Wiggle Those Hips: You're a School Girl Now
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Naruto Uzumaki, le plus jeune membre de la Police, vient à réaliser qu'infiltrer la mafia est un jeu d'enfant comparer à ça. Et ces jupes sont beaucoup trop courtes! NaruSasu - AU
1. Chapitre 1

We're back! Et oui, me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures!  
L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue hein^^ On est efficace en ce moment et ça me plaît, pourvu que ça dure! De votre côté, vous laissez des commentaires tellement sympas et encourageants qu'on enchaîne rien que pour vous ;)  
Merci à tous et à toutes de nous suivre et j'espère que cette nouvelle traduction va vous plaire. Une histoire plus légère et orientée humour que la précédente. Parfait pour cette fin d'été et si vous avez jeté un oeil au titre, parfait pour cette période de rentrée héhé!

Merci à **bevino** (encore une fois!) de nous avoir permis de traduire cette super histoire! Thanks :)  
Merci à toute la bande pour la traduction: Gourmandizzz, Jen-Uchi, Yzanmyo, HimeBluestar, Thalira, Toru no Kou, Ishtar Nana, ninou07000, Kiwi-Xyao (et moi) ainsi que pour la correction: HimeBluestar, Koro-chan, Shika's, Perrine, Yuna, Silivrenelya et The Feather. Ce fut un sacré boulot, bravo!

Bonne lecture et éclatez-vous ;)

**T****raducteur :** Myuiko

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**By The Way, Do You Have Nice Legs ?**

* * *

—Monsieur Kyuubi, dit l'homme, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. _Il_ veut vous voir.

Naruto leva les yeux depuis sa place sur le canapé confortable. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme à travers ses lunettes aux verres rouges. Insatisfait, il plia le journal qu'il n'avait lu qu'à moitié. Se levant lentement du fauteuil, il grogna de frustration. Voir son "_boss_" n'était pas bien haut sur sa liste de souhaits à ce moment là. Pas après son dernier boulot, non. Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon au cas où une saleté s'y serait collée, avant de dépasser l'homme qui lui souriait en coin. Alors qu'il marchait dans le long couloir, sa main vérifia rapidement que son revolver était toujours à sa place près de sa hanche. Comme si son poids ne le lui confirmait pas déjà. Il était toujours là, chargé et prêt. Au cas où quelque chose se passerait.

Dieu qu'il espérait que non.

Naruto atteignit la porte et les deux gardes l'ouvrirent, le visage sévère. Si on lui demandait de les identifier, Naruto ne pourrait pas le faire. Il ne les avait jamais vus autrement que dans leurs costumes et lunettes noires. Il ne pouvait voir aucun tatouage ni bijou. Il avança dans la pièce sombre. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint rouge, les rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres fermées. Une forte odeur de tabac et d'alcool se pressa contre lui comme un mur épais et il résista à l'envie de tousser et de faire demi-tour. De chaque côté de lui se tenaient deux gardes supplémentaires et devant lui se dressait un grand bureau en acajou ciré, d'une couleur rouge foncé brunâtre, éclairé par la seule source de lumière dans la pièce, une petite lampe dans le coin. De l'autre côté du bureau, son boss était assis, les mains croisées et posées sur la surface vierge. Près de lui et légèrement en retrait, se tenait Kabuto, qui regardait Naruto avec une expression impassible sur le visage.

—Kyuubi-kun, dit l'homme devant lui, je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Naruto regarda les yeux dorés, essayant de découvrir ce qui allait se passer exactement et s'assit sur le fauteuil moelleux. Presque immédiatement, les deux gardes qui se tenaient à la porte se postèrent derrière lui, posant chacun une main sur l'une de ses épaules. Le poids le tirait vers le bas et il fut forcé de s'adosser au dossier du fauteuil.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

—Ah. Comme c'est agréable, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix traînante. Maintenant on peut discuter.

Naruto pencha la tête sur la droite, s'enfonçant légèrement dans le siège pour éloigner sa tête.

—Que puis-je faire pour vous, Orochimaru ?

L'homme nommé Orochimaru plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas que ses subordonnés l'appellent par son prénom. Mais bien sûr, ce "_Kyuubi_" le faisait. Le stupide idiot blond aux yeux bleus. Orochimaru avait presque senti les problèmes sur sa langue lorsque le jeune homme était venu à lui pour la première fois, mais puisqu'il était si sacrément adorable… sans parler de sa force, de son incroyable technique avec un revolver, aux arts martiaux et à la pensée stratégique. Kyuubi était le subordonné ultime, ou même le bras droit, si Kabuto n'avait pas déjà occupé cette position.

Ma foi, les gens allaient et venaient.

—Boney a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange il y a quelques nuits, Kyuubi. Il t'a vu avec deux officiers de police.

Naruto sourit en coin alors qu'il essayait de se libérer des deux mains lourdes et que l'un des doigts épais trouva son pouls dans son cou. Il réalisa que c'était sûrement quelque chose auquel il n'échapperait pas et regarda Orochimaru directement.

—Oui, boss, dit-il aussi calme qu'on peut l'être avant une tempête. Il y a eu un cambriolage près de mon quartier. Bien sûr j'ai été le premier qu'ils ont interrogé. Ce n'était pas moi ceci dit. Nous faisions… d'autres choses cette nuit là.

Naruto était parfaitement conscient que son cœur ne battait pas plus vite alors qu'il mentait. Mais ce fut différent avec le regard que Kabuto lui lança alors qu'il se penchait en avant, la lumière se reflétant dans ses lunettes. Il chuchota si bas que même Naruto ne put entendre. Orochimaru se mit à sourire dangereusement alors que Kabuto finissait de parler.

—Kabuto est quasiment certain que tu mens et il a de bonnes raisons pour le croire.

L'homme pâle tendit une main à Kabuto qui lui donna son sabre. Alors que Kabuto aimait tuer ses victimes avec du poison et des expériences, Orochimaru était un grand fan du fait de découper membre par membre les gens. Puis il les donnait parfois à Kabuto, il voulait aussi une chose avec laquelle il puisse jouer puisqu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de se faire quelqu'un si souvent que ça. Orochimaru tira rapidement le sabre, le pointa sur le cou de Naruto où il perça sa peau. Naruto pouvait sentir le sang couler pour être absorbé par sa chemise.

—Ne crois-tu pas _Naruto Uzumaki_ ?

Et là ce fut la pagaille.

Pratiquement à la seconde où Orochimaru avait prononcé la dernière voyelle, toutes les fenêtres de la pièce explosèrent. Naruto avait déjà mis un des gros gorilles derrière lui à terre, en le frappant à l'aine avec son coude. L'autre réagit immédiatement en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête, envoyant Naruto voler par-dessus le bureau et Orochimaru.

Orochimaru qui était actuellement en train de se défendre contre les forces de police qui avaient sauté dans la pièce, habillées de noir et abattant tout ce qui bougeait "_mais gare à vous si vous touchez au blond_" avait été l'ordre exact. Naruto s'écrasa dans le mur, qu'il quitta très vite, puisque Kabuto était à ses trousses. Avoir un type limite psychopathe qui lui courait après le rendait un peu nerveux. Il avait les jambes en coton et il paniqua, plaçant une balle entre les deux yeux du larbin. Kabuto le fixa droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'écroulait sur lui. Naruto repoussa le corps, essayant de rouler sous le bureau pour sortir du champ de tir de ses collègues. Mais dès qu'il essaya de le faire, les tirs s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'un ordre retentit, donné par le chef de la police qui entrait dans la pièce.

Quand Naruto se leva, il put distinguer deux formes sombres allongées au sol dans le couloir et comprit que c'était deux des gardes. Les deux autres avaient les mains attachées dans le dos, l'un était blessé par balle au genou et l'autre à l'épaule. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, le dernier jeta un regard mauvais à Naruto et le blond se sentit presque désolé pour le gars d'avoir détruit son entrejambe. Mais il l'ignora en se dirigeant vers son vrai patron, qui poussait Orochimaru avec un morceau de chaise cassée.

—Debout. Tu n'en mourras pas.

Orochimaru grogna hargneusement en se levant, ses deux bras rendus inutilisables pendants contre son corps. Asuma Sarutobi fit un geste de la main et des officiers vinrent s'occuper de lui. Avant d'être poussé par la porte, il avança son visage près de celui de Naruto.

—Tu le regretteras, espèce de répugnante petite mer…

—Ça sera tout, merci, dit Asuma et l'homme qui ressemblait à un serpent jura plusieurs fois avant d'être hors de vue.

Naruto et Asuma se tenaient là silencieusement, à attendre que les cris s'arrêtent.

—Bon boulot, dit l'inspecteur en chef lorsque tout s'arrêta enfin.

—J'ai été démasqué.

—Naruto, on les a attrapés.

Naruto hocha la tête. Cela faisait à présent six mois qu'il travaillait sous couverture dans le groupe d'Orochimaru et cela faisait vraiment du bien d'en avoir enfin terminé avec eux. Fini de dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, fini d'aider à des actes qui engendreraient probablement des meurtres, fini de lécher le cul d'un quinquagénaire répugnant. Enfin Naruto allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison et avoir une vie normale et appropriée pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

—Il faudra qu'on discute au poste, dit finalement Asuma.

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air entendu, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que le chef avait en tête.

* * *

—Tu n'es pas sérieux.

—J'ai bien peur que si.

Naruto était actuellement en train de faire les cent pas dans le bureau lumineux. La lumière du jour entrait dans la pièce et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Naruto avait récupéré ses propres vêtements, enfin quelques uns, lorsqu'il s'était plaint bruyamment devant toute la police que le pantalon en cuir lui serrait trop l'entrejambe. Asuma lui avait mis une petite tape sur la tête, mais lui avait donné un jean et un sweater à capuche orange dans lesquels il serait plus confortable. Cependant, il portait toujours ses chaussures de marque française très chères, ce qui jurait horriblement avec le reste de sa tenue décontractée.

Naruto abattit ses mains sur le bureau en se penchant dessus, frustré.

—Pourquoi ?!

Asuma soupira tout en prenant son paquet de cigarette pour en mettre une à sa bouche et l'allumer. Naruto retroussa le nez de dégoût, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un vieil homme stupide qui fumait en présence d'un mineur.

—Parce que tu es un garçon de dix-sept ans qui travaille avec la police et que tu sais pratiquement tout sur Orochimaru, ses subordonnés, son… business et son pouvoir. Évidemment que tu es une cible facile et attrayante pour les autres groupes clandestins.

Au mot clandestin, Asuma pointa le sol de son pouce (1). Naruto laissa sortir une volée de jurons qui pourrait inciter les morts à se retourner dans leurs tombes.

—Donc je dois rester caché ? Mais putain Asuma ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux aller à l'école, traîner avec des amis et être vraiment normal pour une fois ! C'était le putain de marché !

Naruto attrapa un cadre photo qui montrait le fils d'Asuma et son épouse.

—Pas celui-là !

Asuma sauva la photo et lui donna un vase moche qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire de la part du département de police il y avait quelques années de ça et le regarda, amusé alors que l'objet bleu se brisait au sol. Ça prendrait un peu de temps à nettoyer.

—Et pour ton information, dit-il lorsque Naruto souffla de colère, j'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Naruto leva le regard vers lui, avec une expression sur le visage qui demandait "_et-pourquoi-donc-prendrais-tu-la-peine-de-faire-ça-espèce-de-putain-de-fils-de-pute ?!_" Asuma secoua la tête. Si le garçon n'avait pas été le fils de Minato, il aurait foutu le morveux dehors il y a bien longtemps. Il prit une brochure sur son bureau et la donna à l'adolescent blond qui la regarda avec un gros point d'interrogation sur le visage.

Bienvenue à

**L'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque**

(U.S.F.C.)

Pour jeunes hommes et femmes aisés.

—Spéciale… comme… pour attardés ? demanda Naruto quand il n'était même pas capable de quitter le dépliant au texte soigné des yeux.

—Non. Spéciale comme dans "éducation peu conventionnelle". L'école ne suit pas les autres systèmes scolaires. À l'U.S.F.C., les adolescents s'inscrivent l'année de leur quinze ans et y restent jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans. C'est une école privée avec internat, donc tu devras vivre là-bas. Bien sûr, tu auras ta propre chambre et ta propre salle de bains. Puisque tu as déjà dix-sept ans, tu ne suivras pas de filière particulière. À la place, tu auras du temps libre pour continuer ton entraînement policier. Tu n'es pas autorisé à dire aux professeurs ou aux autres élèves pourquoi tu es là, d'où tu viens, ton vrai nom, ce que tu fais dans la vie et autre chose du même genre. Ton identité sera complètement inconnue de tous mis à part du proviseur, du proviseur adjoint et du propriétaire de l'école.

Lorsque Naruto y réfléchit, cela ne semblait pas si mal. Il se ferait des amis aurait l'opportunité d'aller à l'école, une école huppée, sûrement une bonne, avec des lits confortables. Il apprendrait de nouvelles choses et il lui serait toujours possible de revenir dans les forces de police quand il aurait terminé.

—Nourriture gratuite ?

—Bien sûr.

—Je vais le faire.

Asuma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et éteignit sa cigarette. Naruto plia la brochure et la mit dans la poche de son jean. Il était juste sur le point de sortir du bureau pour aller récupérer ses affaires à la maison lorsque le chef de police s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Oh. J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Naruto se retourna à moitié dans l'embrasure de la porte, haussant les sourcils alors qu'il attendait.

—Ton nouveau nom sera Shizuka Nanohara.

Naruto le regarda seulement, pendant que les mots prenaient lentement sens dans sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Asuma avait déjà allumé une nouvelle cigarette et l'avait fumé à moitié.

—N'est-ce pas un…

—Oui, ça l'est.

Asuma expira une grosse bouffée de fumée du coin de sa bouche.

—Tu porteras un uniforme de fille, Shizuka.

Une minute. Et puis deux. Asuma posa sa cigarette et mit deux gros doigts dans ses oreilles. Le cri suivi par des jurons meurtriers, pouvaient cette fois faire plus qu'inciter les gens à se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Ça pouvait les réveiller.

* * *

A suivre...

Ca commence bien hein?! Héhéhé!

Encore merci à Myuiko (mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir^^) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!

Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude et vous devez vous en douter mais je le précise quand même au cas où, je posterai un chapitre tous les mercredi et ce pendant 18 semaines du coup^^  
See you next week!


	2. Chapitre 2

Cette fic à l'air de beaucoup vous emballer, c'est génial!  
Je sais que les chapitres sont plus courts mais il faudra vous en contenter et puis après tout même Baloo le dit: "il en faut peu pour être heureux!"  
Alors on va faire comme si ça s'appliquait ici aussi hein^^  
Ah et puis l'idée que ce soit un NaruSasu et que Naruto soit déguisé en fille à l'air de vous laisser perplexe. Et pourtant...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** Gourmandizzz

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**T **r y **N **o t **T **o **G **e t **H** o r n y, **D **e a r

* * *

Naruto se pencha en arrière sur la banquette arrière du taxi. C'était vraiment tôt le matin, et normalement il aurait du être profondément endormi en ce moment. Au lieu de cela on l'emmenait dans sa nouvelle école. Une école dont il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il soupira et posa une main sur le seul sac à côté de lui. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses vêtements normaux, le sac contenait seulement ses affaires les plus importantes. Il lança au conducteur un regard vraiment fâché et l'homme appuya plus durement sur la pédale.

Asuma lui avait dit que ce serait mieux s'il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement de l'école et maintenant Naruto n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Après avoir roulé pendant quelques kilomètres, ils s'étaient engagés sur une route sans nom. Le taxi avait continué à avancer plus loin dans la forêt et ensuite, sortis de nulle part, deux grands piliers blancs étaient apparus, attachés ensemble grâce à un arc blanc qui était au-dessus d'eux. Naruto se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre avant de la voiture et vit un grand bâtiment au bout de la route. Les arbres disparurent soudainement, révélant un vaste jardin rempli de fleurs. Le taxi jaune fit le tour du rond-point et s'arrêta devant l'escalier, dont il s'éloigna à toute vitesse dès que Naruto descendit de la voiture. En haut des marches deux femmes l'attendaient et Naruto supposa qu'elles devaient être la principale et la vice-principale. Asuma lui avait dit qu'elles l'accueilleraient et le ferait entrer dans le... moule.

La femme avec des cheveux blonds attachés en deux nattes avec une poitrine stupéfiante tendit une main pour le saluer.

- Bienvenue à l'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque, Mlle Nanohara, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, son sourire grandissait alors qu'elle continuait. J'espère que vous aurez beaucoup d'expériences agréables ici.

Naruto grogna et grinça des dents en les suivant en haut de l'escalier dans la grande et belle école.

* * *

- Monsieur Sarutobi vous a parlé des règles que vous allez devoir suivre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tsunade alors qu'elle mesurait son corps, pour voir quelle taille d'uniforme il devrait mettre. La vice-principale Shizune était assise de l'autre côté de la pièce, rembourrant un soutien-gorge de sport, pour empêcher des choses de…. Sortir. Ce serait embarrassant. Vraiment embarrassant. Naruto pouvait très bien l'imaginer ; '_oh, excusez-moi, c'est un de mes seins, pouvez-vous me le rendre ?_'

- Oui, oui il l'a fait.

Tsunade acquiesça et il tressaillit quand elle arriva à sa taille. Il était terriblement chatouilleux.

- Bien, alors je ne vous le répéterai pas. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez combien c'est important pour vous de les suivre. L'école, son propriétaire et moi-même, sommes responsables de vous et si vous ratez ceci, vous serez dans la merde.

Naruto prit une minute pour se demander pourquoi cette femme était devenue principale de cette école de premier ordre, mais décida de laisser tomber.

- Merde, vous êtes trop maigre pour porter une taille moyenne, murmura la femme aux gros seins plus à elle qu'à Naruto. Il était conscient qu'il était maigre. Pas trop maigre, non. Mais des années à recevoir une formation qui ne laissait aucun répit et à vivre seul avec une maigre somme d'argent envoyée pour lui chaque mois rendaient presque impossible le fait d'être vraiment en bonne santé. Bien sûr il semblait aller mieux maintenant que lorsqu'il avait treize ans et ses muscles étaient devenus plus visibles, mais quand même.

Cela avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait surnommé le renard, quand les sbires d'Orochimaru n'utilisaient pas le nom Kyuubi pendant sa dernière mission. Il avait le corps d'un renard et il pouvait presque se déplacer aussi gracieusement que l'un d'entre eux. Presque.

Tsunade s'approcha et prit une des trois boîtes qui étaient déjà posées sur son bureau quand ils étaient arrivés. Elle l'ouvrit et un uniforme féminin assez mignon apparut. Shizune s'approcha et lui tendit le soutien-gorge qu'il passa par-dessus sa tête, puis il enfila la chemise blanche assortie avec l'uniforme. Naruto baissa les yeux sur son corps et ça le frappa. Comme l'éclair dans un ciel clair. Il allait vraiment devoir le faire jusqu'au bout. Il allait vraiment vivre comme une fille pendant les neuf prochains mois. C'était effrayant.

Assortie avec la chemise blanche vint une jupe orange. Le gilet était jaune, le dos de celui-ci était fait dans un tissu chatoyant, le faisant presque ressembler à de l'or, avec des motifs oranges. Il y avait une fine cravate noire enserrant le cou qui s'assortissait aux chaussures noires, qu'il avait mises par-dessus les chaussettes recouvrant ses jambes. Les chaussettes montaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, le faisant se sentir moins nu. Pour couronner le tout il y avait une veste boléro orange avec trois boutons, qui s'arrêtait quelques millimètres au-dessous de ses _seins_. Dans l'ensemble, c'était un uniforme très agréable. Mais quand Naruto se regarda dans le miroir, il avait l'air affreux.

- Je ne ressemble pas du tout à une fille !

Tsunade lui sourit,

- Ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui font la fille. Ayez confiance en moi, Shizuka, nous venons juste de commencer.

Elle prit une autre boîte et lui donna une jupe blanche.

- Mettez ça en-dessous de l'autre jupe que vous portez. Elle fera en sorte que vous ayez plus de hanches. Quand j'avais votre âge, je devais porter un de ces trucs sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Un fou rire remplit la pièce et Tsunade devint rouge betterave à cause de Shizune, qui essayait de cacher son rire avec ses mains.

Pendant que Tsunade essayait de faire comprendre à Shizune qu'elle avait moins de hanches quand elle était jeune, Naruto enfila la deuxième jupe. Il semblait en effet qu'il avait plus de hanches. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Bien que son corps puisse ressembler à celui d'une jeune fille, ce n'était pas le cas de son visage. Il se tourna vers Tsunade et Shizune, dévasté.

- Aidez-moi ! Siffla-t-il.

Les deux femmes sourirent avec malveillance, avant de s'approcher de lui avec une boîte noire.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Naruto se regardait dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient été allongés à l'aide d'extensions - apparemment Asuma avait volé une de ses mèches et l'avait envoyée à l'école, de manière à ce qu'elles puissent trouver la bonne couleur. Il devrait poser la question à Asuma plus tard. Les boucles douces atteignaient ses seins et étaient fixées à quelques centimètres au-dessous de ses cheveux normaux, qui étaient devenus plutôt longs pendant son séjour chez Orochimaru. La peau naturellement bronzée de son visage était couverte d'une fine couche de fond de teint, cachant les trois cicatrices qu'il avait sur chaque joue. Il avait de l'eye-liner brun autour des yeux et le fard à paupières était orange, pour correspondre à la fois à ses cheveux et à l'uniforme scolaire. Ses cils avaient également été obscurcis avec du mascara. Shizune avait mis un peu de blush sur ses joues, et ses lèvres étaient peintes dans une couleur rosâtre, avec une touche d'abricot.

Naruto regarda dans le miroir de ses yeux bleus océan et pencha la tête vers la droite.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était sexy ou quoi que ce soit, mais il semblait en réalité... jolie. Il ressemblait à une fille : une jeune fille parfaite.

Ils pouvaient reconnaître tous les trois que cela aurait pu être pire.

Tsunade se racla la gorge et tira trois petites bouteilles d'un sac et les donna à Naruto.

- Ces deux-là sont un parfum et un déodorant pour femmes, parce que vous ne pouvez pas sentir comme un homme, bien que ce soit sexy. La dernière contient des pilules que vous devrez prendre une fois par semaine, pour empêcher votre barbe de pousser.

Naruto acquiesça et pulvérisa un peu de parfum sous son menton. La seconde après qu'il l'ait fait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oh, ce doit être le délégué. Fais le rentrer, Shizune.

Shizune se dirigea vers la porte et un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs rassemblés en une tresse tombant dans son dos entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient aussi blancs que l'hiver un jour neigeux et il portait le même uniforme que Naruto, bien que l'uniforme du garçon soit bleu foncé et gris au lieu d'orange et jaune. Il salua de la tête Tsunade et Shizune.

- Bonjour à vous, Principale Tsunade, Vice-Principale Shizune, dit-il et il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. Je suppose que vous êtes la nouvelle étudiante, Mademoiselle ... ?

Naruto roula presque des yeux devant sa parfaite politesse, mais résista sa forte envie et sourit à la place.

- Nanohara Shizuka.

- Hyuuga Neji, se présenta l'autre. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Naruto soupira et se retourna vers les deux femmes et leur fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci, Tsunade et Shizune, dit-il sincèrement, je viens vous voir si j'ai des questions ?

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez me demander tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin, Mademoiselle Nanohara, l'interrompit Neji et Naruto ressentit la forte envie de vomir cette fois.

Dieu, où ce garçon avait-il été toute sa vie ? Naruto secoua la tête et suivit Neji vers la porte, quittant le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait pour l'instant dans l'école.

- Je vous fais faire le tour de l'école maintenant, si vous êtes d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça même si Neji avait déjà commencé, avec ou sans l'accord de Naruto.

- C'est le bâtiment principal qui a été construit le premier. Cet endroit contient le bureau de la Principale et aussi le hall de réunion où nous nous réunissons au début et à la fin de chaque année scolaire. Mais puisque l'année scolaire a commencé il y a un mois, vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ça encore. Ce bâtiment contient aussi le théâtre, où les étudiants qui font du théâtre montrent leurs productions. Nous pouvons sortir par-là, dit-il en montrant à Naruto la porte de derrière.

Lorsque Naruto sortit du premier bâtiment, il fut accueilli par une étendue de verdure, entourée par des constructions de toutes tailles. Des enfants de son âge se promenaient ensemble, brillants de bleu et d'orange. Allant probablement en classe ou faisant une pause. Il se rendit compte qu'il les avait observés trop longtemps, quand il découvrit que Neji s'était un peu éloigné de lui. Il courut jusqu'à lui, seulement pour constater que Neji n'avait pas arrêté de parler.

- ... et sur votre gauche vous pouvez trouver le bâtiment où toutes les classes d'affaires ont lieu. Si jamais vous voulez me trouver pendant les heures de cours, vous me trouverez probablement là...

Naruto arrêta d'écouter à nouveau et regarda autour de lui à la place. Donc c'était ça l'école. Bien qu'il soit mort de peur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité. Ici, il se ferait de nouveaux amis, apprendrait plein de trucs et comme il supposait qu'Asuma pensait, se sentirait en sécurité. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait attendre de cette année, mais il tenait à le découvrir. Être le fils unique d'un héros de la police était un poids sur ses épaules. Non seulement il avait dû rejoindre la police quand il avait quinze ans, grâce à son père qui lui avait déjà donné la bonne éducation et l'expérience, mais ça l'avait également empêché de se faire des amis et d'avoir une vie d'adolescent normal.

Maintenant il pouvait le faire. Enfin, il baissa les yeux sur ses seins. Presque normal.

- ... rejoindre le club que vous voulez et nous avons tout, du club d'échecs à celui de football...

Bon dieu ce qu'il avait faim.

- Neji, Neji, interrompit-il l'autre garçon. Où est la cafétéria ? J'ai faim !

Un des sourcils de Neji s'agita et il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Naruto.

- Mademoiselle Nanohara ? Avez-vous écouté ? Je vous ai dit où la cafétéria se trouvait il y a seulement cinq minutes.

Naruto haussa les épaules et Neji lâcha un soupir. Le garçon aux cheveux noir ouvrit son sac et en sortit une canette de Coca.

- Je devais donner ça à Sasuke, mais je suppose que vous en avez plus besoin que lui.

Naruto prit joyeusement la canette et l'ouvrit.

- Je vais vous montrer votre dortoir.

Avalant avidement, Naruto suivit Neji alors qu'il descendait un chemin jusqu'à un groupe de bâtiments blancs. Ce Sasuke devait être proche de Neji, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas appelé "_monsieur-quelque-soit-son-nom-de-famille_". Il montra le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche et Naruto se retrouva à marcher le long d'un couloir magnifique. La moquette était rouge foncé et la pièce était entourée d'un panneau en bois sombre. Le papier peint était bleu foncé et des lustres étaient suspendus au plafond. Neji sembla satisfait de la réaction de Naruto.

- Votre chambre sera 109 et si vous voulez me demander quelque chose, vous pouvez me trouver dans la chambre 118, plus loin en bas dans cette direction, dit-il en lui montrant la direction. Voici votre emploi du temps avec toutes vos classes et la clé de votre porte. Vos bagages sont déjà dans votre chambre et j'espère que vous passerez de merveilleux moments à l'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque.

Neji laissa échapper un petit sourire et Naruto lui sourit en retour. Peut-être que ce type n'était pas si mal après tout. Neji commençait juste sa route vers une autre chambre, quand il fut arrêté par la fille. Il était sur le point de se retourner quand de l'aluminium froid fut pressé contre sa joue. Il le prit et sembla ahuri.

- J'en ai gardé la moitié pour... Sasuke ? C'est son nom ?

Neji acquiesça et sourit d'un air satisfait, lui faisant un signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait. Naruto soupira joyeusement et se tourna vers sa propre porte. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il fit fut de donner un coup de pied à son unique sac et le maudire tranquillement, bien que la vue de sa chambre lui coupa toute envie de maudire sa situation.

La chambre était belle, probablement la plus luxueuse que Naruto n'ait jamais eue. La moquette était verte, comme les murs. À l'endroit où le mur rencontrait le plafond en bois clair, une frise orange faisait le tour de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient oranges également et Naruto se demanda si Asuma avait dit à quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment cette couleur. Il y avait aussi un grand lit dans un des coins et de l'autre côté se trouvait un canapé jaune. Un bureau était placé juste sous la fenêtre, sur lequel reposait un ordinateur portable flambant neuf. Une télé qui semblait neuve était placée devant le canapé. La salle de bains n'était pas décevante non plus et il avait vraiment sa propre douche et ses toilettes personnelles.

Naruto retourna dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il ouvrit le bouchon de sa bouteille et prit une des pilules pour empêcher sa barbe de pousser.

Oui, _ça_ serait bon.

Du moins c'était ce que son instinct lui disait.

* * *

Quelques chambres plus loin, le fils du multimillionnaire et du défunt chef de la Coopération Uchiha était assis, écrivant un texte pour son cours d'histoire, blasé de sa vie. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas bien à l'école ; en réalité il se débrouillait vraiment bien. Mais rien de nouveau n'arrivait jamais et le fait qu'il soit coincé ici pendant deux autres années ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Uchiha Sasuke était en fait vraiment ennuyé par sa vie.

Et maintenant ce bâtard de Neji avait quelques minutes de retard ! Il était sur le point d'être vraiment furieux, quand il entendit un léger coup et Neji entra dans la pièce, regardant une canette de Coca en marchant, comme s'il y avait là quelque chose d'étonnant. Sasuke leva un sourcil quand Neji s'assit sur son lit, alors qu'il savait très bien que Sasuke n'aimait pas avoir des gens dans son lit. Comme si Neji pouvait sentir la question silencieuse, il se redressa avec un sourire. Une chose que Sasuke savait être, pas autant que les siens mais quand même, rare.

- Elle en a gardé la moitié pour toi, dit enfin Neji, amusé et surpris en même temps.

* * *

A suivre...

Juste au cas où hein, je le redis, c'est bien un NaruSasu^^  
Comment ça va se passer on se demande pas vrai? Soyez patients ;)

Encore merci à Gourmandizzz et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 3

Si ça vous plaît ou vous intrigue autant, alors je continue^^  
Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur:** Jen-Uchi

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**I Know A Place You Can Put It ...**

* * *

Bip-bip, bip-bip, bip-bip

Naruto gémit et sa main trouva son chemin hors de la couverture, saisissant le réveil pour trouver le bouton pour l'arrêter. Le bip sonore s'arrêta, et Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**07:40**

Ouais, il avait le temps. Il allait prendre une douche, se brosser les dents, mettre quelques vêtements. Il pourrait faire cela en vingt minutes. « J'devrais me lever », pensa-t-il en se retournant dans le lit, face au mur vert; « Je pourrais faire ça dans un quart d'heure ». N'ayant même pas ouvert les yeux correctement de toute la matinée, Naruto commença à somnoler de nouveau. La couverture était chaude et confortable contre sa peau, et il se gratta l'estomac, satisfait. Cinq minutes de plus. Puis, il pourrait se lever... se doucher... utiliser la salle de bain… se brosser les dents... et mettre sa jupe...

Jupe... jupe... JUPE?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Attendez. Douche... toilettes... dents... maquillage... cheveux... parfum... uniforme scolaire...

- Putain !

* * *

Sasuke s'ennuyait. Comme d'habitude. Il écoutait son professeur parler de quelque chose à propos de crédit et de débit. Il avait écrit ces deux mots, mais après il avait cessé d'écouter. Il s'était assis dans la rangée la plus proche des fenêtres, pour regarder les autres bâtiments. La cour était vide, puisque tout le monde avait des leçons à ce moment de la journée et Sasuke se demandait s'il aurait été capable de se faufiler dehors plus tard. Il aurait prit le bus jusqu'à la ville, pour irriter son frère en dépensant son argent dans des jeux de hasard, s'il avait eu accès à tout cela. Non, au lieu de ça, il était coincé ici.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, et il vit une jeune fille sur l'herbe. Non seulement l'herbe était hors limites, mais la jeune fille avait aussi oublié sa veste. Un sandwich était coincé dans sa bouche, et elle n'arrivait pas à garder le contrôle de ses livres. Elle faisait tout cela en courant à une vitesse incroyable.

Sasuke regarda la pendule qui planait au-dessus du tableau blanc.

**08:17**

La jeune fille blonde fit tomber ses livres sur l'herbe encore humide, et Sasuke sourit, sa journée était sauvée.

- Merdeuse.

* * *

Naruto s'effondra pratiquement sur un banc après être sorti de la cafétéria, portant un plateau avec de la nourriture. Le cours dont il sortait avait été un des plus longs qu'il n'avait jamais eu, près de quatre putains d'heures! Et puisqu'il avait encore envie de dormir quand il arriva en classe, il s'était endormi tout de suite. Quand il fut plus tard réveillé par le bruit des autres étudiants ramassant leurs affaires, il avait seulement écrit un mot sur son papier. Il estima que ça disait : «Columbus», mais il était difficile d'être sûr puisque sa bave avait barbouillé le tout. Il allait devoir trouver un de ses camarades de classe plus tard pour poser

des questions sur les notes. Cela dit, s'il réussissait à reconnaître l'un d'eux.

Prenant ses baguettes et les séparant, il prit une bouchée de ramens, l'enfournant dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Le sandwich qu'il avait trouvé dans son réfrigérateur, ce matin, n'avait pas été satisfaisant, et il ne voulait même pas réfléchir à qui l'avait mis là, ni quand. Il mit la paille dans le carton et commença à aspirer la boisson, qui avait le goût d'orange. Naruto devrait vraiment régler le réveil tôt demain, à moins qu'il ne veuille que ce jour-là se répète.

Tout à coup, il fut sorti de ses pensées quand une grande main s'abattit sur son épaule, le surprenant et le faisant lâcher le carton, dans un moment de pure consternation, la 'limonade' jaune s'étalant sur la table. Il avait également failli s'étouffer, et il regarda, furieux, les intrus.

Trois garçons de son âge le regardèrent de haut. Tous les trois avaient des cheveux bruns. Celui avec les cheveux bruns broussailleux et des triangles rouges sur les joues avait l'air amusé, le grassouillet avec des cheveux brun clair semblant... affamé? Et le dernier, qui avait des cheveux bruns noirs et une haute queue de cheval paraissait s'ennuyer totalement.

- Désolé, fit le garçon aux triangles rouges, regardant de côté, comme s'il essayait de trouver une échappatoire loin du regard noir de Naruto, même si ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans la cour de l'école. Nous nous demandions si nous pouvions nous asseoir ici?

Naruto regarda la table et haussa les épaules, mais quand le garçon aux triangles s'assit, il lui arracha son carton de lait.

- Hé! Rends-moi ça!

Naruto rit et le tint hors de sa portée, l'ouvrant alors que le garçon se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour essayer de reprendre son bien. Plus rapide que la vitesse de la lumière, Naruto y introduisit la paille, qu'il avait encore en bouche, et aspira une grande gorgée du contenu. Le garçon aux cheveux brun clair rit en ouvrant un sac de chips, et le gars à la queue de cheval soupira, comme si tout cela était trop gênant. Celui aux triangles fit la moue et envoya un regard haineux vers Naruto. Naruto se mit à rire, mais se souvint de modifier légèrement sa voix avant de commencer à parler.

- C'est de ta faute. Essaye de ne pas te faufiler derrière quelqu'un comme ça, la prochaine fois.

L'autre adolescent renifla.

- Si tu n'étais pas dans un autre monde tout le temps et que tu avais réagi quand je t'ai appelée la première fois, nous serions tous les deux heureux.

Naruto regarda le garçon puis le carton, saisit l'autre paille, et, d'un mouvement rapide, et fit un autre trou parfait dans le carton. Souriant, il tendit la chose avec les deux pailles à l'intérieur devant l'autre, qui ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

- La paille sans rouge à lèvres est la tienne.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Naruto apprit que son partenaire de boisson, alias le garçon aux triangles s'appelait Inuzuka Kiba. Il avait le même âge que Naruto lui-même, et étudiait la médecine avec sa petite amie. Il aimait vraiment les chiens, et Naruto dû supporter toutes les photos du chiot qu'il avait à la maison. Enfin, « chiot »... « Chiot mon cul, » pensa Naruto. « Je ne serai pas surpris si cette bête était encore plus grande que moi. »

Le gars à la queue de cheval se nommait Nara Shikamaru, et il avait été contraint d'entrer dans cet établissement par son père, qui à son tour avait été forcé par sa femme. « Galère », murmura Shikamaru, mais Naruto vit sur son visage qu'en fin de compte, il ne détestait pas cette école tant que ca. Le grassouillet, c'était Akimichi Chouji, qui étudiait pour devenir un chef, et était à l'école pour la même raison que Naruto lui-même.

La nourriture gratuite.

Lorsque plus tard, il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était en retard, encore une fois, il agita sa main en guise d'au revoir aux trois garçons, et fut heureux de s'être fait ses premiers amis dans cette école.

* * *

Une enveloppe gisait sur le plancher quand il arriva plus tard dans sa chambre. C'était une enveloppe ordinaire, blanche, avec un seul mot écrit dessus.

**Shizuka.**

Naruto ouvrit et lut cette lettre énigmatique.

**Rejoins-moi à la porte d'entrée à vingt-trois heures. Besoin de te parler.**

**A.**

Il se demanda ce qu'Asuma pouvait avoir en tête, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait deviner. Il n'avait qu'à attendre les heures restantes.

Les yeux de Naruto glissèrent vers les livres qui devaient être lus pour demain.

- Saloperie.

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma alluma une cigarette pendant qu'il attendait son jeune ami pour leur rendez-vous. Il attendait déjà depuis vingt minutes, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Naruto dormait toujours plus longtemps, et il n'est pas rare qu'il tombe dans les pommes le soir. Cela s'était passé plusieurs fois quand ils devaient surveiller certains criminels. Asuma pensait que c'était dommage d'avoir envoyé Naruto ici à cause de ça. Naruto n'était pas uniquement le fils de l'un des meilleurs flics dans l'histoire de la police, non. Naruto lui-même était vraiment bon, et Asuma n'avait pas travaillé avec lui depuis presque six mois. Et c'était sur le point de durer plus longtemps.

Ces nuits ensemble, assis dans une voiture, avec seulement le système de chauffage de la voiture pour les garder au chaud lui manquaient.

Chauffage que Naruto avait, évidemment, détruit quand il avait renversé sa soupe de nouilles dessus.

La soupe avait fini par faire office de chauffage d'Asuma le reste de la nuit.

Asuma soupira à ces vieux souvenirs et regarda la route jusqu'à l'école. Quelqu'un venait vers lui, les pas presque résonnants dans le silence du soir. Il était sur le point de faire un signe de la main à Naruto, quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

Le long du chemin venait une jeune fille blonde, au visage agréable diraient certains. Elle marcha droit vers lui, lui arracha la cigarette de sa bouche et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure.

- Tu sais ce que je pense sur le fait de fumer, Asuma.

Tout d'abord, Asuma se demanda comment cette jeune fille connaissait son nom, mais quand elle posa ses yeux bleus déterminés et irrités directement dans les siens, la lumière se fit finalement dans sa tête.

- Na…? Il s'arrêta en toussant, Shizuka?

Naruto roula des yeux.

- Bien sûr, idiot. Qui d'autre?

Asuma laissa ses yeux errer sur Naruto, prenant en compte l'allure féminine qu'il avait. Il était mignon en fille, supposa Asuma, mais un peu trop grand pour son goût. Il se demanda si Naruto se rasait les jambes sous ses bas.

- Arrête de me reluquer imbécile, lui dit Naruto en lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête.

Le plus âgé des deux sourit.

- Pervers. De quoi voulais-tu parler?

La main d'Asuma se dirigea vers son paquet de cigarettes, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il ne voulait pas voir un de ses anges se faire écraser par Naruto encore une fois ce soir, et même cette fois était une de trop.

- Un des plus grands groupes mafieux te cherche, mais nous ne savons pas lequel encore. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer que la ligne téléphonique soit mise sur écoute, ou une fuite du service de livraison, mais nous voulions que tu aies cela.

Asuma se tourna vers sa voiture, ouvrit la porte et donna à Naruto un lourd paquet dans ses mains bronzées.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que c'est ?

Naruto acquiesça. C'était le pistolet qu'il avait laissé à la maison. Il n'avait pas voulu l'amener à l'école, mais il avait deviné que c'était inévitable. D'autant plus que c'était Asuma lui-même qui le lui avait remis, Naruto prit ceci comme un signe que la plupart des officiers des forces de police étaient inquiets pour lui. Non pas qu'ils savaient où il était ni à quoi il ressemblait, ils savaient qu'il était en danger mais espéraient qu'il soit dans un endroit sûr. Naruto envoya à Asuma un sourire reconnaissant.

- Dis Salut aux autres de ma part, ajouta-t-il, mais Asuma ne le regarda pas. Il regardait derrière Naruto et ramassa ses clés de voiture.

- Quelqu'un arrive, donc je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je... On se revoit plus tard, ok? Sois prudent.

Naruto hocha la tête et regarda Asuma s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture.

Sasuke regardait également l'homme partir dans sa voiture, laissant une fille derrière. Il était dehors pour une de ses promenades du soir pour faire une pause. La fille se retourna et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche et Sasuke se demandait si cela était quelque chose que l'homme lui avait livré.

Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux noirs une fois sur le chemin sombre. Ses intenses yeux bleus brillaient au clair de lune, donnant à la jeune fille un air dangereux. Sasuke eut l'impression que le monde ralentit quand elle le dépassa, et l'air déplacé par son passage lui donna des frissons. Il s'arrêta complètement, se retourna lentement pour regarder son dos alors qu'elle marchait vers l'école et disparaissait dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin s'était mieux passé pour Naruto. Il s'était levé à six heures, et avait vraiment pris son temps. Il réussit même à passer à la cafétéria et à se prendre un petit déjeuner avant son premier cours.

Mais, comme Naruto le savait fort bien, les jours pour lui n'étaient jamais sans problèmes.

Ça avait commencé quand il eut son premier cours d'E.P.S. Tsunade lui avait envoyé une notification dans laquelle elle le prévenait du fait que le reste de ses vêtements scolaires - la veste d'hiver, la veste ordinaire, les chaussettes de rechange, et son uniforme d'E.P.S - arriveraient en fin de semaine. Par conséquent, le professeur le mit sur le banc pour compter les résultats du match de football des garçons. Les autres filles couraient sur la piste, et Naruto était heureux de ne pas avoir à s'exercer sous une telle chaleur.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Haruno Sakura apparaisse.

La première chose qu'elle lui dit fut « Bonjour, mon nom est », comme si Naruto allait savoir exactement qui elle était seulement grâce à son nom. Dommage pour Naruto, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Alors, que penses-tu de notre école ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait, mais il supposa que ça allait. Kiba, Shikamaru et Chouji étaient sympathiques, les enseignants n'étaient pas si mal, et le terrain était agréable à regarder.

- Tu ne mets pas souvent du maquillage, hein ?

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté:

- Non, pas vraiment.

Sakura sembla satisfaite.

- Viens, laisse-moi t'aider. Allons nous mettre au soleil.

Naruto l'avait suivie au soleil, ne se souciant pas vraiment du score. Sakura s'arrêta, regarda les garçons et salua de la main l'un d'eux. Naruto ne vit aucun d'eux lui retourner son geste.

- N'est-il pas le dieu le plus sexy que tu n'aies jamais vu?

Naruto regarda sur le terrain mais ne vit rien de particulièrement sexy. Sakura se tourna vers lui.

- Tu devrais vraiment y aller doucement sur le fond de teint en dessous de ton menton; sinon tu auras cette ligne, que tu as maintenant.

Elle étala la bordure crémeuse, et le regarda.

Sakura était sur le point de dire "mieux" lorsque le ballon arriva en volant dans leur direction.

En direction de Naruto.

Frappant droit sur son entrejambe.

Deux secondes passèrent avant que Naruto réagisse.

"**PUTAAAAAIN!**"

Naruto se pencha en avant, les mains sur son membre alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le terrain. La douleur, c'était insupportable! Qui est le putain de bâtard qui avait tiré si fort!

Puis il se souvint que les filles ne ressentaient pas ce genre de douleur lorsqu'on leur tirait dans la... zone. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors que sa main quitta sa région douloureuse et se posa sur son estomac à la place, les doigts creusant dans ses côtes pour alléger un peu l'autre douleur.

- Oh mon dieu, Shizuka! Tu vas bien? Où est-ce que ça t'a touché ? s'écria Sakura, pendant que tous les garçons s'approchaient lentement des deux « filles ».

Le cerveau de Naruto réfléchissait à grande allure pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de correcte à dire.

- Mon ventre, croassa-t-il, sans même avoir besoin de rendre sa voix plus aigue. Il regarda Sakura et vit qu'elle avait l'air de douter.

- Ton ventre? J'étais pourtant sûre…

Naruto la coupa immédiatement.

- C'est ... c'est ma mauvaise période du mois.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été dans une telle souffrance, il se serait donné lui-même une étoile d'or pour son idée.

Combien de gens auraient pu penser à quelque chose comme ça dans un délai aussi court?

- Oh, d'accord, Shizuka! s'écria Sakura, avalant son mensonge.

Elle se retourna et fixa les garçons d'un regard noir.

- Il n'y a rien à voir ici, poursuit-elle, pour les chasser. Puis elle se pencha vers Naruto et l'aida à se relever. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça. Un antidouleur serait formidable. Vraiment formidable.

Et voilà comment il en était venu à se reposer confortablement dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière était allée prendre un déjeuner tardif, mais lui avait donné l'antidouleur avant de partir. Sakura était allée au cours suivant et Naruto était satisfait de le manquer. Parce qu'il avait une sacrée bonne raison, pensa-t-il en observant la salle blanche. Quelques plantes vertes étaient placées sur le bord des fenêtres, et Naruto trouva la chambre plus que relaxante. Le blanc faisait toujours ce genre d'effet sur lui.

Sa tête s'enfonça de plus en plus dans l'oreiller mou, et il avait presque l'impression d'être chez lui, dans son propre lit.

Les paupières du blond devinrent plus lourdes au fil des secondes, et bientôt il s'était endormi.

Il n'entendit donc pas la porte quand elle grinça en s'ouvrant, alors qu'un étudiant aux cheveux noirs entra dans la chambre.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors on continue toujours?  
Encore merci à Jen-Uchi et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 4

Il est tard et je suis fatiguée mais je suis au rendez-vous car vous le méritez, merci pour vos commentaires!  
Alors sans plus tarder, je vous laisse ce chapitre et je vais me coucher... Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur : **Yzanmyo

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Your Balls Are Attractive, Girl**

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Sakura lui avait dit, après de nombreux détours, car elle le voulait à l'évidence pour elle seule pour le moment et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à la nouvelle fille « pas-vraiment-féminine », comme elle l'avait dit, que la fille en question se reposait à l'infirmerie. L' « infirmerie » était en fait un bâtiment entier, où les étudiants en médecine passaient la plupart de leur temps. Il avait vu l'infirmière sortir du bâtiment, alors il savait que ce n'était pas grave d'aller vérifier que la nouvelle ne souffrait pas trop.

À sa grande surprise cependant, la fille s'était endormie entretemps, en cinq minutes, pas plus, il en était sûr. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers le lit, et vit que c'était bien la même fille qui l'avait tenue ... Disons un peu moins ennuyé au cours des derniers jours. C'était la fille qui avait couru, en retard pour aller en classe l'autre jour, et la même fille qui avait obtenu le mystérieux paquet du type avec la voiture. Il se demanda pour qui elle se prenait, entrant ainsi dans sa vie, sans même vraiment essayer.

Pour l'amour du Ciel, il n'avait même jamais vu cette fille avant, et il était dans cette école depuis plus de deux ans. Peut-être qu'elle était l'une des plus jeunes élèves, ceux de quinze ans, mais elle n'avait pas l'air si jeune.

En fait... Elle avait l'air un peu bizarre.

Son menton était large, et il semblait qu'elle avait une forte mâchoire. Ses yeux étaient grands, mais le maquillage n'était pas vraiment appliqué correctement. Presque comme si elle n'utilisait pas du maquillage depuis longtemps. Et ses cheveux ... ils étaient brillants… d'une façon très troublante. Il était certain de la reconnaître à des lieux à la ronde, elle était presque ridiculement vivante. Elle était aussi bronzée, et Sasuke se sentit irrité de s'être demandé jusqu'où son bronzage pouvait bien aller.

Et le pire dans tout ça ... Elle bavait. Un filet de salive coulait sur son menton de sa bouche grande ouverte, d'où un léger ronflement s'échappait.

Mais la regarder dormir si paisiblement détendit un peu Sasuke. Il trouva une chaise et s'assit, regardant sa poitrine monter et descendre. Même en pensant qu'elle avait l'air un peu bizarre, il la trouvait quand même belle, il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dans ses traits. Ses mouvements le fascinèrent, alors que sa main voyageait à hauteur de son oreille dans son sommeil, son marmonnement alors qu'elle se retournait et s'étalait sur le lit. La respiration lourde et le mouvement de ses cils quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

En la voyant avec les yeux ouverts, Sasuke se sentit comme frappé. Le bleu avait l'air encore plus beau dans la lumière qu'il ne l'avait été dans l'obscurité et Sasuke pouvait voir sa propre image réfléchie dans les orbes profonds. Ses yeux étaient à moitié entrouverts, alors qu'elle le regardait, levant une main pour les frotter et en ôter le sommeil.

- Merde, c'était bien agréable, dit Naruto, en étirant ses bras haut dans les airs. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises sur le garçon qui était assis là, près de son lit, et qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. "Bonjour." Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres hocha la tête, et Naruto s'étira le cou, pas vraiment intéressé par qui était son visiteur. Mais le garçon resta, alors il supposa qu'il devait le reconnaître. «Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?" L'autre continua à le regarder, puis prit son doigt et pointa son propre menton pâle.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs se recula, "Quoi?"

- Tu es toute... baveuse.

Naruto plissa les yeux avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit encore ensommeillé, puis il passa sa main sur son menton humide. Il regarda l'oreiller et vit la même trace d'humidité là, il se sécha finalement lui-même sur le tissu.

Sasuke fronça son nez de dégoût. Qui sait combien de fois l'infirmière nettoyait les oreillers, et la pensée de la bave séchant à l'intérieur le fit tressaillir. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il laissa tomber. La blonde se retourna vers lui, ses yeux le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Sasuke soupira.

- Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien. J'ai vu comment tu as été durement touchée par cette balle.

Naruto fit une grimace lorsqu'il s'en souvint, heureusement, la douleur s'était calmée pour finalement disparaître. Presque. Il avait encore une douleur à l'arrière de sa tête qui le lui rappelait.

- Oh, c'est gentil, je suppose. Ça ne me fait plus tellement mal. Je suis chanceuse.

Ce mec avait des yeux très noirs.

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà vu quelque part? Il était sûr que oui.

Sasuke soupira de nouveau.

-Nous nous sommes croisés hier soir.

Naruto pensa. Hier… Hier soir... Oh, voilà c'était ça.

- Ouiiiiiii. dit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu es le petit mec sournois qui marchait de nuit !

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent.

- Sournois ? C'est assez drôle venant de toi, celle qui a reçu un paquet de ce gars louche.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ouvertement irrité. Il ne voulait pas que ce gars-là sache quoi que ce soit de sa petite affaire avec Asuma.

- Comme je le disais; sournois.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Tu l'es : sournoiiiiiiiis !

Cette fille tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Sasuke pendant qu'elle continuait à scander ce mot.

- Sournois, sournois, sournois !

Une veine apparut sur son front.

- La dernière fois que quelqu'un a appelé un Uchiha "sournois", il a été pendu, siffla Sasuke.

- Uchiha ? Qu'est-ce que ton nom a à voir avec ça, bâtard ?

'Bâtard' ? Elle était incroyable ! Il s'étira, là où il était assis, poussant son torse en avant de quelques centimètres. Pour une fois qu'il était en mesure d'annoncer qui il était avant que la personne ne le sache.

- Sasuke Uchiha, dit-il, fièrement.

Une seconde qui en devint dix, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne change de pose avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu es le type du Coca-Cola quoi. Énonça-t-elle, comme si c'était le fait le plus évident du monde.

'Le type du Coca-Cola' ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Mais Uchiha Sasuke n'avait pas été accepté dans cette école parce qu'il était stupide, non. Il était diplômé d'une école secondaire privée avec le meilleur score de son histoire, même encore mieux que son bâtard de frère.

- Tu es la nouvelle fille, l'identifia-t'il âprement. La nouvelle fille, impolie, qui avait bu dans son Coca-Cola.

-Je devrais te tuer ici et maintenant.

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent largement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as bu la moitié de mon Cola.

- Mais ... j'en ai gardé un peu pour toi !

- Tu en as bu, idiote.

Naruto flancha au surnom.

- J'en ai laissé la moitié, pour toi, bâtard.

Une autre veine apparut.

- Tu en as bu.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

- Je t'en avais gardé.

Les dents se serrèrent.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que leurs nez soient presque pressés l'un contre l'autre, et Sasuke se calma. Ou plutôt il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas capable de gagner ce combat maintenant. Au lieu de cela il se retira, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Je devrais partir, car apparemment je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Et voilà que je pensais que je me comportais en vrai gentleman de venir et de te demander comment tu allais après ce coup.

Étonnamment, cette fois ci la lumière se fit assez rapidement dans l'esprit de Naruto.

-C'était toi.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés quand il avait agi comme un gentleman.

- Quoi?

- C'était toi.

Cette fois, cela sortit comme un grognement, impressionnant Sasuke qui découvrait à quel point sa voix pouvait devenir sombre. Quand elle était en colère.

- As-tu une idée, poursuivit-elle, chaque mot étant entraîné hors de sa bouche par un souffle lourd, de combien cela a été douloureux ?

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Combien...

Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il réalisait que le mot était sorti comme un gémissement.

- Combien c'était douloureux?

- Deux mots, grogna Naruto, libérant ses jambes de la couverture, **douloureux.**

Les yeux de Sasuke cherchèrent la porte alors qu'elle marchait vers lui de plus en plus près.

- Et l'autre?

Sa bouche apparut soudainement juste à côté de son oreille, le dernier mot à peine murmuré.

- Cours.

Sasuke, réalisant qu'elle était sérieuse, sortit de là en un éclair, avec Naruto pas loin derrière. Si Sasuke n'avait pas été à la fois plus petit et plus rapide, Naruto l'aurait plaqué au sol en un seul mouvement. Cependant, Sasuke avait été assez rapide pour claquer la porte, qui se referma immédiatement derrière lui, et il dévala dans le couloir, loin, ne remarquant même pas que ce n'était pas la façon dont un Uchiha devait se comporter, et entendit distinctement le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant sur la porte close.

Sasuke, n'ayant pas envie de voir si la nouvelle était encore capable de se déplacer, disparut dans la classe où avait lieu le cours suivant seulement quelques secondes après.

Naruto, tenant d'une main son nez sanguinolent devenu rouge, se promit que c'était quelque chose qui demandait vengeance.

* * *

Naruto était encore en colère quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était entrainé toutes les matinées, faisant principalement du kickboxing, pour calmer sa colère. Ça avait aidé, mais ce qui était le plus satisfaisant, c'était que le bâtard semblait l'éviter. Naruto ne l'avait vraiment pas vu depuis ce jour-là, et il l'avait pourtant cherché. Il avait supposé que ce ne serait pas si difficile de le retrouver - Naruto avait dû admettre, à son irritation extrême, que le gars était très beau, alors il devait être probablement connu.

Envoyant valser quelques petites pierres blanches sur le chemin, il continua à se plaindre au sujet du bâtard, quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Oï, Shizuka ! Par ici !

Il releva la tête, qu'il gardait baissée et vit Kiba s'agitant comme un idiot, avec Shikamaru, toujours l'air ennuyé et Chouji le grignoteur. Il avait passé les deux derniers déjeuners avec les trois gars, et il était heureux qu'il y ait au moins quelques bonnes personnes dans cette école.

Pas comme ce-fou-totalement-cinglé-fils de...

- J'ai des ramens pour toi, Shizuka ! cria Chouji.

Les pensées de Naruto furent vite oubliées, alors qu'il bondissait au devant de ses trois amis. Quand il arriva, Chouji poursuivit :

-Nous avons appris à en faire aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé que je les garderais pour toi.

Le blond savait que c'était très inhabituel pour Chouji de faire ce genre de choses, puisque le jeune mangeait la plupart de la nourriture qu'il faisait lui-même. Naruto prit volontiers le bol avec son contenu chaud.

- Merci !

Chouji avait l'air heureux quand il commença à manger, et encore plus heureux quand Naruto dit que c'était les meilleurs ramens qu'il avait jamais mangés. Son sourire ne faiblit que quand Naruto poursuivit en disant que le garçon joufflu était voué à cuisiner pour lui pour le reste de l'année. Kiba avait collé deux pailles dans un carton de jus d'orange, dans lequel lui et 'Shizuka' burent, et Shikamaru lui montra un nuage qui ressemblait à un lapin. Naruto ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'un balai de cheveux sombres ne trouble sa magnifique journée.

Uchiha Sasuke, puisqu'il avait dit à Naruto que c'était son nom, venait à pied par le même chemin que Naruto quelques minutes auparavant, son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il avait presque dépassé Naruto, quand il tourna soudainement la tête en direction du blond. Il stoppa presque net dans son élan, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il marcha jusqu'au quatuor, debout devant eux. Les yeux de Naruto devinrent des fentes.

- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas l'idiote, dit Sasuke.

- Dit le bâtard, rétorqua Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un certain temps, Naruto sentant sa rage et sa colère sourdre à nouveau.

- Bâtard, dit-il.

- Idiote, déclara Sasuke une demi-seconde plus tard.

Le silence emplit l'air une fois de plus, hormis le bruit des étudiants flâneurs qui marchaient à travers la cour, le vent soufflant dans les arbres et le grand bruit de quelque chose éclaboussant du tissu bleu. Sasuke baissa son regard vers son uniforme pour découvrir qu'il était couvert de jus d'orange, Naruto tout sourire.

- Oh, désolée, grand Uchiha. Je suppose que j'ai glissé.

Profitant de son allure féminine, Naruto battit des yeux innocemment. Sasuke ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Marchant plus près de la blonde, il mit une main sous le bol de Ramen, et le bascula dans le giron de Naruto, trempant tout sur son chemin jusqu'à l'aine, la soupe chaude brûlant la « fille ». Naruto sauta sur ses pieds jetant le bol quelque part derrière lui, pendant qu'il commençait à sauter un peu partout.

- Merde ! Chaud ! Chaud, chaud, chaudchaudchaudchaud !

Sasuke le regarda amusé, Kiba aussi, bien qu'il donnât un sale coup d'œil à Sasuke, Chouji regarda le bol vide de Ramen, puis jeta un regard noir à Sasuke, puis regarda à nouveau le bol. Shikamaru trouva du divertissement à la fois avec Naruto et avec un nuage qui ressemblait à "Shizuka" alors qu'elle dansait autour d'eux, en hurlant. Lorsque Naruto se rafraichit enfin (en courant jusqu'à une fontaine à proximité et aspergeant de l'eau dans la zone ébouillantée) il se tourna rageusement vers Sasuke.

- C'est **quoi** ce **bordel,** qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sasuke sentit un picotement léger dans le fond de son estomac, alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille. Elle était terriblement attrayante quand elle était en colère, cette pensée parasite fit se demander à Sasuke comment il pourrait penser_ ça,_ à propos de cette stupide, stupide idiote aux cheveux blonds. Sasuke sourit.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suppose que j'ai _glissé,_ dit-il d'une voix traînante, pendant qu'il s'en allait, satisfait de sa journée.

Naruto resta en arrière, avec ses amis, tremblant de colère. Il sentait combien son visage était rouge de fureur, et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était suivre l'Uchiha et l'étrangler. Et pour couronner le tout, sa jupe était ruinée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la laver, et il n'avait toujours pas reçu ses vêtements supplémentaires.

- Shizuka, as-tu une idée de qui c'était ?

C'était Kiba qui le lui demandait, et Naruto ne laissa pas son regard quitter le dos du corbeau pendant qu'il s'éloignait alors qu'il lui répondait.

-C'est Uchiha connard de Sasuke.

Kiba devint silencieux, et ensuite ce fut Shikamaru qui parla tout haut.

- Et tu es au courant qu'il est l'un des milliardaires ?

Cela fit tourner la tête de Naruto, qui regarda finalement Shikamaru, interrogateur.

- Un quoi ?

- Un milliardaire, déclara Chouji au lieu de Shikamaru alors qu'il se grattait la tête.

- Eh bien, évidemment, nous sommes tous riches dans cette école, mais certains d'entre nous le sont encore plus que d'autres.

- Sasuke est l'un d'eux, ainsi que tous les autres enfants qui vivent dans le premier bâtiment. Ils n'ont pas à partager leurs chambres avec d'autres, ils n'ont pas à payer d'argent supplémentaire pour l'alimentation puisque l'école compte que leurs parents ou tuteurs feront un don d'argent à l'école. Et ils sont terriblement snob. L'informa Kiba, et Naruto plissa le front.

En bref, tous les enfants étaient riches, mais ceux qui étaient plus riches avaient un meilleur statut ? Quel genre d'idée était-ce que cela ? Tous étaient des enfoirés de riches - à l'exception de lui, et il ne se comptait pas vraiment dans ce lot.

- Je vis dans le premier bâtiment, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix jusqu'à ce que les trois bruns ne le regardent avec de grands yeux. Par l'enfer, même Shikamaru n'avait plus l'air de s'ennuyer.

- Tu vis dans le premier bâtiment ? demanda Kiba, incrédule.

Naruto acquiesça.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière sur le banc.

- Alors, pourquoi tu traines avec nous?

Naruto sourit.

- Tss, je me le demande, dit-il.

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous les quatre avant de se mettre à rire. Naruto s'assit et continua à parler avec eux. Alors que l'argent allait et venait, les vrais amis, eux, restaient. Et l'argent n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

* * *

Mais plus tard ce soir-là, tandis que Naruto était allongé sur son lit, il repensa à ce sujet. Son visage était propre, et il retraça de ses doigts les trois cicatrices sur sa joue droite. Il se demanda s'il était digne de vivre là, dans ce dortoir, avec les autres milliardaires. Il envoya sa couverture se faire voir en enfer pour mieux penser. Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il était ici était qu'il n'aurait pas à partager une chambre avec quelqu'un, mais quand même. Naruto savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'était pas riche, bien au contraire. Bien sûr, Asuma avait toujours pris soin de lui, mais ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait été préparé à vivre. Asuma l'avait pris en main lorsque son père était mort, et il était resté jusqu'à ses treize ans. Par la suite, il avait pratiquement disparu en enfer, et s'il n'avait pas été éduqué par Asuma, il aurait été une cause perdue. L'argent qu'il avait gagné en pouvant travailler avec la police avait fait tourner son monde. Ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Ceci, d'un autre côté, était terrifiant. Tout lui était servi sur un plateau d'argent, et il était presque effrayé de prendre ce qui lui était offert. Tout était beaucoup trop facile. Quand il revint dans sa chambre plus tard ce jour là, ses vêtements supplémentaires étaient là. L'attendant lui. Le tissu à lui seul était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer avoir un jour, le genre qu'il aurait acheté juste pour avoir un goût de la vrai belle vie, la plus douce.

Et ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji. Il était heureux qu'ils soient là, le faisant se sentir à l'aise dans l'école, mais c'était aussi bizarre. Ils pensaient qu'il était une fille, et il le leur avait fait croire. Mentir à quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine, d'accord. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens s'approcher de trop près de lui. Ce serait trop dur.

Tournant dans son lit, il fit face au mur. Et puis il y avait cet Uchiha, qui lui faisait perdre son sang-froid bien trop facilement. Non pas qu'il avait jamais été vraiment très bon à contrôler son tempérament - vraiment. Mais Sasuke, c'était autre chose.

Un milliardaire hein? Il sourit quand il ferma les yeux.

Cet Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Cet Uchiha Sasuke était également couché dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Il pensait à la nouvelle fille. Nanohara Shizuka, lui avait dit Neji quand il l'avait questionné à propos d'elle il y avait quelques jours. Il gémit, se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête.

Il sourit.

C'était sûr, elle avait du cran.

Assis dans son lit après avoir réalisé qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir ce soir, il se trouva soudain en train de regarder la cannette à moitié vide de Coca-Cola périmé. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, Sasuke se dirigea vers elle, la lorgnant attentivement comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

Nanohara Shizuka, hein?

En un seul mouvement rapide, il but le reste, ne faisant pas même la grimace devant le mauvais goût.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 5

Désolé pour mon retard les gens (j'entends bien trop souvent cette phrases arf!) et merci pour vos messages si enthousiastes! Je ne me fais pas plus longue pour la peine et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Traducteur: **HimeBluestar

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Make–up Goes For You Too, Pretty Boy**

* * *

Naruto savait qu'il devait prendre sa revanche sur Sasuke. Par deux fois, le corbeau s'était fichu de lui, et maintenant était le moment pour le riche bâtard de souffrir.

Merde.

Naruto réalisa alors qu'avoir des pensées vengeresses tout en mettant du mascara n'était pas futé.

Jetant le mascara avec un juron, il appliqua rapidement le rouge à lèvres. Ses techniques de maquillage s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis la première fois qu'il avait essayé, mais il n'était toujours pas aussi bon que les autres filles. Même s'il apprenait vite, c'était sacrément difficile. Dommage que ce soit une chose à laquelle il devait s'habituer. Soupirant, il enfila sa veste et sortit. Le premier cours aurait quelque chose à voir avec la médecine. Il avait déjà assisté plusieurs fois au cours, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que les professeurs voulaient leur apprendre. Nan, les trucs comme l'histoire et la physiologie étaient bien plus intéressants, et bien sûr la politique et comment le pays était gouverné. C'était quelque chose que tout policier se devait de savoir. Mais non, Tsunade et Asuma avaient choisi la médecine.

Comme s'il avait besoin de savoir autre chose que le bouche-à-bouche.

Et le pire, c'était cette poulette aux cheveux roses qui avait également choisi ces cours. Oui, il était content de ne pas devoir s'asseoir seul pendant les leçons, mais depuis l'incident en sport, Sakura semblait croire qu'ils avaient créé un lien indestructible. Naruto soupira encore. Il se demanda qui serait la cible des ragots aujourd'hui.

Au moins, il avait matière à penser lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

Fermant la porte à clé, il regarda plus loin dans le couloir alors que l'Uchiha faisait de même. Sasuke vivait trois chambres plus loin. Naruto s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi on mélangeait les étudiants garçons et filles dans les mêmes dortoirs, mais il avait rapidement apprit (puisqu'il était sorti dans le couloir au milieu de la nuit, essayant d'attirer une abeille hors de sa chambre) qu'un garde patrouillait dans les couloirs chaque nuit. Il fit un sourire en coin en voyant Sasuke essayer de mettre la clé dans la porte, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le corbeau releva la tête vers lui et imita son sourire narquois, marchant vers lui.

-Une vengeance en prévision, _Shizuka_ ? ricana-t-il.

Naruto l'arrêta d'une main sur sa poitrine.

-Ça viendra, _Sasuke_. Et c'est une promesse.

Laissant Sasuke où il se tenait devant sa chambre, Naruto quitta le bâtiment avec toujours ce même sourire attaché à son visage.

Oui. La revanche serait douce.

-… et tu sais ce que cette garce m'a dit ? Elle a dit « il est à moi et tu ne l'auras jamais » et j'ai dis « ouais, comme s'il voulait une truie comme toi ! » et là, cette foutue garce m'a dit –À MOI !- d'aller me faire foutre, et j'ai dit…

Naruto hocha la tête alors qu'il fermait ses oreilles. Peut-être que Sakura n'avait pas vu qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Bien sûr, elle parlait de ce gars, Sasuke, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir qui voulait baiser Sasuke sans retenue. Et c'était assez évident que Sakura et cette espèce de garce d'Ino –Naruto soupira, Sakura ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ?- étaient trop obsédées par l'Uchiha.

Fermant ses yeux, essayant d'oublier la voix, Naruto se sentit en fait désolé pour lui.

À propos de Sasuke, il devait vraiment trouver une bonne façon de se venger. Parce que pour le peu qu'il savait à ce moment, il pourrait être stérile à cause du bâtard. Et c'était quoi cette attitude « je-suis-beau-sexy-intelligent-et-tout-le-monde-me-veut » ? Naruto en avait vraiment marre, vu que c'était peint sur la figure du corbeau à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Jetant un coup d'œil au professeur et Sakura, il abandonna pour la journée, et s'endormit sur son bureau.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il trouva comment il allait se venger de Sasuke. La semaine qui s'était écoulée avait été plutôt ennuyeuse, mais Naruto avait en fait trouvé marrant d'aller à tous les cours. Il n'était pas le plus intelligent de la classe, mais c'était sympa et intéressant de faire quelque chose de normal pour une fois. La médecine était encore vraiment dure, mais à sa grande surprise quelque chose avait finalement tilté dans la tête de Sakura et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide. En réalité, elle était très douée en médecine, puisqu'elle étudiait pour devenir docteur.

-Comme la directrice ! avait-elle dit, faisant se demander à Naruto pourquoi Tsunade était directrice alors qu'elle était un médecin instruit.

Et le train de ses pensées continua lorsqu'il se demanda comment une telle femme était devenue médecin. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle l'avait arrêté dans un couloir, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer dans son bureau le vendredi suivant, et Naruto avait accepté. Même si elle avait une attitude terrible et qu'elle utilisait un langage très grossier, elle savait quand même sa véritable identité, et ça, c'était… réconfortant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait de terminer ses devoirs de médecine avec l'aide des notes que la rosette lui avait donné, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait besoin d'air. Regardant la montre sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il jura lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait dépassé l'heure du coucher. Pas que les gardes viennent vérifier s'ils étaient endormis ou quoique ce soit, mais plutôt comme « sortez-de-vos-chambres-et-nous-vous-tirons-dessus ». Bon, peut-être pas leur tirer dessus mais pas loin.

Regardant vers sa fenêtre, il tendit le bras vers elle au dessus de l'ordinateur sur son bureau, essayant de l'ouvrir. D'une certaine manière, il se sentit glisser de la chaise sur laquelle ses pieds étaient placés. Tombant, il vit son ordinateur posé assez dangereusement, il prit une bonne prise des côtés de la fenêtre. Ses bras tremblèrent du choc d'à la fois tomber et manquer de détruire, ce qu'il supposait être un ordinateur très coûteux, lorsqu'il réalisa sa position.

Le genou droit de Naruto été placé à environs 2cm du mince ordinateur, l'autre jambe sur le bord tranchant du bureau. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement, et attira sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté du portable. Il était actuellement en train de chevaucher l'ordinateur, ce qui donnait à l'expression un tout autre sens. Fronçant les sourcils, il lâcha la fenêtre et plaça ses mains devant lui, se mettant à quatre pattes. Cette nouvelle position faisait apparaitre sa tête à travers la vitre, et il regarda vers le sol plusieurs mètres sous lui. Techniquement, son dortoir était au premier étage, mais comme il y avait un grand escalier juste devant, l'étage le plus proche du sol était compté comme la cave.

Il vit soudain quelque chose qui attira son attention. Sous sa fenêtre, il y avait une sorte de large bande qui sortait du mur, allant tout autour du bâtiment à chaque étage. Naruto suivit ce chemin du regard vers sa gauche. C'était placé environs 1 mètre sous les fenêtres.

Tout autour du bâtiment.

Naruto se retrouva à fixer la fenêtre située à trois fenêtres de la sienne.

Il regarda encore une fois la bande.

Il sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer, alors que sa bouche se courbait en un grand sourire malveillant.

* * *

Dix minutes et quarante secondes plus tard, Naruto pensait que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée qu'il avait d'abord crue. Il était actuellement à garder son équilibre devant une fenêtre où un garçon aux cheveux noirs et en pyjama vert était couché, dormant. Pendant le temps que Naruto prit pour reprendre son souffle, ce type s'était gratté l'entre-jambe plusieurs fois. Le pyjama était en une seule pièce, vieux et… Naruto n'était pas certain qu'il portait un sous-vêtement. Il maudit le gars pour dormir les lumières allumées.

Faisant appel aux dieux et au ciel pour lui donner force et patience, il réussit à continuer. La prochaine fenêtre était sombre, et il espéra que soit l'occupant de la chambre était dehors (et ne reviendrait pas de sitôt), soit qu'il était endormit. Ou surtout, que personne n'occupait cette chambre. Elle n'avait pas l'air occupée.

Naruto avait presque perdu l'équilibre à trois reprises, mais il s'était sauvé en attrapant tout ce qui était à porter de bras et saisissable. Glissant ses pieds de côté, respirant fort, il se retrouva devant la fenêtre de l'Uchiha. L'intérieur était sombre, et Naruto remerciait les dieux d'avoir fait sortir la lune dans cette nuit d'aventure. A l'intérieur, il voyait Sasuke couché sur le dos, endormi. Le cerveau du blond fut soudain remplit de tant d'idées de revanche qu'il manqua de perdre sa prise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il étouffa un cri en se sentant tomber en arrière. Mais après toutes ses années d'entraînement pour les forces de police, il fut assez rapide pour sécuriser sa prise sur la corniche encore une fois. Regardant le sol sous ses pieds, il faillit ne pas oser regarder encore par la fenêtre. Que faire si Sasuke s'était réveillé ?

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, à son grand soulagement. Glissant une de ses mains en arrière, il sortit un petit couteau du sac noir sur son dos. Il le poussa doucement dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre, jouant avec l'intérieur du verrou. Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu en entendant le crochet céder et tomber à côté de son trou sécurisé dans un bruit mou quand il heurta l'anneau métallique.

Dieu merci, cette école avait de vieilles fenêtres. Les verrous n'avaient sûrement pas été changés depuis qu'elles avaient été installées. C'était possible que personne n'ait essayé de s'introduire dans l'école pas des fenêtres après tout, quand il y réfléchit.

Mettant le couteau dans sa bouche, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour pouvoir atteindre le verrou en haut de la fenêtre. Il lui offrit le même traitement, et se plaça de côté alors qu'il ouvrait en grand une des fenêtres. Et en effet, ça s'ouvrit, remplissant le silence de mort de la nuit par un grincement aigu qui fit tomber le cœur du blond dans son estomac. La fenêtre s'immobilisa, grande ouverte, en même temps que Naruto, n'osant plus bouger un muscle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne regarde finalement dans la chambre ouverte, voyant Sasuke dans l'exacte même position qu'il l'avait vu lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Bon sang, ce mec avait le sommeil lourd.

Pas du tout comme Naruto il se réveillait à la plus infime brise.

Il se sentit chanceux en voyant que le bureau de Sasuke était placé sous la fenêtre à l'intérieur. Le blond posa doucement son pied sur la surface de bois. Tous les mouvements, du premier pas qu'il fit descendant du bureau jusqu'aux plus petits bruits le conduisant au lit de Sasuke résonnaient si fort dans la nuit autrement silencieuse. Bon sang, il était certain que Neji qui vivait pourtant plus loin dans le couloir pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur lourds, parce qu'il devait les entendre pour sûr.

Regardant la face endormie de Sasuke, il assimila pour la première fois les traits du corbeau. Des cheveux sombre et soyeux encadraient un beau visage pâle, les lèvres roses semblant si douces alors que le corbeau respirait entre elles. Sa couverture avait été mise de côté à cause de la chaleur de fin de septembre.

Se demandant comment le bâtard pouvait avoir l'air si beau et accueillant tout en dormant, Naruto pensa qu'il devrait lui remettre la couverture maintenant que la fenêtre était ouverte.

Si quelqu'un avait vu Naruto lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler, ils auraient vu l'image d'un gars hautement instruit, la vengeance brillant dans ses orbes bleu océan.

* * *

Le plus jeune héritier du puissant héritage des Uchiha étira ses membres le lendemain matin. Avec un grand bâillement et un reniflement, il essaya de se réveiller d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les matins n'étaient pas son fort en général, mais la nuit dernière, il avait dormi mieux que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, ne s'était pas réveillé pour aller aux toilettes, rien. Sasuke était encore fatigué, mais uniquement de l'agréable façon dont on se réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Se grattant la tête, il ne remarqua pas son inhabituelle rigidité et rejeta les couvertures. La fenêtre était ouverte et il apprécia la brise d'automne qui entrait dans la chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa le pied par terre qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Terriblement pas.

Levant ses pieds encore une fois sans ouvrir les yeux, il les reposa gentiment sur le sol. C'était… collant. Bougeant un peu ses pieds dans l'humide, il renifla à nouveau.

Terriblement collant.

Se frottant les yeux, il regarda le sol.

Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent à la vue.

La totalité du sol, et il voulait dire tout le putain de sol avec tapis et tout, était recouvert de cette soupe de nouilles dégueulasse qu'ils servaient à la cafétéria. Des nouilles, du porc et d'autres légumes recouvraient le tapis bleu foncé, le trempant. Sasuke ne pouvait que fixer la scène.

Quoi… ?

Avec une expression dégoûtée, il se leva en essayant de ne pas marcher sur une des immondes denrées alimentaires et échouant misérablement, il se fit un chemin jusqu'à la seule zone sans ramen de sa chambre.

Sautant le reste du chemin vers la petite pièce, il laissa un lourd souffle s'échapper, grognant. Il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt dans la matinée. Appuyant sur le bouton qui devrait allumer la salle de bain, il jura. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton avant d'accepter que ça n'allait pas marcher. Il plissa les yeux en regardant la lampe au plafond.

L'ampoule avait disparu.

Ce qui rendit Sasuke confus, puisqu'il était bien conscient qu'il avait eut de la lumière dans sa salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher la nuit précédente. Qu'il avait eut une ampoule électrique lorsqu'il était allé se coucher la nuit précédente. Haussant les épaules, il se prépara dans le noir. Sachant que sa réputation ne serait pas endommagée de son « look-de-magnifique-juste-sortit-du-lit » il sourit sournoisement tandis qu'il rassemblait ses livres sur son bureau. Maintenant qu'il avait mis ses chaussures, il se fichait dans quoi il marchait. Il dirait à l'agent de nettoyage durant son chemin hors du bâtiment que sa chambre aurait besoin d'un bon nettoyage aujourd'hui.

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Des chuchotements commencèrent autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. En fait, c'était une chose avec laquelle il devait composer chaque matin. Il remit ses clés dans sa poche et sourit à une fille qui le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'évanouit pas cette fois, mais il ne se sentit pas moins bien pour autant.

« J'en ferais s'évanouir une autre » pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Faisant son chemin dans le couloir, une ride apparut sur son front. Ce n'était pas la réaction habituelle. Normalement, seules les filles chuchotaient, mais maintenant beaucoup d'entre elles riaient ouvertement de lui, et certains gars le montraient du doigt en tenant leur estomac, rigolant également.

-Sasuke, monsieur Hatake m'a demandé de te do… nner…

Sasuke se tourna et fit face à son ami. Son humeur était passée de bonne à mauvaise en seulement quelques secondes.

-_Quoi _? gronda-t-il, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse de Neji, puisqu'il courut pratiquement hors du bâtiment.

En bas des escaliers, et dans la grande cour centrale, encore plus de rires étaient dirigés contre lui. Il fit se taire certaines personnes par des regards noirs, mais la plupart semblaient immunisés. Son rythme s'accéléra et il regarda plus loin sur la route, trouvant Nanohara Shizuka lui souriant largement, tenant quelque chose derrière son dos. Son sourire sournois grandissait à chaque seconde.

-Oh, alors tu es réveillé, Sasuke ?

Les yeux de Sasuke se réduisirent à des fentes. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Puis tout lui vint soudainement. Pourquoi son sol était couvert de ramen ? Pourquoi son ampoule avait disparu ? Pourquoi sa _putain_ de fenêtre avait été ouverte, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fermé la veille au soir.

La revanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? murmura-t-il, des frissons parcourant son dos.

Shizuka sortit l'objet qu'elle tenait dans son dos, qui était en fait un miroir. Elle tint l'objet en verre en face du visage du brun, et il haleta.

Quelqu'un s'évanouit réellement ce jour-là.

Sasuke lui-même.

* * *

Sasuke rivalisa avec les propres injures de Naruto alors qu'il se lavait. Naruto lui avait proposé d'utiliser ses soins du visage (lesquels il utilisait autrement pour _son_ maquillage), et maintenant ils étaient dans la salle de bain du blond. Ça avait prit beaucoup de persuasion et d'entêtement pour amener Sasuke à sa chambre, mais lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment et que de plus en plus de gens avaient vu son nouveau look, il avait accouru dans la chambre de Naruto puisqu'elle était la plus proche. Naruto était maintenant adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, montrant à Sasuke ce qu'il devait utiliser.

Naruto sourit un peu, se sentant en fait désolé pour l'Uchiha.

-Mais putain, Zazu, Nanohara ?

Naruto sourit, montrant toutes ses dents. En fait, Sasuke avait l'air bien comme le calao du Roi Lion. Son nez avait été peint par une épaisse couche de son phare à paupière, faisant le bec. Naruto avait également mit de la peinture blanche autour de ses yeux, et du bleu sur le reste de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon esthétique, comme si des plumes sortaient de sa tête.

Tout était imperméable à l'eau.

Sasuke avait été tout bonnement adorable.

_En colère_, mais adorable quand même. Naruto n'était pas perturbé de penser ainsi. Ça aurait été un mensonge éhonté de dire le contraire.

-Zazu ? siffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Naruto rit et posa son bras sur les épaules de Sasuke. Le maquillage était parti, sa revanche avait été la meilleure alors techniquement, il n'avait plus aucune rancune contre l'Uchiha. Il le traîna en dehors de sa chambre (après que Sasuke ait vérifié qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les couloirs) et rit, verrouillant la porte.

Et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête et sourire.

C'était bon d'avoir le bras de Shizuka autour de lui.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte principale, il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait les mains vides.

-Merde, Nanohara ! J'ai oublié mes livres dans ta chambre !

La fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, même lorsque Sasuke lui lança un regard noir quant elle chercha ses clés dans son sac. Sasuke les lui arracha avec un grognement et y retourna, laissant Shizuka riant encore à la porte. Il mit les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, cherchant ses livres. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle prenait bien trop de cours, parce qu'il y avait des livres _partout_. Lorsqu'il pensa avoir enfin trouvé les siens, il vit le nom Nanohara Shizuka dessus. Soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il les trouva enfin sur le lit, son pied heurta quelque chose sous le lit.

Il se tourna vers la porte mais ne trouva pas Shizuka à proximité, avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

C'était le colis de l'autre nuit.

Sasuke savait que c'était _illégal_ d'ouvrir le courrier et les affaires des autres, mais il maudit simplement sa curiosité alors qu'il jetait un œil au bout que quelqu'un avait déjà ouvert. Il le sortit de son paquet et l'objet fut soudain visible dans ses mains.

C'était un pistolet.

Un vrai pistolet. Pas un jouet, c'était évident à son poids.

-Sasuke, est-ce que les livres ont prit leurs jam…

Sasuke releva les yeux et trouva la blonde dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant avec la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il était assit près de son lit avec un putain de pistolet dans ses mains. Son choc sembla s'estomper et ses yeux se plissèrent, et Sasuke sentit son cœur sauter.

Il n'avait jamais vu personne le regarder ainsi de toute sa vie.

Pas même son frère.

Les émotions déferlaient dans les yeux de Shizuka, maintenant presque bleu marin. Il y avait de la colère, de la haine, du choc, et aussi de la peur. Comme une proie vue par un chasseur.

-Dehors.

Le mot fut dit si doucement que Sasuke ne l'entendit presque pas. Ce n'était pas plus qu'un simple murmure, mais il en eut des frissons, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il laissa tomber le lourd pistolet sur le plancher.

-Sors.

Et c'est exactement ce que Sasuke fit.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à HimeBluestar et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	6. Chapitre 6

Eh oui les choses se compliquent et on s'enfonce dans l'intrigue^^ J'adore et vous aussi apparemment! Merci pour vos messages!  
Et surtout bonne lecture ;)

**Traductrice :** Thalira

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Your Skirt Will Break Your Fall**

* * *

Un certain Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup de sommeil cette nuit. Fermant ses yeux plusieurs fois, il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'ils s'entrouvrirent, observant la pièce sombre. À l'extérieur, le vent hurlait, lui faisant comprendre que les jours chauds seraient bientôt partis et remplacés par les vents froids de l'automne. Soupirant, il se retourna dans son lit, son regard rencontrant le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce que Shizuka s'attirait autant les problèmes ? Avoir un flingue, c'était tout simplement stupide.

Mais là encore, cette fille blonde n'était pas le plus beau crayon de la boîte.

Il repensa à cette sensation intense qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était plus grande que lui de plusieurs centimètres, un fait qui l'énervait. Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, non. Mais il avait toujours cru qu'il préférait les filles plus petites.

Oh et puis mince. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait en réalité. Sasuke n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour une fille, ou pour qui que ce soit de toute façon, mais il avait toujours pensé le contraire.

Peut-être qu'elle était dans une sacrée embrouille ? Mais qu'avait-elle pu faire pour aller aussi loin que d'avoir une arme à feu cachée sous son lit ? Elle devait sûrement avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler … pas vrai ?

Si elle ne faisait pas partit de la mafia.

Ce qui provoqua le grondement d'une grosse bulle d'inquiétude dans son estomac. Sasuke ne voulait même pas penser de cette façon. Mais si c'était vrai, alors c'était un interdit complet. Depuis que son frère avait pris soin de tout leur argent, leurs intérêts avaient été multipliés par plus de cent, et Sasuke avait une petite idée de la façon dont tout ça s'était produit. Il n'était pas très sûr, ni très intéressé par les ... affaires de son frère. Mais il ne pouvait présenter qu'une hypothèse la dessus, et c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il ne voulait savoir.

Mais si Shizuka venait d'une famille mafieuse … Des familles comme ça n'étaient pas inhabituelles dans cette école. La mafia était riche, et ceux à l'intérieur du circuit voulaient que leurs enfants aient une bonne éducation. Mais il semblait que la plupart prenaient des cours d'affaire, et Shizuka semblait prendre tellement de cours différents qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas sur quoi se concentrer pour ses études. Mais le reste des enfants de la Mafia …

Enfin, ceux qu'il connaissait étaient dans ce cas là.

Sauf ce mec aux cheveux rouge, qui faisait des études d'architecte, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

A l'école le jour suivant, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Que ce soit sur la raison pour laquelle Shizuka avait une arme à feu ou ce qu'il devrait faire de l'information, il n'en avait aucune idée du tout. Sasuke la vit à son endroit habituel avec les trois autres geeks.

Pourquoi était-elle avec eux d'ailleurs, se demandait-il, énervé.

Elle est _millionnaire_ pour ne pas le dire à haute voix.

Les beaux yeux bleus de Shizuka (avait-il vraiment pensé ça ?) attrapèrent les siens soudainement, et une lumière dangereuse apparut en eux. Sasuke précipita ses pas.

Il pourrait sûrement lui demander plus tard.

* * *

Cette _foutue_ Shizuka Nanohara, c'est à dire ce _putain_ de Naruto Uzumaki, avait eu une nuit terrible. Merde, il n'avait même pas réussi à arriver jusqu'à son lit ! Il s'était reposé toute la nuit sur son bureau, ses bras repliés sur son ordinateur comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un entre et lui tire dessus (ou le vire à coup de pied aux fesses). Son portable était resté à côté de lui toute la nuit, craignant qu'Asuma ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne l'appelle.

Naruto était sûr que s'il se faisait attraper maintenant, il n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre une vie (presque) normale en tant qu'adolescent.

Mais rien ne s'était produit, et Naruto avait perdu une nuit complète de sommeil sans aucune raison. Même s'il était presque sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dormi de toute façon, même s'il avait essayé, mais c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

Naruto Uzumaki n'avait jamais peur.

**Jamais**.

Vrai.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la première fois où il avait été aussi inquiet auparavant. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait être comparée à la première fois où il s'était retrouvé sans toit il y a quelques années, trop fier et trop effrayé de demander quoi que ce soit à Asuma. C'avait été la même chose qu'à cette époque. Ne pas savoir où aller ou vers qui se tourner. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passerait.

Et surtout, quand quelque chose se passait, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, c'était si merveilleux qu'on s'en fichait.

Il grogna. Tout ceci le rendait fou.

Et quand Naruto regarda dans les yeux de Sasuke par-delà le terrain de l'école, il l'avait supplié.

_S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose ! Fais n'importe quoi !_

Et que cet Uchiha soit maudit pour avoir été aussi lâche. Il s'était simplement enfuit ! Naruto ricana. Comme un chien la queue entre les jambes, puni pour quelque chose. Il remua la tête. Si Sasuke ne lui parlait pas, soit il parlerait à Sasuke, soit il le _ferait_ venir à lui.

Bien sûr, les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme prévu. C'était comme lire un livre. Prenez un roman policier par exemple. Quelque chose se passe, et un gros indice apparaît. On pense «Oh ! Je sais qui est l'assassin !» et on tourne la page suivante. Il y a un mot pour ces cas.

Ça commence par un T et se termine par ort.

* * *

Naruto boudait encore à propos de toute cette idée. Il en était venu à la conclusion que tout était la faute de Sasuke. Pas parce qu'il était un bâtard fouineur (c'était maintenant un fait bien connu de tous), mais parce qu'il avait écrasé les précieux joyaux de Naruto. Il _les_ avait réduits en miettes, ce qui avait conduit Naruto à renverser du jus d'orange sur Sasuke, qui avait alors renversé les ramens de Chôji une nouvelle fois sur les _précieux joyaux_ de Naruto, ce qui conduisit Naruto à se venger, qui se termina avec Sasuke étant seul dans la chambre de Naruto, étant un bâtard fouineur. Bien sûr que tout était de la faute de Sasuke.

Et aussi un peu celle de Naruto, puisqu'il avait choisi une cachette aussi pourrie pour son arme.

Et celle d'Asuma, parce qu'il avait apporté ce satané truc.

Et celle d'Orochimaru, puisque c'était de sa faute si il était dans cette école.

-Mademoiselle Shizuka, vous êtes demandée dans le bureau de la principale.

Naruto rangea ses problèmes dans l'un des tiroirs de son esprit pendant qu'il suivait Shizune dans le bureau de la principale. C'était exactement le même que lorsqu'il était arrivé il y avait cinq semaines, mais cette fois il y avait une nouvelle personne ici. Tsunade était assise dans sa chaise, une bouteille de bière près d'elle, faisant se questionner Naruto sur son éligibilité à ce poste une fois de plus, et par la fenêtre se tenait une figure dont Naruto supposait qu'il était un homme. Cet homme avait de longs cheveux gris en désordre et portait un costume noir. De l'endroit duquel Naruto se tenait, il pouvait voir que les bras de cette personne étaient repliés sur sa poitrine et il fredonnait une chanson populaire qui passait sans arrêt à la radio. Shizune lui sourit alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau qui se tenait à gauche de celui de la principale.

-Comme c'est gentil à toi de venir nous voir Shizuka, dit Tsunade.

Naruto se demanda si elle était ivre, parce qu'elle semblait assez heureuse pour une fois. Ces quelques fois où il se souvenait l'avoir rencontré, elle était énervée, sérieuse ou tout simplement démoniaque.

-Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerai que tu rencontre. Shizuka, voici le propriétaire de cette école, Jiraya.

L'homme assit près de la fenêtre se retourna dans un mouvement lent, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un film. « Il croit peut-être que c'est le cas » pensa Naruto et fit une grimace à la vue de l'horrible chemise _rose_ qu'il avait mise en dessous de ce magnifique costume. Et pour couronner le tout, il portait du maquillage : deux grands traits rouges descendant de ses yeux jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Naruto n'eut pas plus le temps de le détailler par contre, le curieux personnage apparut près de lui tout d'un coup, juste derrière son épaule.

-Et bien, et bien, dit-il.

Sa voix était assez rauque, et Naruto devina que l'homme devait avoir dans la cinquantaine.

-Une si _jolie jeune fille_.

Et avec cette phrase, il agrippa les fesses de Naruto et les serra dans sa grande main toute ridée.

Pendant une seconde, tout s'arrêta.

Naruto cligna des yeux une fois, une deuxième ...

Puis il prit le bras de cet homme dégoûtant et le projeta par-dessus son épaule. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème, Naruto avait l'habitude de lutter avec des hommes deux fois plus grands et costauds que lui, mais la prise de l'homme sur son derrière se resserra, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Naruto fut écrasé en dessous de toute cette masse, mais il s'en libéra rapidement. Il réussit au passage à se débarrasser de l'homme et il était juste sur le point de se retourner pour le frapper dans les valseuses quand deux mains l'arrêtèrent. L'homme aux cheveux blanc nommé Jiraya lui sourit alors qu'il fit tournoyer Naruto en l'air, en profitant pour regarder sous sa jupe, atterrissant sur le sol dans un 'ouf !' Bien sonore.

-J'aime bien les filles fortes ! Exhala joyeusement Jiraya pendant que Naruto grognait en essayant de s'asseoir.

Tsunade, qui n'avait encore rien dit ni fait pendant tout ce temps, soupira et bu la dernière goutte de bière.

-C'est la nouvelle fille dont je t'ai parlée Jiraya. Le _garçon_, tu t'en souviens ?

Naruto lança un de ses regards les plus sombres alors que le visage de l'autre se froissa dans le dégoût. Il grommela et se releva pour se tenir aux cotés de Tsunade, sa fierté légèrement entamée. Il fixa Naruto qui venait juste de se remettre sur pied.

-Je ne le pensais pas , de toute façon, quand je disais que tu étais mignon! Répondit Jiraya, tel un gamin.

-Tu ne t'es pas plaint de mon cul ! Rétorqua Naruto.

Les deux hommes se tirèrent la langue l'un à l'autre, les faisant presque se sauter dessus encore une fois. Tsunade les arrêta cependant en écrasant un lourd dossier sur son bureau.

-Assez ! Dit-elle, faisant s'arrêter les deux hommes. Elle leva ses grands yeux noisette sur Naruto.

-Shizuka, la raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir aujourd'hui était que je voulais que tu rencontre Jiraya.

Naruto le menaça de son regard et Jiraya le lui rendit, narquois.

Tsunade soupira. Elle aurait dû savoir que ces deux-là ne s'entendraient pas. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Mais elle continua quand même.

-Puisque c'est le propriétaire de cette école, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, je pensais que tu aurais à le rencontrer, puisque c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de te faire venir ici.

Naruto arrêta de le regarder d'un air mauvais, et prit un air surpris.

Ce vieux pervers ?

-Tu veux peut-être que j'y _repense_ ? Rétorqua Jiraya.

-Peut-être que _oui_ !

-Peut-être que je le _ferais_ !

Tsunade récupéra une autre bière dans l'un de ses tiroirs, essayant d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Tout cela prendrait du temps.

Deux heures plus tard, ils en avaient enfin terminé, la rencontre se terminant avec Naruto et Jiraya décidant de se retrouver à un endroit afin 'd'éclaircir les choses' et Tsunade leur faisant prendre la porte de son bureau. L'homme aux cheveux blancs et celui aux cheveux blonds se tenaient encore là à se disputer à propos de choses dont ils n'avaient rien à faire, lorsque le plus jeune d'entre eux vit quelqu'un venant vers eux derrière Jiraya.

C'était Sasuke.

Jiraya s'arrêta en même temps, vit le jeune homme, et étant déçu que ce ne soit pas une élève, une vraie fille, il s'éloigna, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de morveux travestis.

Sasuke observait le propriétaire de l'école s'en aller, se demandant quel genre d'affaires Shizuka pouvait avoir à voir avec lui. Ils avaient l'air de se battre, alors il était possible que Shizuka ait quelques problèmes.

Est-ce que le propriétaire de l'école ainsi que la principale avaient découvert le pistolet ?

-Uchiha.

Il releva la tête d'un coup, son nom le sortant de ses pensées, et il rencontra les yeux de la jeune fille. Il ne trouva aucune émotion en eux, il découvrit une Shizuka possédant un regard vide. Patientant.

-Nanohara, dit-il, pourquoi …

Il s'interrompit et observa le mur à sa droite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Pourquoi as-tu un flingue dans ta chambre ?

Il attendit patiemment la réponse de Shizuka, mais lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il leva les yeux afin de l'observer. Elle avait vraiment l'air troublée, et elle fixa le sol.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Uchiha, dit-elle après un moment.

Sasuke serra les dents.

-Peut-être que ce sont mes affaires depuis que je l'ai trouvé.

-Le fait que tu sois un bâtard fouineur ne change rien.

-Peut-être que si.

-Oh, et que vas-tu faire à ce sujet, Uchiha ?

Sasuke s'arrêta tout d'un coup. « Qu'allait-il faire vraiment ? Devait-il le dire à quelqu'un ? » Mais si Shizuka avait de si gros ennuis qu'elle avait besoin d'une arme pour se protéger, alors ce serait vraiment horrible de le répéter. « Mais et si quelqu'un se blessait ? Peut-être était-elle une psychopathe ? Pas qu'elle en ait l'air, mais en fin de compte, à quoi ressemblait une personne folle ? »

Il se dit qu'il pourrait la faire chanter. Mais là encore, si tout ça s'avérait dangereux ? Elle s'était introduite en plein milieu de la nuit dans sa chambre, et c'était un peu effrayant. Si il la faisait chanter, peut être lui sauterait-elle dessus?

Sasuke grogna lorsque plusieurs images de Shizuka lui sautant dessus apparurent dans son esprit.

Merde.

-Oui, dit-il après un moment. Que ferais-je ? Je peux peut être ouvrir la porte et tout dire à la principale ?

Naruto plissa les yeux quand Sasuke continua.

-Ou je pourrais te faire chanter ? Hé, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais tirer de cette histoire ? Tu es une telle imbécile, je ne pense pas que je gagnerais quoi que ce soit en faisant ça.

Naruto, sévèrement blessé depuis ces derniers jours, se lâcha et commença son second combat de l'après-midi. Les deux garçons ayant aussi un mauvais caractère l'un que l'autre, Naruto prépara son coup de poing et avec force, l'écrasa dans le visage de Sasuke. Sasuke recula sous la force de l'impact, mais il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds assez rapidement, tout en chargeant Naruto. Sasuke était hargneux, et ses yeux devinrent presque rouges dans sa colère. Elle avait osé le frapper, lui Sasuke Uchiha ? Cette fille allait le payer.

Sasuke balança son poing dans la figure de Shizuka, elle le bloqua et le frappa en plein dans l'estomac, lui faisant perdre son souffle. Il se plia en deux, toussant, avant de charger vers la fille, qui partit en arrière avec lui. Ils continuèrent à se battre l'un contre l'autre, Sasuke allant aussi loin que de tirer les cheveux de Shizuka, laissant Naruto légèrement soulagé que rien ne tombe, avant qu'une pile de livre ne leurs soit jetée dessus. Naruto en ayant eu un énorme sur la tête, grogna en se relevant. Sasuke, dont la main était écrabouillée sous les fesses de Shizuka (Oh, mon Dieu, douces !), pleurnicha de colère et la libéra.

Les deux élèves levèrent leurs têtes et se firent observer par un professeur très en colère.

Iruka Umino, en dépit du fait qu'il ait grandit dans la pauvreté et sans aucun parent, avait une très bonne éducation. Ses professeurs avaient découvert à quel point il était brillant à un si jeune âge, ils avaient décidé de lui octroyer une bourse et de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Etant dans la trentaine, Iruka était un des meilleurs enseignants à l'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque. Il avait été surexcité quand il y décrocha son travail. Cette université était l'une des plus célèbres écoles du pays, si ce n'était pas du monde, et était bien connue pour son encadrement classique et ses élèves brillants.

Et les élèves brillants ne se battaient pas devant le bureau de la principale.

-Mais vous êtes un _putain_ de taré ?!

Et les mignonnes écolières blondes n'utilisaient pas ce genre de langage.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour une telle situation.

-Retenue.

* * *

_**Élève A **__dit que__** l'Elève B **__a un chapeau affreux._

_Comment réagit l'Elève B ?_

_A. Enlève le chapeau_

_B. Pleure et s'en va_

_C. Dit à l'Elève A qu'il/elle est moche de toute façon_

_D. Toutes les propositions_

Naruto froissa le papier dans ses mains, le jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Ça fait chier ! Je n'en aurais rien à faire si l'élève B allait se pendre tout seul !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Sasuke en regardant sa propre feuille.

Naruto grogna, atteignant la table de Sasuke afin de prendre sa feuille et de lui faire subir le même traitement qu'avait subi la sienne, mais Sasuke la sauva de ses grandes mains affamées. Naruto abandonna ses tentatives et s'affala dans sa chaise, regardant en colère l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte. Ils étaient enfermés là depuis presque deux heures, travaillant sur un dossier composé de questions stupides. Et le pire, c'était que Sasuke prenait tout ça au sérieux, répondant à chaque question après mure réflexion.

-Première fois que tu te fais coller ? Se moqua Naruto

Les yeux de Sasuke quittèrent la feuille et le regardèrent, énervés.

-Et alors, si ça l'est ?

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

-Vraiment ! Mec, tu n'es pas qu'un fouineur, tu es un geek !

-Je ne suis pas un geek répondit-il, et après une seconde, il rajouta, et je ne suis pas un fouineur non plus.

Naruto ricana et appuya un doigt sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke. Sasuke se figea et regarda Naruto d'un air colérique pour l'avoir touché.

-Geek, lui sourit Naruto.

Comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver, Sasuke soupira et mis son dossier de côté.

-Si tu venais d'une famille comme la mienne, tu saurais que je ne peux pas être en retenue.

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, mais il remua la tête.

Naruto, étant maintenant intéressé, s'approcha de Sasuke.

-A quoi elle ressemble ta famille alors ?

Sasuke regarda Shizuka dans les yeux, se demandant si elle était sérieusement intéressée, mais il n'y vit aucune moquerie, alors il continua.

-Enfin _ressemblait_. Ils sont morts quand j'avais treize ans. Enfin, tous sauf mon frère.

-Et c'est ton frère qui t'a envoyé ici je présume ?

Sasuke soupira. Parfois Shizuka était terriblement lente, mais de temps en temps, elle tapait là où ça faisait mal.

-Oui, c'est Itachi qui m'a mis ici.

Il regarda autour de la pièce, essayant de ne pas regarder la blonde pendant qu'elle l'observait. La salle de classe dans laquelle ils étaient était bien éclairée comme les autres, et se situait dans le premier bâtiment, au premier étage. Une grande pièce peu utilisée habituellement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de te retrouver là.

Non, Sasuke ne l'était pas. Il voulait sortir de cette école maintenant, ou au moins bientôt. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son éducation. Il était assez intelligent pour trouver n'importe quel boulot qu'il convoiterait. Et le nom Uchiha aidait beaucoup aussi, et c'était une autre raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas être là. Etre Sasuke Uchiha signifiait que les professeurs en attendaient beaucoup de votre part. Ils vous poussaient plus fort, vous faisant travailler plus que les autres.

Parfois, il voulait être une personne quelconque.

-Il m'a piégé ici.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer non plus.

Sasuke voulait l'étrangler. Comment pouvait-elle sortir des trucs comme ça, le lisant comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie ? Il regarda son bureau et ses mains jointes, avant de se tourner pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je veux le tuer.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu qu'une seule personne dire ces quatre mots avec ce ton là auparavant, et ce fut la première fois qu'Orochimaru lui avait donné l'ordre de tuer quelqu'un qui l'avait menacé. « Je veux le tuer » avait-il dit en ricanant. « Mais c'est toi qui vas le faire ».

Vouloir tuer quelqu'un de sa propre famille était horrible, et les yeux de Naruto s'adoucirent quand il regarda le garçon brun à la peau pale. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne comme Sasuke avant, piégeant ses propres sentiments de la même façon dont son frère l'avait piégé dans cette école. Naruto se disait que son frère Itachi, comme Sasuke l'avait nommé, avait fait plus que de le mettre ici, pour que Sasuke veuille le tuer.

Mais ça n'était pas les affaires de Naruto.

-Je … J'ai grandis avec mon père, Sasuke, dit Naruto, regardant droit devant, n'osant pas vérifier si Sasuke écoutait en fait. Ma mère est morte en accouchant, et mon père ne s'en est jamais vraiment remit. Il n'était pas fait non plus pour élever un enfant. J'étais souvent seul à la maison, avec ma voisine qui me surveillait de temps à autre.

Il ricana un moment.

-Même si elle était plus intéressée par ses chats. Et puis mon père est mort. C'était un policier, un bon en plus à ce qu'on m'a dit. Et … j'ai eu honte. Je n'avais jamais essayé de me rapprocher de mon père, je n'ai jamais rien tenté. J'ai rejeté la seule fois où nous aurions pu être ensemble, et puis … il est tout simplement parti.

Il inclina sa tête vers Sasuke qui avait à présent de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Naruto remua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre, que quoi que ton frère ait pu te faire, il sera toujours ton frère, ta famille. Tu n'as plus personne sauf lui, et ce serait…triste si tu le balançais comme je l'ai fait.

-Quel âge avais-tu quand ton père est décédé ?

-Cinq ans.

-Mais Shizuka, tu étais jeune ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir …

Il fut interrompu par le regard de Naruto, le faisant avoir honte. La jeune fille avait eu une vie terrible. Il souffla un petit coup, enlevant ses mèches de son visage.

-Il est ta seule famille Sasuke.

-J'y réfléchirais ok ?

Shizuka sembla s'illuminer à ces paroles, son passé sombre comme oublié. Alors elle prit son dossier et en déchira deux pages.

-Fais un avion en papier Sasuke !

Elle avait l'air si heureuse que Sasuke ne put que plier le papier en un avion. Quand il eut terminé, Shizuka lui donna un stylo.

-Maintenant écris le prénom d'Itachi dessus.

Sasuke lança un regard interrogateur à Shizuka, mais puisqu'elle ne lui répondit pas, il écrivit le nom d'Itachi sur le côté blanc de l'objet. Shizuka avait aussi plié un avion de papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit le mot père. Et soudain, elle prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, chaude, le traînant hors de la salle de retenue.

-Mais Shizuka, Monsieur Umino va bientôt revenir et … commença Sasuke.

Il fut coupé soudainement lorsqu'elle l'emmena au dernier étage. Il ne posa pas de question sur son comportement quand elle leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant quelque chose. Elle trouva l'objet en question, et tira une trappe du plafond, le faisant grimper avant elle.

Sasuke pensa que ce n'était que justice, après tout elle était en jupe.

Grimpant à l'échelle, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Shizuka se fraya un chemin à côté de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte en poussant, et la lumière les aveugla.

Sasuke sentit ses cheveux s'envoler quand il ouvrit ses yeux (il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés) et eut une vue incroyable. Ils regardaient par-dessus le toit de l'école, et il pouvait voir au-delà des terrains de sport jusqu'à la forêt caduque qui donnait son nom à l'école. Ça semblait sans fin. Shizuka s'était rapprochée de lui, riant de sa belle voix grave.

-Laisse-le partir ! Hurlait-elle dans le vent fort.

Et elle lança l'avion de papier dans le vent. Sasuke le regarda avant de le laisser partir aussi. Ils les observèrent tourbillonner dans le vent, riant à la folie de cette idée. Naruto ne savait pas que quelqu'un comme Sasuke pouvait rire comme ça, mais le brun retenait des larmes de joie. Et il se retourna vers Naruto, souriant.

Et Naruto n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau sourire avant.

Si proche de lui.

« Et merde. »

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Thalira et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

J'adore vos commentaires, ils me font toujours sourire. Continuez comme ça ;)  
Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur: **Toru no Kou

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**We Are the Boys of Eyeliners**

* * *

Ce sourire lui revint à l'esprit pour la centième fois le lendemain : ce beau sourire avec de douces lèvres roses et des dents blanches éclatantes. Naruto comprenait très bien pourquoi Sasuke ne souriait pas. S'il lui arrivait de sourire ainsi, les filles mourraient à ses pieds. Les garçons tourneraient gays, les lesbiennes deviendraient sûrement hétéros en un éclair, et les garçons déjà gays aimeraient l'Uchiha plus que leur...

Hum… mère.

Ouais.

Naruto grogna et laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur le plus proche, le frappant à plusieurs reprises. De longs cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses yeux alors qu'il recommençait, et sa tête commença à être encore plus douloureuse qu'avant. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit non plus. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était Sasuke. Pourquoi? Pourquoi diable était-il en train de penser à lui ?

Oh.

Ce sourire.

C'est vrai.

Il suça sa lèvre inférieure et la mordit, ne cillant même pas de douleur. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit à Sasuke, hier, alors qu'ils se quittaient.

-_A propos de l'arme__, Sasuke…_ avait-il dit. Sasuke avait un peu penché la tête, mais ce fut la seule réaction qu'il eut. Le corbeau redevint impassible une fois tous deux redescendus du toit. _…Je te le dirai quand je serais prêt, d'accord ?_ Sasuke hocha de la tête, et sembla satisfait avec ça. Comme si Naruto allait vraiment parler de l'arme à Sasuke.

Parce que c'était le problème en fait. Il ne pourrait jamais dire à Sasuke qui il était. Naruto ne pourrait jamais dire '_Je m'appelle __Uzumaki Naruto' _à Sasuke. Il ne pourrait jamais montrer à Sasuke qu'il était un homme.

Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke entrer sous sa peau, dans ses veines et en son cœur. Il pouvait déjà sentir que Sasuke s'était approché trop près de lui. Probablement pas intentionnellement, mais quand il lui avait souri, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, Naruto avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose que Sasuke faisait si facilement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke trop s'approcher.

Kiba, Chouji et Shikamaru, ça allait. Franchement, ils ne se souciaient pas de lui de cette façon. Bien sûr, ils étaient amis, mais ils s'occupaient de leurs affaires et ils ne lui mettaient pas de pression. Ce n'était pas que l'Uchiha soit allé aussi loin, mais il pouvait entendre la sonnette d'alerte au fond de sa tête. Et le pire dans tout cela, Naruto savait pourquoi elle sonnait. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Sasuke était Sasuke, de nature curieuse (une personne curieuse inavouée), il s'agissait de la manière dont Naruto avait commencé à ressentir les choses le concernant. Cette pensée l'effraya.

Si Sasuke voulait prendre place dans le cœur de Naruto, le blond le laisserait probablement faire.

Tout ça parce que Sasuke était… spécial. D'une certaine manière.

Et savoir cela foutait une trouille monstre à Naruto.

Réalisant qu'il s'était assis sur le sol, son dos allongé contre '_Le Grand Mur des Martèlements_'. Naruto chassa de sa tête les images de quoi – ou plutôt qui – il pourrait marteler contre '_Le Grand Mur des Martèlements_' et se releva. Il épousseta sa jupe pendant qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait attiré le regard d'une tête rousse qui le regardait.

Il avait déjà vu ce roux auparavant (il avait eu des cours de design de l'école avec lui) mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés. C'était juste un visage dans la foule, comme tous les autres. Naruto ne connaissait pas vraiment de gens dans cette classe, mais il avait parlé avec certains d'entre eux.

Cependant, le type roux paraissait vraiment silencieux, et aussi parfois, très seul.

Juste au moment où Naruto allait lui demander ce qu'il regardait, un professeur arriva. M. Hagane, alias Kotetsu, était le professeur de design et d'artisanat. Il s'occupait de plusieurs classes dans l'école puisqu'il dirigeait le département design, et Naruto l'appréciait. Là, par contre, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, l'effrayant au point qu'il en jeta ses cours un peu partout, haletant de frayeur alors que Kotetsu en riait joyeusement.

-Allons, allons, mademoiselle Shizuka ! Tu ne peux pas te promener et être effrayée aussi facilement que ça ! Naruto grogna et fronça les sourcils. Quel genre de professeur arrivait par derrière et effrayait leurs étudiants? Kotetsu le regarda, et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Le cours commence. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher et de ramasser cela.

Les mains de Naruto suivirent le cou de l'homme alors qu'il le dépassait pour entrer dans la salle de classe, mais il contrôla son envie de l'étrangler et se laissa tomber au sol, pour rassembler ses cours. 'Foutu prof,' pensa-t-il alors qu'il tenait un tas désordonné d'affaires dans ses bras, entrant en dernier dans la salle de classe en trébuchant. Toutes les paires d'yeux le suivirent, et il jura mentalement alors qu'il s'aperçut que la plupart des places étaient déjà prises. Kotetsu s'éclaircit la gorge, et Naruto se précipita sur la première place vide qu'il put voir. Elle était dans le fond de la salle, proche des fenêtres.

Les bureaux dans la salle de classe avaient été mis deux par deux, puisque la matière demandait beaucoup de travaux de groupe. Naruto remarqua quand il s'assit, en essayait de pas laisser retomber ses affaires, qu'il s'était assis à côté du type roux.

Le garçon le regarda, et Naruto remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et qu'il essayait vainement de les cacher sous une épaisse couche d'eyeliner noir. Ses épis scandaleusement rouges étaient accrochés au-dessus de son front, et vu de près, il avait aussi une sorte de tatouage, avec un symbole Chinois ou Japonais (Naruto s'en fichait, après tout). Le garçon avait aussi des yeux vraiment verts.

Naruto mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le roux lui parlait.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit, dégage, murmura simplement le type avec hargne.

Naruto se sentit déstabilisé.

-Pourquoi? Avait-il fait quelque chose?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tire-toi.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Comme Naruto connaissait bien ces mots.

-Je ne pars pas. Si tu veux que je parte, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison. Naruto leva un peu les yeux, et ajouta après une seconde, à moins que tu ais des poux. Sûrement que ça aussi me ferait partir. Mais peut-être est-ce la bonne explication?

Le roux grogna et quelques personnes se retournèrent. Le mot '_poux_' traversa la salle plutôt rapidement, puisque Naruto n'avait pas pris la peine de chuchoter.

-Je n'ai pas de poux, grogna le roux, essayant de sauver sa fierté et sa réputation,

-Si quelqu'un a des poux, c'est toi.

Naruto pouvait seulement se demander pourquoi.

-Bien, je ne vais pas bouger, dit-il, en finissant avec ses poux. Pour prouver qu'il n'allait pas bouger d'un pouce, il s'adossa à son siège, s'asseyant confortablement.

Le roux plissa les yeux.

-Je suis un meurtrier. C'est une assez bonne raison?

Naruto se tourna pour lui faire face, ses mains dernière son cou. « Un meurtrier, hein? » Il sourit un peu.

-Non, pas suffisamment bonne.

Les yeux de l'autre type s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde. C'était probablement la première fois que quelqu'un ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou en entendant ces mots. Malgré cela, sa surprise fut bientôt remplacée par un froncement de sourcil.

-Je ne serais probablement pas capable de me contrôler et je te tuerais, dit-il.

-Pas si _je _te tue avant, rétorqua Naruto.

Le roux se mordit les lèvres.

-Traîner avec moi va entacher ta réputation.

-Elle ne peut pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.

Le garçon lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

-Je suis la nouvelle, continua Naruto. Cela ferait sûrement taire l'autre gars. Il avait probablement entendu quelque chose sur Naruto. Même si cela n'intéressait pas Naruto. Il n'avait jamais eu une bonne réputation, alors pourquoi cela importerait-il maintenant ?

Le roux fut silencieux pendant un temps, Et Naruto commença à écouter le professeur.

-Je ne suis pas bon à fréquenter.

-Je pense que c'est à moi d'en décider.

-Mon père aussi est un meurtrier.

-Mon père aussi a tué des gens. Naruto était en train de trouver cela divertissant. Le pauvre gars était vraiment en train de faire de gros effort pour le faire partir.

-Et bien, mon père est un grand parrain de la Mafia.

Naruto sentit tout son corps se raidir. Mafia, hein? Peut-être que ce gars n'était pas si bon à fréquenter. Pas pour Naruto dans sa position actuelle (il baissa les yeux sur ses seins) au moins.

-Et... où est ton père maintenant ?

Le roux sembla satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait eu.

-En prison.

Naruto se détendit. Le besoin de montrer sa domination à ce gars le reprit de nouveau.

-Et bien, mon père l'y a probablement mis.

Maintenant c'était au roux d'être tendu. Naruto pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui lui traversait la tête. « Une fille de flic, hein? » Probablement pas la meilleure des compagnies pour quelqu'un dont le père faisait partie de la Mafia. Le roux s'aventura sur un autre chemin.

-Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie.

-Quelle coïncidence! La mienne aussi! Naruto s'amusait terriblement.

-Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis mes dix ans.

Naruto se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

-Mon père est mort.

La bataille était finie : 8-0, Naruto.

-Les deux tourtereaux là-bas pourraient-ils se taire ?

Le roux et Naruto ignorèrent le professeur. Le roux sourit et offrit sa main à Naruto, qui la prit fièrement.

-Sabakuno Gaara, se présenta-t-il.

-Nanohara Shizuka. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

* * *

Après le cours, Naruto amena Gaara avec lui pour qu'il rencontre son 'gang'. Naruto savait qu'ils attendaient toujours sa venue, car ils se voyaient toujours durant les pauses. Ses trois amis levèrent les yeux quand les deux garçons approchèrent, Shikamaru leva un sourcil, Chouji laissa tomber son paquet de chips et Kiba s'étouffa avec la sucrerie qu'il venait juste de mettre dans sa bouche.

-Ah, dit Kiba, assez bruyamment, qui est ton ami, Shizuka?

-Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, Inuzuka, grogna Gaara, se demandant pourquoi il avait suivi cette poulette blonde jusqu'à ces abrutis.

Kiba plissa les yeux,

-Je suppose, dit-il en faisant la moue, et Naruto leur sourit.

-Venez, dit-il, en faisant un signe de la main, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Votre réputation ne sera pas pire en étant avec Gaara qu'en étant avec moi.

Chouji ramassa son sac de chips abandonné et hocha de la tête, pensivement. Ce que Shizuka disait était vraiment sensé pour une fois.

-Nanohara, dit Gaara.

-Quoi ?

-Il sort avec ma sœur.

Gaara désigna du doigt Shikamaru, qui pour une fois troqua son expression ennuyée en un regard de côté coupable. Naruto sourit et frappa Shikamaru assez fort sur son épaule.

-Sans blague! souffla-t-il. Shikamaru, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie !

Shikamaru massa son épaule blessée, envoyant un regard noir à Naruto.

-Peut-être que j'avais une bonne raison, grogna-t-il, faisant éclater de rire Kiba.

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara qui regardait toujours Shikamaru avec une certaine colère, et Naruto le frappa dans le dos, le faisant tomber aux genoux de Shikamaru. Le menton pointu de Gaara se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur des cuisses de Shikamaru, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Gaara atterrit aussi un peu brutalement sur le sol, de sorte que son menton ne fut pas le seul à s'être endolori de cette chute, mais ses genoux aussi. Le brun et le roux levèrent les yeux vers Naruto avec colère, qui ne faisait que rire avec Kiba et Chouji.

-Voyez, vous avez déjà quelque chose en commun! rit Naruto. Shikamaru et Gaara le fixèrent du regard, avant qu'il ne continue, vous êtes tous les deux plus faibles qu'une fille!

Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur lui, pas pour lui faire du mal, mais pour le chatouiller. Le fait qu'ils aient deviné que Naruto était particulièrement chatouilleux était effrayant, et bientôt le blond ne put plus respirer à cause de ses rires forcés.

Etant enfin capable de s'éloigner en rampant des deux garçons, Naruto se reposa sur ses mains et sur ses genoux en reprenant son souffle. Gaara et Shikamaru avaient (à sa surprise, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux une personnalité très silencieuse… et stoïque) commencé à se chatouiller l'un l'autre, et Naruto fut soulager d'être libre. Kiba et Chouji étaient en train de les encourager, et Naruto allait commencer lui aussi, quand il vit quelque chose de gênant du coin de l'œil.

Bien sûr, comme la dernière fois, c'était Sasuke.

Et l'image du visage souriant de Sasuke lui revint en tête, et il se sentit rougir. Sasuke était en train de le regarder directement, et se dirigeait vers lui, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Naruto sentit soudain son souffle se couper.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Sasuke devait être si terriblement beau? Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas le cœur de Naruto en paix, en essayant de ne pas lui dérober? Pourquoi semblait-il si _heureux _de voir Naruto?

Maintenant, tout le sang de Naruto se concentrait sur son visage. Il devait sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke faire le dernier pas. Il se tourna rapidement vers ses amis.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il avec hâte, j'ai… oublié quelque chose dans la salle de classe. Prenez soin de Gaara pour moi !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Naruto leur fit un signe de main et s'en alla en courant, laissant quatre garçons silencieux et un Sasuke Uchiha troublé derrière lui.

* * *

-C'est quoi son _**foutu**_ problème ?

Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient en train d'errer dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant seulement de temps en temps pour mettre au hasard un coup de pied sur la chaise de Sai. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sai, non. Le garçon aux cheveux noir avait choisi une très mauvaise place où s'installer – au beau milieu de l'énervement de Sasuke. Les trois garçons au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs passaient actuellement leur après-midi dans la chambre de Sasuke, et au moins deux des garçons commençaient à le regretter.

-Sasuke, es-tu sûr de ne pas être un peu trop excessif ? demanda prudemment Neji. Ni Sai, ni lui n'avait obtenu d'autre réaction depuis des semaines de la part de l'Uchiha, et même s'ils n'étaient pas de très bons amis, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Neji avait rencontré Sasuke pour la première fois en deuxième année, alors que Sasuke venait juste de commencer la première. Puisque Neji avait un an de plus, et puisqu'il était le plus jeune des Représentant Toutes Classes Confondues (R.T.C.C.), il avait eu l'honneur de devoir montrer l'école aux nouveaux étudiants; il avait été introduit auprès du jeune Uchiha dès le début. Sasuke était comme lui, si ce n'était pas pire – silencieux, calme et incroyablement travailleur. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser un peu à Sasuke, en fait il n'en savait pas plus sur ce garçon que le fait qu'il déteste à la fois cette école et son frère.

Mais Neji n'avait jamais (jamais!) vu Sasuke agir comme ça. Le visage habituellement pâle de l'Uchiha était rouge écarlate de colère, et il avait pratiquement stoppé toute activité scolaire.

Et celle qui faisait agir Sasuke comme ça ?

Nulle autre que l'incroyable Nanohara Shizuka.

La fille n'avait même pas été à l'école pendant deux mois, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à perturber le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Et Neji devait admettre que lui aussi était assez impressionné par la Miss Nanohara.

Neji regarda Sai avec compassion, dont la chaise avait encore été frappée assez durement, le faisant presque tomber. Le Hyuuga ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou triste à l'idée que Sai n'ait pas encore rencontré la nouvelle.

-Je n'en fais _**pas**_ trop! Grogna Sasuke dès que Neji put saisir l'arrière de son pantalon et l'amener sur le lit. D'habitude, il n'était pas autorisé à s'asseoir sur le lit de Sasuke, mais comme Sasuke n'avait rien dit jusque-là...

-Je pense que si, Sasuke, dit Sai, toujours en souriant (même si Neji pouvait voir une veine se dessiner sur son front),

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état depuis…Sai se tut.

-Nous ne t'avons jamais vu comme ça, termina Neji à la place de Sai.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et laissa son dos tomber sur son lit, ses pieds toujours sur le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, deux fois de suite, avant de finir par un long soupir. Sai vint au-dessus d'eux, s'installant aussi sur le lit avec les deux autres. Il se pencha sur Sasuke, toujours souriant.

-Ouais. Jamais. Tu crois pouvoir partager tes pensées, Sasu ?

Lorsque Sasuke ne fit qu'envoyer un regard noir à Sai pour le surnom, Neji en eu le souffle coupé. Si Sasuke avait été lui-même, Sai serait un des patients de l'infirmerie à l'heure actuelle. Au lieu de cela, le cul de canard ne fit que soupirer de nouveau.

-Elle m'ignore.

La phrase fut suivie par un long silence. Sai et Neji se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils devraient un jour aider Sasuke pour un problème avec une fille.

-Qui ? demanda bêtement Sai.

Neji et Sasuke levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre.

-Un jour elle est toute gentille… et je ne sais pas… vraiment… bien.

Pour Sasuke, penser qu'une fille était "bien" était une étape énorme.

-Et puis maintenant, elle m'évite. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose !

Neji se pencha en arrière sur le mur sombre, en pensant. En fait, c'était bizarre. Toutes les jeunes filles de l'école seraient heureuses d'avoir Sasuke s'intéressant à elles. Mais cette fille, elle les surprenait tous. C'était presque comme si elle résistait au charme viril de Sasuke, comme si un moustique pouvait résister à la lumière d'une lampe

-Pourquoi la laisses-tu te chambouler, Sasu?

La question traîna dans l'air pendant deux bonnes minutes, avant que Sasuke ne finisse de penser.

-Je… n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Et c'était vrai. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissée le chambouler. Depuis qu'il avait treize ans, il n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher trop près de son cœur. Il avait caché ce gros muscle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Pas même Neji ou Sai ne pourrait aller plus loin qu'ils ne l'étaient actuellement.  
Peut-être était-ce la façon dont… Shizuka lui avait ouvert son cœur ? Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit si ouverte d'esprit, généreuse et vraiment _heureuse_ faisait que son cœur voulait s'unir au sien ? Peut-être le fait qu'elle ait partagé une partie de son enfance avec lui la rendait spéciale ? Mais au fond, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. L'histoire qu'elle lui avait dite pourrait être fabriquée de toutes pièces (mais Sasuke devait admettre que son cœur n'y croyait pas). Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais en fait Sasuke voulait voir son sourire tourné vers lui, encore et encore.

Son teint hâlé ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, avec sa brillante chevelure blonde éclatante et ses beaux yeux bleus…

Sai et Neji sursautèrent quand Sasuke se releva soudainement en position assise, le regardant avec interrogation.

Peut-être était-il en fait… attiré par elle ?

Elle était grande. Elle avait de belles jambes élancées. Elle avait l'air drôle, mais d'une certaine façon, très séduisante.

Penser à Shizuka nue dans son lit fit virer son teint au cramoisi (pas de colère cette fois) et son cœur s'accéléra.

Sa main pâle trouva un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

«Oh mon dieu.»

Sasuke s'était mis sur ses deux pieds, et était maintenant en train de sortir en courant. Il ne s'inquiéta pas d'avoir laissé Neji et Sai dans sa chambre. Ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules jusqu'à la chambre de Shizuka, frappant plusieurs fois à la porte. Quand il n'eut aucune réaction de la porte ni de toute personne pouvant se trouver de l'autre côté, il sortit en courant dans la cour de l'école. C'était l'après-midi, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où cette stupide poulette pouvait être.

Mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était absolument sûr, c'était que cette fois elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

Courant à travers la cour qui était pour l'instant vide, Sasuke s'arrêta. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Qu'il pouvait la trouver juste en courant partout ? Il n'avait aucun indice d'où elle pouvait être, il ne savait même pas où elle avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

De frustration, Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il était presque certain qu'il commençait à la détester.

Ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il faisait sur le moment, il s'assit dans l'herbe, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire perdre la tête ainsi ? Il en était là, un homme désespéré assis dans l'herbe à la vue de tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur, courant après une fille bizarre.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa son corps tomber au sol. Gémissant, il tourna sa tête vers la gauche et ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit une paire de jambes vêtues de chaussettes derrière un bâtiment.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Naruto était actuellement assis sous un arbre, dormant dans l'air frais de l'automne c'était plutôt simple. Alors qu'il revenait ce même après-midi à son dortoir, il avait vu Sasuke, Neji et un autre type aux cheveux noirs (pourquoi avaient-ils tous des cheveux noirs et une peau pâle en passant ?) et il s'était stoppé net dans son élan. Il avait réussi à éviter Sasuke depuis quelques semaines (trois, pour être exact) et il n'allait pas échouer aujourd'hui. Avant qu'un des garçons ne se tourne vers lui et ne le remarque, Naruto était vite retourné à l'extérieur, seulement pour faire face à une cour d'école à moitié vide. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ses amis soient encore à l'extérieur, pas alors que la température commençait à baisser à cette époque de l'année, changeant ainsi leur endroit de réunion.

Non, à ce qu'il en savait, Naruto était vraiment seul.

Et il était aussi vraiment fatigué.

Ayant le sentiment d'être toujours poursuivi par Sasuke, il était difficile pour lui de dormir. Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du bâtiment de médecine, juste en train d'errer. Il se demanda si le reste de l'année serait toujours comme ça. C'était bon pendant les cours – il n'en avait pas de commun avec Sasuke. Gaara et les trois bruns s'entendaient très bien ensemble, donc ils n'y avait pas de problème. Naruto avait même rencontré la petite amie de Shikamaru et la sœur de Gaara, Temari, et Kiba avait avoué qu'il avait une moitié – une jeune fille timide du nom de Hyuuga Hinata, qui s'était avéré être la cousine de Neji. La manière dont ces deux-là avaient fini ensemble (tout comme Temari et Shikamaru) était au-delà de son imagination, mais il supposa que parfois les gens se correspondent juste.

Naruto n'osait pas penser cela de lui et de Sasuke.

Cependant, il fut ramené à la réalité par un chêne géant, se dressant fièrement. Les feuilles avaient viré à l'orange, au marron, au jaune et au rouge, certaines d'entre elles étant tombées dans l'herbe.

Ce serait bien, avait-il pensé en regardant le bel arbre, qu'il dorme en dessous.

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke l'avait trouvé deux heures plus tard, dormant paisiblement.

Sasuke regarda sa poitrine se soulever et retomber de son souffle profond, et une sensation de chaleur s'installa dans sa poitrine. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la trouvait en train de dormir, et elle était aussi séduisante qu'alors. Elle portait son uniforme, et elle était blottie sur elle-même pour se protéger du vent frisquet. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage hâlé, et ses lèvres roses faisaient une légère moue.

Cette fois, elle ne bavait pas.

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire la réveiller ou la laisser. Mais le soir approchait et le soleil se couchait. Il ferait bientôt très froid.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle se décala légèrement sous son regard, mais elle ne sembla pas se réveiller. Elle était en fait plongée dans un profond sommeil, donc il semblait qu'elle ne se lèverait pas s'il ne faisait rien.

Étant si près d'elle, Sasuke était captivé par ses lèvres si douces.

Oserait-il ?

Oserait-il faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé essayer ?

Oserait-il l'embrasser ?

Juste un peu.

Sur ses lèvres.

Juste pour une fois, devenir un voleur et prendre quelque chose.

Un baiser.

S'approchant lentement, le souffle de Sasuke tremblait alors que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes. Elles étaient vraiment douces. Presque plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Un frisson partit du contact entre leurs lèvres jusqu'à son cerveau, et poursuivit son voyage vers le bas pour atteindre ses orteils. Et dire qu'une aussi petite chose qu'un baiser pouvait avoir un tel impact sur lui.

N'étant plus en mesure de se retenir plus longtemps, il se rapprocha encore, profitant du contact plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre avant.

Naruto pour sa part était en train de flotter sur un nuage dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais il se sentait vraiment bien. Quelque chose essayait de le ramener sur terre, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva un ange en train de l'embrasser. Une peau pâle si proche de lui, les cheveux noirs lui caressant le front…

C'était merveilleux.

Naruto rendit l'étreinte, et il entendit soudain de l'ange qui miaula de satisfaction.

C'était une honte que les anges n'existent pas.

S'ils avaient existé, il aurait littéralement ramené celui-ci chez lui et l'aurait embrassé à jamais.

Mais les anges n'existaient pas, à ce qu'il en savait.

Et l'_humain_ en face de lui n'était autre qu'Uchiha Sasuke.

Quand la réalité le frappa enfin, il plaça ses deux mains larges sur les épaules de Sasuke, et le repoussa. L'Uchiha tomba sur les fesses en arrière avec un cri de surprise, et Naruto se leva rapidement et épousseta sa jupe (oh quelle sensation bizarre). Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui depuis le sol, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-_**Putain de Merde**_**,** qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire _**foutu bâtard **_! Sasuke frissonna à la voix grave qu'avait utilisée Shizuka. Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant simplement de sourire, heureux. Les yeux de Shizuka brûlaient, mais Sasuke s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une colère dirigée contre Sasuke. Non, cette colère qu'il avait vu quand il avait trouvé l'arme.

C'était différent.

Naruto grogna et s'en alla à pas lourds. Derrière lui, il entendit Sasuke inspirer avant de hurler.

-Pas besoin de rester loin de moi, Shizuka !

Naruto continua à marcher, en ignorant l'Uchiha.

-Chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, je serais là pour te voler un baiser !

Naruto poussa un hurlement de frustration avant de tourner au coin du bâtiment.

Sasuke resta à sa place sous l'arbre. Oui, Shizuka était en colère. Mais Sasuke n'était ni inquiet, ni effrayé.

Parce qu'il avait senti Shizuka répondre à son baiser.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Toru et aux betas pour ce chapitre!  
Désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai dû faire une petite relecture rapide pour corriger deux ou trois choses. J'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop, sorry guys!


	8. Chapitre 8

Ouaip ça commence à se compliquer tout ça... Des sentiments, des secrets... Réaction?  
Je suis sûre que la suite va vous plaire^^  
Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur : **Jen-Uchi

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**Guys Come Better Than Girls**

* * *

Assis entre ses jambes, Sasuke le regarda, les yeux à moitié clos. Le pantalon de Naruto avait été tiré jusqu'à ses chevilles, Sasuke souffla doucement sur sa hampe palpitante, et sourit quand Naruto gémit. Le corbeau tira la langue et lécha la moitié du liquide séminal qui commençait à couler sur la longueur du blond.

- _Tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'es bon, Naruto, murmura Sasuke._ _Laissant le membre de Naruto, il rampa jusqu'au corps bronzé et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de ce dernier._

_**« **__**Oh mon dieu**__**... »**_

- Tu veux vérifier ? Lui chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille, avant de presser ses douces lèvres contre celles de Naruto, sa langue qui avait le goût de Naruto lui-même glissant sur ses lèvres, avant de l'inviter dans sa bouche. Naruto gémit et bougea ses hanches contre l'aine de Sasuke, le frottement était devenu merveilleux, et Sasuke **gémit** dans sa bouche, sa queue se sentant tellement, **tellement bien.**

_Pulsations._

_Palpitations._

_**Réveil.**_

Naruto se redressa brusquement du lit, la respiration haletante. Son gland était insupportablement douloureux, et son membre toujours contracté en dessous de la couverture soulevée en une petite tente.

Rien que ce frottement avait failli le faire jouir.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Naruto repoussa la couverture et trébucha vers la douche tout en retirant ses vêtements sur le chemin. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement, le sentiment d'être tout simplement tiré du sommeil et le mal entre ses jambes à cause de son excitation rendait cela impossible. Une fois nu, il alluma l'eau et laissa le jet d'eau chaude couler sur lui, commençant à se masturber.

Il pouvait enfin se toucher, la sueur étant retirée de son corps, c'était merveilleux, envoyant des secousses agréables le long de son dos. Son corps se pencha sur le carrelage ciré, et son dos s'en éloigna tandis que son pouce glissa directement sur la fente du gland.

Jamais, de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Naruto pouvait voir Sasuke assis sur ses genoux comme il l'avait été dans son rêve, prenant tout le problème matinal dans sa bouche, le suçant, léchant, en fredonnant, en _mordant_ -

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui quand il vint, laissant échapper des jets épais de sperme dans l'eau encore en train de couler. Tout le corps de Naruto se secoua, et il souffla le nom de l'homme de ses rêves. Même quand son orgasme toucha sa fin, il tremblait encore et se caressa, pressant les dernières goutes hors de sa hampe, et se détendit sur le sol. Les mains bronzées tombèrent à ses côtés, et il tourna la tête pour toucher l'eau.

_« Oh mon dieu... »_

* * *

Lorsque Naruto, quarante minutes plus tard, termina sa routine du matin, il s'effondra sur le lit, regardant avec lassitude le réveil qui n'avait même pas encore sonné. Le rêve l'avait réveillé plus tôt qu'il n'aurait pensé, et il y avait au moins une heure et demie avant le début de sa première leçon. Aujourd'hui, il avait Médecine avec la classe de Sakura (il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir Médecine avec l'autre groupe de son âge, Kiba et son amie étant dans l'autre groupe), et après sa journée serait terminée. Du moins la journée d'école le serait.

Normalement, il avait Sociologie, le cours qu'il aimait le plus, mais il avait été annulé, puisque l'enseignant, un gars nommé Hatake Kakashi, avait dit à la classe qu'il serait probablement malade aujourd'hui.

Il le leur avait dit il y a une semaine.

Ce n'était pas Kakashi qui rendait le cours intéressant, non. Naruto était juste intéressé en Sociologie, d'une part parce qu'il savait déjà à peu près tout à ce sujet et n'avait pas besoin d'étudier aussi dur pour réussir, et d'autre part parce qu'il voulait vraiment en savoir plus là dessus. Et c'était aussi un grand plus que Sakura ne suive pas ce cours avec lui.

Naruto trouvait également soulageant de ne pas avoir eu de cours avec les étudiants en Commerce.

Maintenant, il avait tout l'après-midi de libre. Et cet après-midi serait probablement passé à réfléchir à Sasuke et ce qu'il faut faire en ce qui le concerne.

Quelque chose que Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire.

Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira. Sasuke l'avait _embrassé_ la nuit dernière. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou en colère. Quel genre de mec se faufilait vers une jeune fille et volerait un baiser de toute façon? Non pas que Naruto n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant. Naruto avait embrassé plusieurs personnes; plusieurs filles et garçons avaient rencontré ses lèvres au cours des quatre dernières années. Son premier baiser s'était passé avec une jeune fille: le fils d'Asuma, Konohamaru, lui avait dit que la fois où il avait embrassé un chien sur sa bouche ne comptait pas vraiment. Il avait pris soin d'elle sur une scène de crime, quand il avait treize ans. Elle avait été si heureuse qu'il ait été là qu'elle l'avait récompensée d'un baiser

Peu de temps après, la puberté l'avait frappé comme un train.

Mais jamais de sa vie Naruto ne s'était senti comme lorsque Sasuke l'avait embrassé.

_« J'ai même cru que le bâtard était un ange »,_ pensa-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit. Sasuke avait été doux, attentif et presque (Naruto s'étrangla) _aimant._ Mais il ne connaissait même pas Naruto ! Ce qui était assez évident, car il ne savait même pas que la belle Shizuka avait un pénis caché sous sa jupe.

Le rêve n'avait rien arrangé non plus.

Il ne restait qu'une explication.

Naruto ferma un œil et commença à compter les plaques sur le plafond.

Soit il était attiré par Sasuke, soit il tombait amoureux de lui.

Et il priait Dieu pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière option.

* * *

C'était étonnant, vraiment, le nombre d'orphelins qui avaient fini à l'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque. Étant une école faite pour les jeunes hommes et femmes riches (dixit le dossier), il était surprenant de voir combien d'entre eux avaient des riches tuteurs. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la société privilégiée. Un homme et une femme, souvent incapables d'avoir un enfant d'eux-mêmes, vus sur les couvertures des magazines tout le temps. Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler, et tout à coup la famille heureuse avait beaucoup de sombres secrets.

Comment faire mieux ?

Adopter un orphelin.

Prenez Sai par exemple. Il avait grandi sans parents. Il avait été laissé à la porte d'un orphelinat étant nouveau-né (tellement pas créatif) et avait été pris en charge par la gentille grande et vieille dame (Mais bien sûr. La seule raison pour laquelle elle travaillait là était le juge qui lui avait ordonné de remplir son service communautaire après avoir maltraité son pauvre mari). Sai avait vécu là-bas la majorité de sa vie.

Le changement eut lieu quand un vieil homme entra dans le bâtiment. Sai avait onze ans à ce moment là, et il était l'un des enfants les plus anciens de l'orphelinat. La femme (son service communautaire s'était avéré être considéré comme un remplacement pour la prison) avait soudainement commencé à se comporter comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle commença à s'incliner, marmonnant des excuses de toutes sortes sur l'endroit qui était tellement sale, n'ayant rien de comestible ou de potable à offrir, et sur les _enfants laids et sales._

La liste avait été longue.

Sai, étant aussi âgé, avait été utilisé pour différents types de fonctions internes. Portant un tablier rouge, il se précipita vers l'homme avec la tôle en métal chaude lorsque la propriétaire lui cria dessus. Normalement il n'aurait pas dû être dans la cuisine, à cuisiner, mais c'était un dimanche, et _la femme_ aimait les sucreries

Bien sûr, ils avaient quelque chose de comestible à offrir.

Sai avait tenu la tôle en métal en face de l'homme, et ce dernier prit un cookie et le regarda.

Il avait la forme d'un parfait petit tigre, avec la queue, les oreilles et les rayures.

- _Je vais le prendre,_ avait dit l'homme.

Sai n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'être utilisé pour permettre à l'homme d'afficher une meilleure image dans la presse. Il avait de l'argent quand il en demandait, il vivait dans des conditions vraiment bonnes, il avait obtenu une éducation superbe et on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un artiste célèbre un jour. Et être capable de créer comme Sai le pouvait, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était son propre talent qui ferait de _lui_ quelqu'un d'attirant dans le monde de l'art, et non pas son tuteur.

Dans la vie de Sai, il n'y avait eu que deux personnes importantes pour lui. L'une était la femme et l'autre l'homme. Il n'appelait même pas son tuteur par son nom. Il ne pensait pas que c'était juste, car il n'avait même pas été autorisé à utiliser le nom de famille de son tuteur. Mais après être arrivé dans cette école, les choses avaient été différentes. Il avait rencontré Sasuke Uchiha et Neji Hyuuga. Deux personnes qui étaient en fait assez dignes pour lui de les nommer. Les deux garçons aux cheveux sombres avaient pris soin de lui (même s'il ne l'avait pas compris, puisque les deux étaient terriblement calmes et tendus), et il était devenu leur ami.

Et Sai ne croyait même pas qu'ils étaient ses amis à cause de son père.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Sai se trouva être aussi intéressé par cette Shizuka Nanohara. Elle avait fait agir Sasuke, _le_ Sasuke Uchiha, presque comme une personne normale. Et c'était très intéressant.

Et c'est pourquoi Sai allait chasser Shizuka ce même jour. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas parlé à Sasuke, il était terriblement possessif. Bordel, il n'avait même pas dit à Neji qu'il était sur le point de se faire un nouvel ami-jouet.

Sai sourit joyeusement à une jeune fille qui marchait par là.

C'était une si belle journée.

* * *

- Si tu peux quoi?

Naruto regarda le garçon étrange qu'il avait vu avec Sasuke, la veille. Dieu, n'y avait-il pas des gens sains d'esprit dans cette école ? Naruto s'était demandé lui-même à plusieurs reprises si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il en doutait fortement. Le garçon, qui faisait la même taille que lui (environ 1,80m) le regarda avec le plus étrange sourire qu'il ait jamais vu. En fait, la seule fois qu'il avait vu un sourire comme ça, c'était quand il se regardait quelque fois dans la glace.

Mais un sourire aussi faux que celui-là était presque insupportable.

Naruto avait presque envie de faire ce que le jeune homme voulait.

- Si je peux te faire !

Ou peut-être pas.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, manifestement irrité. Quel genre d'idiot viendrait vers les gens et leur demanderait s'il pouvait se les _faire ?_ Cette école devenait juste de plus en plus étrange chaque seconde, et Naruto n'aimait pas cela. Le pâle garçon brun semblait remarquer que Naruto n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord, et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je veux faire une peinture de toi !

Oh. Une peinture? C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. _« Eh bien, ça ne fera du mal à personne »,_ pensa Naruto et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être que cette école n'était pas si mal après tout. Les étudiants avaient juste besoin d'obtenir un dictionnaire ou quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui saurait leur apprendre à poser une question correctement.

- Oh, et bien…

Naruto regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur du couloir. Il n'avait pas encore faim, mais peut-être que s'il acceptait, il pourrait convaincre ce garçon d'aller lui chercher à manger plus tard.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Et comme Naruto commençait à suivre le garçon, il lui sourit en voyant que ce sourire affreux et faux se transformait en un vrai.

Sai prit la main de Shizuka dans la sienne et traîna la jeune fille hors de la cour d'école jusqu'aux bâtiments d'Art et Musique. Vu qu'il y avait moins d'étudiants qui prenaient ces cours (la majorité des étudiants avaient pris des cours de commerce, sous l'influence de leurs parents), ils avaient mélangé un peu les deux. Et ça ne dérangeait pas Sai, non. Il ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était devenir un grand artiste et se libérer de l'homme, afin qu'il puisse gagner sa propre vie un jour. Avoir à faire avec certains étudiants en musique n'était pas si important que cela après tout.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, l'étrange gars emmena d'abord Naruto dans une salle d'art. Là, il ramassa une grande toile blanche, qu'il pourrait peindre, et il eut l'air assez surpris quand Naruto attrapa aussi facilement le chevalet le plus proche que si c'avait été une petite brosse. Le gars, à la place, porta les choses légères, brosses, peinture, une palette, et la toile.

Sai regarda la forte fille, et se demanda quels autres superpouvoirs elle cachait sous ses vêtements, mais il laissa tomber et ouvrit une autre porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'une des salles de musique, une très belle salle.

D'immenses fenêtres s'étendaient du plafond vers le plancher, couvrant le mur le plus éloigné de la salle, et de longs rideaux verts clairs les drapaient. Le plancher était fait de bois clair, et était recouvert d'un vieux tapis, mais toujours avec un beau vert foncé. En face de l'une des fenêtres, un piano à queue était placé, et comme c'était la fin de l'automne, les feuilles sur les arbres dehors allaient vraiment bien avec le blanc et le vert. Le mur qui n'était pas occupé avec des fenêtres était peint d'une couleur blanc crème.

Mais bien évidemment, c'était juste la façon dont Sai le voyait. Naruto regarda la salle avec ennui. Bien sûr, elle avait l'air classe, mais il n'y avait pas assez de couleurs. Mais si le corbeau bizarre voulait le peindre ici, Naruto ne refuserait pas.

- Je suppose que tu me veux au piano, dit Naruto en allant s'asseoir.

Il n'avait jamais vu un véritable piano à queue. Dans l'un des endroits où il avait vécu quand il était petit, il y avait un homme qui avait un piano, mais il était ordinaire (le piano, et non pas l'homme). Quand l'homme était de bonne humeur, il enseignait à Naruto la seule chanson qu'il pourrait jouer sur n'importe quel instrument.

Il pourrait jouer _«Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ », avec un seul doigt.

– Tu peux t'asseoir à califourchon sur le banc du piano, et me faire face, marmonna Sai, et après que la jeune fille eut regardé le piano de plus près, elle fit comme il lui avait dit.

Maintenant que le soleil était près de son plus haut point dans le beau ciel, la lumière dans la pièce n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite. Shizuka, dans sa gloire jaune et orange, s'adaptait merveilleusement aux feuilles à l'extérieur. Et soudain, Sai réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux si bleus de sa vie. Des yeux qui semblaient cacher beaucoup de douleur, d'amour et de secrets. Même si Sai était un artiste débutant, il pouvait encore comprendre que cette fille, cette Shizuka, avait vu beaucoup de choses avec ses yeux, et savait ce que contenait la vie.

La mort.

Puis soudain, elle sourit bêtement avant de lever un doigt vers son oreille et se gratter là, faisant retomber Sai sur Terre.

Sasuke avait raison.

Elle avait quelque chose d'excentrique.

Mettant la brosse dans le support, puis dans la peinture, Sai marqua le premier trait de sa peinture.

Sasuke pianota avec ses doigts sur le bureau là où il était assis, à la fois irrité et frustré. Il ne pouvait toujours pas effacer le baiser de sa tête. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas croire qu'il ait _osé_ embrasser Shizuka comme ça, dehors, à la vue de tous. Mais pas une âme n'avait dit quoique ce soit à ce sujet, alors il devina qu'il était en sécurité. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais si quelqu'un avait vu le grand Sasuke Uchiha embrasser une fille sous un arbre, les rumeurs se propageraient plus vite que ce chien Lassie pourrait aller chercher du secours. Ce qui était sacrément rapide.

Et croire que Shizuka aurait une meilleure opinion de lui qu'avant était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire.

Ce cours n'en finissait pas et il voulait vraiment parler à l'abrutie de blonde. Maintenant, ils devaient vraiment parler. Parce qu'elle ne le fuirait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais elle n'était rien d'autre qu'imprévisible. Sasuke ne serait jamais en mesure de prévoir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Les affaires. Merde que c'était ennuyant.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants dehors, marchant vers ou rentrant de leur cours. Il ne vit personne qu'il connaissait bien. C'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Sai se presser dans la cour avec une jeune fille blonde à sa suite. Shizuka.

La tête de Sasuke se haussa.

Pourquoi la main de Sai tenait celle de Shizuka ? Et où diable la conduisait-il ? Sasuke les suivit des yeux et les vit disparaître dans le département d'Art et Musique. Qu'avaient-ils en tête ? Sasuke sentit son sang commencer à bouillir tandis qu'il regardait la porte se refermer derrière eux.

L'Uchiha tourna rapidement la tête vers son ordinateur portable, regardant l'heure.

Super.

Il restait deux heures.

Mais quand celles-ci seraient passées, Sai et Shizuka devront s'attendre à recevoir de la visite.

* * *

- Tu as mangé la grenouille ?

Naruto se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

- Haha, non ! Je l'ai mise dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent! Et après, ils ont commencé à _m'appeler « mangeur de grenouille » !_

Naruto et le corbeau commencèrent à rire au souvenir de Naruto. Sai laissa tomber son pinceau et se mit à genoux sur le sol, se tenant le ventre. Dieu, il n'avait pas ri aussi fortement depuis que Neji avait reniflé une seule fois quand il était malade, forçant à la fois Sai et Sasuke à prendre soin de lui. Il avait tous ses cheveux sur son visage, et quand Neji avait reniflé, une longue mèche de ses cheveux se retrouva dans son nez.

Naruto se mit à rire, essayant de reprendre son souffle entre ses éclats de rire. Ils s'amusaient vraiment ensemble, et Naruto ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une personne aussi drôle et détendue voulait traîner avec Sasuke. Bien que, ce gars-là semblait cacher plus que ce qui était bon pour lui, et Naruto devina qu'il avait aussi un côté vraiment sérieux.

Et la vérité était que, Naruto aussi aimait être avec Sasuke, lorsque le corbeau était détendu.

Comme quand ils avaient eu l'heure de colle ensemble.

Alors peut-être que les opposés s'attiraient, finalement ?

Naruto cessa de rire en y pensant. Il devait arrêter de penser à Sasuke de cette manière. Il devait se forcer à penser que Sasuke était un bâtard (quelque chose qui ne serait pas si difficile que ça), qu'il n'était pas fréquentable et qu'il était capable _d'assassiner Naruto._ Naruto devrait commencer à penser à Sasuke comme quelqu'un avec qui il travaillait, alors il ne pourrait plus approcher de trop près le beau gosse. Et s'il gardait ses distances, Sasuke, il espérait, se désintéresserait de Naruto et le laisserait tranquille.

Sai remarqua que Shizuka avait soudainement cessé de rire, et ramassa le pinceau à nouveau, continuant la peinture. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps maintenant (il était fier d'avouer qu'il était un peintre rapide), et il n'y avait aucun doute que cela devait être l'un des meilleurs morceaux qu'il avait jamais fait. Tout cela grâce à Shizuka.

Elle était drôle, et en même temps sérieuse. Sai n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle, et il comprit pourquoi Sasuke l'aimait autant que lui. Elle était particulière, et faisait en sorte que vous vous sentiez bien. Sai se demanda comment sa vie aurait été s'il l'avait rencontrée plus tôt. Aurait-elle eu pitié et aurait pris soin de lui? Aurait-il vécu avec elle et sa famille? Sai croyait définitivement que Shizuka était le genre de fille qui prenait soin des autres, avec ou sans leur autorisation.

Choisissant un plus petit pinceau, il commença à travailler son visage. Il serait certainement capable de l'approuver pour qu'elle soit la petite amie de Sasuke.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant derrière eux, et Sai se retourna en cachant la peinture derrière son dos. Il ne voulait laisser personne la voir maintenant. Et certainement pas la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure.

Les mèches de Sasuke tombèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il balayait son regard de Shizuka à Sai. Que faisaient-ils, bon sang? Shizuka était assise au piano à queue, et Sai cachait une peinture derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sai? demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible, en regardant dans les yeux de Sai comme _s'il pouvait_ deviner ce qu'il faisait. A la place, ce fut Shizuka qui répondit à sa question.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te concerne, Uchiha, dit-elle avec autant de calme que lui.

- Oh, nous en revenons à ça encore une fois ? grogna Sasuke.

Sai regarda entre les deux et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux durant un temps si court. Les éclairs qu'ils se lançaient ne lui donnaient pas du tout envie d'interférer. À la place, il sourit et continua à cacher la peinture.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et se rappela soudainement le baiser. Sasuke sembla faire la même chose, il baissa son regard vers le sol, couvrant sa gêne. « Merde, pensa-t-il, les Uchiha ne doivent pas rougir ! »

- Nous devons parler, Shizuka, marmonna Sasuke.

Il voulait vraiment lui parler. _Dieu,_ il voulait même lui demander de sortir avec lui. Bientôt le Bal de Noël aura lieu, et Sasuke... Sasuke était encore lui-même. Mais en dépit de ce fait, il voulait que ce soit _lui,_ et non pas un gars au hasard, qui l'emmènerait. Mais il avait un grand doute qu'elle voudrait de lui. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à l'éviter en premier lieu.

- Eh bien, dit Naruto, se sentant comme une vieille dame quand il fixa sa jupe, toujours à cheval sur le banc du piano, on pourra faire _ça_ plus tard. Maintenant Sai – pas vrai ? – Sai est en train de terminer sa merveilleuse peinture de la si _belle moi,_ et tu peux très bien bouger ton cul d'ici. Si tu ne prévois pas de me voler un autre baiser, parce que sinon _je vais_ te botter le cul hors de cette salle avant que tu n'aies le temps de faire un pas de plus.

Il termina son discours, pointant la porte du doigt, et Sasuke plissa les yeux en le regardant.

Seigneur, bon seigneur, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter les battements si rapides de son cœur ?

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Shizuka avant de retourner vers Sai.

- Tu viendras dans ma chambre plus tard.

Ce n'était pas une question - c'était bel et bien un ordre. Sai hocha la tête en silence, et Sasuke marcha vers la porte, la queue entre les jambes. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il s'appuya contre elle et laissa sa tête aller contre le battant.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel impact sur lui?

Il jeta à la porte un regard meurtrier avant de quitter le bâtiment. Il voulait l'étrangler et en même temps il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait lui dégommer la tête et en même temps lui effacer tous ces souvenirs douloureux d'un baiser. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais Sasuke avait peur d'être en train de tomber amoureux.

Sasuke arrangea ses cheveux avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il voulait s'enfuir, ce qu'il faisait toujours mieux quand il avait quelque chose à lire. Quand il lisait, c'était comme s'il était absorbé dans le livre et l'histoire, et qu'il pouvait oublier tout le reste. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait échappé aux souvenirs de la vue des cadavres de ses parents gisant sur le sol de la maison qui était la sienne autrefois. Lire faisait battre son cœur plus lentement, disparaître ses maux de tête. Ça l'aidait à mieux dormir, et le sommeil était quelque chose qu'il accueillerait à bras ouverts quand l'obscurité était tombée.

Le reste de la journée, il était resté assis dans la bibliothèque, lisant livre après livre. Il ne se souciait pas de manger ou de prendre une pause, boire quelque chose ou fermer les yeux, même pour une seconde. S'il le faisait, il ne penserait qu'à Shizuka, et il ne voulait pas le faire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas où ses pensées le mèneraient.

Tournant page après page, lisant chapitre après chapitre, le monde en dehors du bâtiment devint sombre. La bibliothécaire viendrait bientôt le faire partir, mais il ne voulait pas partir avant qu'elle ne l'ait fait. Et quand elle arriva finalement, il loua tout un tas de livres. Elle lui demanda, fronçant le nez entre chaque mot qu'elle disait, s'il n'avait pas de devoirs, mais il lui jeta un regard noir, et elle ne dit plus aucun mot. Saisissant un sac en plastique qui lui aurait normalement coûté de l'argent si elle ne regardait pas, il partit vers le dortoir des milliardaires. II faisait plus sombre à l'extérieur qu'il ne l'eut pensé, et il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes chaque seconde qui passait. Jouant avec sa clé avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure, il poussa la porte-

Seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de la verrouiller.

Le front de Sasuke se rida tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir fermé la porte avant de partir ce matin. Il n'oubliait jamais, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait maintenant?

Collant de nouveau lentement la clé dans la serrure et déverrouillant la porte, il la poussa avec son pied, de peur que quelqu'un lui saute dessus s'il faisait un pas de plus. Ensuite, il vit qu'il n'y avait probablement personne qui allait l'attaquer.

Sasuke ne savait pas comment Sai avait obtenu un double de sa clé, ou comment il avait été capable d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait très probablement pu rentrer de la même façon que Shizuka, et Sasuke ne se souvenait même pas s'il avait fermé la fenêtre ou non.

Il faudrait en faire une habitude.

En parlant de fermer et verrouiller la fenêtre.

Toutefois, au milieu de la salle, un chevalet se tenait, avec une peinture placée dessus.

Les yeux bleus de Shizuka rencontrèrent les siens, ses cheveux blonds brillant au soleil venant des fenêtres.

Et Sasuke sut que c'était le meilleur travail qu'il eut jamais vu de Sai, et probablement le meilleur qu'il ferait. C'était magnifique.

Entrant dans la chambre, et fermant la porte derrière lui, Sasuke n'entendit pas son prénom étant gémit trois portes plus loin pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

* * *

A suivre...

Cette fois, c'est votre réaction que j'attends ;)  
Encore merci à Jen-Uchi et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	9. Chapitre 9

Et un chapitre plein de bonnes choses, un! Bonne lecture ;)

**Traducteur:** Ishtar Nana

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**You And I Will Dance Inches Apart**

* * *

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Les orbes sombres s'élargirent au spectacle qui se déroulait face à lui.

Ça… n'était pas… possible.

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Et tout le temps il…

Et pourquoi diable Sai trainait-il avec un groupe de geeks ?

L'Uchiha brun de dix-sept ans était en train d'épier le groupe, caché derrière un arbre. Les premiers flocons recouvraient le sol, rendant le monde blanc et accueillant. Les élèves avaient été forcés de mettre leur manteau d'hiver en raison des basses températures. Les oiseaux s'étaient envolés vers le Sud depuis longtemps, mais Sasuke n'était pas jaloux d'eux. Il aimait le froid. Il pouvait être dehors durant l'hiver sans attraper de méchants coups de soleil.

Et il pouvait regarder Shizuka jouer dans la neige avec ses amis.

Aujourd'hui, Shizuka ne portait pas son manteau orange qui allait si bien avec son uniforme scolaire. Elle ne portait qu'une écharpe marron autour de son cou allant avec son manteau et ne portait même pas la veste habituelle. Non, Shizuka bondissait dans la neige en compagnie d'un garçon brun de petite taille, portant uniquement sa courte jupe, des bottes, une chemise blanche – et l'écharpe.

Sasuke s'emmitoufla un peu plus afin de garder la chaleur de son manteau bleu. Oui, il aimait le froid, mais uniquement lorsqu'il arrivait à _rester_ au chaud. Son écharpe noire était enroulée autour de son cou et couvrait son menton, et il enfouit son visage dans le doux tissu.

D'où il se tenait derrière un arbre sans feuilles, il pouvait voir Shizuka et les autres jouer, observés par deux autres garçons, ce type Gaara, et Sai. Pourquoi Sai était-il là ? Ceux-là étaient des geeks, et seule Shizuka était milliardaire (même si elle n'agissait pas comme telle). Et bien sûr Gaara, mais Sasuke ne comptait pas vraiment Gaara comme une personne.

Sasuke dû bien admettre qu'à ce moment-là, Sai paraissait heureux.

Et – il devait probablement l'admettre également – il était en quelque sorte…content (le mot vint comme une toux) que Sai s'amuse. Neji et lui n'étaient pas les personnes les plus…vives avec qui trainer.

Soudain il sentit une main serrer son épaule, il regarda rapidement derrière lui afin de voir qui c'était. Les deux yeux pâles fut la seule chose lui disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous le bonnet, l'écharpe et le manteau, Sasuke retourna à la scène de l'autre côté de la cour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sasuke ennuyé. Il savait ce que Neji avait en tête, mais il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant.

-Juste voir comment ça allait, La réponse étouffée de Neji vint de sous l'écharpe, et il renifla.

Mince, Neji tombait malade si facilement, et Sasuke espérait qu'il n'attraperait pas ce que Neji avait. Comme réponse à Neji, Sasuke haussa simplement les épaules, regardant Shizuka lorsqu'elle lança une boule de neige sur le visage du gros lard. La neige tomba dans le paquet de chips du gars, et à peine une seconde plus tard le garçon joufflu était au milieu de la bataille de boules de neige.

-Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas encore demandé.

Oh oui. Neji _devait_ remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tout juste s'il n'était pas heureux de le faire. Sasuke regarda Neji méfiant. Stupide Hyuuga.

Ok, et alors si Neji avait raison ? Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à Shizuka si elle voulait venir avec lui au bal de Noël. Tous les jours Sasuke admirait les filles qui venaient lui demander, ayant pris leur courage à deux mains comme ça. Bien sûr Sasuke refusa d'y aller avec aucune d'elles. Il ne pouvait croire le courage que certaines eurent. Certaines ne le regardèrent même pas lorsqu'elles lui demandèrent, mais c'était toujours meilleur que ce que Sasuke ne pourrait jamais faire. Il maudissait sa fierté. S'il n'était pas si lâche il serait allé lui demander maintenant. Elle aurait enlevé la neige de ses cheveux regardé avec un sourire surpris.

Et dit oui.

Car elle n'aurait jamais dit _non_ à Sasuke Uchiha.

Mais la chose était, Sasuke sentit un frisson glacé le long de son dos en y pensant. Demander à quelqu'un comme ça, devant toute l'école l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'était face à son propre frère. Et c'était plutôt sérieux. Se battre avec quelqu'un en public était une chose…montrer de l'affection en public (ou n'importe où pour ce sujet) en était…une toute autre.

Il ignora le trainement de pieds derrière son dos tandis que Neji attrapait encore plus froid à cause du temps. Sasuke regarda Shizuka quand elle poussa d'un pied sur le dos du garçon joufflu, le faisant s'étaler sur un plus petit, vaincu par la fille blonde. Shizuka rit les mains sur ses hanches, puis elle se baissa et commença à mettre de la neige dans leur manteau.

Sasuke sourit d'un air suffisant lorsque les cris perçant arrivèrent jusqu'à eux.

A part cela, Sasuke était prêt. Il avait un costume. Il avait un cadeau à offrir à Shizuka. Il savait comment peigner ses cheveux. Il s'était entrainé pour ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait _essayé_ de sourire à son reflet dans le miroir (échouant).

Il était prêt.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas exactement le rendez-vous- qu'il aurait voulu.

Et il n'ait pas le courage.

Pas qu'elle le rendait facile pour lui, tout le contraire en fait. Elle l'ignorait encore et semblait toujours fâchée contre lui. Sasuke supposa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le baiser qu'il lui avait donné (ou lui avait _volé_, comme elle le déclarait). Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait, mais c'était une toute différente raison selon Shizuka.

Le truc avec Shizuka, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la sortir ni de son esprit, ni de son cœur. Il pensait à elle presque toutes les heures, et quand il s'asseyait dans sa chambre le soir, il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de la peinture que Sai avait faite pour lui. Sasuke ne pensait pas que c'était juste pour quelqu'un de faire irruption comme Shizuka l'avait fait et de prendre son cœur. Et elle l'appelait _voleur_. Au moins, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, elle avait mis ça au clair.

Excepté qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser.

Et ça voulait surement dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_« J'espère que oui »_

-Ça n'est pas si dur tu sais.

Le plus petit donna à celui qui avait parlé un regard furieux. Dieu, il haïssait Neji. Juste parce que Neji y allait avec la fille avec des macarons sur la tête, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était meilleur que Sasuke. Bordel, Sai lui avait même dit que c'était la fille qui le lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, Neji avait demandé à Sai de ne rien dire à Sasuke (Neji était si vieux jeu), mais depuis quand Sai faisait attention à ce genre de choses ? Spécialement les choses qui l'amusaient lorsqu'elles sortaient. Brièvement il se demanda si Sai avait dit quelque chose à propos de lui à Shizuka. Sasuke devait demander ça plus tard à Sai.

-Ça ne sera pas la fin du monde si elle te dit non, tu sais.

La chose suivante que Neji sût, c'est qu'il était enterré sous une couche de neige, Sasuke s'en allant d'un pas lourd.

_« Sasuke devrait prendre des cours pour gérer sa colère »_ pensa amèrement Neji, éternuant pour enlever la neige de son nez.

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang_

Ok, et s'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Sasuke ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il essayerait d'être avec lui. Ça serait stupide, idiot, stupide à nouveau et injuste. Parce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Sasuke qu'il était un homme et qu'il était né avec un pénis.

Et ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke l'aimait de cette façon (n'est-ce pas ?). Le baiser qu'il avait donné à Naruto (volé) était une sorte de blague. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Sasuke soit sérieux.

Ça ne rendait pas Naruto moins amoureux de Sasuke cependant.

Oh, attendez. Il n'était pas encore amoureux de lui. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore touché le fond dans sa chute, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il pouvait aussi bien changer de cap et continuer de fuir aussi longtemps que possible. Cela pouvait être un simple béguin qui disparaitrait plutôt que de devenir quelque chose de sérieux. Et Naruto ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit avant d'être sûr.

La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, était ce qu'il allait faire s'il aimait Sasuke de cette manière. Il ne savait pas s'il allait juste partir, quitter Sasuke à la fin de l'année (ou pourquoi pas plus tôt ?), ou écouter son cœur et faire ce qu'il lui dictait ? Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et donc ne savait pas comment son cœur allait réagir. Sera-t-il capable de le quitter lorsque le moment viendra ?

Ou parlerait-il à cœur ouvert ?

_Bang, bang, bang_

Le mieux serait qu'il reste en dehors de la vie de Sasuke, n'ayant aucun contacte. Puis il espérait pouvoir continuer son chemin, et que Sasuke abandonnerait. Et tous ses problèmes seraient résolus, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto tint sa tête baissée tandis que le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main cogna son torse. Au diable tout ça.

Il se tenait actuellement dans le stand de tir (c'est fou ce qu'il y a dans les sous-sols de l'école) dans un bâtiment près du terrain de sport. Certains élèves concouraient en tir, mais Naruto le faisait car il devait vraiment le faire. La première fois qu'il avait tenu un pistolet dans ses mains, il avait sept ans. Il l'avait trouvé dans un tiroir d'Asuma, dans le bureau chez lui. Asuma continuait souvent de travailler après être rentré chez lui, il avait installé un grand bureau avec un ordinateur de police. L'ordinateur n'était pas légalement chez lui, mais sincèrement –Asuma s'en fichait de ce genre de choses. Des crimes devaient être résolus et _emprunter _(tousse) un ordinateur n'était pas bien grave.

Petit Naruto, qui à ce moment-là vivait encore chez Asuma, avait bien sûr trouvé l'arme. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit chez Asuma qui n'avait pas été fouillé par le mini flic Naruto.

Bien évidement Naruto avait déjà vu des armes avant. Il avait été à beaucoup de scènes de crimes, les fois où les gens avaient tirés leur pistolets et celles où ils étaient simplement accrochés aux ceintures des officiers de police. Mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il en tenait un. Naruto l'avait pris, poussant un cri de surprise quand il sentit combien c'était lourd. Avec deux mains tremblantes il fit ce qu'il avait vu faire les policiers –enlever la sécurité et presser sur la détente.

Le coup était partit au moment où Asuma rentrait à la maison après avoir fait les courses. Le plus âgé avait couru à travers la maison, pour trouver Naruto avec son revolver. Le policier avait arraché l'arme des mains de Naruto, et administré une grosse claque sur la joue de Naruto portant les moustaches. Ce fut la seule fois où Asuma leva la main sur lui, et Naruto comprenait pourquoi. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais vu Asuma aussi effrayé, parfois lorsque le pauvre homme le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, Naruto se rappelait souvent ce moment. Quand Asuma le regardait de cette façon, Naruto ne pouvait blâmer l'homme pour ce qu'il se passa après, Asuma ne pouvait plus prendre soin de lui plus longtemps.

Après cet accident Asuma apprit à Naruto à se servir d'un revolver. Naruto était bien en dessous de l'âge légal, mais Asuma avait peur que quelque chose puisse arriver au garçon.

Maintenant il pouvait tirer mieux que n'importe quel officier de police avec qui il avait travaillé, et quand d'autres venaient d'ailleurs, peu d'entre eux pouvaient se comparer à lui. Il avait eu plus de temps qu'eux pour s'entrainer, officiellement et officieusement.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

Naruto sortit soudainement de ses souvenirs réalisant qu'il avait gardé tout ce temps les yeux fermés. « C_omme si c'était important »_ pensa-t-il et regarda les trous parfaitement placés dans le mannequin de papier. Soupirant il enleva les protèges-oreilles et il retira le gilet de sécurité obligatoire de l'école et sortit du sous-sol, montant les interminables escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le sous-sol était construit profondément en dessous de l'école, pour éviter qu'un tir ne brise la concentration des autres étudiants qui n'utilisaient pas l'installation. Toute la cave était insonorisée, donc Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça les tracassait.

Riches batârds.

En sortant il sourit en guise d'au revoir à l'instructeur de tir qui avait pris un moment de libre pour rester fumer dans la neige, Naruto accueillit l'air froid dans ses poumons. Normalement il aurait eu médecine à cette heure, mais il ne pouvait se soucier de telles choses maintenant. Asuma lui disait toujours qu'il ne devrait pas faire quoique ce soit s'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, et même si Asuma n'avait pas pensé à sécher les cours, Naruto faisait ce qu'on lui disait.

Il jura lorsque de la neige rentra dans ses bottes, sentant l'eau glacée dégouliner le long de ses chevilles. Naruto aimait jouer dans la neige, mais marcher dedans était juste trop pénible. Cela lui rappela Shikamaru et ses autres amis. Kiba n'avait rien dit lorsque Sai était venu avec eux aujourd'hui et quand Kiba et lui avaient lutté dans la neige. C'était comme s'ils avaient accepté que Naruto ait amené un autre chien errant avec lui. Si on pouvait appeler Sai errant, mais il était bizarre de toute façon. Naruto souriait toujours lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière lui, juste au moment où une autre motte de neige tomba dans ses chaussures.

-Veux…veux-tu aller au bal avec moi, Shizuka ?

* * *

Sai donna un coup dans la tête immobile de Sasuke avec une brindille qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans la neige. Sasuke poussa seulement un grognement en réponse, faisant comprendre à Neji et Sai que c'était maintenant au-delà du sérieux. Peut-être devraient-ils amener Sasuke chez un médecin ?

Un médecin normal. Amener chez Tsunade un Sasuke avec des problèmes de cœur serait du suicide. Pour les trois bruns.

Le jeune homme avec la brindille inclina la tête, mécontent. Il n'amènerait pas Sasuke à demander à Shizuka pour le bal de cette manière. Neji et lui avaient essayé presque toute la journée de faire sortir Sasuke de la pièce, depuis qu'il avait rampé sous une chaude et confortable couverture. A cet instant il était allongé dans le lit comme une larve dans son cocon. Sai alla jusqu'à lui donner un coup de brindille dans le cul, pour n'avoir qu'un grognement, ou quelque chose qui sonnait comme l'éternel « _hn »_ avec lequel Sasuke parfois commençait. Neji éternua dans son coin, soupira et se déplaça jusqu'à la garde-robe de Sasuke. Il l'ouvrit et prit le costume que Sasuke devait porter au bal de Noel. Neji lança à Sai un regard espiègle, quelque chose que Sai ne voyait pas souvent (il blâmait le rhume de Neji) et le garçon aux cheveux longs lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit Sai, que tu avais entendu qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens, dit-il en souriant sachant que Sasuke ne pouvait le voir d'où il était caché, qui va demander à la belle Shizuka un rendez-vous ?

Ils pouvaient presque voir la couverture se tendre, et Sai sourit à Neji en retour.

-Ouais, Neji c'est vrai. Je me demande qui sera le premier à le lui demander. Je suis sûr qu'elle le choisira.

Neji et Sai retinrent soudainement leur souffle dans leur gorge, leur frange volant au vent. Sasuke se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la force rapide du mouvement persistant autour de lui. Sa tête était baissée, des cheveux noirs couvrant ses yeux.

Un sourire alarmant se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Sans davantage de tentatives, Sasuke était dehors avant que quiquonque n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

* * *

-…Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi pour le baiser que j'ai…volé…mais je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi. Sasuke se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Shizuka, jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté. Ses deux mains étaient jointes dans son dos, et il se sentait commencer à rougir dans le cou, prêt à attaquer ses joues. Et Shizuka ne faisait que le regarder _fixement_.

Naruto (de son côté de la porte) n'en croyait pas ses yeux _ni_ ses oreilles. Pourquoi Sasuke lui demandait-il d'aller au bal avec lui ? Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que quelqu'un lui aurait demandé, et maintenant _le_ Uchiha Sasuke le faisait, de toutes les personnes. Cela signifiait-il que Sasuke essayait de se rapprocher de Naruto, ou était-ce une plaisanterie ? Mais Naruto n'y croyait pas, non. Même si Sasuke agissait comme un bâtard (et un vrai bâtard), il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ce genre de chose. Naruto ferma les yeux. _« Va-t'en ! »_ voulait-il crier. Laisse mon cœur tranquille.

-J'ai déjà dit « oui » à quelqu'un d'autre, murmura Naruto, les yeux toujours fermés. Il maudit son cœur pour le douloureux besoin de dire « _oui_ » à Sasuke. Sasuke se crispa, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Naruto crût qu'il allait partir sans dire mot, lorsque finalement il prit la parole.

-Qui.

Sasuke savait que sa voix ne contenait aucune émotion, ne donnant rien pouvant indiquer à Shizuka le sentiment de rage qui bouillait en lui.

-Chouji.

Naruto comprit par le regard de Sasuke qu'il ne savait pas qui était Chouji.

-Le gars qui a tout le temps un paquet de chips avec lui.

Soudainement la bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit suffisamment pour que Naruto puisse deviner ce qu'il avait mangé au petit-déjeuner.

-Ce gros lard ?

-Il n'est pas gros...il est…joufflu, Naruto défendit son ami.

Sasuke ferma sa bouche et se retourna pour s'en aller. Il s'arrêta pourtant, quand une grande main bronzée s'agrippa autour de son poignet. Il se retourna vers Shizuka qui planta ses beaux yeux bleus océans dans les siens.

-Ça n'est pas comme ça…Sasuke…c'est juste qu'il n'avait personne avec qui y aller, comme il trouvait que c'était gênant d'y aller seul il m'a demandé, mais il n'y a pas de _sentiments_ impliqués, on y va juste pour la nourriture et, ce que je veux dire c'est…, Naruto savait qu'il se répétait et se tût rapidement. Regardant dans les yeux de Sasuke, il y rencontra la même indifférence qui était apparue dans les orbes noires à peine une seconde plus tôt.

Sasuke retira sa main de la poigne de Shizuka.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'expliquer tout cela.

Naruto se recula. C'était vrai. Il n'avait aucune raison d'expliquer ça à Sasuke. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, Sasuke était parti. Naruto ferma la porte et glissa le long d'elle, il s'assit pas terre, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux et les mains enfouies dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur n'arrêtait pas de s'emballer ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke rendait tout si difficile ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit si mal en disant « non » à Sasuke ? « _Merde_ » pensa-t-il en serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Pourquoi avait-il si mal de briser le cœur de Sasuke comme ça ?

Naruto grogna et s'allongea sur le sol.

Il avait enfin touché le fond.

Naruto Uzumaki était maintenant officiellement amoureux d'Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Ishtar Nana et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 déjà! Et en plus il est un peu plus long que les autres, profitez-en bien ;)  
Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur :** ninou07000

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**You Can't Stop Me, I'm a Girl In Love**

* * *

Dans la chambre froide, Naruto était dans sa robe et attendait. Ses mains étaient pliées, reposant sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient raides et il aurait souhaité un bon massage. A l'extérieur le monde s'était maintenant entièrement transformé en hiver – Noël était seulement dans une semaine. Ce serait un jour blanc cette année aussi.

Les anciennes fenêtres qui avaient été bonnes pour se faufiler dans la chambre de son ennemi n'avaient pas vraiment résisté au froid de l'hiver. Tout ce que Naruto voulait faire maintenant était ramper sous une profonde couverture et passer la soirée à dormir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal, mais il avait dit oui à Chouji et Naruto n'était pas un homme qui revenait sur ses mots. Non, il devait aller au bal avec Chouji et avec un peu de chance il s'amuserait.

Naruto se demandait si Sasuke serait là.

Il lissa la robe rouge, suivant de ses mains l'étoffe soyeuse. Il y a quelques jours, une lettre et une grande boîte avaient attendu Naruto quand il s'était réveillé. La boîte avait été posée à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il avait ainsi deviné que l'expéditeur devait être Tsunade, qui était la seule à avoir l'accès au passe- partout. La lettre ressemblait exactement à celle qu'il avait reçue quand il était arrivé à l'école, cela venait sans aucun doute d'Asuma. Naruto se mit à sourire – il n'avait pas revu Asuma depuis cette nuit où il était venu le voir. Il faisait bon de voir que le vieil homme était toujours vivant.

Naruto avança de son lit aux nouveautés de sa chambre. Enveloppé dans une confortable couverture il rampa sur le sol de manière à ce qu'une de ses mains atteigne de façon précaire la lettre. Ses doigts tremblaient pendant qu'il l'ouvrait.

La lettre disait : _**Shizuka,**_

_**De nouvelles informations ont été portées à ma connaissance. Ne peut rien dire comme ça. Ne peut pas venir …**_

_**Votre école organisera bientôt un voyage en ville.**_

_**Rendez-vous à la gare.**_

_**A.**_

Nouvelles informations, hein ? Naruto supposait que ce devait être au sujet de qui ou de ce qui était exactement après lui et ce qu'on allait faire à son sujet. Après qu'il l'aie lue, Naruto déchira la lettre en morceaux et la jeta au fond des toilettes, comme il l'avait fait avec l'autre. Si quelqu'un devait rentrer dans sa chambre, des lettres comme celle-ci lui causeraient probablement problème. Comme avec le pistolet.

Le pistolet était caché sous son matelas. Un endroit banal pour le cacher mais il avait estimé que c'était plus sûr pour des yeux indésirable.

Quand Naruto eu fini l'anéantissement de la lettre, il retourna sur cette intéressante boîte. Il tomba à genoux en la regardant soupçonneusement. C'était une boîte noire, comme pour son uniforme (et tous ses autres vêtements scolaires). Il se demanda ce que Tsunade lui avait envoyé.

Retirant le couvercle et prenant le papier en soie, Naruto se retrouva en train de regarder un magnifique tissu rouge foncé. Oubliant la couverture il se leva avec le vêtement dans ses mains.

C'était une robe.

La robe rouge sang descendait jusqu'au sol. Elle avait de longues manches, et au bord tant des manches que de la robe, un petit liseré d'or avait été placée. Le décolleté n'était pas profond mais était large et dévoilait une partie de l'épaule. Sous la robe, dans la boîte, une paire de chaussures dorée à petits talons avait été mise accompagnée d'une petite carte.

_**Miss Nanohara Shizuka**_

_**En écoutant les commérages autour de l'école, j'ai finis par entendre que vous alliez au bal de noël avec monsieur Akimichi Chouji. Lorsque j'y ai pensé, je me suis rendue compte que vous ne possédiez pas de robe.**_

_**C'est pour vous.**_

_**Utilisez –la.**_

_**Principale Tsunade.**_

Naruto avait ricané de la lettre. « Utilisez- la » ? Etait-ce une proposition ou un ordre ?

Mais même maintenant, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il se souvenait de la lettre. Il avait vraiment apprécié que Tsunade pense à lui, sans parler de lui donner une aussi belle robe que celle-ci. Il avait pensé à demander à Temari (la fille était de la même taille que lui, quoiqu'un peu plus petite), mais ce serait mieux sans doute. La robe lui correspondait tout à fait et était juste de la bonne longueur. Naruto s'était demandé où la principale avait obtenu quelque chose d'aussi beau, mais décida de ne pas l'interroger.

Cependant, la robe n'était pas ce qui maintenait son esprit agité. Sasuke en était la cause. Le fait de penser à Sasuke provoquait un mal de tête à Naruto et tout ce qu'il voulait était céder à son envie qu'il avait eue plus tôt - ramper profondément sous la couverture et se _cacher_ là, jusqu'à ce que l'année scolaire soit finie. Il voulait oublier Sasuke, mais cela semblait être impossible. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'Uchiha s'était fait sa place dans le cœur de Naruto, et il doutait que cela parte bientôt.

Pas du point de vue de Naruto en tout cas.

Alors quoi si Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sasuke ? Cela ne changerait rien. Il ne pourrait jamais devenir trop proche du corbeau, jamais. Il avait et allait avoir simplement trop de secrets.

Et il ne pourrait jamais les partager, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ignora son cœur suppliant. Il ne pourrait jamais dire la vérité à Sasuke. Que penserait –il de Naruto s'il le faisait ? Si Naruto lui disait son secret, il perdrait certainement Sasuke.

Si vous pouvez perdre quelque chose que vous n'avez pas.

Cependant il avait une idée. S'il disait à Sasuke la vérité, Sasuke laisserait certainement son cul tout seul. Alors ce problème serait résolu. Mais Naruto savait que c'était hors de question. Il ne pourrait pas risquer quelque chose de cette importance seulement pour que Sasuke le laisse tranquille. Asuma était passé par beaucoup de problèmes pour faire entrer Naruto dans cette école de première qualité, il n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Sasuke était quelque chose d'autre. Quand Naruto avait dit oui à Chouji, l'une des raisons avait été qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le lui demanderait. Bien sur il voulait y aller avec Chouji. Ils avaient directement dit qu'ils iraient ensemble parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre rendez vous. Shikamaru irait avec Temari, Kiba avec Hinata et Gaara…. Etant Gaara, il n'irait pas du tout. Ils voulaient y aller pour la nourriture et parce qu'ils étaient des amis. Mais pourquoi voulait- il l'expliquer à Sasuke (quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas apprécié, vu la réaction de Sasuke). Il n'avait aucune raison (quelque chose que Sasuke lui avait aussi fait comprendre) d'empêcher Sasuke de s'éloigner ? Donc pourquoi l'avait il fait ?

Naruto prit sa tête, les yeux bleus fixant la robe rouge contre la couverture blanche. Il avait écouté son cœur. Il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke, et ne voulait pas le laisser partir. S'il continuait comme ceci, il ne pourrait pas quitter Sasuke à la fin de l'année. S'il continuait comme ceci, il donnerait son cœur au garçon, l'amour et les confessions mélangées ensemble dans une affreuse combinaison.

Et il devait s'en empêcher à tout prix.

Seul sur son lit le garçon blond ferma ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Il était stressé et sous pression. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était dormir.

Un léger coup sur la porte se fit entendre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Maintenant il devait se lever, mettre son masque, sourire, et suivre Chouji pour le bal de noël. Et s'il ne pouvait pas du tout se sentir heureux ce soir, il serait maudit s'il ne souriait pas comme s'il l'était.

* * *

La salle où se tenait « le Grand Bal de Noël » (comme le signe sur l'entrée le déclarait dans de grands mots audacieux) avait été décorée comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre d'une pièce où devait se tenir un bal de Noël. Un imposant sapin avait été placé au milieu de la pièce, qui pouvait contenir la population entière d'étudiants, plus la famille et les amis. Les murs étaient blancs, des ornements d'or étincelaient généreusement et le sol était aussi rouge que sa robe. Il y avait une scène entre les deux escaliers qui montaient aux balcons du premier étage, au fond de la pièce un groupe était en train de jouer. Naruto ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Il devinait cependant qu'ils devaient être un peu célèbres, pour jouer dans une école comme celle-ci. Une longue table allait d'un coté à l'autre, couvert de toutes sortes d'aliments « sophistiqués ». Partout dans l'immense salle les étudiant mettaient en valeur leurs généreuses robes et chers costumes, en riant et s'amusant. Certains d'entre eux dansaient près de la scène.

Il y avait des portes ouvertes le long des murs menant aux salles latérales, par lesquelles Naruto pouvait voir des divans sophistiqués, des billards, des jeux de fléchettes, et d'autres jeux avec lesquels on pouvait se divertir. Une pièce contenait un bar pour ceux qui avait la chance d'avoir dix huit ans, mais Naruto pouvait seulement discerner d'ici quelques professeurs dans cette pièce (les tresses blondes de la principale Tsunade étaient dures à manquer).

Chouji repéra rapidement leurs amis, et ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les bandes de fêtards. Kiba et Hinata étaient un des couples qui dansait et Naruto sourit à Shikamaru et Temari de là où ils étaient chacun avec un verre de punch fruité dans la main.

« Shizuka, quelle merveilleuse robe ! » dit Temari en souriant. Naruto la remercia en retour, lui disant que sa robe était aussi magnifique, bien qu'il ne l'ait même pas regardée. Les trois commencèrent à se parler les uns aux autres, mais Naruto perdit rapidement le fil. Son esprit était lourd, de même que ses paupières. Pour s'empêcher de dormir sur place, il laissa son regard se promener encore une fois sur l'immense pièce. Il vit Kiba et Hinata lui faire signe mais ne leur retourna pas le geste. Le groupe jouait une chanson rapide et Naruto était sûr que sa tête exploserait sous peu. La piste de danse avait trop de couleurs et Naruto ferma brièvement ses yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la seul personne qu'il ne voulait voir.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Le groupe ralentit son tempo ainsi que les couples qui dansaient. Naruto l'observait pendant que Sasuke était mené sur la piste de danse par Sakura – dans une étincelante robe rose avec des gants blancs- elle plaça les mains de Sasuke sur ses hanches. Il fronça ses sourcils et essaya de se défaire d'elle (ce qui calma un peu le cœur traître de Naruto, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du couple). Alors soudainement Sasuke se tendit, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un l'observait. Lentement sa tête remonta, regardant directement Naruto.

La poigne de Sasuke sur la taille de Sakura se resserra.

Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés.

* * *

Sasuke se sentit soudainement malade. Shizuka se tenait de l'autre coté de la salle, l'observant lui et Sakura danser. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge qui allait délicieusement bien avec sa peau de bronze et ses cheveux d'or, Sasuke n'avait jamais rien vu de plus parfait. Ses yeux bleus semblaient briller encore plus qu'auparavant.

Elle était belle.

Plus belle que n'importe quelle fille ou garçon du bal.

Et Sasuke s'en sentit malade. Malade, comme il se sentait depuis le jour où elle l'avait rejeté. Malade, même s'il la détestait autant qu'en cet instant, car il se sentait épouvantable quand elle la regardait alors qu'il avait tiré la tête rose de la fille tout près de son épaule.

Bien que Sasuke ait passé des jours depuis à se cacher d'elle dans sa chambre et essayer de maintenir sa colère, il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle. Il savait qu'il… ok, au diable tout ça. Il avait bien envie d'elle, et alors ? Il pensait qu'elle était belle, il aimait être avec elle (pour le peu qu'il avait été avec elle), il aimait se battre avec elle, il aimait se disputer avec elle, il aimait l'embrasser, et il était sûr qu'il aimerait encore plus si _elle_ l'embrassait. Pour le moment il devait croire qu'elle _avait_ répondu, il était sûr de cela. Il l'était vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas danser avec cette fille. Il ne connaissait même pas son maudit nom.

Elle lui avait demandée de danser. Après environs dix fois, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle lui avait demandé quelques minutes après qu'il ait été rejeté par Shizuka, et elle avait pris le grognement de Sasuke comme un « oui » .Sasuke ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié. Pour le moment, il dansait seulement avec elle parce que Shizuka regardait.

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur la tête rose. Il voulait vomir sur cette couleur, parce qu'au moins cela la rendrait moins dégoûtante. Il leva encore une fois la tête pour regarder Shizuka.

Son estomac se retourna quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre du bas et se retourner.

Elle devait essayer de cacher un sourire triomphant.

Puisqu'elle voulait vraiment le rejeter.

Pas vrai ?

…..

_Pas vrai ?_

* * *

Deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent au dessus du bol de punch. Des yeux bleus rencontrant des noirs en même temps qu'une main bronzée saisissait la même louche qu'une pâle.

Un brasier.

Naruto retira sa main aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et vit Sasuke en faire de même. Ils se tenaient de chaque coté de la table, tous les deux avec un de ces chic verres dans leur main. Naruto dans sa robe et Sasuke dans son costume.

Les deux rétrécirent leurs yeux.

Les deux mains saisirent de nouveau la louche.

- J'étais la en premier ! siffla Sasuke.

- Va te faire voir Grogna Naruto.

- Donne...ça...

- Jamais...

Ils continuèrent de se battre pour la louche, envoyant rapidement dans une autre direction les gens qui venaient chercher du punch. Naruto grogna et leva les yeux vers Sasuke à travers les mèches blondes sur ses yeux, quand il remarqua subitement quelqu'un qui les regardait plutôt sévèrement. C'était le même enseignant qui les avait collés, professeur Umino ou quelque chose comme ça. Naruto déglutit et se retourna vers Sasuke.

« Bien, » dit il et lâcha.

L'absence soudaine de tension fit que Sasuke tira brusquement la louche. Le punch rouge vif les éclaboussa tous les deux, trempant leurs beaux vêtements. Naruto sursauta et plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine en état de choc.

- Sasuke ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Il regarda Sasuke, qui à son tour regardait étrangement la poitrine de Naruto. Naruto se rendit compte où ses mains se trouvaient et les fit retomber sur ses hanches. Sasuke le regarda de nouveau.

- C'est ta faute idiote ! dit Sasuke, offensé.

Il n'était pas celui qui avait lâché la louche. Maintenant leurs vêtements étaient ruinés, tout était de la faute de Shizuka. Tout avait mal tourné cette année et c'était la faute de Shizuka pour l'amour de dieu !

- Bien, si tu avais été un vrai _gentleman_, tu m'aurais donné la louche, dit Naruto irrité tant par Sasuke que par sa robe ruinée. Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécirent encore plus, si cela était possible.

- Si tu avais été une _lady_ depuis le début, nous ne serions même pas ici.

Les deux adolescents se regardaient en silence. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru être aussi irrité de toute sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, prit trois inspirations tremblantes et les ouvrit de nouveau.

Il devait partir d'ici. Il ne pouvait plus être ici, ignorant la façon dont son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Naruto était presque sûr que Sasuke pourrait entendre d'ici le martèlement à travers les couches de peau, faux seins, soutiens gorge et robe ruinée. Naruto redressa son dos et vit Chouji, Shikamaru et Temari regardant dans leur direction.

Il devait s'échapper d'ici.

-Prend ton punch, dit-il. J'me casse.

Il commença à s'éloigner, quand subitement il entendit Sasuke chuchoter pour lui même.

- Plus jamais…_n'est ce pas_…

Naruto s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Plus jamais ? Plus jamais quoi ? Il se retourna en vitesse et vit Sasuke se diriger vers la porte. Naruto lança un regard à ses amis, s'excusant d'un sourire, avant de se diriger vers Sasuke, dans la noirceur de la soirée.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi furieux que maintenant. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, le froid glacial de l'hiver le fit frissonner. Il avait oublié son manteau au vestiaire, mais il ne retournerait absolument pas là bas pour l'instant. Jamais il ne retournerait là où était Shizuka.

C'était la deuxième fois en dix-sept ans qu'il le faisait. La deuxième putain de fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un venir tout près de son cœur. La première fois avait été sa famille, Itachi évidemment. Il les avait laissé être près de son cœur et qu'avait il obtenu en retour ?

Rien, pas une seule maudite chose. Ils l'avaient laissé.

Après cela il avait endurci son cœur.

Ne le feriez-vous pas ?

Si tous ceux que vous aimiez vous quittaient soudainement ? Ne fermeriez-vous pas votre cœur à clé et ne la jetteriez-vous pas aussi loin qu'une âme humaine ne le puisse, si ce n'est plus loin ? Ne vous éloigneriez-vous pas de l'humanité, en regardant seulement passivement comme ils aiment, haïssent, pleurent et rient ?

Ne le feriez-vous pas ?

N'importe qui ne le ferait-il pas ?

Sasuke l'avait fait.

Et pour la première fois depuis ses treize ans, il avait laissé quelqu'un être proche de lui. Et regardez où ça l'a mené. A marcher seul dans une nuit gelée, frustré et abandonné.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais il n'ouvrirait son cœur à quelqu'un. Il avait été trahi deux fois et c'était deux fois de trop.

Sasuke continua de marcher, se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Il voulait rentrer dans sa chambre et dormir pour le reste de l'année. Il ne voulait pas revoir son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ça se produisait. Que pourrait-il faire ? Pourrait-il la frapper directement entre ses yeux ? Il le voulait. Pleurerait –il…. ?

'Oh seigneur'

A ce moment, Sasuke décida de l'oublier.

Dans la nuit, on entendait le son d'une voiture roulant tranquillement dans la neige. Sasuke s'arrêta dans la neige, exalté. Qui pouvait venir à l'école à une heure comme celle-ci ? Peut-être quelqu'un pour le bal. _Probablement_ quelqu'un pour le bal. Mais n'aurait-il pas du arriver plus tôt, si c'était le cas ? Sasuke se rendit compte soudainement combien le froid l'avait saisi et il plia vite ses bras sur sa poitrine. Génial. Maintenant il devait vraiment se dépêcher d'aller à sa chambre.

- Attend, putain de bâtard !

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent quand il se retourna. Shizuka (une Shizuka sacrément _rapide_) s'approchait très vite de lui, ses mains nues soutenant sa robe rouge vue qu'elle joggait à travers un tas de neige. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux dansaient derrière elle et même s'il se détestait pour ça, le cœur de Sasuke commença à battre plus vite alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Il se retourna rapidement et commença à allonger le pas dans la neige, de plus en plus vite, ses mains toujours pliées sur sa poitrine.

- Bon sang ! Attend putain de fils de pute ! lui cria Shizuka

Sasuke accéléra le pas. Shizuka fit de même. Sasuke commença à courir. Shizuka le suivit à la trace. La chasse avait commencé et bientôt tous deux courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans la neige, tous deux oubliant combien il faisait froid. Bon sang, ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient, mais ils avaient dépassé leur dortoir.

- Ne pense pas pouvoir t'en sortir !

- Arrête de me suivre idiote ! cria Sasuke, presque à bout de souffle.

- Jamais de la vie ! Compris ?

Sasuke se maudit tout en butant sur une pierre cachée sous l'épais manteau de neige. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour constater que Shizuka était plus près qu'elle ne l'était il y a un instant. Où diable trouvait-elle toute son énergie ?

C'est alors que, sorti de nulle part, un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre, faisant s'arrêter Sasuke au milieu d'une foulée. Il se retourna et ne vit rien. Et c'était là le problème.

Où diable Shizuka était-elle allée ?

Il fit cinq pas en arrière et vit quelque chose de sombre dans la neige.

Shizuka avait buté contre la pierre où Sasuke avait trébuché plus tôt. Maintenant elle était couchée avec son visage profondément enterré dans la neige, pas un son ne venait d'elle. Sasuke s'approcha incertain.

Shizuka ? demanda-t-il à la forme inanimée. Est-ce que….. ça va ?

Rien ne se passa.

Sasuke s'avança un peu plus.

Shizuka ?

Bien, maintenant il s'inquiétait. Comblant les cinq derniers pas, il tomba à côté d'elle, saisissant ses épaules tentant de la réveiller. Elle était aussi raide que la roche sur laquelle elle avait trébuchée.

- Shizuka ! Allez ! Shizuka ?

Sasuke sentait la panique monter. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était le seul à avoir fait courir Shizuka après lui. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté pour voir ce qu'elle voulait, quand il avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas assez de vêtements ?

On entendit un léger gloussement.

- Shi – Sasuke fut coupé au milieu de sa supplication quand soudainement Shizuka se jeta sur lui.

Sasuke râla et commença à se débattre, une sérieuse bataille de neige débuta. Sasuke cria quand Shizuka fourra de la neige dans son costume, Il fit une boule de neige avec laquelle il appuya sur sa poitrine. Shizuka hurla et frappa Sasuke à la tête.

Dur.

- Putain ! Expira Sasuke et en une seconde Naruto l'enfourcha là où ils étaient, par terre. Il leva les yeux pour voir le large sourire d'une fille blonde. Il essaya de la pousser, mais elle était diablement forte ! Puis elle devint subitement sérieuse, regardant Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « plus jamais » Sasuke ?

Sasuke le regardait et détourna le regard. Bon sang. Naruto était passé par trop de peine maintenant pour laisser Sasuke s'arrêter.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tu sais.

- Tu commenceras bientôt à geler, dit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

Et il avait raison. Naruto se les gelait à mort, mais il ne permettrait pas à Sasuke de le savoir.

- Je suis de sang chaud. Je peux rester ici toute la nuit s'il le faut, sourit-il d'un air triomphant quand Sasuke parut affolé, mais fût bientôt remplacé par un sourire satisfait.

- Sois mon invitée, dit il modestement.

Naruto sourit d'un air satisfait et se pencha, faisant presque toucher le bout de leurs nez. Il pouvait sentir le souffle court de Sasuke, accueillant sur son visage l'air chaud.

- Peut-être le serai-je, chuchota-t-il.

Seigneur il était trop proche. S'il se penchait un peu plus, leurs lèvres pourraient se rencontrer pour un deuxième merveilleux moment.

Si seulement il se penchait encore.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit ce que Shizuka était sur le point de faire, mais il ferma ses yeux et tendit son cou pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Leurs lèvres étaient à peine posées l'une contre l'autre, qu'un flash les frappa. Naruto et Sasuke ouvrirent leurs yeux et se regardèrent pendant une seconde, avant de lentement tourner leur tête vers cette lumière. A coté d'eux une élégante voiture noire était là avec ses feux allumés. Naruto était stupéfiait. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas l'entendre ? Cette foutue voiture était garée à côté d'eux !

La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et une sombre silhouette en sortit, marchant derrière la voiture pour rejoindre l'une des portes arrière. Elle ouvrit la porte et une autre ombre sortit. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à Naruto et Sasuke, qui se trouvaient à terre et dans la lumière. Le premier, un homme, semblait bizarre. A la lumière, Naruto crut voir pendant un moment qu'il avait la peau bleue. Il était grand et portait une longue cape noire allant jusqu'à ses pieds, une réplique exacte de celle de l'autre homme.

Le deuxième homme ressemblait trait pour trait à Sasuke.

L'homme, de là où Naruto était, penché sur Sasuke, avait l'air plus grand que le jeune étudiant, mais pas aussi grand que Naruto. Il avait de plus long cheveux et la lumière montrait les poches sombres sous ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Sasuke. Alors que la ressemblance était frappante, ils avaient l'air de venir de différentes régions du monde. Les yeux de Sasuke n'étaient pas aussi cruels. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air si mort. Et même si Sasuke et cet homme était si différents juste d'un regard, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur qui était cet homme.

Uchiha Itachi.

- Petit frère. Petite ….fille, dit Itachi. Bonsoir.

Naruto sentit Sasuke se tendre sous lui, mais ne fit aucun geste. Qui savait ce qui se passerait s'il le faisait. Au lieu de cela, il resta sur l'estomac de Sasuke, et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke comme pour lui dire « ne fait rien de stupide ».

- Itachi, grogna Sasuke. D'une façon ou d'une autre il était heureux que Shizuka le retienne. Autrement il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait. Rien de joli ça c'était sûr.

- Que _diable_ fais-tu ici ?

Itachi pouffa de rire, dans la nuit silencieuse, son ami le rejoignant.

- Juste venu chercher quelqu'un. Pas toi cependant.

Itachi s'approcha de plus près.

Tu n'es pas assez intéressant.

Sasuke gronda et essaya de repousser Naruto, mais il le maintenait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Itachi pouvait avoir fait pour faire réagir Sasuke comme ceci, mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Itachi pouffa de rire à nouveau avant qu'il ne fasse signe à son compagnon de le suivre. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke part dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers la salle de bal sur le chemin qui avait été déneigé, un chemin que ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'avaient trouvé lorsqu'ils étaient au milieu de leur course.

Sasuke cria un long cri d'agonie et essaya de les poursuivre, mais Naruto ne bougeait pas. Quand Itachi et son ami furent hors de vue Naruto osa desserrer son emprise. Presque immédiatement il fût jeté dans la neige, et Sasuke essaya de se lever. Naruto bondi sur ses pieds et agrippa de nouveau Sasuke le tirant vers le sol avec un bruit sourd désagréable.

- Laisse-moi y aller putain d'idiote ! Bougonna Sasuke.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ? _Le tuer_ ? hurla Naruto.

Sasuke se stoppa dans ses mouvements, réfléchissant. Shizuka avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Itachi comme ça. Il devait ce procurer une arme.

Comme …. Un revolver ?

Rapidement il se leva et Shizuka était sur le point de le pousser encore quand soudainement elle remarqua que Sasuke se dirigeait dans une autre direction. Rapidement elle se releva aussi, suivant Sasuke qui s'éloignait.

- Juste comme ça ? Tu vas laisser tomber ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Il lui lança un regard furieux même quand il prit note de ses joues rouges et ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux bleus étincelants et….

- Non. Je vais le tuer, dit-il quand il accéléra ses pas pour la centième fois ce soir.

- Mais, commença-t-elle, paraissant complètement confuse.

- Je vais lui tirer dessus.

Shizuka s'arrêta soudainement dans la neige.

« Lui tirer dessus ? » pensa Naruto. Comment serait-il capable de le faire ? Il n'a pas de... revolver.

- Oh, _non_ ne le fait _pas_ ! dit Naruto courant après Sasuke.

Sasuke, qui l'avait vu venir, commença à courir vers leur dortoir, ayant en tête d'aller dans la chambre de Naruto. Naruto devait l'arrêter. Putain. Naruto était déjà mort de fatigue et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de courir encore. Avec un dernier sursaut d'énergie il courut après Sasuke à toute vitesse, en haut des escaliers et après Sasuke dans la pièce noire. Les seules sources de lumière dans le dortoir étaient les petites lampes qui étaient suspendues sur les murs partout dans le couloir, mais les lustre étaient sombres. Il vit Sasuke tirer fortement sur sa porte et quand il eut atteint le corbeau, il saisit son épaule et l'écrasa contre le mur le plus proche.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas moyen ! Tu crois que je suis stupide ?

- Ca serait une nouvelle pour moi si tu ne l'étais pas !

- Bâtard

- Idiote !

- Débile !

- Bimbo !

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécir.

- C'est nul.

- Alors laisse-moi passer, dit Sasuke, comme s'il avait marqué un point.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Est ce que tu penses que je suis stupide. dit-elle d'un ton extrêmement sérieux, avec cette faible voix qu'elle avait parfois quand les émotions étaient furtivement hautes. Sasuke déglutit et réalisa combien ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Trop proche. Comme avant. Quand ils s'étaient presque embrassés pour la deuxième fois….

Shizuka sembla avoir réalisé la même chose. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite, pas comme de la chasse, mais par attraction.

Et de façon amoureuse.

- Sasuke… chuchota Naruto.

- Oui...? répondit Sasuke, rapprochant son visage.

Et Naruto combla la distance.

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma avait eu une maudite nuit. Putain, il avait eu deux maudits mois.

C'était une mauvaise chose d'être trop proche d'une personne. Naruto était quelqu'un qu'Asuma voyait comme son propre fils et il s'était plongé corps et âme dans la capture de l'homme qui pourchassait le garçon. Il avait envoyé plusieurs personnes pour obtenir des informations, mais même là, ça avait pris trop de temps.

Mais maintenant il avait finalement réussi à faire quelques progrès. Il avait le nom de l'homme qui était après Naruto, et ce n'était pas bon. Asuma commençait à regretter d'avoir envoyé Naruto sur cette mission secrète dans la mafia. L'homme qui pourchassait Naruto voulait les informations que le gosse avait reçues. Il voulait tout savoir sur la région d'Orochimaru et sa fortune. Et Naruto était la clef pour toutes ces choses.

Asuma ferma ses yeux. Il devrait bientôt parler à Naruto.

Avant qu'Uchiha Itachi ne l'attrape.

* * *

Oui, Naruto avait embrassé autant garçons que filles dans sa vie. Certain de ces baisers avaient été bons et certains d'entre eux magnifiques. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait été aussi merveilleux que celui qu'il partageait maintenant avec Uchiha Sasuke.

Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient vraiment douces. La sensation brûlante de leurs lèvres qui se rencontraient envoyait une sensation de picotement partout dans son corps vers les extrémités de ses doigts et orteils. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur son visage quand il respirait par son nez, qui de temps en temps rencontrait celui de Naruto. Le visage chauffé de Naruto était collé contre celui de Sasuke. Et bien sûr il y avait l'euphorie de finalement être capable d'embrasser Sasuke pour de vrai.

Ils se séparèrent pendant une seconde, ouvrant leurs yeux seulement pour les refermer et s'embrasser de nouveau. Ce baiser était plus passionné que le dernier, qui avait était plus une exploration qu'autre chose. Naruto sorti sa langue et lécha la lèvre du bas de Sasuke, en la suçant avant que Sasuke n'ouvre sa bouche pour l'accepter à l'intérieur. Naruto accepta volontiers et gémit quand sa langue rencontra celle de Sasuke pour la première fois, mais sans aucun doute pas pour la dernière. Sasuke était trop bon. Son goût intoxiquait Naruto, le faisant gémir avec avidité .Il poussa Sasuke plus contre le mur.

Sasuke ne trouvait pas dérangeant d'être collé au mur, pas du tout. La langue de Shizuka envoyait des frissons agréables à sa colonne vertébrale, et il arqua légèrement son dos pour se rapprocher .Même s'il n'était pas encore serrés l'un contre l'autre, Sasuke pouvait sentir la chaleur de la jeune femme blonde en face de lui. Son cœur battait au rythme du sien et leurs gémissements devinrent des halètements. Sasuke plaça une main sur sa taille en même temps que la main de Shizuka venait s'enfoncer dans ses mèches noires.

Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle et se noyaient dans leurs émotions, ils se séparèrent.

- Sasuke, marmonna Naruto, regardant Sasuke à travers ses yeux lourds.

- Shizuka, souffla Sasuke. Et ensuite il sourit. Ce magnifique sourire Naruto l'avait vu auparavant, quand ils s'étaient rendus eux même libres. Le sourire qui avait fait pour la première fois de sa vie battre plus vite son cœur.

- Je ne pensais pas…

- Ben, Naruto souriant en retour, tu avais tort.

Sasuke sourit et ferma ses yeux, permettant à sa tête de se pencher en arrière contre le mur.

- Alors… ? demanda Sasuke

- Alors quoi ?

Le manque de réponse de Sasuke était suffisant.

- OK. Je t'aime bien.

- Tu…m'aimes _bien_ ? Sourit d'un air satisfait Sasuke

- Putain. D'accord. Peut-être que j'ai le béguin pour toi, dit Naruto à travers ses dents serrées.

- Seulement le béguin, Shizuka ? Naruto lança un regard furieux à Sasuke.

- Ne pousse pas trop.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent l'un à l'autre et Sasuke se rapprocha, s'élevant pour recevoir un autre baiser. Naruto l'agrippa par ses épaules, le repoussant.

- Et en ce qui concerne Itachi ?

- Itachi peut aller se faire mettre.

Shizuka sembla y penser quelques instants.

- Je préfèrerais te prendre, toi.

Le fracassant bruit de Sasuke frappant sa tête contre le mur quand il perdit son équilibre valait la peine de s'en souvenir. Shizuka se moqua de lui quand elle piocha de sa poche ses clefs et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Sasuke la suivit des yeux avec un air interrogateur quand elle ouvra la porte et rentra à l'intérieur.

- Je vais dormir avec toi ce soir, Uchiha, dit-elle.

Sasuke sentit son visage rougir, et les yeux de Shizuka se rétrécirent.

- Mais pas touche ! Et nous dormirons environ à un mètre l'un de l'autre ! »

Sasuke sourit, fit un signe de tête et la suivit dans sa chambre.

Elle ne savait pas que c'était suffisant pour lui d'être juste à côté d'elle.

* * *

A suivre...

Tintintintin! Tintintintin!  
Héhéhé...

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	11. Chapitre 11

Eh beh, merci pour les compliments, c'est trop gentil! C'est comme une drogue, j'en veux encore, encore! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ;)

D'ailleurs si vous avez un peu de temps et un niveau d'anglais plus que correct (ce qui n'empêche que vous aimez nous lire en français), n'hésitez pas à vous proposer sur le forum pour nous donner un coup de main, si ça vous dit. On commence à manquer niveau traducteurs (HP et TW). A très vite!

**Traducteur:** Yzanmyo

* * *

**Chapitre 11**  
**In Your Sleeping Arms I Hide A Truth**

* * *

_Note : les passages entre ** sont des souvenirs récents._

Le soleil d'hiver brillait à travers la fenêtre lorsque Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Contrairement à plus tôt dans l'année, aucun bruit n'était audible à l'extérieur. Le seul bruit qui troublait le matin silencieux était le doux ronflement de Sasuke dans son cou.

_* - Un peu d'espace peut-être ?_

- _Je suis juste en train de nous tenir au chaud, Shizuka ..._ *

Bon, peut-être qu'il avait craqué pour Sasuke la nuit dernière.

* - _Faut garder la chaleur !_, dit Sasuke.

- _Duuuh ? *_

Voilà comment Naruto se sentait en ce moment. Il se gratta la tête et essaya de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit que le réveil affichait 06h02. Il était sacrément tôt, mais tant mieux, il s'était réveillé à temps. Il pourrait du coup se faufiler hors de la chambre, prendre une douche, et nettoyer le vieux maquillage irritant qui s'étalait encore sur son visage.

Et peut-être ...

_* - Tu me serres trop fort, imbécile !_

_Sasuke ricana dans son cou._

_Naruto soupira._

- _ Pas de mains._

- _Pas de mains...*_

Et peut-être essayer de se débarrasser de l'érection dont il souffrait actuellement.

Naruto arrêta de se gratter la tête pour la frotter maladroitement. Ce n'était pas bon. Bien sûr que ça l'était, quand Sasuke était sur lui, son genou gauche pressant contre l'érection douloureuse du blond de la manière la plus agréable et éprouvante possible, son torse pâle drapé sur lui et ses cheveux noirs chatouillant sa joue. Naruto supposa que le scénario aurait pu être pire.

Pour commencer, Sasuke aurait pu être réveillé.

Respirant un peu plus fort pour cacher les soupirs qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche, Naruto essaya de se hisser de sous le beau gosse échoué sur son torse. Cependant, quand il le fit, Sasuke s'allongea encore plus sur lui, poussant un soupir et joignant un peu plus ses mains autour du cou de Naruto. Celui-ci laissa errer ses yeux vers le plafond dans une tentative désespérée pour obtenir de l'aide du grand Homme, là-haut. Il plissa les yeux et fronça le nez, tout en essayant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Cette fois, Sasuke bougea son genou.

Naruto tenta de contenir son gémissement, en vain. Bon sang, Sasuke était un véritable allumeur quand il dormait. Naruto devrait se venger de lui plus tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La troisième tentative fut toutefois un succès. Il fut presque surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'extirpa, Sasuke se plaignant de la perte, mais ne se réveillant pas (au grand soulagement de Naruto). Le blond se retrouva assis sur le sol dans le pantalon de pyjama noir et le t-shirt blanc qu'il avait emprunté à Sasuke (moulant sa poitrine toujours rembourrée), respirant profondément pour se calmer. Il lança un sale regard à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon avant de se lever. Il sentit ses cheveux longs dressés dans tous les sens, et râla silencieusement sur combien d'heures ça lui prendrait pour arranger tout ça.

Et là, il se maudit de réagir comme une fille.

Enfin... beaucoup trop.

Naruto récupéra sa robe et ses chaussures sur le sol. Bien sûr, Sasuke lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas enlevé son maquillage. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?_ « Désolé Sasuke, mais si je le fais tu verrais très probablement mes traits d'homme plus clairement. »_

Exact.

Cependant, Sasuke avait raison. C'était vraiment désagréable de dormir avec du maquillage partout sur le visage. Naruto plia soigneusement la robe et l'emporta, ses orteils se recroquevillant au contact de l'air froid à l'extérieur de la couverture, et hors de la chaleur de Sasuke : ce même Sasuke qui était encore couché paisiblement dans son lit, ronflant comme il le faisait déjà quand Naruto s'était réveillé. Le garçon pâle dormait sur le ventre, son torse nu se fondant avec le linge de lit blanc et ses cheveux de jais reposant sur ses joues délicatement rosées. Il ressemblait à une belle poupée, couché là, comme ça, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lever une main pour le toucher.

Le corbeau se lova contre sa paume, l'accueillant avec plaisir. Le blond laissa voyager sa large main sur la joue de Sasuke et écarta les mèches sombres. Il sourit quand il vit la moue se former sur les lèvres douces qu'il avait revendiquées la veille au soir. Ces lèvres qui avaient été si parfaites contre les siennes dans le couloir. Ces mêmes lèvres qui lui avaient ricané tant de fois au visage, et ces mêmes lèvres qui avaient si bien souri pour Naruto et seulement Naruto. Il savait que s'engager avec Sasuke était probablement l'une des idées les plus stupides qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Mais il était amoureux de l'Uchiha et ne pouvait renier son cœur.

Peut-être, un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand Sasuke était sien et qu'il était à Sasuke.

Mais bon sang, comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Comment pourrait-il se détourner de Sasuke ? On n'était qu'en décembre, Noël était dans quelques jours. Dans six mois, il devrait quitter cette école, sans Sasuke. Le brun avait encore une année à faire mais Naruto, lui, n'avait droit qu'à un an. Inutile de demander à Asuma pour une autre année. Et puis il ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable et, au final, devrait encore laisser Sasuke.

Au diable tout ça.

Naruto s'affaissa sur le lit à côté de Sasuke, toujours endormi. Il laissa reposer sa main hâlée sur le dos pâle et nu du brun, le caressant légèrement de haut en bas. Il drapa la couverture sur le garçon assoupi et soupira.

Suivre son cœur était une chose.

Faire la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire en était une autre.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, quand Naruto trouva Chouji avec Shikamaru, Kiba et Hinata sur le trottoir sur le chemin du bâtiment de médecine, le blond laissa ses genoux heurter le sol en signe de profonde excuse. Il pouvait sentir la neige toucher son nez, fondre sur la pointe. Il pouvait aussi sentir la culpabilité se répandre sur ses joues, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir rendu le rendez-vous aussi nul Chouji ! Je sais que j'ai vraiment été horrible pour avoir fui comme ça, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment expliquer pourquoi et j'espère que tu n'es pas grave en colère contre moi parce que j'ai toujours vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie d'être ton amie -

- Euh ... vraiment, Shizuka ... ça va, c'est bon…, essaya de répondre Chouji, mais la jeune fille sur le sol en face d'eux n'écoutait pas.

- Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment... -

- Shizuka ?

- Eh, arrête ça, rétorqua Kiba tout en lançant à Shikamaru un regard interrogateur.

Shikamaru renifla et donna un coup de pied dans la neige vers Shizuka, ce qui la fit crier de surprise (ce fut un cri _très masculin_, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu) et elle s'assit, jetant un regard furieux à Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru ! cria-t-elle, offensée. Tu ne vois pas que je fais mes excuses à Chouji pour avoir été un rendez-vous merdique ?

Enfin, c'est ce que Shikamaru aurait entendu, si Kiba, Chouji et Hinata, n'avaient pas tous hurlé sur lui en même temps, suivi d'une solide tape sur son épaule de la part de Kiba. Chouji aida Shizuka à se relever, et elle épousseta ses jambes et sa jupe couvertes de neige, reniflant dans la direction de Shikamaru, ce qui fit soupirer le garçon paresseux, et le fit se retirer dans un autre endroit. Shizuka se retourna ensuite vers Chouji, en prenant une profonde respiration, et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraim-

- C'est bon Shizuka. Vraiment.

- ment, vraiment désolée ! Naruto acheva enfin, avant de regarder le groupe qui roulait des yeux. Enfin, à part Hinata, mais parce qu'elle était trop polie.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, déclara Kiba à la place de Chouji qui avait la bouche pleine de chips.

- On t'a vue avec Mr. Touche-pas-au-bâton-dans-mon-cul.

Kiba s'arrêta pour retrouver son souffle puis reprit

- Et franchement, je pense que Chouji a juste été soulagé de voir que tu étais partie. Sinon, y aurait plus eu de bouffe du tout.

Chouji hocha la tête de concert avec Naruto, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se rende compte que c'était une insulte et frappa Kiba à la tête. L'amateur de chiens tomba la tête la première dans la neige. Hinata glapit alors qu'elle était témoin de la chute de son petit ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu quand Kiba s'apitoya sur son sort. Naruto s'était depuis longtemps retourné vers Chouji, qui lui offrit poliment des chips.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Chouji, dit sincèrement Naruto.

Son tourment à propos de ce qu'il allait faire au sujet de Sasuke était une chose, mais le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Chouji était uniquement de la culpabilité. D'accord, ils avaient accepté d'aller au bal en tant qu'amis, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ignorer le garçon joufflu.

- Ca va, vraiment, répondit l'enrobé.

- Chouji a rencontré une fille.

Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru, oublié depuis longtemps, qui s'était finalement réveillé.

- Quoi ?

En revenant à Chouji, Naruto vit comment ses joues déjà roses viraient au rouge. Il sourit et lui donna un coup de coude sur le côté.

- Une fille, hein ?

Les joues de Chouji tournèrent écarlate et il bourra sa bouche pleine de chips pour éviter de répondre. Le doré sourit, et Kiba (qui s'était, grâce à Hinata, relevé de nouveau) renifla.

- Et l'Uchiha alors ? Il a eu un avant-goût d'un des célèbres mouvements de Nanohara ? demanda-t-il pendant que Hinata continuait à essuyer la neige sur ses cheveux bruns.

Naruto pouvait cependant voir qu'elle le regardait du coin de ses yeux, et il supposa que même elle était intéressée.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la plupart des conversations autour d'eux s'était arrêtées.

_« Ça doit être mon imagination » _pensa-il_._

- Ben, pas exactement ... commença-t-il.

Ses pensées s'évadèrent jusqu'au baiser de la nuit dernière, et quel bonheur lui et son cœur avaient ressenti sur le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de ramper sous la couverture avec Sasuke et dormir tout le reste de l'année avec lui, bien serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Twuch weupfh qhwaff _(Tu veux quoi)_ ?

- Mec, euh ma pote, euh bref- Tu l'as vraiment _embrassé ?_

- Shi-Shizuka, je p-pensais que tu _détestais_ M. Uchiha !

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai dit ça tout haut ?

Naruto gémit quand tout le monde eut terminé. Génial. Super. Ça, c'était embarrassant. Il essaya de cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais il ne put échapper aux questions.

- Oui, on s'est embrassés, soupira Naruto devant leurs expressions. Et oui, j'ai bien aimé. Je... on... on a passé la nuit ensemble..., marmonna-t-il vers le sol.

S'ils n'avaient pas été au milieu de la cour lorsque Naruto prononça ces mots fatidiques, Kiba aurait hurlé tel un loup vers le ciel, Shikamaru aurait baissé son menton, Chouji aurait laissé tomber son sac de chips et Hinata aurait pris une expression choquée qui n'aurait pas clairement été très loin de tomber sur le sol pour « se reposer les yeux ». Cependant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et avant que tout ceci ne puisse même commencer, deux cris aigus furent entendus, traversant toute la zone environnante, et atteignant probablement la ville d'à côté.

- _Tu n'as pas osé !_

- MENTEUSE !

Deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du groupe. Sakura et sa copine blonde serraient les dents alors qu'elles s'approchaient. La blonde leva ses deux bras pour pousser Naruto. Celui-ci, qui fut à la fois surpris et pris au dépourvu, tomba fesses les premières dans la neige. Les deux filles se penchèrent allègrement au-dessus de lui. Sakura semblait prête à lui cracher au visage, ce qui le fit tressaillir et reculer, levant un bras devant lui pour se protéger.

- Ne t'avise pas de redire des mensonges pareils, lança avec mépris Sakura.

Juste au moment où son amie voulut ajouter quelque chose, Kiba s'interposa entre elles :

- Oh, fermez-la vous deux. Juste parce que l'Uchiha ne veut aucune de vous, sales moches, rétorqua-t-il (ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, à y repenser).

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Kiba d'aller se faire foutre, mais son amie la devança :

- Ha ! Non mais t'as vu sa face _à elle_ ? Tu penses vraiment que notre Sasuke voudrait de quelqu'un qui ressemble à _ça ?!_

Kiba se tut et Naruto lui lança un regard furieux lorsque son ami canin eut effectivement le cran de lancer un regard évaluateur à _"Shizuka"._ Le blond le vit déglutir et se retourner, mais Hinata rétorquait déjà :

- Je ne pense pas que M. U-Uchiha se soucie vraiment de ça, bégaya-t-elle comme à son habitude.

Cela fit d'elle le nouvel objet de leur attention, et les deux harpies se tournèrent vers la brune avec colère, les poings serrés. Dire que vous aviez passé la nuit avec _LE _Uchiha Sasuke était à éviter, au moins en la présence des membres les plus engagées de son fan-club : Haruno Sakura et Ino Yamanaka. Naruto _avait_ parlé de Sasuke à Sakura pendant leurs cours communs, et il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait un béguin _assez inquiétant_ pour l'ébène depuis... Depuis toujours, et aujourd'hui encore. Rien que de dire qu'on l'avait croisé dans un couloir désert était déjà assez dangereux.

- Toi, la ferme, sale petite pute ! lança Sakura, rivalisant avec l'idiotie de Kiba.

Dire qu'Hinata était une pute énerva Shikamaru et Chouji, jusque là restés en retrait depuis l'arrivée des deux folles. Les deux ne tardèrent pas à exhiber leurs muscles (qui n'étaient pas si imposants que ça, vu leur réticence à bouger en général). Sans compter Kiba qui arborait une allure meurtrière, s'approchant des filles maintenant inquiètes. C'est là que Naruto réalisa qu'il fallait probablement intervenir.

Avant que Shikamaru, Chouji ou Kiba n'aient eu le temps de se jeter sur Sakura et Ino, le blond se leva péniblement du sol et les attrapa par le col (Kiba et Shikamaru dans sa main gauche et Chouji dans sa main droite) puis les projeta en arrière. Tous trois tombèrent dans la neige (Kiba pour la seconde fois en un jour) en râlant haut et fort, mais Naruto avait déjà bougé. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur une des fines épaules du duo féminin, comme il l'avait fait avec tant de criminels autrefois, se pencha entre leurs deux visages et leur chuchota à l'oreille :

- Que je passe la nuit avec Sasuke ou non ne vous regarde pas. Que Sasuke préfère une _fille_ comme _moi_ plutôt que comme _vous,_ c'est votre problème. _Compris ?_

Sa prise se resserra sur leurs épaules, et leur souffle eut un accroc. Sakura resta parfaitement immobile, tandis qu'Ino hocha la tête avec hésitation. Naruto sourit en les laissant partir, appréciant la vision de leurs dos battant en retraite. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elles, oh non. Les filles comme ça n'abandonnaient pas un garçon comme Sasuke sans s'être battues plus d'une fois, mais au moins, pour le moment, elles étaient parties . Le blond se retourna vers ses amis : Hinata encore un peu pâle, mais cachant un sourire derrière le dos de sa main, et les trois bruns, debouts, en train d'enlever la neige de leurs vêtements.

- Même si j'avoue être impressionné par ta façon de faire flipper deux milliardaires comme ça, Shizuka, commença Kiba avec une ride entre ses yeux. Je pense que tu _nous as_ attaqués plus que ce que t'aurais dû.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il remarqua deux choses. La première était qu'il était plus de 13h et qu'il avait raté la moitié de ses cours. En comptant le temps de se préparer, il manquerait aussi le troisième des quatre cours en tout et, tant qu'à faire, considérant le confort du lit, la parfaite température sous la couette, et la délicieuse sensation des draps propres contre son torse nu, il ne voyait vraiment aucun intérêt à quitter sa chambre aujourd'hui. La bulle de chaleur était toujours présente vers son cœur depuis la nuit dernière, et lui donnait l'impression d'être dans son monde. Il serait plus qu'heureux de rester étendu là pour le reste de la journée.

Cependant, cela le mena à la seconde chose qui le frappa au même instant : la raison pour laquelle son cœur se sentait aussi bien avait quitté le bâtiment (en tout cas, autant que Sasuke savait, cette raison avait quitté la chambre et le lit, mais c'était plus logique de supposer qu'elle avait quitté le bâtiment, chose qu'elle avait vraiment fait, mais que Sasuke ignorait).

Pendant une seconde, Sasuke fut presque sûr que la nuit dernière (et quelle nuit d'ailleurs) n'avait été qu'un rêve. Dire qu'il avait effectivement réussi à embrasser Shizuka, et qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser. Cela suffisait presque pour faire sauter son cerveau. Et le souvenir de son dos contre son torse pâle pendant qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, semblait presque trop beau pour être réel.

Sasuke s'assit dans son lit et se racla la gorge. Bon sang, il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis... Depuis jamais, en fait. Peut-être que les mois d'inquiétude avaient laissé des traces, mais là, c'était limite ridicule. Il espérait que ni Neji, ni Sai n'était venu le voir ce matin. Si c'était le cas, il n'arriverait jamais à leur faire oublier ça. La panne de réveil ne figurait pas dans le dictionnaire d'un Uchiha, et il n'était pas près de l'ajouter maintenant.

Il laissa errer sa main à l'endroit où le corps de Shizuka devrait être étendu. Il se demanda si cela avait été un rêve ou la réalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on pouvait demander à quelqu'un : _« Excuse-moi mais, tu as vraiment passé la nuit avec moi ? »_

Argh.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'un de ses oreillers. Il inspira, et une odeur inhabituelle caressa ses narines. Il respira plus fortement, appréciant la fragrance. Une main pâle rencontra l'oreiller, touchant deux cheveux blonds qui reposaient dessus. Sasuke sourit et jeta la couverture sur lui à nouveau, se blottissant plus profondément dans le tissu.

Réaliser que de merveilleux rêves étaient bien réels.

Fantastique.

* * *

Ok, il avait dit combien il regrettait à Chouji. Il leur avait également demandés ce qu'il devrait faire au sujet de Sasuke. Cette dernière chose avait été un véritable échec. Naruto ne voulait même pas réfléchir aux propositions honteuses que Kiba et Shikamaru avaient sorties, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque Temari avait rejoint le groupe dans la bibliothèque. Mais tous avaient convenu que, même si Sasuke était l'un des plus grands salauds de l'univers, il était quand même M. LeBon pour Shizuka.

Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait considérer cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Et il était bien placé maintenant pour savoir que sortir avec l'Uchiha n'amènerait que des ennuis. Si on avait déjà imaginé sortir avec une rock star ou un acteur de renommée mondiale, mais à une échelle légèrement moindre (comme une école), on obtiendrait probablement l'idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Naruto était presque stupéfait (presque, parce qu'il en avait déjà sacrément marre) de voir à quelle vitesse une petite rumeur pouvait se répandre. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait vu Shizuka suivre Sasuke et sortir du bal. Et l'ami d'un ami d'un ami avait vu la très chère et tendre Shizuka se faufiler hors de la chambre de Sasuke très tôt ce matin. En vérité, les gens étaient même assez intéressés pour le questionner, et l'_attendaient _carrément à chaque porte.

Naruto soupira et se massa les tempes, rassemblant toute sa volonté (et son courage, surtout, il devait se l'avouer) et frappa à la porte en face de lui. Quand personne ne l'ouvrit ou répondit, il poussa la large porte et entra. Une douce sensation de familiarité, comme celle d'un foyer, le frappa comme une brise de printemps. Les murs clairs et les rideaux dorés semblaient accueillant et chaleureux. L'air frais passant par les fenêtres ouvertes était réchauffé par les radiateurs en dessous, qui fumaient presque de vapeur. Le bureau en face des fenêtres, et le plus petit qui était placé contre le mur sur le côté, étaient tous les deux vides. Le propriétaire du grand bureau se tenait devant lui. Au lieu d'être vêtue de son costume vert normal, la principale portait une tenue plus confortable (un pantalon large et un grand T-shirt), et dans sa main se tenait une tasse de thé, chaud et fumant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés librement sur ses épaules, et reposaient sur sa poitrine. Naruto sourit à la femme plus âgée, qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale gosse ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Naruto ferma les yeux et s'approcha d'elle, laissant son visage tomber dans les seins chaleureux de l'aînée alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, reposant son corps contre le sien, accueillant et doux. Des bras féminins se posèrent dans son dos et lui rendirent son étreinte. Il resserra sa prise contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis tombé amoureux, vieille peau.

- Oh, mon cher et tendre mioche.

* * *

Naruto ignorait la raison de sa visite chez Tsunade, alors qu'il aurait pu aller n'importe où ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce car elle était l'une des très rares personnes qui savaient qui il était vraiment, car avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Peut-être parce que, quand il était avec elle, lové dans sa poitrine, il se sentait cajôlé par la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Et c'était vrai. Tsunade était la première femme dans sa vie sur qui il pouvait compter. Quand il vivait avec Asuma, il ne logeait pas encore avec sa femme (à ce moment-là ils n'avaient pas été mariés bien sûr, et partageaient un enfant). La femme d'Asuma, Kurenai, l'avait, et probablement encore aujourd'hui, aimé. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle avait sa propre vie et son propre enfant, et il ne voulait pas interférer.

Tsunade était quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance : il pourrait toujours avoir son épaule pour s'y appuyer ou pleurer. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans la cour ou dans un couloir, il se nourissait de son sourire comme sa peau se nourissait du soleil lors d'un jour d'été. Chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, ces derniers mois, que ce soit pour se quereller ou discuter de choses vraiment importantes (comme la façon de s'habiller correctement, comment se coiffer pour le bal, la façon d'agir comme une fille pour tromper la Mafia et l'école, les messages d'Asuma – qui n'étaient pas si fréquents), il se sentait lui-même, Naruto Uzumaki, et non cette satanée de Nanohara Shizuka.

Être Shizuka, c'était comme être un voleur se faisant passer pour une princesse. Être Shizuka lui foutait la trouille, et le faisait se détester lui-même à faire semblant. Naruto ne voulait pas qu'on sache à quel point il se sentait mal d'être Shizuka. S'il le faisait, s'il disait à Asuma que c'était si dur pour lui, l'aîné pourrait tout arrêter en un instant. La dernière chance pour Naruto d'obtenir ne serait-ce que le plus petit contact avec la vie normale d'un adolescent partirait en fumée, brûlant le bout de ses doigts, hors de portée.

Mais il restait dans son lit chaque nuit, le corps trempé de sueur lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Couché dans un lit aussi coûteux le terrifiait. Il avait peur que, s'il cassait quelque chose, il serait aussitôt renvoyé à la maison. S'il ne se comportait pas assez bien, il serait renvoyé, et ainsi de suite, encore, et encore.

Cependant, Naruto ignorait s'il voulait vraiment rester dans cette école, après tout. S'il le désirait, il pouvait tout simplement dire à Tsunade qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, redevenir un agent de police officieux, comme avant, et oublier tout ça. Il laisserait Sasuke, peut-être encore tendrement endormi dans son lit, avec seulement le vague souvenir d'une jeune fille nommée Shizuka, comme une bribe de son enfance au fond de sa mémoire. Le brun ne saurait jamais ce qu'il se serait passé, mais peut-être, peut-être que c'était ce qui serait le mieux, pour tous les deux. Si Naruto continuait à voir l'Uchiha, il devrait un jour avoir à lui dire la vérité (cacher un pénis pendant toute sa vie serait difficile, aussi dur que quelque chose d'autre). Et où est-ce que ça les mènerait ? A dire à votre bien-aimé que vous êtes un _homme ?_ A dire à quelqu'un que pendant tout ce temps vous lui avez menti sans pitié ? Sasuke (et n'importe qui) détesterait forcément cette personne (Naruto) après ça.

- Est-ce que tu vas fuir ?

Allait-il fuir ? Rentrer la queue entre les jambes et ruminer dans son lit ? Tout quitter en ne faisant qu'un simple geste d'au revoir ?

Sur le canapé, la main de Tsunade qui lui caressait les cheveux, la tête sur ses genoux, rendit ses yeux plus lourds. La douce pression sur sa chevelure à l'arrière de son cou le fit fredonner de satisfaction. Il se blottit plus confortablement alors que le sommeil le prit, ses légers ronflements remplissant peu à peu la pièce silencieuse.

Une porte cachée dans l'un des murs du bureau s'ouvrit, et Jiraiya entra. Avec ses yeux aux nuances grises, il regarda la poitrine de Naruto se soulever et s'abaisser, allongé sur les genoux de Tsunade, qui le caressait comme un chat. Il rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, dégageant son visage. Le grisé offrit à sa partenaire une autre tasse de thé et s'assit sur la table basse en face d'eux. La directrice lui sourit et, pour une fois, ne le disputa pas ou autre (Jiraiya était presque sûr que c'était à cause de l'enfant endormi sur ses genoux).

- Le gosse est amoureux, dit-elle après un certain temps.

Jiraiya avait toujours été emerveillé de voir à quel point une femme comme Tsunade pouvait parfois être douce et calme, et décida de se détendre lui-même.

- C'est ennuyeux, dit-il tout aussi tranquillement. Que va-t-il faire ?

La blonde secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence, tout en caressant le dos de Naruto. Il est tellement confus. Et apeuré.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du grisé de hocher la tête.

- Je serais effrayé, moi aussi.

- Tu as peur de tout vieil homme, répondit Tsunade d'un ton taquin.

Jiraiya murmura quelque chose et la directrice lui demanda de répéter, mais le vieil homme tint sa langue. Qui sait, si un jour elle lui coupait.

Vieille sorcière.

- Il te ressemble, lorsque tu étais jeune.

La phrase avait été dite après un autre de ces longs silences, mais confortables.

- Il a tes cheveux hérissés.

- Ah ah, mais il a ton blond, rétorqua le gris.

La couleur de ses cheveux avait depuis longtemps disparu, il y a si longtemps, en fait, que la plupart des gens avaient oublié de quelle couleur ils avaient été. Peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours été blanc.

- Il est sûrement aussi têtu que toi aussi.

Tsunade sourit.

- J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas un pervers comme toi, dit-elle, ce qui fit ricaner Jiraiya.

Bien sûr que le garçon était un pervers. Ça s'était passé de père en fils depuis plusieurs générations.

- Et les yeux bleus d'Arashi.

Etre comme ça, comme la petite famille qu'ils étaient, c'était suffisant. Même si Naruto ne savait pas tout, il semblait malgré tout savoir qui étaient les gens à qui il était lié. Que le gamin tombe amoureux n'était pas si terrifiant, il y arriverait. Il le comprendrait lui-même, un de ces jours, et ils seraient là pour lui, tous les deux.

- Cet Asuma.

- Ouais.

Le silence emplit la pièce pendant de longues minutes, les deux aînés se perdant dans leurs vieux souvenirs. Les rideaux se soulevèrent sous le vent qui entra dans la pièce, et personne ne vit le sourire qui honora les lèvres du garçon blond.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment cherché Shizuka. Tout à coup, elle fut là devant sa porte, la main levée, comme si elle était sur le point de frapper. Sasuke l'avait coiffée au poteau, en ouvrant la porte environ une seconde avant qu'elle ne puisse toquer. Peut-être qu'il avait su qu'elle était là dehors, peut-être que c'était le destin (comme Neji aurait dit) qui jouait avec eux. De toute façon, elle était là et il était là, se regardant l'un l'autre de chaque côté du seuil.

- Bonjour, dit Shizuka avec un coup d'œil à ses vêtements.

Il était presque huit heures du soir, mais Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. S'il l'avait fait, tout le monde aurait vu un sourire sur son visage. Il aurait probablement été _gentil_ (Sasuke fit une mine dégoûtée à cette idée) et ... accueillant avec les gens. Il ne pouvait pas et ne risquerait pas sa réputation. Il avait fait quelques devoirs, terminé quelques papiers, chassé un Neji et un Sai embarrassants hors de sa chambre puisque la première chose qu'ils avaient remarqué avait été l'odeur de Shizuka (Sasuke ne voulait pas savoir comment, par l'enfer, ils connaissaient son parfum), et passer le reste de son temps à rêver, rêver, et rêver de Shizuka. Maintenant, elle se tenait face à lui, se dandinant avec incertitude, son regard fixant par dessus son épaule gauche.

- Bonsoir, répondit Sasuke.

Elle fronça le nez et regarda autour d'elle. Certains étudiants traînaient dans le couloir, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux (du moins pas visiblement). Sasuke supposa qu'un milliardaire (comme les pauvres bougres dans les autres dortoirs les appelaient) était plus chic que cela.

- J'ai pensé Sasuke...

- ça a du sentir le brûlé, tu as fait frire ton cerveau ?

- ... Et _peut-être_ qu'on pourrait essayer...

- Quelque chose que je comptais faire après notre baiser de la nuit dernière (la phrase fit tousser Shizuka avec embarras) ?

- ... Mais...

Sasuke pencha la tête de la même manière que Shizuka l'avait fait, sans vraiment vouloir copier son mouvement.

- Mais ?

Shizuka soupira et regarda enfin, de ses iris océan, directement dans les orbes charbons du brun.

- Mais nous devrions y aller lentement.

- Pour que ton cerveau puisse tenir le rythme ?

- Pour que mon cerveau puisse suivre, confirma Shizuka, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'insulte et lui mette une tape sur la tête.

Sasuke ricana et lui offrit de venir dans sa chambre et, comme elle était sur le point d'entrer, elle fut arrêtée par deux voix familières.

- Comment oses-tu, sale petite garce ! dit Sakura, c'était à son tour de pousser Naruto ce jour-là.

Cette fois cependant, le blond était préparé et se tint immobile (comme si Sakura avait essayé de pousser un arbre), et ce fut elle qui tomba en arrière. Sasuke la suivit des yeux avec un air ennuyé.

- Tu sais, Kiba a défendu Hinata quand elles l'ont traitée de pute, dit Naruto au brun la mine sérieuse.

- A voir comment tu m'as plaqué au sol la nuit dernière, je pense que tu as une meilleure chance contre elles, admit Sasuke et il se frotta l'un de ses bras avec l'autre.

Le blond lui sourit, se baissa et prit de ses lèvres ce que Sasuke lui offrait volontiers.

Les deux mégères devinrent silencieuses alors que le baiser devenait plus chaud sous leurs yeux, les laissant bouche bée.

Le brun bougea, mal à l'aise (il n'aimait pas l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un devant d'autres personnes), quelque chose que Naruto sentit et il le laissa s'en aller.

Sakura et Ino trébuchèrent en arrière, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avant de s'enfuir.

Le doré gloussa et alla dans sa chambre, pour revenir avec une couverture supplémentaire. L'ébène haussa les sourcils, alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, en encourageant le blond à le suivre.

Naruto sourit et tendit la couverture face à Sasuke, avant de la draper sur ses épaules alors qu'il se tenait toujours dans le couloir.

- Tu es terriblement collant quand tu dors tu sais, dit-il, ce qui fit marmonner quelque chose à Sasuke et détourner le regard, une touche de rouge couvrant tout à coup ses joues. Il posa le doigt sur l'épaule du brun en retour, ce qui divertit Naruto.

- Rien de plus à propos de ton frère ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke secoua la tête. La vérité était, qu'en fait, il n'avait pas pensé à son frère une seule seconde. Pas une seule pensée de toute la journée, et il ne savait pas si cela devait le soulager ou l'inquiéter. Naruto hocha la tête.

- Qui penses-tu qu'il cherchait ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et fit signe à Naruto de venir dans sa chambre. Naruto ne bougea pas plus, bougeant légèrement là où il se trouvait.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke. C'est si important ?

- Allez, me dis pas que tu t'en fiches, dit Naruto.

Par l'expression du visage de Sasuke, Naruto comprit que le jeune corbeau en avait effectivement quelque chose à faire, après tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'il fait » ?

- Ben... Comme travail, demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se détourna pour plier des papiers sur son bureau, et Naruto décida finalement d'entrer dans la pièce. Alors qu'il plaçait un pied de l'autre côté du seuil, Sasuke répondit :

- J'en sais rien... Je pense que ... Je pense qu'il est en quelque sorte impliqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec la mafia.

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement.

_« - Je suis juste à la recherche de quelqu'un, petit frère. Mais ce n'est pas toi. »_ Les mots d'Itachi firent écho dans son esprit.

Naruto tira la couverture plus serrée autour de lui.

La mafia, hein ?

- Un problème ? demanda Sasuke, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule, vers Naruto qui semblait bloqué sur le pas de la porte.

- Non, croassa Naruto._ Non,_ dit-il à nouveau après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre du brun, vers l'Uchiha qui l'attendait, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Pas du tout, acheva-t-il.

* * *

A suivre...

Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	12. Chapitre 12

Vous avez hâte de savoir comment il va réagir hein?! Encore un peu de patience, vous ne serez pas déçus ;)  
Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!

**Traducteur:** ninou07000

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Run Like a Girl and Scream Like One Too**

* * *

Sasuke pouvait la sentir au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là. Une faible sensation de papillons qui volent en cercle, l'excitation rampait jusqu'à ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il adorait toujours cette journée-ci précisément. Il avait été seul à chaque Noël depuis ses treize ans, pourtant son sentiment à l'égard de cette journée restait le même. Sasuke se sentit sourire et changea rapidement d'expression, seulement pour se blottir un peu plus contre la personne dans son lit, Shizuka. Elle était à ce moment-là endormie, son dos pressé contre le corps du brun.

Shizuka se rapprocha et Sasuke enfouit son visage entre ses omoplates, respirant son odeur matinale. Son corps était ferme contre le sien et il aimait le mélange de son odeur avec la sienne – elle empruntait toujours ses vêtement pour dormir… et ses boxers. D'ailleurs, de manière assez bizarre, Shizuka portait toujours des boxers. Ils étaient affreux : ils étaient très colorés et il y avait des tourbillons et des feuilles dessus. Sasuke lui avait demandé pourquoi elle en portait et elle lui avait répondu : « parce qu'ils sont amples ». Sasuke aurait dû le voir venir.

Sasuke laissa un sourire ourler ses lèvres, puisque personne ne pouvait le voir, avant de passer au-dessus de Shizuka pour se lever. Il s'agenouilla face au visage endormi de sa petite amie (qui ronflait et bavait un peu) et enfonça son doigt dans sa joue. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils clairs, mais elle continua de dormir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sasuke fronça les sourcils (il n'aimait pas être ignoré) et pinça ses joues. Cette fois, elle poussa une plainte mais sa respiration resta profonde. Sachant qu'elle s'énerverait s'il la touchait trop (il avait appris pas mal de choses la semaine dernière en dormant avec elle), il choisit la solution la plus drastique qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il plaça sa bouche près de son visage et lui mordit le nez.

Un marmonnement se fit entendre et le corbeau relâcha son nez. Il la regardait avec curiosité pour savoir s'il l'avait réveillée ou non. Shizuka plissa son nez et ouvrit son œil droit, aperçut Sasuke et le referma aussitôt .

Un ronflement caractéristique emplit la chambre.

Sasuke ricana et frappa la tête de la blonde, le « aïe » qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut impossible à arrêter. Vaincue, Shizuka se redressa sur le lit et frotta ses yeux. Sasuke s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'enlevait pas son maquillage mais il n'osait pas lui poser la question. Il supposait qu'elle nettoyait simplement son visage tous les matins et remettait tout de suite son maquillage.

Pour dire vrai, Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment le maquillage de Shizuka. D'une part parce qu'elle en mettait beaucoup (pas qu'il ne lui allait pas mais quand même) et d'autre part parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sans. Durant toute l'année (même pendant la semaine où ils avaient été… ensemble ? - il supposait qu'il pouvait dire ça) elle avait été maquillée 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Est ce que beaucoup de filles faisaient ça ? D'accord, ça lui donnait un air charmant (drôle) et elle était mignonne (d'une certaine façon) mais elle ne pouvait pas être si moche que ça en dessous, si ? Putain, elle devrait savoir qu'il l'aimerait quand même.

Non pas qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait bien...

Elle l'avait sûrement deviné.

Non ?

L'Uchiha reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'observait. Shizuka était réveillée, et elle se demandait probablement pourquoi Sasuke s'était réveillé le premier. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimait vraiment Noël.

Jamais.

« Habille-toi » fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

Naruto regarda Sasuke marcher à travers la chambre, enfilant un jean noir serré (soigneusement plié dans l'armoire) et un col roulé vert et noir à manches longues qui descendaient jusqu'au dos de ses mains sans toutefois couvrir complètement ses doigts. Le blond aurait dû se douter que c'était la manière dont Sasuke s'habillait lorsqu'il ne portait pas de vêtements de cérémonie ou d'uniformes. Pourtant il l'aurait mis dans le groupe des gens qui portent des costumes et trucs dans le genre. Voir le brun se vêtir _normalement_ était presque effrayant.

Naruto se rendit compte que ses anciennes fringues lui manquaient : les baggy en jean confortable, les sweat à capuche, les T-shirts et tout le reste. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait porter, c'était l'éternel uniforme scolaire et c'était tout. Aujourd'hui et pour le reste de la semaine, alors que tous les élèves ont une semaine de vacances et d'activités scolaires, il serait encore là à se promener en uniforme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait porter la robe qu'il avait mise au bal de Noël et c'était la seule autre chose qu'il avait.

- … On doit d'abord passer chez Neji et puis, je dois aller voir Sai, dit Sasuke, se rendant compte que le blond ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Il leva un sourcil en direction de Naruto (comme s'il n'avait pas envie de dire autre chose) et Naruto lui répondit.

- Oui, je vais voir si je peux trouver les autres.

Un peu moins de la moitié des étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, puisque la plus grande partie d'entre eux passaient leur temps libre à l'école. C'était dû au fait que la plupart de leurs parents avaient beaucoup de chose à faire pour leur travail. Et les parents, qui n'avaient pas le temps d'avoir leurs enfants à la maison pour la semaine, étaient venus à l'école pour la journée. Sasuke et Naruto étaient deux des étudiants (malheureusement nombreux) à n'avoir pas du tout reçu de visites, puisque aucun d'entre eux n'avait de parents.

Bon, Naruto avait Asuma et sa famille, mais ils ne pourraient pas venir le voir lorsqu'il était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas empêcher le fait que la seule chose qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille lui manque.

Mais maintenant… il avait Sasuke. Pour combien de temps, il ne le savait pas mais pour le moment, il l'avait. Il regarda son petit ami disparaître dans la salle de bain et il revint les cheveux coiffés dans un style en cul de canard et un chaîne d'argent accrochée autour du cou.

- Habille-toi, dit-il à nouveau, et Naruto (qui pesta contre Sasuke et son putain d'empressement) commença à faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il tendit le bras pour prendre son uniforme scolaire mais fut arrêté par une main pâle. Celle-ci s'enroula autour de son poignet et le blond aima la sensation de picotement qu'il ressentit lorsque leur peau se rencontra. La main de Sasuke semblait si belle et délicate contre la sienne qui était large et mate.

- Tu ne vas pas encore porter ton uniforme scolaire, Shizuka.

Naruto se dégagea et, offensé, regarda l'Uchiha avec colère.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent pendant une seconde mais il se rappela que quelqu'un le regardait et reprit alors son expression habituelle de froideur.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il détestait avoir l'air aussi pathétique. « Quel genre de fille possède seulement un uniforme scolaire ? » Pensa-t-il en soupirant et en baissant la tête.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'en empruntes quelques uns. Tu as déjà dormi avec alors où est le problème ?

Sasuke ne se voyait pas lui poser des questions. Comment demander à une fille pourquoi elle n'a pas de vêtements ? Elle lui avait dit que son père et sa mère étaient morts, mais elle avait sûrement quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, non ? Déjà, c'était quelqu'un d'incroyablement riche, puisqu'elle était dans cette école. Il sourit quand il vit son visage s'illuminer (un peu comme si elle venait seulement de réaliser que c'était effectivement Noël).

Le corbeau se retourna et fouilla dans son armoire. Il y trouva quelque chose qui devrait lui aller (elle était plus grande que lui, après tout) et le lui lança.

- Je vais attendre dehors, dit-il et Shizuka hocha la tête.

Naruto le regarda mettre ses chaussures et ramasser un énorme rouleau et un livre tandis qu'il sortait puis il examina les vêtements que Sasuke lui avait lancés. C'était un jean gris clair qui serait certainement plus moulant sur lui. Le pantalon était vraiment trop long pour Sasuke mais ça lui permettait d'obtenir l'effet plissé qu'il recherchait sur les chevilles. Du coup, il irait à Naruto. Avec ça, Sasuke lui avait donné un T-shirt (qui était probablement ample pour lui mais qui irait bien au blond) manches trois-quarts. Le T-shirt était décoré d'un ancien éventail japonais aux couleurs gris et bleu qui allait de l'omoplate gauche jusqu'au bas du torse. Naruto eut un sourire et enfila les vêtements après avoir vérifié que son soutien gorge rembourré tenait. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et remit rapidement du maquillage. Le fond de teint était la chose la plus importante car elle cachait ses cicatrices en forme de moustache, mais il ajouta quand même un peu de mascara et de gloss. Quand il eut terminé, il rejoignit son petit-ami qui faisait les cents pas derrière la porte.

Le corbeau sourit quand il vit Shizuka et s'arrêta. Elle était vraiment jolie dans ses vêtements et il était surpris de voir qu'elle était en fait moins maquillée que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit la première fois qu'il la voyait si peu maquillée, ou peut-être qu'elle était juste jolie, mais Shizuka était vraiment belle quand elle n'était pas recouverte de maquillage. Elle avait l'air plus alerte et plus jeune, comme si elle n'essayait plus de cacher quelque chose sous d'épaisses couches de maquillage. Sasuke resta impassible lorsque Shizuka s'approchait de lui et elle lui fit un petit sourire en s'arrêtant en face de lui.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle et elle frotta son nez (qui n'avait plus de trace de dents) contre le sien, comme un baiser Esquimau.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et répondit de la même manière avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Presque immédiatement, elle ouvrit sa bouche et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, la tirant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Quand il s'exécuta, Shizuka laissa sa langue se promener, en caressant celle de Sasuke et en la persuadant de danser avec elle. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en suçota l'extrémité mais la laissa dominer le baiser à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment. Le brun aimait souvent dominer ce qu'il se passait, être celui avait tout sous son contrôle. Mais avec Shizuka, il estimait que, peut-être, le contrôle n'était pas si important, après tout. En fait, quand il l'embrassait, il était heureux que ce soit elle qui mène la danse car il tenait à peine sur ses jambes pour être capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et qu'il soit obligé de pencher sa tête en arrière tout le temps n'aidait pas non plus.

Naruto relâcha les lèvres de Sasuke avec un « smack » sonore avant de donner aussi à son petit nez un gros bisou. Il regarda, amusé, la manière dont son petit-ami fit presque (presque) la moue lorsqu'il se recula, puis le brun remplaça cette expression inhabituelle par un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne contrôles pas tes mains, hein ? Demanda l'Uchiha et Naruto réalisa qu'il avait ses deux mains posées sur la taille de Sasuke. Les siennes, par contre, pendaient à ses côtés.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire narquois.

- Dis celui qui me colle dans le lit, rétorqua-t-il, et comme la dernière fois, le corbeau rougit. Le blond eut un petit rire, se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de Neji plus loin dans le couloir.

- Tu viens ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il et Sasuke quitta ses pensées et le suivit.

Quand il arrivèrent à la porte, Sasuke reprit la tête des opérations et frappa bruyamment à la porte. Alors que personne ne répondait, il frappa de nouveau, mais le duo fut seulement accueilli par le silence. Le brun semblait vraiment irrité et était prêt à s'en aller. Mais Naruto voulut persister, alors il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte déverrouillée.

Elle s'ouvrit et ce qu'ils y trouvèrent derrière fit ouvrir grands les yeux à Sasuke, choqué, et fit sourire largement Naruto. Ils virent – Naruto amusé et Sasuke terrifié – Neji reculer brusquement loin d'une jeune fille chinoise, dont les jambes étaient écartées, et prendre la couverture avec lui pour se couvrir en laissant la jeune fille nue sur le lit. Elle hurla (sur Neji) et saisit un oreiller qu'elle mit contre son corps alors qu'elle se redressait. Neji s'enroula dans la couverture et jeta un regard noir au couple sur le pas de la porte et aux gens qui passaient dans le couloir.

- Putain, vous comprenez pas quand personne ne vous ouvre la porte ?! Cracha-t-il, avant de réaliser sa position. Et fermez cette putain de porte !

Naruto ricana et rentra dans la pièce, entraînant l'Uchiha avec lui et ferma la porte. Sasuke paraissait toujours terrifié et regardait Neji et la fille qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Tenten. Il n'avait jamais entendu Neji jurer de sa vie et il pouvait encore voir son érection à travers la couverture. Toutefois, il se sentit plus désolé pour Tenten qui essayait toujours de se couvrir grâce à l'oreiller, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Sasuke rougit lorsqu'un de ses seins s'échappa de derrière le coussin et il entendit Shizuka grogner à côté de lui. La blonde marcha jusqu'au canapé de Neji et donna à Tenten le chapeau qui traînait par là et elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- Ça annonce une belle journée ! s'exclama joyeusement Shizuka, ce qui fit encore plus rager le brun aux cheveux longs, alors que Tenten semblait amusée, maintenant qu'elle avait quelque chose pour se couvrir. Shizuka s'assit et se présenta à la brune qui fit de même, tandis que Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Neji et Tenten furent en mesure de s'habiller rapidement, Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. La brune s'assit confortablement sur le lit en croisant les jambes (une position qu'imita immédiatement Naruto), tandis que Neji s'appuya sur son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son excitation s'était calmée au grand soulagement de Sasuke.

- Et donc ? demanda Neji.

Sasuke marmonna dans sa barbe tandis que Naruto rayonnait comme un soleil. Si la journée commençait par quelque chose d'aussi drôle, il se demandait vraiment ce qui pourrait l'être plus encore.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai seulement dit que je voulais te donner ton cadeau de Noël, dit Sasuke, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Il ramassa le livre et le donna à Neji. Celui-ci le prit et sourit puis ouvrit le tiroir et lui donna aussi un livre qui était emballé. Sasuke l'ouvrit et sourit.

C'était le même livre.

Tenten roula des yeux et Naruto dissimula son rire derrière sa main, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Alors que les deux garçons continuaient de discuter du livre et de son auteur, le blond se dirigea vers son but, incapable de le lâcher des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Comme s'il était en transe, il se laissa tomber devant l'objet et tendit la main comme pour le vénérer.

_- Wooooooo_ !

Les autres dans la salle se turent et regardèrent vers l'endroit qui était la source de l'exclamation impressionnée et jalouse de Shizuka. Elle s'agenouilla en face du réfrigérateur de Neji, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Neji, dit-elle sans les regarder, incapable d'en détacher son regard. Ton frigo est tellement plus grand que le mien !

Elle passa sa main sur sa surface.

Les trois paires d'yeux se détournèrent rapidement et le garçon aux yeux couleur nacre reprit la parole.

- Au fait, continua-t-il en se grattant la tête. Quelque part dans la chambre, on put entendre la porte du frigo s'ouvrir. Je ferais mieux de vous le dire maintenant, comme ça vous pourrez éviter la réunion. En mars, toute l'école fera un voyage de deux jours en ville. On se retrouvera à sept heures du matin et on restera toute la journée et une nuit. Les repas (« oh je ne manquerais pas ça », s'exclama Naruto mais personne ne l'écoutait) et le reste est déjà payé, mais ce n'est rien d'inhabituel pour nous.

- Un voyage de deux jours ? demanda le brun et il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Shizuka qui avait ouvert un paquet de crevette assez cher et une bouteille de cidre. C'est toi qui t'occupes de la répartition des chambres ?

Son ami hocha la tête et Sasuke sourit. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Shizuka, ce serait-ce qu'une seule nuit.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça aussi tôt ?

Neji lança un regard à Shizuka mais ne sembla pas voir ce qu'elle faisait.

- Il faut la signature des parents ou tuteurs pour les étudiants de moins de dix huit ans, répondit-il ce qui fit tressaillir Sasuke. Son anniversaire n'était que cet été et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait demander à son fou et malade de frère, une autorisation pour un voyage scolaire.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas – je me suis occupé des vôtres…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et regardait toujours Shizuka (qui était occupée à engouffrer une énorme baguette dans sa bouche tout en tenant une saucisse dans une main, tandis que l'autre piquait le reste de nourriture du frigo d'ailleurs personne ne savait, à part Neji, pourquoi il gardait ce genre de nourriture dans son frigo.)

- Et pour Shizuka… la principale Tsunade a signé la sienne.

Il lança à son ami un regard interrogateur qui lui fit détourner les yeux. La principale ? Ca voulait dire que Shizuka n'avait aucun tuteur quel qu'il soit ? Sinon, pourquoi la principale signerait la sienne ? Ce n'était pas comme si Tsunade pouvait se promener et signer les formulaires de tout le monde, alors pourquoi celui de sa petite amie ? Il avait compris que Neji lui posait silencieusement la question mais il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Tout à coup il eut besoin de sortir de la chambre et se dirigea vers Shizuka pour lui attraper le bras.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, dit-elle en se libérant de sa prise.

Sasuke se retourna vers Neji et Tenten et leur fit un signe de la tête.

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël, dirent à l'unisson Tenten et Neji.

- Joyeux Noël, cria joyeusement Shizuka, avant de quitter assez rapidement la chambre, suivi de près par Sasuke.

Ils fermèrent la porte dans un bruit sourd et Neji poussa un soupir. Enfin. Il se dirigea vers Tenten qui se retourna et lui donna une tape sur la poitrine pour s'être enroulé dans la couverture en la laissant nue. Neji sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Tes amis sont intéressants, dit-elle passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui coulaient librement sur ses épaules.

Elle s'empara du col de son T-shirt, lui enleva et embrassa son torse glabre avant de baiser une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Avec un sourire narquois, il la repoussa sur le lit où elle était assise et s'allongea sur elle tandis que son désir augmentait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. La brune prit une poignée de ses cheveux noirs et l'attira à elle afin que sa bouche puisse atteindre son cou. Elle mordilla sa pomme d'Adam et il releva la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Puis quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Tenten ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a volé mon réfrigérateur ?

* * *

Sasuke attendit patiemment que Shizuka range ses nouvelles affaires dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle portait sur les lèvres un large sourire de renard.

- Imagine la quantité de nourriture qu'on peut garder dans notre chambre maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'extasiant sur le cadeau de Noël que lui avait fait Neji sans le savoir.

Sasuke la suivit dans les escaliers. La chambre de Sai était un étage au-dessus du leur, dans le même couloir que les chambres d'Ino et Sakura. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa porte et frappèrent, une voix leur cria d'entrer. Naruto n'avait jamais été non plus dans la chambre de Sai et était surpris de voir combien elle était grande, même si elle était très encombrée.

Le plancher était couvert de différentes couleurs de peinture et des tableaux à moitié achevés étaient appuyés contre les murs. D'autres étaient finis et un ou deux séchaient sur des chevalets disséminés ici et là. Sai était assis dans un coin de la pièce et peignait une forêt de conifères dont le sol était brun, comme mort. Il était, comme tous ses autres tableaux, magnifique. Il portait un T-shirt usé avec des taches vertes dessus, ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes pour ne pas le gêner. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par une écharpe rouge qu'il avait nouée autour de son front mais Naruto pouvait toute de même voir un peu de peinture sur ses cheveux noir de geai.

L'artiste en herbe se tourna vers eux, les saluant de ses yeux noirs (avec lesquels il regarda le corps de Shizuka et détailla ses habits) et sourit d'un sourire que le blond jugea sincère. Naruto lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël et Sai se sécha sur la serviette à côté de lui.

- Vous avez été voir Neji ? demanda-t-il

- Ouais, répondit Sasuke et en observant plus attentivement, on pouvait voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

La malédiction d'avoir la peau pâle. Le brun lui fait un grand sourire, comme s'il savait déjà sur quoi ils étaient tombés lorsqu'ils y étaient allés (ce qui était probable – Sai était parfois un peu effrayant), puis il redevint par la suite sérieux.

- Il vous a parlé de la sortie scolaire ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Naruto.

Le blondinet, qui au moment où Neji avait parlé du voyage vidait son réfrigérateur, les regarda avec confusion en penchant la tête sur la gauche. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Mais il vit son petit ami approuver d'un signe de la tête et Sai ne quitta pas des yeux le corbeau.

Sasuke grinça presque des dents. Ainsi, Neji avait aussi parlé de la signature du principale avec Sai. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin de l'ouvrir ? Sasuke haussa les épaules et l'artiste laissa tomber immédiatement. En soupirant, Sasuke lui tendit le rouleau que son ami prit avec plaisir.

- Merci Sasu ! Dit-il en souriant et toucha du bout des doigts le tissu. Je n'avais plus d'endroit pour stocker mes peintures depuis des semaines ! J'ai dû peindre sur le recto d'anciens tableaux ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Naruto regarda de plus près une de ses peintures et son recto mais celle-ci était vierge derrière.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'en achètes pas toi-même ? demanda-t-il à Sai. Celui-ci sourit et retourna à sa peinture en ramassant à nouveau le pinceau.

- Parce que c'est vachement plus drôle de les avoir par Sasu, répliqua-t-il, provoquant un « tsk » de la part de son ami puis tourna le dos et fit de la place en poussant quelques dessins.

Sai sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Naruto et le blond se tourna vers Sasuke et sourit. Ce dernier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà accroché mon cadeau ?

Sasuke détourna les yeux et secoua la tête et l'Uzumaki put voir un sourire orner les lèvres du brun alors qu'il retournait à sa peinture. Le corbeau traversa la pièce.

- A plus tard, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Sai fit un signe d'au-revoir avec son pinceau mais ne dit rien de plus.

Naruto suivit l'Uchiha en silence. Ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent du bâtiment. C'était une chaude journée, même si on était en plein milieu de l'hiver, si bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de manteau. Ils marchaient côte à côte, assez proches l'un de l'autre, cette proximité réchauffait leur corps et les rendaient complètement confus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? Lui demanda tout à coup Shizuka.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Un dessin de toi » ? La honte. Sous son lit, il avait un dessin de sa petite amie en train de jouer du piano et il avait peur qu'elle le voit. Il ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait.

- Un dessin, murmura-t-il, et elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

De toute façon, Sasuke éviterait sûrement de répondre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul bâtiment dans lequel le blondinet savait que l'un de ses amis (Shikamaru) vivait et lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, il ne s'embêta pas à attendre la réponse. Il savait que Shikamaru était trop paresseux pour marcher et ouvrir la porte ou alors pour leur hurler d'entrer. Cependant, la porte était fermée à clef.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Naruto, le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

C'était bizarre que Shikamaru ne soit pas dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci de la journée étant donné que le fainéant se levait en général dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Combien de temps était-il capable de dormir lorsqu'il n'y avait pas cours, l'Uzumaki ne voulait même pas y penser. Ils sortirent une nouvelle fois dans le froid matinal, leurs mains se cognaient l'une contre l'autre puis le brun attrapa la main chaude de Naruto et la tint. Ce dernier sentit une rougeur couvrir ses joues et sourit à l'initiative de Sasuke.

- Oi ! Les tourtereaux ! Par ici ! S'exclama une voix, celle de Kiba, qui avait la moitié de son corps penché dans le vide, à une fenêtre.

On pouvait voir Temari derrière lui qui essayait de le tirer à l'intérieur. Naruto sourit et entraîna son petit ami par la main et lorsqu'ils prirent le bon couloir (le premier au quatrième étage), Hinata les attendait à la porte et leur faisait coucou. Sasuke essaya de se détacher de l'emprise de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne se sentait pas de relâcher sa main maintenant. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, suivis d'Hinata qui ferma soigneusement la porte. Sur le lit se tenaient Kiba et Shikamaru, Temari était debout près de la fenêtre maintenant fermée et Gaara était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Choji était assis en face de la télévision, et, au milieu de la chambre, il y avait un petit sapin décoré avec des bonbons en forme d'os de chien.

Naruto supposa que c'était la chambre de l'Inuzuka.

Sur le lit, il y avait un nouveau personnage qui s'ajoutait à leur groupe toujours plus important. C'était un grand chien blanc et brun à peu près de la même taille que son ami et Naruto reconnut Akamaru qui était le chien préféré de Kiba. Akamaru agita sa queue lorsque les deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre et sauta du lit pour les accueillir.

- Bonjour mon petit pote ! lui dit l'Uzumaki en le grattant derrière les oreilles avec ses deux mains. Tu rends visite à ton maître pendant les vacances hein ? Oh ! Pas là ! Arrête ! Allez ! Oust !

Il essaya de repousser l'animal quand soudainement il fourra son museau entre ses jambes, ce qui le rendit très mal à l'aise. Kiba rit et demanda à Akamaru d'arrêter ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Naruto frotta son pantalon (enfin, celui de Sasuke) et jeta un regard offensé au gros chien. Cependant, lorsque Akamaru alla vers Sasuke pour lui dire bonjour, il rencontra seulement ses yeux sombres et il recula vers son maître la queue entre les jambes.

Sasuke sourit d'un air victorieux.

Kiba consola son chien en lui tapotant la tête et lui donna un bonbon qui se trouvait sur le lit puis il prit la parole.

- C'est cool qu'on vous ait vus, dit-il. On a des cadeaux pour vous !

Shizuka pâlit immédiatement mais seul Sasuke le remarqua (puisqu'il la regardait tout le temps). De Kiba elle reçut un petit chien fait en verre (qui était probablement cher) de Shikamaru un jeu d'échecs (cher aussi vu qu'il était fait en porcelaine) de Choji un chèque cadeau pour un restaurant (les yeux de Naruto s'élargir à la vue du montant) Hinata lui donna un joli collier (il en resta bouche bée) et Temari lui donna une belle robe marron à la mode (il n'osait presque pas y toucher). Sur le canapé, Gaara se réveilla et lui tendit une petite boîte qui contenait un bracelet en or décoré de motifs de fleurs (le blond l'effleura de ses doigts, n'osant même pas le prendre). Dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi beaux cadeaux, sans parler du prix qu'ils avaient dû coûter. Il pâlit un peu plus et déposa la boîte de Gaara sur le sol avec les autres. Un frisson parcourut son dos.

- Je ne peux pas les accepter, déclara-t-il calmement en ramassant la figure de chien en verre.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demanda Shikamaru.

Naruto leva les yeux et vit que tout le monde le regardait.

- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir.

- Shizuka, dit Kiba quand il eut terminé sa phrase. Si tu veux vraiment nous offrir quelque chose tu peux nous le donner plus tard.

- Mais… répliqua-t-il en les regardant droit dans les yeux, je n'ai pas d'argent.

La chambre fut silencieuse pendant trois, quatre, cinq secondes, avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire, sauf Sasuke et Gaara (le gloussement de Shikamaru fut compté parmi les rires). Ils rirent jusqu'à ce que Hinata comprenne soudain que Shizuka était en fait sérieuse et elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kiba. Il s'arrêta aussi, suivi par les autres et ils l'observèrent tous d'un air confus .

- Tu veux dire quoi par « je n'ai pas d'argent » ?

- Tes parents t'ont coupé les vivres ?

Sasuke regarda Shizuka se mordre les lèvres. Même s'il voyait bien que cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise, lui aussi se demandait de quoi elle parlait. Tout le monde dans cette école avait de l'argent, et même les plus pauvres (si on pouvait parler de « pauvres » pour quelqu'un d'ici) étaient millionnaires.

- Non, dit-elle enfin. Je ne suis pas riche du tout.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto réalisa son erreur. « Merde ! » pensa-t-il. Tout le monde avait de l'argent ici ! Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, tout à coup gêné d'être pauvre. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?

- Mais, rétorqua la blonde. Tu as sûrement_ un peu_ d'argent. Sinon comment aurais-tu été acceptée dans cette école ? Naruto hocha la tête – il ne pouvait pas leur mentir à ce sujet.

- Mon… ami m'a fait entrer dans cette école. Je suppose qu'il a des contacts.

« Ça doit être un putain de bon contact », pensa Sasuke. Elle vivait après tout dans le dortoir des milliardaires. Mais pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt ? Mais maintenant que le brun y pensait, elle agissait parfois comme une sorte de lapin effrayé comme si elle avait peur de casser quelque chose. Il avait vu sa robe suspendue dans sa chambre, comment tout, sous les piles de livres, semblaient étrangement intacts. Comment elle essayait de faire le lit quand ils se réveillaient – elle ne savait pas le faire, de toute évidence, mais elle essayait à chaque fois.

Comment elle enfouissait son nez dans les draps de soie, frottant précautionneusement ses joues contre le tissu.

Et qui était son ami ? Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était que ses parents étaient morts mais rien de plus. Bien sûr, elle avait du être prise en charge lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que son ami était cet homme étrange qu'elle avait rencontré en dehors de l'école, un soir très tard, il y avait plusieurs mois ? Celui qui lui avait donné cette arme terrifiante qu'il avait trouvée sous son lit ?

Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si c'était un grand secret ?

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était ouvert et qu'il lui avait parlé de son enfance. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce que Itachi lui avait fait, à lui, à eux. Il ne lui avait pas raconté sa vie avant ça. Alors, comment pourrait-il être celui qui la jugeait ? Et à quoi pensaient ses amis à l'interroger comme ça ? Sasuke serra les dents derrière ses lèvres closes, prêt à cracher toutes sortes de paroles méchantes et cruelles à ces soi-disant amis lorsque Shizuka prit la parole.

- Je sais ce que je peux vous donner ! s'écria-t-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres qui illumina la pièce comme si, soudain, l'été était arrivé, en plein hiver.

* * *

Shikamaru observait curieusement Shizuka du coin de l'œil. Elle s'assit avec les autres derrière un immense tas de neige en laissant sa tête le dépasser. Sa large mâchoire était crispée par la concentration et ses yeux bleus parcourait l'espace devant eux tout en étant habitués à garder une grande zone sous surveillance en même temps. Elle changea de jambe d'appui et le garçon flegmatique observa la manière dont pas un seul flocon de neige ne se souleva sous les chaussures marrons de l'école, à peine recouvertes par le jean super cher qu'elle avait emprunté à son copain. Tandis que de la fumée s'échappait des nez et bouches de ses camarades, il n'y avait aucune trace lorsqu'elle expirait.

Comme un soldat entraîné.

Shikamaru n'était pas stupide. Il était paresseux, mais personne ne pouvait dire qu'il était stupide. C'est ainsi qu'il avait capturé le cœur de Temari et c'est pourquoi il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami plutôt qu'ennemi. Mais Shizuka le faisait se sentir stupide, elle qui semblait cacher tellement de choses.

Choji avait été le premier ami de Shikamaru. Il avait été capable de lire en lui tout de suite. Voir Choji marcher tout seul lui avait fait comprendre que le garçon joufflu l'était – un exclu. Shikamaru avait toujours eu des complications à cause de ses goûts. Kiba avait également été facile à lire. Derrière ses grognements et sa voix criarde, il voulait seulement que les gens l'aiment, même s'il n'était pas très doué avec les autres. Kiba était un de ces types qui devenait fou et parlait à ses animaux (en l'occurrence aux chiens, pour lui) s'il restait seul trop longtemps. Il était important de donner à l'Inuzuka l'attention dont il avait besoin.

Comme un chien, en fait.

Temari avait été facile à lire aussi - elle était un peu comme sa mère. Hinata vivait dans l'ombre de son cousin et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait rencontré Kiba. Hinata avait besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui la regarderait comme un chien lèverait les yeux vers son maître. Kiba avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, le nourrir et pour lui tapoter la tête.

Le petit frère de sa petite amie, Gaara (son autre frère est allé dans une autre école qui enseigne la manière de créer de l'art sous différentes formes) avait presque été trop facile à lire tout comme l'Uchiha. Tout les deux agissaient avec indifférence, même si, pour Shikamaru, leur regard montrait qu'ils observaient toujours prudemment les choses et qu'ils avaient un contrôle sur tout, qu'ils testaient et _décidaient_ de tout. Ces deux-là n'était pas fait pour s'entendre. Celui qui était un peu plus délicat à déchiffrer était Sai. D'un côté, il semblait être une des personnes les plus ouvertes au monde et de l'autre, il y avait une telle part d'ombre cachée derrière ses yeux que Shikamaru avait en fait eu du mal à le comprendre. Mais la seule fois où il avait vu l'artiste regarder Shizuka lui avait révélé quelques uns de ses secrets. Il était du genre à s'attacher aux autres en nouant un lien avec eux. Shikamaru avait vu certaines de ses œuvres lorsqu'il avait été possible pour tous les étudiants en art de les montrer dans un célèbre musée. Toute l'école avait été invité au vernissage. Il avait vu une peinture du cousin de Hinata, Neji, et le lien qu'il partageait avec Sai était exprimé par le portrait. Le brun aux yeux très clairs était quelqu'un que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais il voyait quand même que Neji croyait en quelque chose, qu'il acceptait les choses après les avoir testées, comme si c'était censé se passer comme ça.

Mais la blonde, Nanohara Shizuka, troublait Shikamaru au plus haut point. Quand il observait la manière dont elle bougeait, dont elle agissait, il n'y décelait rien. Elle était comme vierge, et en même temps, elle semblait cacher plus de choses dans son petit orteil que ce que Sai cachait dans tout son corps entier.

Comme si tout ce qu'elle était, était un mirage qui recouvrait quelque chose.

Même la façon dont elle marchait. Elle ne bougeait pas comme une fille, même si elle essayait. Elle portait du maquillage tous les jours, même si elle ne semblait pas se soucier de son apparence. Son niveau de langage était encore plus horrible que celui de Temari et de sa mère _réunies_ et elle avait la plus étrange voix - comme une jeune fille qui endurerait la mue des jeunes adolescents.

Et tous ces détails le faisait s'interroger…

Shikamaru donna un coup de coude à Gaara dans les côtes (il était celui qui était le plus proche) et il reçut un regard meurtrier. Shikamaru était toujours en train d'observer la jeune fille et ne le vit pas.

- Gaara, l'interpella-t-il. Est-ce que tu crois que Shizuka pourrait être un...

Il allait demander son avis au roux (qui lui n'avait rien demandé) lorsque tout à coup Shizuka siffla à voix basse.

- Elles sont là ! Tenez vous prêts !

Shikamaru et les autres tournèrent leur tête vers l'endroit où les yeux de Shizuka étaient fixés et virent deux filles marcher dans la cour. Haruno Sakura portait un manteau rose avec un col à fourrure blanche (fausse) et Yamanaka Ino portait la même chose, mais le sien était violet. Leurs minces jambes étaient seulement vêtues d'un collant fin également qui disparaissait dans de mignonnes bottes marron. Elles parlaient et souriaient et même Gaara se sentit un peu désolé pour elles.

- Les boules de tout le monde sont prêtes ? chuchota Naruto. Cette phrase fit rire Kiba comme un ado pré-pubère avant que le roux ne lui jette un regard qui le fit taire. A la place il hocha la tête et la blonde sembla satisfaite.

- Tenez-vous prêt… En position... Shizuka leur fit un sourire de renard. GO !

La seule chose que Sakura et Ino purent voir avant d'être littéralement_ bombardées _de boules de neiges furent huit personne floues et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un loup, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire crier et d'essayer de bloquer les tirs.

Même Sasuke lança des boules de neige (il s'en prenait à elles pour toutes les fois où elles avaient essayé de le séduire) et Gaara était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir essayer ses gestes meurtriers encore une fois (bien que personne ne puisse mourir). Hinata avait convaincu tout le monde de faire des boules peu compactes et seule Temari avait été contre mais après le regard suppliant de la brune, elle accepta. Choji était très occupé puisqu'il mangeait en lançant des boules de neige à chaque chips avalées mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Sakura alors qu'elle tentait de se mettre à l'abri derrière Ino. Elle échoua lamentablement parce que Ino tentait elle aussi de se protéger derrière son amie, ce qui les faisait courir en rond.

- Jamais ! Vous allez devoir nous battre si vous voulez nous arrêter ! Rétorqua Naruto en criant pour les provoquer. Sakura s'arrêta brusquement, au même moment que Ino et elles les regardèrent dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois.

- Ah ouais ? Crièrent-elles.

- Oh ouais ! Répondit Naruto. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait crié, s'il n'avait pas reçu soudainement une boule de neige dans la bouche. Il tomba à genoux en crachant de la neige fondue. Sasuke s'arrêta une minute afin de s'assurer que sa petite amie (petit ami) allait bien, mais il reçut une boule de neige dans la tête et il tomba lui aussi dans la neige. Sakura cria pour sa victoire.

- Prenez ça, bande de nazes !

La bataille de boules de neige continua et rapidement le maître chien se mit à en jeter sur Hinata. Temari en lança une dans le dos de son frère qui lui rentra dans le col de son haut ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de fille assez drôle. En peu de temps, cela se transforma en bataille générale, Naruto et Sakura firent équipe contre Sasuke qui se jeta derrière Akamaru tandis que le chien poursuivait une Ino rieuse. Son rire contamina tout le monde et d'un coup, ils furent tous en train de rire et de lancer des boules de neige (ou en train de mordre, pour Akamaru). D'autres étudiants se joignirent à eux, et avant d'écraser une boule de neige sur l'estomac de Naruto, Sasuke put voir Tenten entraîner un Neji réticent dans la bataille.

- Quelle vue magnifique de la jeunesse ! dit soudainement une voix retentissante et l'Uchiha le reconnut : c'était le garçon qui habitait la chambre à côté de celle de Shizuka. Gaara jeta immédiatement une boule de neige sur sa coupe au bol.

Le pauvre professeur Umino les repéra et se précipita pour essayer désespérément de les arrêter.

- Il est interdit de se battre dans cette école ! Arrêtez- ça immédiatement ! Arrêtez !

Il repéra la jeune fille impolie, Nanohara se souvint-il, et soupira.

Cette fille n'apportait que des problèmes.

* * *

Plus tard, quand tout le monde fut parti, Naruto s'assit avec Sasuke sur un blanc à l'extérieur de la grande salle à manger. Trop fatigués, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine et avaient demandé un chocolat chaud que le personnel de cuisine se fit un plaisir de leur donner. Ils avaient passé toute la journée dehors, il étaient trempés et congelés, mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Tellement amusés que même Gaara s'était fait un nouvel ami – le voisin de chambre de Naruto, Rock Lee. Ce dernier les avaient suivis avec Sakura et Ino.

Et ça avait été en fait très sympa.

Maintenant tout le monde étaient parti. Hinata avait suivi Kiba au moment de retrouver la mère et la sœur de son petit ami pour qu'elles viennent récupérer Akamaru. Shikamaru avait embarqué Temari (qui avait amené Gaara) pour aller dîner avec son père (ils prirent à emporter). Sakura et Ino avaient suivi Chôji et avaient exigé qu'il leur fasse le repas (elles n'avaient pas mangé quelque chose préparé par un apprenti chef) et Lee s'était joint à eux car il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Il leur avait dit par contre qu'il allait danser autour du plus grand arbre de Noël de l'école avec Gai, l'un des professeurs de sport.

Maintenant, Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis seuls pour se reposer et reprendre leur souffle au vu de leur journée mouvementée.

- C'était un bon Noël ? demanda Naruto les yeux fermés mais un sourire accroché aux lèvres. L'Uchiha l'observait de là où il était, tourné dans sa direction. Il était à cheval sur le banc tandis que le blond avait son dos appuyé contre le couloir était assez sombre même si certaines lumières étaient allumées. Le grand arbre de Noël à côté d'eux les éclairait également et l'odeur du sapin envahissait les narines de Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de répondre.

- C'était vraiment différent. Non pas que je me plaigne – c'était amusant.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit encore plus. C'était agréable d'avoir la chaleur du brun à côté de lui comme ça. Sasuke n'était pas seulement quelqu'un qu'il pouvait embrasser ou dont il se sentait attiré – il était aussi son meilleur ami.

Mais là encore, les amis ne se mentaient pas comme Naruto mentait à Sasuke. Mentir au brun répandait un goût amer dans la bouche du doré.

Est-ce que Naruto était vraiment bien pour Sasuke ?

Puis il fut frappé par quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Sasuke parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Ses sentiments pour le brun étaient trop forts. Le sentiment d'avoir enfin quelqu'un dans son cœur quelqu'un à protéger et qui nous protège quelqu'un qui vous comprenne parfaitement quelqu'un qui ne vous pose pas de questions avant que vous ne soyez prêt à en parler quelqu'un qui vous respecte. C'était exceptionnel et Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais ne pas vouloir cela.

Mais Sasuke aimait Nanohara Shizuka. Pour lui, Naruto Uzumaki était quelqu'un qui n'existait même pas.

Il n'était pas bien pour Sasuke. Le brun ne pourrait jamais avoir une belle vie avec lui. Naruto ne le laisserait jamais être avec quelqu'un qui lui avait autant menti que lui-même l'avait fait. Il ne l'aurait jamais exposé à cela. Alors, pourquoi le faisait-il ?

La réponse était vraiment facile.

Naruto aimait Sasuke.

Il aimait Sasuke de tout son être et de tout son cœur, si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. N'en était pas capable. Même s'il le fallait.

Serait-il capable de s'éloigner du corbeau, si c'était pour son bien ?

- Je voulais te donner quelque chose, annonça l'objet de ses pensées.

Shizuka tourna la tête et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, elles disparurent presque immédiatement et Sasuke pensa qu'il avait rêvé. De la poche de son jean, il sortit une petite boîte et la donna à la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants dont la monture était en or.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas les oreilles percées, mais je voulais te les donner. Je… n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour t'acheter quoi que ce soit. C'est l'une des vieilles paires de ma mère.

Il détourna les yeux en rougissant et ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi et se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un geste maladroit, gêné.

Toujours assise, la blonde resta parfaitement immobile à côté de lui, la boîte encore dans la main. C'était comme si elle osait à peine les toucher et lorsqu'elle releva sa tête vers lui, Sasuke ne put déceler aucune émotion sur son visage.

- Je ne peux pas accepter les boucles d'oreilles de ta mère, dit-elle en les lui rendant .

Le brun refusa de les reprendre.

- Prends-les, ordonna-t-il pour qu'elle ne puisse objecter un quelconque argument.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis leva ses mains vers sa nuque et y manipula quelque chose. Elle sortit un collier qui était caché par le T-shirt emprunté à Sasuke, sur lequel il y avait un éventail.

C'était un tout petit truc, vraiment. Il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne en argent qui n'était probablement pas du tout en argent. Un pendentif y était accroché : c'était une pierre de cristal bleu qui ressemblait presque à du verre, entourée de deux perles rondes. Elle la posa dans sa main et la caressa de son pouce avant de la donner à Sasuke.

- Je ne peux pas te le donner mais je veux que tu l'aies quelque temps, Sasuke. Il était à mon père.

Le brun prit le collier dans ses doigts pâles en y faisant attention, le tenant comme si c'était le bijou le plus précieux du monde. Et pour Naruto ça l'était. Il observa la manière dont le jeune garçon aux yeux noirs l'attacha autour de son cou, la pierre roula pour venir s'échouer sur son cœur.

Le corbeau posa une main dessus et sourit à la lumière de l'arbre de Noël.

Le cœur du renard manqua un battement.

* * *

A suivre...

Pffiou, j'ai dû refaire la mise en page des dialogues (tous les tirets avaient disparus!) au dernier moment, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur et que c'est lisible... N'hésitez pas à me dire là où je me suis trompé si c'est le cas ;)

Encore merci à ninou07000 et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	13. Chapitre 13

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, c'était mignon hein?  
Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur:** HimeBluestar

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Behind My Stuffed Bra We Find a Heart**

* * *

Sasuke regardait la vingtaine de bus qui étaient alignés sur le parking du terrain de sport. Le parking était relié à une petite route irrégulière qui allait dans la forêt, et se terminait plus tard sur l'autoroute qui les conduirait en ville. Les bus avaient été loués, mais ils étaient quand même chers. Les sièges étaient neufs, larges et confortable, il y avait un accès à Internet, et il y avait un petit écran au dos de chaque siège, avec des films, des émissions télé et de jeux vidéo au choix, complété par des écouteurs et par cette télécommande vraiment cool qui était également une manette de jeu.

Les bus avaient été tunés. A fond.

Le corbeau déglutit deux fois de suite tout en regardant les bus qui ronronnaient, inspira par le nez puis expira par la bouche. Il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute la nuit dernière et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il était sur le point d'aller dire à Neji qu'il allait sauter le voyage (avec les deux élèves qui n'avaient pas eu la signature de leurs parents et celui qui avait en fait une fausse) et juste regarder les bus partir sans lui. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment louper ce jour non plus. Les deux années précédentes il s'était affreusement ennuyé (d'une certaine manière, il ne l'était pas cette année), et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait en fait vraiment attendu avec impatience. Il aurait le droit de se balader librement vu que tous les étudiants pouvaient passer leur journée comme ils voulaient il pourrait gaspiller un peu d'argent pour irriter son frère avant d'être sûr que ce bâtard mourrait d'une mort désagréable. Et cette année, il pouvait passer la journée avec Shizuka.

Shizuka, qui se tenait à ses côtés, chantonnait une chanson nulle qu'elle avait fredonnée durant toute la semaine, ce qui avait rapidement commencé à le déranger.

Regarder la blonde calmait un peu son inquiétude. Elle portait la robe brune qu'elle avait eue de Temari et elle avait l'air terriblement mignonne dans celle-ci (du point de vue de Sasuke. Le reste de l'école, mis à part Sai qui la voyait comme un intéressant sujet de peinture, dirait qu'elle avait plutôt l'air stupide). Elle portait une de ses vestes printanières par-dessus et comme elle était trop courte pour ses bras, elle avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Sur son épaule pendait un large sac que les professeurs lui avaient donné lorsqu'elle s'était mise au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment (elle était en train de discuter avec Neji). Il contenait de la nourriture pour un bus plein d'enfants. Le poids ne semblait pas la déranger, ce qui faisait supposer à Sasuke qu'il ne devait pas être si lourd après tout.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux garçons qui avaient du mal à porter un sac similaire, appartenant à un des autres bus.

Il déglutit à nouveau et fit face au ciel. Il ne faisait pas si beau que ça. Les nuages lourds remplissant le ciel menaçaient de déverser leur pluie et l'air menaçait de gronder. Ce qui était une bonne chose, comme ça le trajet en bus ne serait pas si terrible.

Soudain, il sentit une main qui agrippait la sienne. Ça le surprit et il retira sa main mais l'autre main la saisit fermement. Sasuke se détendit en voyant à qui la main appartenait.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Shizuka, alors qu'elle regardait un des bus.

La réponse inexistante de Sasuke était une réponse suffisante.

-Ça va aller. On y sera avant que tu t'en rendes compte.

La nuit précédente, Naruto avait remarqué que Sasuke était nerveux, mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi au début. Sa première idée avait été que Sasuke avait décidé de faire plus que dormir dans le lit et qu'il était nerveux à cause de ça. Mais lorsque rien ne se passa et que Sasuke continuait à s'agiter dans son lit, incapable de dormir, ça le frappa enfin. Sasuke avait peur des transports. Ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto, mais d'Asuma si : il quittait rarement la ville pour cette raison précise. Peu importait où ils étaient, c'était le fait d'y aller qui occupaient leurs esprits, d'une façon indescriptible. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Asuma ne lui avait rendu visite qu'une fois, et c'était pour ça qu'il contacterait Naruto lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés en ville.

Alors, la nuit entière, Naruto avait essayé de réconforter Sasuke du mieux qu'il pouvait. Asuma prenait toujours une bière la veille, mais Naruto n'en avait aucune, et Sasuke était encore trop jeune pour boire. Il avait essayé de lui faire penser à autre chose, mais au vu des cernes sous les yeux de Sasuke, c'était évident qu'il avait échoué.

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser maintenant, était ce que Kurenai –la femme d'Asuma- lui avait dit une fois lorsqu'elle était ivre.

Sasuke se retrouva entraîné ailleurs, jetant un œil au sac de provisions laissé derrière eux. Shizuka les plaça entre deux bus, regardant attentivement les fenêtres pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était installé avant tout le monde. Après avoir fait ça, elle pressa Sasuke contre un des gros bus bleus, le tenant immobile alors qu'il commençait à lutter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il plutôt énervé.

Naruto lui répondit en grignotant son cou par-dessus sa chemise, suçant un point soigneusement choisi qui transforma la fin de sa phrase en gémissement.

-Je me débarrasse de cette nervosité une bonne fois pour toutes, marmonna-t-il dans le cou du corbeau.

Il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de la chemise noire, révélant plus de peau. Le blond plongea ses dents dans le cou maintenant nu.

-Ah… a… arrê… arrête ça, essaya-t-il de protester, mais ça ne servit à rien.

Shizuka l'avait piégé avec son bras droit, son corps se tenait à son côté. Cependant, il ne pouvait trouver la force de la repousser, pas avec cette pression croissante dans son pantalon. La vérité, c'était qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. Evidemment, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais c'était tout. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais merde –Sasuke était un gars quand même. Un gars avec des besoins. Et c'était un de ses besoins qui fleurit lorsque Shizuka laissa sa main voyager le long de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture ornée de rivets, l'ouvrit et commença à masser son membre de l'extérieur de son pantalon, le touchant parfois à travers le zipper ouvert.

-Di… dieu…

Naruto aurait souri s'il n'avait pas senti cette même pression grandir sous sa robe. C'était pour ça que la position était bien –Sasuke ne pourrait ni voir ni sentir son érection. Il aurait seulement besoin de se calmer lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec Sasuke. Mais avec les grognements mêlés aux gémissements qu'il produisait, Naruto se demanda s'il tiendrait jusque-là lui-même. Et voir le visage de Sasuke lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans son boxer et attrapa sa queue palpitante était un vrai délice.

-Nnngh… oui…

Les mouvements de traction devinrent des mouvements de pompage dont la vitesse était agréablement lente et les hanches de Sasuke bougeaient en rythme avec la main de Naruto. Il alternait entre faire des pompages rudes et jouer avec le bout, et parfois sa main descendait pour aller caresser les bourses de Sasuke. Il n'était pas petit là en bas, ça c'était sûr.

-… ah… plus fort, murmura-t-il. Plus fort…

Naruto lui obéit et pompa le membre plus fort, devant user de son autre main pour maintenir Sasuke debout. Sa propre bite sursautait, mais il l'ignora.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il s'était masturbé, mais seulement quelques fois. Il s'était senti ridicule lorsqu'il s'était allongé –seul– dans son lit et qu'il s'était fait plaisir. Ce n'était pas son truc. Mais maintenant que c'était Shizuka qui le faisait, c'était merveilleux. Ses cuisses frissonnèrent et si elle ne l'avait pas retenu avec sa forte poigne, il serait tombé sur le sol dur. Il sentit la chaleur se regrouper à la base de son abdomen, lui indiquant qu'il était proche.

-Ah… je… je viens !

Il frissonna, et à la dernière seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse, Shizuka attrapa la tête de sa bite dans sa paume. Sa semence alla atterrir dans la main qui l'attendait, et Sasuke retint le cri qui faillit sortir.

Il lui fallut du temps avant de récupérer de son orgasme, mais lorsqu'il eut fini, une paire de lèvres gourmandes rencontrèrent les siennes. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il regarda Shizuka à travers des yeux à moitié fermés et gémit lorsqu'elle lécha son sperme sur sa main. Cette simple vue lui donna envie de jouir encore une fois, mais il était épuisé. Lorsque sa main fut nettoyée, elle ferma son pantalon et l'arrangea un peu de là où elle était, pressant toujours son corps contre le bus. Sasuke lui fit un faible sourire et frotta son nez dans son cou, le grignotant pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, réussissant à envoyer un frisson à travers son corps avant qu'elle ne le repousse.

-Va nous chercher de bonnes places, dit-elle en souriant, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna, fredonnant une chanson qui semblait avoir apparu dans son esprit.

Derrière lui, Naruto se tenait, haletant. Dieu que ça avait été_ chaud_. S'il avait été si excité rien que de faire jouir _Sasuke_, il ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer si c'était l'inverse. Il regarda son érection, content d'avoir pu la cacher à Sasuke. Il devait s'en débarrasser _maintenant_, mais la douche froide était impossible. Ça lui laissait donc deux possibilités. Soit il pouvait attendre, mais il n'avait pas trop le temps, soit il pouvait penser à quelque chose d'horrible.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Asuma, nu et qui portait seulement un slip rose. Cependant, Asuma n'était pas l'homme le moins attirant du monde, alors ça ne marcha pas.

Dieu, Naruto combattit l'envie pressante de se toucher. Que faire, que faire ?

C'est là que ça le frappa.

Lee !

* * *

Lorsque Naruto monta dans le bus quelques instants plus tard pour chercher Sasuke, il était comme neuf. L'image de Lee avait fait des merveilles, et Naruto était plutôt fier de lui. Il repéra Sasuke à un siège côté fenêtre, placé derrière Sakura et Shikamaru qui avaient eu la malchance d'être placé l'un à côté de l'autre. Vu que ni Temari, ni Gaara n'avaient été autorisés à rejoindre les autres étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de signatures, Shikamaru se sentit plutôt seul, mais garda ce sentiment pour lui. Naruto supposa que Sakura allait au moins garder ses yeux ouverts, avec tout son blabla.

-Shizuka !

Sakura plaça ses mains sur le siège pour regarder Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Sasuke qui portait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Qu'as-tu fait à ce cher Sasuke ! Il _chante_ !

Naruto ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma quelques fois, essayant de trouver un mensonge. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoique ce soit cependant, car Sakura ouvrit sa bouche encore une fois.

-Oh non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! _Sasuke_ ! Oh dieu !

Sa voix haute perchée emplit le bus, faisant grogner d'autres étudiants. Shikamaru cacha ses rougeurs en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le siège, Naruto et Sasuke suivant son exemple.

-Quelle galère…

* * *

-Ça n'était pas si évident, murmura Sasuke.

-Mais bien entendu, répondit Shizuka.

-Ce n'est pas si rare de m'entendre chanter, poursuivit-il après un moment de marche silencieuse.

-Bien sûr que non.

Sasuke lança un regard suspicieux à Shizuka.

-Mais j'étais vraiment coincé dans cet arbre jusqu'à ce que les pompiers viennent me chercher.

-Bien sûr, Sasuke. Si tu le dis.

-Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ! hurla-t-il presque.

-Hein ? dit Shizuka et tourna sa tête vers lui.

Ils marchaient dans un petit parc dans le centre-ville, une des seules indications qu'une forêt feuillue avait existé ici il y a longtemps. Les arbres n'étaient pas complètement en fleur. Même s'il avait fait très chaud pour un mois de mars. Le temps ne s'était pas amélioré mais il n'avait pas empiré non plus. A en juger par les petits bouts de ciel qu'on pouvait voir à travers le quartier résidentiel des gratte-ciels et les nuages sombres au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'anciennes feuilles étaient réapparues à travers la neige depuis longtemps fondue. On se serait cru au milieu de l'automne. Une balançoire se trouvait dans un endroit presque caché par les arbres. Sasuke réalisa que même si le parc était en mauvais état, il devait être magnifique en été.

Naruto avait lui aussi bien regardé le parc, mais pour une raison bien différente de Sasuke. Il regardait le parc de la façon dont on regarde toujours un nouvel endroit, mais tout ce que Naruto voyait étaient des souvenirs. C'était le parc dans lequel il avait joué lorsqu'il était petit. Lorsque son père et Asuma se parlaient sur le vieux banc abimé par là, et aussi après l'assassinat de son père, lorsqu'il habitait encore chez Asuma. Il se souvint passer par ce parc jour après jour lorsqu'ils quittaient le poste de police après une longue journée de travail. Et même lorsqu'il eut déménagé, il était parfois revenu ici.

Ce n'était pas le plus bel endroit, mais pour un enfant de la ville sans ami comme lui, ça avait été son sanctuaire.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il, s'asseyant sur un banc un peu moins pourri que les autres.

Sasuke le rejoignit après l'avoir épousseté, son dos tendu comme s'il avait peur qu'il cède sous son poids.

-C'est juste que…

Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Etait-il triste d'être ici ? Ou est-ce que c'était agréable d'enfin voir quelque chose qui avait un lien avec sa vraie vie, une vie qu'il n'avait pas vécue depuis un plus d'un an maintenant. Presque un an auparavant, il avait été sous couverture dans la base d'Orochimaru dans le monde souterrain. Et Naruto ne savait pas quels étaient ces sentiments qui hurlaient en lui. Plus que tout, il voulait aller à l'appartement d'Asuma et dormir pour s'échapper de ce putain de monde, mais au lieu de ça, il soupira et s'adossa contre le banc, qui craqua dangereusement.

-J'habitais ici, dit-il, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son nouveau blouson orange vif.

Une semaine avant le voyage, Tsunade lui avait donné une enveloppe lorsqu'ils se s'étaient rencontrés dans les couloirs. Elle lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son salaire de la station de police pour les mois qu'il avait été à l'école. Et alors qu'il avait du mal à subvenir à ses besoins avec le même salaire lorsqu'il vivait seul, recevoir presque cinq mois en une fois et sans rien pour le dépenser, ça faisait beaucoup d'argent. La première chose qu'il avait faite après être arrivé en ville et s'être installé dans les chambres avait été d'emmener Sasuke dans un somptueux centre commercial dans tous ses magasins préférés. Ils avaient laissés les sacs aux magasins, qui les enverraient à l'école plus tard dans la semaine, mais le blouson était resté.

-Dans cette maison là-bas, dit-il en pointant un des appartements dans un immeuble ennuyeux.

Sasuke suivit son doigt et plissa les yeux. Naruto comprit. Le bâtiment n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et il avait l'air assez gris. Ça avait l'air d'un bâtiment de ville ordinaire.

Rien d'exceptionnel.

-Ça a l'air… sympa, dit Sasuke, bien que ce soit évident qu'il ne le pensait pas.

Il comprit vite et changea de sujet.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu vivais dans cette ville.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Non... en effet. Je crois que ça me manquait trop.

Naruto et Sasuke se turent et regardèrent l'immeuble où Naruto avait vécu. Les pies croassèrent dans les arbres et Sasuke laissa cela de côté.

Pour le moment.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent des bancs dix minutes plus tard, Naruto le vit. Asuma se tenait de l'autre côté de la balançoire, se cachant derrière les arbres sans feuilles. Il portait son habituel manteau marron clair, les mains enfouies profondément dans ses poches, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche, à sa place habituelle. Il portait un chapeau assorti à son manteau –certainement une des dernières idées de Konohamaru. La barbe était en place, et l'œil observateur était visible. Naruto ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, mais malgré tout rien n'avait changé. Et ça l'effrayait, parce qu'il n'avait fait que changer de plus en plus, intérieurement et extérieurement. Mais Asuma restait le même.

Il lui avait manqué. Il connaissait ce sentiment et cela faisait maintenant un moment que le vieil homme lui manquait énormément. Les petites lettres n'étaient pas suffisantes.

-Sasuke, dit-il.

Lorsqu'il sut qu'il avait l'attention de l'autre, il continua.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire. Seul. Est-ce que ça te dérange de retourner à l'hôtel sans moi ? Je serai de retour au plus tard pour le dîner, crois-moi, dit-il avec un sourire incertain.

Sasuke le regarda, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il avait encore prévu ce coup-ci. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter Naruto, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix lorsqu'il commença à marcher à reculons. Sasuke hocha la tête et partit, suivant Naruto du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vue. Naruto relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu et regarda Asuma.

Du moins, là où Asuma aurait dû se tenir, s'il n'avait pas bougé pour se trouver derrière lui.

-Ton petit ami ? demanda-t-il avec sa voix sombre ennuyée.

Naruto, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, fit un bond de trois mètres dans les airs.

-_Aaaaahhh_ ! hurla-t-il en retombant sur le sol. Putain de _bâtard_ ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ce_ bordel ! Tu _peux pas_ te faufiler derrière les gens comme ça ! C'est putain de _bizarre_ !

Puis il sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'Asuma avait dit.

-Et qui a parlé de petit ami ? murmura-t-il vers le sol.

Asuma posa sa grande main dans le dos du garçon plus petit et le tapota fort, ce qui faillit le faire tomber en avant. Bien qu'il ait pu empêcher sa chute, il perdit toutefois son souffle à cause de l'impact. Asuma resta immobile à rire de bon cœur pendant que Naruto toussait sur le sol en tenant son cou désespérément. Puis il regarda vers Asuma et sourit, et celui-ci le lui rendit.

-C'est bon de t'avoir ici, Shizuka, dit-il.

-C'est bon de te voir, vieil homme, répondit Naruto.

Et puis ils s'étreignirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent eut assez de temps pour rattraper le temps, ils calmèrent leur respiration qui était devenue difficile à force de rire et s'assirent pour un peu de paix et tranquillité dans l'ancien appartement d'Asuma. Même si Kurenai et lui avaient emménagé ensemble et qu'ils avaient une maison située pas très loin à l'extérieur de la ville, il gardait quand même le bail pour l'appartement. C'était une dépense supplémentaire, mais Naruto pensait qu'Asuma en avait vraiment besoin. Pour être seul parfois. Et Kurenai le comprenait aussi. En ce moment, il vivait dans l'appartement car sa chère femme et son fils passaient actuellement leur temps dans la maison de sa mère, puisque c'était la fête du sport pour Konohamaru, mais Asuma avait encore du travail de son côté.

-J'arrivais pas à rester tout seul dans la grande maison, avait-il murmuré à Naruto, buvant du café d'un mug usé. C'est grand quand t'es seul.

-Et silencieux, ajouta-t-il après un long silence.

Naruto s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, comprenant ce sentiment.

Maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau assis en silence, ils regardaient droit devant eux sans fixer quelque chose en particulier. Naruto savait qu'il devrait bientôt retourner à l'hôtel – auprès de Sasuke – avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète. Naruto savait que ces deux jours étaient tout ce qu'il aurait de sa vie normale. C'était la première fois en tout une année qu'il avait deux jours pour lui et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller à son appartement (qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville) et dormir dans son propre lit délabré. Il voulait se coucher sur les genoux d'Asuma comme lorsqu'il était enfant pendant qu'Asuma regardait la télé. Pas qu'il voulait à nouveau être petit. Plus jamais. Mais il voulait que tout redevienne normal.

-De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler, hein ? demanda-t-il, fronçant le nez parce qu'il devait le demander.

Asuma tira sur sa cigarette et commença à parler du coin des lèvres, comme il faisait toujours lorsqu'il ne voulait pas expirer la fumée tout de suite.

-On sait qui est après toi, dit-il.

Naruto ferma les yeux et son cœur accéléra (oh, pourquoi n'était-ce pas à cause de Sasuke cette fois ?). Il laissa son corps s'enfoncer plus dans le canapé.

Uchiha Itachi.

-Uchiha Itachi, dit Asuma.

Naruto hocha la tête, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il voulait s'échapper de la réalité.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, fit remarquer Asuma.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Son monde arrivait à sa fin.

-Tu dois me dire ce que tu sais, continua le plus vieux, son ton prenant les inflexions du policier qu'il était.

Naruto était immobile à l'exception d'un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière qu'il faisait sur son siège.

-Naruto !

-La ferme ! hurla Naruto. Juste… la ferme, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Asuma ferma la bouche et se recula dans le canapé (il ne se souvenait pas s'être penché en avant) et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas plus que Naruto.

Naruto avait poussé leur relation jusqu'à ses limites et il en était bien conscient. Déjà à Noël, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Sasuke, qu'il n'était pas bien pour Sasuke ou Sasuke pour lui. Mais il avait continué. Voir Sasuke chaque jour, être proche de lui, voir son merveilleux sourire lorsque Naruto faisait quelque chose de stupide – et voilà, Naruto était coincé.

Mais que pouvait-il faire alors que, dès son réveil et toutes les heures suivantes, tout son être mourrait d'envie d'être avec Sasuke, tous ses membres et son cœur aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Sasuke même si c'était pour son bien et à cause de ça il était le plus horrible et égoïste des bâtards vivants sur la terre. Et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'ils avaient été faire du shopping, Naruto avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une famille, pour une fois dans sa vie. Même si la famille ne contenait que Sasuke et lui, ils étaient tout de même la petite famille dont chacun d'eux avait besoin.

Contenant Uchiha Sasuke.

Et Nanohara Shizuka.

-Il est venu à l'école, dit-il. Une semaine avant Noël. Il disait qu'il était venu pour quelqu'un. Il ne m'a pas trouvé par contre, mais il est sur ma trace. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, mais je ne l'ai pas vu clairement et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

-Uchiha Itachi est venu à ton école ?

-Oui.

-Et il te cherchait ?

-Ouais...

-Et tu lui as _parlé_ ?

Naruto marmonna dans ses mains qui recouvraient maintenant sa bouche.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit qu'il ne m'a pas parlé. J'étais juste… là.

-Allez, Naruto, tu as 17 ans. Dis ce que tu sais, bordel ! hurla presque Asuma, avant de se calmer.

Il savait comme c'était dur pour Naruto, mais parfois c'était dur pour lui aussi.

-Il a parlé à son petit frère, Uchiha Sasuke, chuchota Naruto et il ferma les yeux.

-Son petit frè… ce garçon ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Et tu… ?

Un autre hochement.

Asuma laissa ses épaules tendues se relâcher et soupira.

-Je l'aime Asuma. Je sais que c'est stupide et que ça ne fait que compliquer les choses… mais moi, et mon putain de cœur, on l'aime. Je ne peux pas imaginer un jour sans lui. Et je sais que ce n'est pas un de ses stupide béguins qui s'en vont après quelques mois, je les connais ceux-là. Avec Sasuke…

Il tourna la tête vers Asuma et l'homme fixa les yeux vides de Naruto.

-Sasuke est ma famille, Asuma. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais il est ma famille.

Ce fut au tour d'Asuma de fermer les yeux. Il avait vu Naruto grandir, merde c'était _lui_ qui avait fait n'importe quoi pendant l'enfance du garçon. S'il avait su comment élever un enfant il y a 12 ans, s'il s'était battu pour garder Naruto lorsqu'il était enfant, il aurait eu une toute autre vie. Mais Naruto ne le lui avait jamais reproché. Il ne l'avait jamais confronté à la vérité, même si Asuma la connaissait. Et comment pouvait-il maintenant refuser une famille à Naruto ? Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Mais les choses étaient vraiment compliquées.

-Est-ce qu'il connaît ta vraie identité ?

-Non.

Ce qui signifiait qu'Uchiha Sasuke était amoureux de Nanohara Shizuka.

-Oh dieu… Naruto… oh dieu…

Et Naruto put se reposer sur les genoux d'Asuma, dormant nerveusement pendant qu'Asuma jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Il avait besoin de les rafraîchir un peu, et Asuma coupa les pointes. Puis Asuma dit qu'il faisait maintenant froid dehors et enroula une écharpe autour du cou mince de Naruto. Ses yeux s'attristèrent lorsqu'il vit combien Naruto avait maigri, il demanda s'il s'entraînait assez. Naruto haussa simplement les épaules.

-Naruto…

-Je ne le ferais pas.

Asuma haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne resterais pas proche de Sasuke juste pour obtenir des infos sur son frère. Je ne demanderais pas cette info, et ce ne sera pas la raison pour laquelle je resterais avec lui. On ne fait pas ça à sa famille.

Ce fut la seule fois où Naruto fut si proche de dire à Asuma qu'il avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

-Ton père serait fier de toi.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Toi aussi.

Et alors que Naruto atteignait la fin des marches, prêt à ouvrir à nouveau la porte qui le séparait du monde, Asuma hurla derrière lui.

-Et rappelle-toi Shizuka, nous sommes plus proche que tu ne le crois !

Naruto ne s'embêta pas à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là.

* * *

Il faisait vraiment froid lorsque Naruto sortit de l'immeuble. Le vent n'entrait pas dans la ville, mais il savait que ça apportait assez de froid pour tout geler. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps, maudissant sa robe et les fins collants qu'il portait. Il était content que le blouson qu'il ait acheté soit assez chaud, mais il faisait vraiment froid… là en bas.

-Shiiiiizuuuuuukaaaa ! Shiiiiiizuuuuuuuukaaaaaaa !

Les cris venaient de sa gauche, et lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers la source, il vit Sakura et Ino qui couraient vers lui.

Les trois derniers mois avaient filé avec une rapidité surprenante, pour eux tous. Tandis que Naruto avait plus de problèmes dans sa relation avec Sasuke, Ino et Sakura étaient devenues membres de leur groupe grandissant. Les deux filles n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'elles en avaient l'air, et à la surprise de Naruto (et tout le monde), ils les aimaient bien. Sakura était attentionnée sous son côté pétasse. De même pour Ino, mais elle était plus une mère poule veillant sur eux, et Naruto était sûr qu'un jour, elle serait une bonne mère. C'est ce qu'elle semblait penser aussi et elle avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur le père de ses futures enfants –pauvre Chouji, qui n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet (pas plus que Shikamaru, qui avait eu Ino sur le dos depuis le premier jour, le pourchassant lorsqu'il était trop fainéant). Elles semblaient avoir toutes les deux abandonnées Sasuke… en quelque sorte. Maintenant qu'elles connaissaient mieux Sasuke (et que Sasuke les acceptait à sa manière, ce qui était quand même mieux qu'avant), elles se faisaient de l'argent sur son dos à la place. Elles prenaient des photos lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins et les vendaient pour des sommes incroyables. Maintenant, Ino semblait avoir oublié Chouji pour un moment et Sakura semblait s'être échappée de Lee qui la chasser sans arrêt (il avait le béguin pour elle depuis des années, désespérant Gaara, vu qu'il venait juste de se trouver un ami avec qui il voulait être).

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda sévèrement Ino alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup sur la tête. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ?

Naruto tira sur les brins raccourcis qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ça n'était pas aussi court que ce à quoi il était habitué, mais c'était quand même bien plus confortable.

-Est-ce que c'est moche ? demanda Naruto.

Mais en vérité, il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Du moment que ça _lui_ plaisait.

Et puis… peut-être aussi Sasuke.

-Je crois que… ça va..., dit Sakura après un court silence.

Naruto grimaça intérieurement vu que son mensonge était tout à fait visible. Les filles le regardèrent de la tête aux pieds avec des regards désapprobateurs, et Ino secoua la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'aider ? entendit-il Sakura chuchoter.

Ino hocha simplement la tête.

-OK ! S'écria soudainement Sakura, récoltant ainsi plusieurs regards de passants. On va te rendre belle pour Sasuke !

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, il faisait encore plus sombre qu'avant. Les magasins étaient encore ouverts, pour la plupart, mais lorsque Naruto, Sakura et Ino sortirent du dernier, ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Il n'était vraiment pas si tard que ça, mais Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça pendant des heures. Lorsqu'il avait fait du shopping avec Sasuke plus tôt, ça n'avait pas pris longtemps, mais Ino et Sakura _réfléchissaient_ à ce qu'elles faisaient. En fait, elles _assortissaient_ tout. Même les chaussures !

Maintenant, elles étaient là et observaient leur chef-d'œuvre. Après de nombreux non et mais, Naruto avait réussi à garder ses cheveux de la façon dont Asuma les avait coupés. Maintenant, il portait un t-shirt à manches longues vert clair dont le motif était de petites marques de mains noires imprimées sur le tissu doux. Il portait une jupe qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, elle était blanche avec des petits oiseaux verts, bleus, oranges et jaunes dessus, une petite forêt faisait la bordure. Le modèle était _brodé_. Naruto se sentait ridicule, mais apparemment, c'était ce qui était à la mode maintenant. Il portait des collants élastiques de couleur crème (et elles lui avaient aussi fait acheter une paire brun foncé), et il avait une nouvelle paire de chaussures, de couleur brun clair. Il portait encore son blouson orange vif.

-Tu as l'air génial !

Sakura applaudit et elle rayonnait sous la lumière du lampadaire. Ino semblait également heureuse. Naruto acquiesça mollement la tête et sourit lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait supporté ça ! S'il était encore un policier, bordel, même au sein des quelques amis qu'il s'était fait dans la Mafia, il aurait eu peur de montrer son visage car il était certain que tout le monde se moquerait de lui.

-Shizuka ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sorti de ses pensées.

-Je te demandais s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que tu voulais faire ?

Naruto resta immobile un moment, les bras le long du corps, réfléchissant. Puis un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Oui… en fait… il y a quelque chose.

* * *

Sasuke était en colère. Non. Sasuke était _au-delà_ de la colère. Il grinçait des dents alors qu'il zappait les chaînes disponibles sur la télé qui se trouvait dans sa chambre à lui et Shizuka._ Shizuka_.

Merde.

Bordel de merde.

Elle était partie depuis des heures, sans lui envoyer le moindre message sur son portable. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu partir avec cet homme et entrer dans ce bâtiment. Qui était-il, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec Shizuka ? Mais après tout, Shizuka n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais putain de merde pourquoi avait-elle suivi ce vieil homme ? Et s'il était cet ami dont elle avait parlé, était-ce si dur de lui faire savoir ? Non, Sasuke était sûr que Shizuka avait plus de secrets qu'elle ne le laissait croire. De grands secrets.

Mais pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? N'avait-elle pas remarqué comme c'était dur pour lui, d'essayer de toujours paraître bien devant elle, tandis que son cœur souffrait à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire ses secrets. Il souhaitait qu'elle lui dise la vérité pour une fois, peut-être même qu'elle pleure sur son épaule (mais Sasuke doutait beaucoup qu'elle puisse un jour faire une chose pareille). Mais non, elle jouait un rôle, même s'il avait senti que quelque chose la tracassait depuis Noël. Etait-ce à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait fait ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui donner ses boucles d'oreilles, mais elle lui avait prêté le collier de son père. Le collier qui pendait encore à son cou, son poids lui rappelait Shizuka, son sourire, et son doute manifeste en lui.

Peut-être… peut-être n'étaient-ils pas bons l'un pour l'autre. Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie (peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, maintenant qu'elle était absente) mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'avoir un point d'ancrage. Mais si Shizuka n'était pas heureuse, pouvait-il l'être ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise dans leur relation, qu'elle ne… l'aime pas autant que lui… l'aimait ?

Oui, Sasuke l'aimait vraiment. Mais ne devrait-on pas vouloir que celui qu'on aime soit heureux ? Ou était-il à ce point égoïste ?

Sasuke le pensait. Il avait toujours était égoïste, et il resterait probablement égoïste.

Mais comment pouvait-il être heureux lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas ? Si chaque fois qu'elle souriait, elle faisait semblant ? Pour son bien ? Voulait-il vraiment ça ?

Il jeta la télécommande sur la porte et grogna. Lorsque le son de quelque chose se brisant ne fut entendu, le seul son qui parvint à ses oreilles fut un bruit mou et le gémissement de quelqu'un. Il regarda rapidement de là où il était couché sur le lit, voyant Shizuka se plier en deux, tenant son aine qui souffrait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Réussit-elle à dire. Qu'est-ce que t'as avec mon… putain…

Sasuke leva à peine un sourcil.

-Rien du tout finalement.

Shizuka remarqua le ton irrité et en colère, et elle se redressa avec précaution, la télécommande dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait chier ? demanda-t-elle.

Et bien qu'elle l'ait demandé de façon plutôt crue, Sasuke pouvait voir qu'elle était inquiète. Mais il l'ignora.

-C'est pas tes affaires. Où tu étais ? cria-t-il presque.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai fait du shopping. Avec Ino et Sakura. Tu peux leur demander si tu ne me crois pas, dit-elle lentement, comme s'il était une bombe à retardement.

Et d'une certaine manière, il supposa que c'était le cas mais il décida d'ignorer aussi ça.

-Non, je ne te crois pas merde ! Dis-moi la vérité !

Bon, maintenant il était _en train de_ hurler, et l'hôtel tout entier pouvait probablement l'entendre. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle lui mentait _en face_ ! Il la regarda furieusement mordre sa lèvre inférieure, avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait en reparler demain…

-Tu m'expliques maintenant. Si j'accepte de parler demain, on n'en reparlera jamais. Crache le morceau, _Nanohara_.

Alors qu'il finissait de parler, ses yeux semblèrent s'attrister. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait triste ? Qu'il soit en colère contre elle ? Non, ce n'était pas ça – elle était plus forte que ça. Peut-être…

Son nom ?

Il avait presque envie d'abandonner, mais il était allé si loin maintenant, et le feu brûlait encore dans sa poitrine. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et Sasuke préférait que ce soit maintenant. Il la regarda d'un œil noir alors qu'elle détournait la tête.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, Sasuke fut à nouveau furieux.

-Bordel, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vue partir avec ce… avec cet _homme_, Nanohara ! C'était son appartement depuis le début, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu l'as suivi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là…

Il fut soudainement coupé lorsqu'un poing rencontra sa mâchoire, le renvoyant sur le lit de l'hôtel. Il se mordit la langue et sentit sa bouche s'emplir de sang. Il toussa et se redressa, cracha le liquide rouge sur le sol, se fichant du fait que le personnel de l'hôtel se plaindrait plus tard. Il toucha avec précaution sa joue déjà enflée, grimaçant face à la forte douleur qui s'y répandait. Sasuke laissa ses yeux errer sur le visage de Shizuka. Elle haletait lourdement, et le fixait cruellement, serrant les dents.

-Comment est-ce que t'es en train de m'appeler, _Uchiha_ ? Une _putain_ ? C'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

Sasuke n'avait jamais entendu le ton de sa voix être aussi funeste auparavant. Sa voix ne montrait aucune émotion, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait profondément blessée.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? demanda-t-il, alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait en parlant le faisait grimacer. Tu ne me racontes jamais rien ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu n'expliques rien ! Tu te balades avec un mec inconnu et disparait pendant des heures ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Elle semblait prête à contre attaquer, mais se mordit l'intérieur des joues à la place. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre, comme si elle cherchait les réponses là dehors. Ensuite elle le regarda de nouveau, soupira et jeta la télécommande qu'elle avait encore dans la main gauche sur le lit et alla vers le minibar. Là, elle prit une canette de Coca froid, qu'elle ramena avec elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, à côté de lui. Elle enleva gentiment sa main de sa mâchoire rougie et la remplaça par la canette froide, et il ferma les yeux à la sensation. Il tenta de se déplacer mais elle le stoppa avec son bras fort.

-Pardon, dit-elle doucement après un moment. C'est juste… que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Sasuke fit la moue tandis qu'elle caressait ses joues, se maudissant d'être si faible.

-Commence par le début.

Shizuka soupira et hocha la tête, même s'il ne la regardait pas.

-Sasuke… tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que mes deux parents étaient morts ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

-Mon père est mort quand j'avais 5 ans. Je crois que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait à ce moment-là. On n'est pas censé savoir, je crois. C'est seulement à 9 ans que j'ai compris que je n'avais plus aucun proche vivant dans mon entourage. Ni ma mère ni mon père n'avaient de frères ou sœurs et mes grands-parents étaient morts depuis longtemps. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

Elle se tut un moment, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler un temps depuis longtemps oublié.

-Mon père était un policier et il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. J'étais là. Il m'emmenait souvent au travail avec lui, vu qu'on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour engager une baby-sitter. Il disait que de cette façon, je deviendrais un grand garçon. J'avais vu des corps morts auparavant, alors je n'ai rien ressenti de différent en voyant le sien.

-Son partenaire m'a pris sous son aile. Lui et mon père étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, alors je crois qu'il pensait que c'était son devoir. Il s'appelle Sarutobi Asuma. C'est… c'est l'homme que je suis allée voir aujourd'hui. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis septembre. Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est vu ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, il se sentait soudain très honteux. Shizuka lui sourit.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, Sasuke, dit-elle doucement. Cependant, Asuma avait une copine et un enfant. Il ne vivait pas avec eux. Il disait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour avoir une famille. Mais finalement, il a cédé et l'a épousée et ils ont acheté une maison en ville. Ils ont déménagés depuis ils vivent dans la banlieue. Kurenai ne travaillait pas, et Asuma n'était pas chef de la police comme aujourd'hui, alors il n'avait pas un bon salaire à l'époque. Et ils avaient déjà un enfant –Konohamaru. Alors pourquoi me garderaient-ils ? se demanda-t-elle amèrement et Sasuke se sentit la personne la plus horrible au monde. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait.

-Je le suivais toujours au boulot. La station de police devint ma seconde maison et je ne suis jamais allée à l'école. Ils m'ont appris à lire, à écrire et à travailler à la station de police. C'est pour ça que j'ai trop de cours –on ne m'a jamais appris l'histoire ou la religion. Asuma m'a appris les maths, mais je suis encore nul parce qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de s'y attarder. Cependant, ce que j'ai le mieux appris à faire, c'est devenir policie…ière.

-Ils m'ont viré de la maison quand j'avais 9 ans. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais vraiment seule. Pas même Asuma ne me voulait encore à l'époque. On a pris soin de moi, dans plusieurs maisons d'accueils. En 4 ans, j'avais vécu dans 9 endroits différents, chacun pire était que le précédent. Personne ne m'aimait vraiment. Je crois qu'ils s'occupaient de moi parce qu'ils recevaient de l'argent en échange. Je passais toujours à la station de police et ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne me donnent de petites missions. Comme délivrer quelques papiers, surveiller ce criminel là-bas, avoir l'air mignon pendant qu'on interroge ce tueur et d'autres trucs. Je savais déjà me battre et comment utiliser un pistolet.

Sasuke tourna la tête, la regarda et elle hocha la tête. Voilà pourquoi elle avait une arme. Et c'était pour ça qu'Asuma l'avait au départ.

-Shizuka, commença-t-il, sachant combien il l'avait blessée.

-Non, Sasuke. Tu as raison. Si je ne te dis pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

-Comme je disais, j'ai commencé à travailler à la station de police. Je vivais avec des personnes horribles, des gens dont je ne veux ni parler ni me souvenir. Aucun d'eux n'était sympa. Lorsque j'ai eu 13 ans, je me suis sauvée de la maison dans laquelle je vivais à ce moment-là, je me suis trouvée un appartement très bon marché dans un endroit où je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds et j'ai commencé à vivre par moi-même. Je travaillais à la station de police, officieusement, mais ils me donnaient quand même un salaire. Ils avaient besoin de moi et je savais déjà tout faire. J'avais grandi là, après tout. Après un moment, j'ai gagné assez pour me trouver un nouvel appartement, et tout allait bien, jusqu'à il y a un an et demi. Je savais qu'ils avaient eu des soucis avec la Mafia ces derniers temps, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé sur un cas comme ça. Alors, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour bosser sous couverture. Quelqu'un qui savait comment faire un travail de flic, qui savait faire semblant. Et quelqu'un qui n'était pas enregistré dans la base de données de la police. Quelqu'un comme moi.

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comment la police pouvait-elle se servir de quelqu'un comme ça ? Shizuka n'avait même pas 18 ans et ils l'avaient donné à la Mafia comme ça ? C'était complètement dingue !

-Pendant environs cinq mois, j'ai fait des recherches et me suis préparée. Je me suis fait un nom dans le monde souterrain. Lorsque le moment vint, je fus engagée par le plus gros patron de Mafia de la ville –Orochimaru. Je travaillais avec eux, découvrais leurs secrets, parlais à la police de leurs plans, les ai trahis. J'étais là bas depuis six mois. C'était il y a un an maintenant. Mais à la fin de l'été, ils m'ont percé à jour. On avait déjà prévu ça, alors des agents étaient prêts. On est entré, on les a arrêtés, et maintenant ils purgent des peines de plusieurs années en prison.

-Asuma était encore inquiet pourtant. Maintenant qu'il était chef, il s'était rendu compte qu'envoyer un ado de 16 ans travailler sous couverture dans la Mafia n'était pas la plus brillante idée de l'histoire. Alors il m'a envoyé à l'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque.

Shizuka se tut et regarda fixement devant elle, ne sachant plus que dire à partir de là. Sasuke non plus ne savait pas. Elle tenait encore la canette contre sa joue, la substance, qui était froide au départ, se réchauffait.

-Je suis désolé, dit Sasuke après un moment.

-Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de trainée.

Shizuka commença alors à ricaner, et Sasuke lui donna des coups de coudes dans les côtes.

-Arrête ça, dit-il lorsqu'elle commença à éclater de rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'y peux rien. L'idée que je sois une pute est ridicule !

Sasuke ne pouvait qu'approuver, et se tourna pour la regarder pour la première fois ce soir, sans le rouge dans ses yeux.

-Tu as l'air différente, dit-il.

-J'ai coupé mes cheveux, répondit-elle.

Sasuke inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il et il dégagea ses cheveux blonds, qui étaient rêches, de son visage.

Ses oreilles étaient un peu rouges et un peu gonflées, mais ce n'était pas ce que Sasuke regardait. Les nouveaux trous devaient avoir été percés seulement une demi-heure plus tôt et les diamants brillaient quand elle bougeait.

-C'est magnifique, dit-il en touchant les anciennes boucles d'oreilles de sa mère.

Elle lui sourit simplement, de son sourire ridicule qui la faisait ressembler à un renard.

Naruto relâcha tout à coup sa respiration, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue. Il avait tout raconté à Sasuke. Presque tout. Ça serait la parfaite occasion de lui dire la vérité. Mais comment pouvait-il ? S'il lui disait, il perdrait Sasuke pour de bon. Il dégagea les mèches de son visage et toucha l'endroit où le pendentif était accroché au cou pâle. Sasuke lui sourit et se pencha vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Puis il mit une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et le poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le lit et là leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Naruto avait cru que si l'on embrasse quelqu'un trop souvent, on finit par s'en lasser au bout d'un moment. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Sauf avec Sasuke. Le brun rendait son corps aussi mou que de la gelée, faisait palpiter son cœur de plus en plus à chaque fois (parfois Naruto avait peur de s'évanouir). Sasuke pressa ses lèvres plus ardemment contre les siennes et Naruto ouvrit la bouche, laissant Sasuke dominer le baiser pour une fois. Il avait si bon goût, sa bouche pareille à une caverne chaude était si accueillante. Mais il jouait avec la langue de Sasuke uniquement dans sa propre bouche, gémissant quand le baiser devint plus profond et aimant.

Sasuke mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se retirer, un sourire niais sur ses lèvres.

-Je me sens plus proche de toi maintenant, dit-il doucement, comme s'il se sentait étrange de dire et de ressentir ça.

Puis il embrassa la joue de Naruto et murmura à son oreille.

-Mon frère…

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne le veux pas, dit rapidement Naruto.

-Je veux le faire, répondit-il et il suça le lobe de Naruto, ce qui le fit gémir.

-Vouloir parler de ton frère pendant que tu me pelotes est un peu bizarre, expira-t-il.

Sasuke se contenta de ricaner à son oreille, mais se recula de quelques centimètres.

-Mon frère a tué ma famille, dit-il sans mâcher ses mots.

Naruto le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

-Oh, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Sasuke hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur le lit à côté de celle de Naruto.

-Ça s'est passé quand j'avais 13 ans. Je rentrais de l'école, et presque toute la maison était morte. J'ai croisé Itachi à la porte, du sang partout sur lui. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Lorsque je suis entré, ils étaient allongés là. Ma mère dans la cuisine et mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. C'était si rare qu'ils soient à la maison en même temps et je crois qu'Itachi n'attendait que ça pour agir. Lorsque je suis ressorti, il était parti.

Naruto le regarda simplement, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Lorsque je l'ai vu la fois suivante, il avait amené un gang entier. Je vivais chez ma tante à l'époque. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre là et m'a envoyé à l'Université Spéciale de la Forêt Caduque. J'avais 15 ans à l'époque. Je dois me venger de lui, non ? demanda-t-il, suppliant.

Naruto ferma les yeux et les rouvrit après quelques secondes.

-Est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ? demanda-t-il mais Sasuke ne répondit pas.

A la place, il se releva, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Naruto regarda l'horloge et remarqua qu'ils devraient probablement aller dormir, ils allaient passer une autre journée en ville. Et Naruto avait vraiment besoin de dormir, ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes sur ses yeux. Il tourna le dos à Sasuke alors qu'il changeait de t-shirt pour un plus grand dans lequel il pourrait dormir, son soutien gorge encore en place. Il était habitué à dormir avec maintenant, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Puis il enleva ses collants, mit un pantalon de pyjama sous sa jupe avant de l'enlever aussi. Il se glissa sous la couverture chaude et regarda Sasuke tirer son t-shirt bleu foncé par-dessus sa tête, ses muscles tentants jouaient sous la peau de son dos.

-Quand Itachi était à l'école pour Noël, demanda soudainement Sasuke à voix basse. Est-ce que c'était toi qu'il cherchait ?

Naruto resta allongé dans le lit un moment sans rien dire, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche.

-Non, mentit-il enfin. Je ne crois pas.

Sasuke s'avança, le rejoint dans le lit et enlaça le dos de Naruto avec son corps comme il faisait toujours.

Les oreilles de Naruto pulsaient encore à cause de la douleur tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller mais il l'ignora.

* * *

A suivre...

Pas mal aussi hein?  
Ca chauffe, à tous les niveaux^^

Encore merci à HimeBluestar et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	14. Chapitre 14

C'était chaud hein? Oui occasion loupée certes mais ça fait durer le suspense et vous ne serez pas déçus lorsque la grande révélation arrivera^^  
En attendant, un petit chapitre bien sympa encore ;)  
Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur : **Yzanmyo

* * *

**Chapitre 14**  
**Oh Bugger! : Part 1**

* * *

Le temps passait, comme il le faisait toujours. L'année scolaire commençait à toucher à sa fin (comme si ce n'était pas le cas, depuis le début) et les élèves eurent moins d'heures de libres à l'école. Leurs enseignants leur donnaient des tonnes de devoirs, de missions et d'exposés dont ils avaient besoin afin de réussir les grands tests nationaux à venir. Le déjeuner et le dîner servaient pour lire et lire encore - Naruto n'avait jamais vu la cour d'école aussi vide qu'elle l'était maintenant. Au lieu de ce mec-là, un peu bizarre, qui semblait vivre dans la bibliothèque, le bâtiment était maintenant rempli de gens qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Naruto, par exemple. Sa tête n'était pas faite pour lire et il ne comprenait pas ce que les livres signifiaient. Les phrases semblaient être un moyen de compliquer les choses simples. Mais en voyant que les seules ressources disponibles étaient des livres, Naruto fut condamné. Condamné à l'échec.

Il apprenait les choses par la pratique. Les policiers lui avaient montré que la somme de deux pistolets et une matraque ensemble faisaient trois, et ça il pouvait comprendre, mais le sens des équations quadratiques, en réalité, n'avait pas de sens. Bon sang, pourquoi un futur policier devait savoir ce genre de choses? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait calculer où serait le lieu de l'assassinat de la prochaine victime, comme dans cette série minable à la télé!

Ecole stupide.

Mais ce qui déprimait vraiment Naruto, c'était de voir combien il était stupide.

Stupide de ne pas comprendre une chose aussi facile. Parce que, apparemment, c'était des choses faciles. La façon dont les autres élèves de sa classe résolvaient leurs exercices en un claquement de doigts le fit s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chaise, il mâchait le bout de son crayon, regardait par la fenêtre et n'avait plus la volonté de continuer tout seul. Il ne voulait pas se sentir comme ça, mais il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer. Il était à la traîne derrière tous ses camarades de classe, et les enseignants commençaient à râler après lui tout le temps – surtout ce professeur Iruka-ou-quelque-soit-son-nom (dont aucun élève n'avait échoué jusque-là) ou ce Kakashi Hatake qui lui ne semblait pas en avoir laisser passer un pour l'instant.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Cette petite phrase avait fait se redresser Naruto sur sa chaise et il regardait les yeux sombres qui étaient fixés sur un livre en face de lui. Une paire de lunettes noires reposait sur le nez du garçon pâle, et il regarda le blond par-dessus les verres. Naruto commença presque à baver à cette vue – voir Sasuke avec des lunettes rendaient ses doigts incontrôlables. Le brun avait dit ces mots il y avait une semaine, et Naruto avait seulement été en mesure de hocher la tête en signe de réponse. Sasuke avait grogné, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé son aide plus tôt, et Naruto avait tenté mollement de sauver sa fierté. Mais il était vraiment heureux que Sasuke veuille l'aider. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un le ferait, et il avait été trop gêné pour demander à quelqu'un de le faire. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte. Il voulait réussir, et peut-être que la fierté n'avait rien à voir avec ça, après tout? Naruto ne le savait pas, mais il accepta l'aide de toute façon.

Maintenant, Sasuke et lui étudiaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque avec le reste de l'école. Naruto n'avait jamais imaginé combien de rêves il y avait dans l'esprit des étudiants. Certains d'entre eux voulaient devenir de célèbres médecins, beaucoup d'entre eux voulaient devenir avocats. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

- J'ai choisi le commerce parce qu'Itachi m'y a obligé, dit-il lorsque Naruto lui avait demandé.

Naruto y avait pensé pendant un certain temps avant de rassembler ses affaires et se diriger vers sa chambre. Cela le tracassait toujours lorsqu'il se coucha sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Sasuke lui avait dit, lorsque les examens commencèrent, que ce serait mieux s'ils commençaient à vivre dans des chambres séparées à partir de maintenant. Il serait seulement ennuyant, lui avait-il dit, et il étudierait toute la nuit. Et Naruto se concentrerait probablement mieux, si Sasuke n'était pas là, mais le blond soupçonnait que ce soit complètement l'inverse (parce qu'il était nul pour étudier quand Sasuke n'était pas là).

Mais continuer à aller à l'école pendant tant d'années sans savoir ce que vous alliez devenir ? Toutes ces heures de classes simplement parce que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire d'autre ? N'était-ce pas effrayant ? Naruto avait toujours su qu'il allait devenir policier et c'était encore le cas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse commencer quelque chose sans avoir un but. Bon, Naruto n'avait qu'un seul but, mais c'en était un quand même.

Peut-être que c'était juste une des choses qui les rendaient différents l'un de l'autre. Sasuke réfléchissait toujours avant de dire quelque chose, il planifiait toujours ce qui se passerait ensuite. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir, dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait prendre sa revanche sur Itachi, et puis ça s'arrête là. Avait-il un plan de secours ? Et puis, s'il tuait Itachi, il irait sans doute en prison. Etait-ce l'avenir de Sasuke ? Et qu'arriverait-il à Naruto s'il le faisait? Attendrait-il Sasuke?

Probablement.

Mais serait-il toujours avec lui à ce moment-là, lorsque son but serait en vue? Serait-il celui qui l'arrêterait ?

Il n'espérait pas.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait parti depuis longtemps quand Sasuke en arriverait là. Fuyant la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Naruto était celui qui avait tout son avenir planifié, et rien d'autre. Il savait qu'il allait devenir le meilleur officier de police du monde, et c'était tout. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait demain, il laisserait les examens se dérouler comme tout le reste. Observant depuis les coulisses que tout se passe bien. Mais il supposait qu'il devrait intervenir très bientôt.

Naruto soupira et se traîna hors de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit ce qu'il avait à faire et lava son visage. Il souffla dans ses mains mouillées et leva la tête, tout en regardant son visage ruisselant dans le miroir. Les yeux débarrassés de maquillage rencontrèrent les siens, ceux qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps. Les cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis des mois. Pas comme ça, pas depuis si longtemps, pas de si près. Les six cicatrices de son visage. Il les retraça ensuite avec ses doigts, se brûlant presque la peau. Il retira les extensions de ses cheveux et les jeta. Il sécha son visage avec une serviette verte, et la jeta au loin aussi.

Fais chier.

Il serra les dents et donna un coup de poing dans le mur à côté du miroir. Il quitta la salle de bain fou de rage et se jeta sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de l'uniforme scolaire, le soutien-gorge, tout. Quand il eut fini, il avait tout enlevé, même son boxeur, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et du sang coulait de sa bouche, là où il avait mordu sa langue.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Pas à lui-même et pas à Sasuke non plus. Alors, pourquoi était-il en train de le faire ? Était-il si follement amoureux de Sasuke qu'il était prêt à foutre sa propre vie en l'air pour son bien ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Ou bien Sasuke se lasserait-il un jour de lui? Continuer comme ça n'était seulement qu'un doux rêve. Sasuke le démasquerait un jour et le verrait pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Un enfoiré de menteur.

Il devait rompre avec Sasuke. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement cette nuit-là.

* * *

- Cette fille aurait l'air mignonne à côté de toi.

Sasuke arrêta d'écrire en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il regardait toujours sa feuille lorsqu'il se figea comme une statue. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne lève les yeux; pas vers la jeune fille, mais vers Shizuka. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mais continuait à écrire, comme si elle n'avait rien dit du tout.

Mais Sasuke avait compris.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Quel genre de petite amie disait à son copain que quelqu'un d'autre serait une petite amie mignonne ? Il l'avait déjà elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Sasuke avait aimé penser qu'ils l'étaient depuis Noël. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés, et ils avaient fait d'autres choses comme ça récemment. Correction. Shizuka faisait d'autres choses avec lui récemment. Sasuke n'avait pas été autorisé à la toucher encore, et cela l'ennuyait.

Sasuke avait pensé qu'il se sentirait plus proche de Shizuka après la sortie scolaire. Le lendemain avait été merveilleux, assis tout près dans le bus, leurs mains serrées ensemble entre leurs corps. Mais la réalité les avait rattrapés. Il était plus proche qu'avant, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui les tenait éloigner l'un de l'autre. Qui la tenait éloigner de lui. Et ça le blessait qu'elle ne puisse pas lui dire ce qu'il y avait quand il y avait clairement quelque chose.

- Quoi ? siffla Sasuke avec colère.

Shizuka leva enfin les yeux vers lui, mais ses yeux regardaient derrière lui.

- Tu pourrais au moins la regarder tu sais, dit-elle.

Sasuke plissa les yeux et tourna la tête. La jeune fille que Shizuka regardait était une fille assez mignonne (ok, peut-être qu'elle était belle, mais elle n'était pas Shizuka) avec les cheveux bruns courts et une paire de grandes boucles d'oreilles qui se balançait au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle parlait à tout un tas d'autres filles, mais quand elle vit que Sasuke la regardait d'où il était assis à l'une des tables dans la bibliothèque, elle s'arrêta. Elle leva ses cheveux et tira sa frange sur son visage et fit un sourire magnifique à Sasuke (qui donna à Sasuke envie de vomir). Quand il se retourna vers Shizuka il l'entendit parler à ses amies en murmurant avec enthousiasme, qui couinèrent joyeusement tout de suite après. Il lança à Shizuka un regard mauvais.

- Elle n'est pas ce que je veux et tu le sais, dit-il en grognant.

Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Et à la façon dont ses épaules se détendirent, il était clair qu'elle était mal à l'aise quand il regardait les autres filles. Donc, qu'essayait-elle de faire, bon sang ?

Naruto ne le savait pas non plus. _«Cette fille aurait l'air mignonne à côté de toi ? »_ Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire des trucs comme ça ? Et à Sasuke parmi toutes les personnes, par-dessus ça ? Bordel, il se sentait si stupide. Et à la façon dont Sasuke le regardait, il devina qu'il n'avait rien fait de bon du tout, bien au contraire en fait. Mais ça avait été la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il était parfaitement conscient que cette fille était probablement l'une des dernières personnes que Sasuke aurait choisi (comme toutes les autres filles de l'école d'ailleurs – Naruto avait vu les regards qu'il leur avait lancé), mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait agir avant que Sasuke n'en vienne à apprendre la vérité.

Et si jamais il en venait à connaître la vérité, tout serait détruit. S'ils en restaient là, ils pourraient quand même garder tous les deux de bons souvenirs l'un de l'autre. Pas autrement. Jamais autrement.

Mais Naruto n'avait aucune idée de comment rompre avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu une relation qui pourrait seulement être comparée à celle-ci. Il avait eu des coups d'un soir, quelques petites amourettes dans un bar (même s'il n'avait pas l'âge légal, il connaissait les endroits où aller), une courte histoire romantique dans un joli lieu près de la plage. Mais chacun savait que ce n'était qu'une petite pause dans le monde réel, que le court béguin allait bientôt disparaître. Et il l'avait toujours accepté. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça ; seulement un bon moment pour en faire de bons souvenirs. Mais avec Sasuke... seul Naruto savait que ça finirait. Sasuke n'en avait aucune idée et ce serait mieux s'il pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de gentil qui ne cachait pas une bite sous sa jupe. Bordel.

- Je disais ça comme ça, murmura-t-il et il continua à étudier, une rougeur honteuse se faufilant sur ses joues. Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke répondrait, mais quand il le fit, Naruto se mordit sa langue déjà gonflée.

- Eh bien, ne le fais pas.

Et la journée se poursuivit.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été si occupé, il aurait emmené Lee ou Kiba pour aller s'entraîner ou faire autre chose. Normalement les filles et les garçons ne s'entraînaient pas ensemble (pour une raison quelconque que Naruto ne pouvait pas comprendre), mais parce qu'il était si doué et si fort, il avait été transféré dans des équipes de garçons pour plusieurs sports. Il avait joué au basket avec les garçons de médecine (Kiba était l'un de ceux qui avaient souffert de sa force), fait des arts martiaux avec les autres garçons qui avaient pris cette option (Naruto avait pris le même cours avec les filles et les avait trouvées plus fortes que les garçons. Pourquoi il avait été mis avec les garçons maladroits il n'en avait aucune idée) et ainsi de suite. Lee était l'un des meilleurs à l'école, et rien n'était comparable à un bon combat avec lui, même si vos oreilles saignaient après, et que vous n'aviez plus jamais envie d'entendre les mots « _la beauté de la jeunesse_ ». Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait le temps de faire, c'était d'étudier, tout le temps. Avec le garçon qu'il aimait et dont il voulait se débarrasser (en quelque sorte).

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit, Sasuke lui expliquait ce que le livre voulait dire avec d'autres termes, et Naruto comprenait. Mais quand il en venait aux sciences sociales, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide du tout.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses faire ce genre de choses? lui avait demandé Sasuke (dans un moment de faiblesse où Naruto avait répondu juste à la question à laquelle Sasuke avait répondu faux). Naruto haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Parce que c'est intéressant.

La tension d'avant avait presque disparu maintenant, mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le garder dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à lui parler de ce sujet, c'était assez irritant. Ils restèrent assis là jusqu'à ce que le bibliothécaire ne vienne et balaye tous les élèves hors de son château ; Shizuka et Sasuke recueillirent en silence tous leurs livres et leurs papiers dans leurs bras et suivirent les autres étudiants dehors. Ils marchèrent dans la cour froide – la nuit tombait encore à des heures tardives, et même si le soleil brillait sur eux tous les jours, la brise était quand même froide sur leurs bras. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Shizuka marchait plus loin que d'habitude.

Mais qu'est-ce qui les séparait ? Où était le pont qui allait le conduire à Shizuka ? Parce qu'il la suivrait, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait. Il ne la laisserait pas partir maintenant, jamais. Pas quand il l'avait laissée entrer si loin dans son cœur, pas quand il était... tellement amoureux d'elle.

Après un certain temps à marcher en silence, ils atteignirent leur dortoir et montèrent les escaliers massifs après la porte, que Naruto maintint ouverte pour Sasuke, qui entra sans un mot. Quand ils atteignirent finalement la porte de Naruto, il s'arrêta et prit ses clés. Il tourna la clé dans le trou, et était sur le point d'entrer quand il sentit le regard de son petit ami posait sur lui. Il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs, un sourcil levé.

- Quoi ?

- A quoi tu joues ? répliqua Sasuke rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Naruto, même s'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mais il se dirigea vers Naruto, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Naruto s'immobilisa, il ne lui rendit même pas son baiser alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Sasuke chaudes, douces, et sucrées contre les siennes, l'encourageant à se déplacer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira dans la bouche de Sasuke.

Capitulation.

Il enfonça sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke et le rapprocha de lui ; plongeant dans l'être incroyable qu'était Sasuke. Ses doigts le picotèrent quand Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et il ne gronda même pas Sasuke quand il les laissa errer sur son cul. Le baiser devint plus profond et plus passionné, et bientôt Naruto s'arracha à lui, haletant fortement. Sasuke lui sourit, et avec l'intention d'effacer ce que sourire avait de narquois sur son visage, Naruto se baissa et ramassa Sasuke sur place, genre jeune mariée, et le porta dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec l'arrière de son talon, laissant plusieurs étudiants rougissant dans le couloir.

Si Sasuke n'était pas heureux d'être porté, il ne dit rien (mais ses lèvres pincées disaient plus que mille mots), et Naruto le laissa tomber en douceur sur le lit, où il scella leurs lèvres à nouveau. Il gémit dans le baiser, profitant de Sasuke plus qu'il ne devrait. Les lèvres de Sasuke bougèrent contre les siennes en leur danse unique, rendant Naruto fou d'envie et de besoin. Que ne ferait-il pas pour pouvoir prendre Sasuke ici et maintenant, revendiquant son corps avec le sien, poussant à l'intérieur de la chaleur tiède et de l'être de Sasuke ?

Il aurait vendu sa propre mère ; c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

Sasuke haleta alors qu'une main tannée se plaçait sur son ventre, tirant sur sa chemise qu'il avait mise dans son pantalon. Une main chaude erra jusqu'à son estomac pâle, tournant autour de son nombril, seulement pour se rendre plus au nord de son torse délicat. Et puis les doigts trouvèrent un mamelon rose pour jouer avec, le roulant entre le pouce et l'index.

- Shizuka, dit-il en haletant, et les doigts se firent plus insistant, rendant presque la caresse douloureuse. Sasuke soupira, les yeux étroitement fermés. Puis Shizuka arrêta, se plaçant au-dessus de lui en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, non ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux prononçait ces mots. Sasuke sentit sa poitrine se serrer, son corps s'échauffer, et il ne se souciait pas d'agir comme une écolière. Il était tellement follement heureux, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était fermer les yeux et hocher la tête, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres, en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots être dits, être sincères. De vrais mots. Il ne vit pas si Shizuka hochait la tête ou pas, mais elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça elle plaça ses deux genoux sur le plancher, le tirant vers le bas du lit jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient posés de chaque côté d'elle, le reste de son corps reposant encore sur le lit moelleux. Il se releva, s'appuya sur ses coudes et se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire (si ce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait faire pouvait être vrai). Elle avait ses grandes mains placées sur ses cuisses, écartant ses jambes pour elle. Ensuite, elles les massèrent en remontant, atteignant le bouton de son pantalon, et l'ouvrit.

Comme si leur baiser ne l'avait pas rendu assez dur.

Son érection pressa contre le pantalon, et il souleva ses hanches pour l'aider à le lui ôter. Son membre jaillit à l'intérieur de son boxeur, et il gémit à la sensation de liberté. Elle laissa ses mains se déplacer sur ses cuisses nues avant de poser doucement sa main sur son érection vêtue. Il gémit à perdre haleine, se léchant les lèvres et ondula des hanches contre son contact. Quand il le fit, elle fut assez rapide pour tirer son boxeur vers le bas aussi, et enfin il sentit l'air libre envelopper son membre gonflé.

Naruto se sentait haleter plus difficilement alors qu'il avait le membre foncé de Sasuke devant ses yeux. Il sentit son propre sexe durcir sous sa jupe, la soulevant, alors qu'il regardait les boucles sombres qui entouraient le membre, les bourses pleines qui reposaient entre ses jambes pâles, couleur de lys blanc. Naruto laissa l'une de ses mains se tendre et le toucher, et il gémit avec Sasuke à son contact. Et juste parce que lui venait de lui faire une telle chose à ce pauvre garçon dans le lit, un peu de pré-sperme commença à s'écouler du gland.

- Oh mon dieu, entendit-il murmurer Sasuke alors que ce dernier laissait retomber ses bras à ses côtés, gisant haletant sur le lit. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas que ce soit comme ça. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se pencha en avant et tira les bras de Sasuke vers lui, ce qui obligea le garçon à se redresser à nouveau.

- Je veux que tu regardes, murmura-t-il essayant de ne pas se frotter contre la jambe de Sasuke. Il écarta rapidement cette idée et se lécha les lèvres, enveloppant sa main autour du membre de Sasuke. Sasuke regarda, à travers ses yeux à demi fermés, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il haletait quand Naruto le caressa. Sa verge tremblait dans la main de Naruto, et bientôt tous deux se mirent à gémir. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faufiler son autre main vers le bas pour soulager sa propre érection, il se frottait à travers la couche mince de la jupe. Puis il lâcha le garçon pâle, le faisant pleurnicher.

Cependant, le gémissement se transforma en un grognement de satisfaction, lorsque Naruto ferma les lèvres autour de l'érection pulsante. Sasuke ondula à nouveau des hanches, et Naruto le laissa faire. Il détendit sa gorge et laissa Sasuke le baiser, une main pâle dans ses cheveux blonds et l'autre qui le tenait, lui faisant à la fois sentir et voir sa propre queue disparaître dans la bouche de Naruto encore et encore.

- Aahh ... NHG ...!

Et les halètements et gémissements de Sasuke ne rendaient pas la chose plus facile pour le membre pulsant de Naruto, qu'il avait enserré dans une prise ferme hors de la vue de Sasuke, le caressant en même temps que les à coups de Sasuke. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke, et quand Sasuke vit cela, il jeta sa tête en arrière avec un fort gémissement mélangé à un profond soupir et il jouit.

Et Naruto jouit, frissonnant en même temps que l'érection tremblait dans sa bouche, l'essence salée coulant hors du sexe et frappant le fond de sa gorge, le défiant d'oser avaler. Et Naruto ne tarda pas à relever un défi comme celui-là, et avala avec empressement. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Sasuke, et il gémit à la sensation de Naruto qui le pompait avec sa bouche.

Quand tout fut fini, Sasuke plaça un bras sur ses yeux. Il avait jouit trop vite, trop tôt, mais il s'était senti incroyablement bien, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, et y parvint quelques instants plus tard. Du rouge se glissa sur ses joues pour une autre raison alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur Shizuka, qui avait l'air vraiment troublée. Il se pencha en avant, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et inclina sa tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse repousser ce visage inquiet avec un baiser. Elle fondit complètement dans son baiser et suça sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit, détendu et heureux.

- Tu es formidable, Shizuka, dit il.

- Parce que je peux faire des fellations? demanda-t-elle bêtement. Sasuke sourit et secoua la tête.

- Pour me faire sentir de cette façon.

Cela sembla la faire réfléchir, et elle inclina mignonnement sa tête sur le côté comme si ça devenait difficile pour elle – comme elle le faisait quand il essayait de lui expliquer les mathématiques et la médecine. Puis elle baissa la tête tandis qu'elle fixait ses genoux. Sasuke remonta son pantalon et regarda avec curiosité vers elle pendant qu'il se rhabillait.

- Quoi ? réalisant tout à coup qu'il la regardait, elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

- J'ai envie de faire pipi, a-t-elle dit à mi mouvement, et puis elle disparut, laissant un Sasuke perplexe derrière elle. Il se gratta la tête (il savait que Shizuka avait cette habitude) et se redressa, ainsi que ses vêtements. Il essaya de se peigner les cheveux, mais c'était une cause perdue. Il devait attendre qu'elle termine.

Et tandis qu'il attendait, il s'assit sur le lit fait. Il fronça le nez sous l'effet de la confusion alors qu'il observait la pièce. Il n'était pas souvent allé dans la chambre de Shizuka, mais au vu de la dernière fois, c'était étonnamment propre. Rien ne traînait sur le sol et le bureau n'était pas sans dessus dessous. Tous les livres, sauf ceux qui avaient été placés là récemment, étaient correctement alignés sur l'étagère à côté du lit. Même son lit était fait (bon, comme il pouvait l'être après leur dernière escapade).

Ça avait l'air faux.

C'était toujours complètement mal rangé ici, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Le soulagement vint quand il entendit la chasse d'eau puis le robinet, quand la porte s'ouvrit et quand une Shizuka rafraîchie se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Il disparut quand Sasuke sourit un peu en retour, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Avait-elle été stressée en se disant que c'était bizarre ? Il se leva et passa devant elle, donnant une caresse à son bras alors qu'il marchait.

- Je dois utiliser ton miroir, dit-il dit tout en la contournant.

- Fille, ricana Shizuka, mais il était trop amoureux pour s'occuper de ça pour le moment. Il lui donna un baiser mouillé qui la fit sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais il laissa la porte ouverte. Il lui lança un regard de là où il se tenait, la regardant alors qu'elle redressait à nouveau le couvre-lit, le brossant trop de fois. Pourquoi était-elle si agitée ? Il soupira et se tourna vers le miroir, voyant que ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air en aussi mauvais état qu'il le pensait. Il nettoya ses mains sous l'eau, et les sécha sur une serviette qui pendait à côté de lui.

La salle de bain avait l'air propre et nette tout comme le reste de la chambre en fait, et ça le dérangeait tout autant. Trois serviettes vertes étaient accrochées en une ligne parfaite, un nouveau savon était placé à côté du robinet. Un doux tapis était posé sur le sol, et tout avait l'air propre. La seule chose qui n'allait pas dans la pièce était le siège des toilettes avec les deux couvercles relevés, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Ca n'avait définitivement pas été comme ça quand il avait utilisé la salle de bains de Shizuka après qu'elle eut obtenu sa revanche sur lui, et peu importe où il regardait, il ne trouvait aucun des produits de maquillage, de parfum ou tout autre produits typiquement féminins, et attendez une minute –

Sasuke se figea.

Le siège des toilettes... relevé ? Les deux morceaux ?

_« Haha, j'ai clairement mal vu » _pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement comme il se retournait vers les toilettes.

Ouvert.

Grand Ouvert.

Les deux anneaux blancs le fixaient, se moquant de lui.

Pourquoi diable serait-il ouvert ? Shizuka venait juste de l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas une chose que l'on fait – soulever le siège des toilettes parce que vous aviez envie de baiser avec quelqu'un ? Il s'en approcha, posa une main dessus et les renversa. Il regardait les toilettes, maintenant fermés, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à la toucher.

Il ne l'avait jamais touché du tout.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans maquillage.

Elle était affreusement grande.

Masculine.

Forte.

Sa voix était affreusement grave.

Virile.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas être... si ?

L'idée était ridicule.

Mais était-ce ridicule... ?

Vraiment ?

Elle portait des boxers... (Ses boxers).

Elle avait eut l'air si heureuse quand il lui avait prêté son pantalon.

Elle ne traînait pas avec d'autres filles.

Elle était vulgaire.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Comment cela pourrait-il l'être ?

Mais il savait que s'il y avait des choses qui les séparaient, ce pourrait être l'une de ces choses.

Il revint dans la chambre, regardant Shizuka alors qu'elle se grattait le cul d'une manière assez grossière.

Soudain, il se sentit terriblement malade.

* * *

- Jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais été autorisé à la toucher.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne croit pas au sexe avant le mariage.

- Personne ne l'a vue sans maquillage.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas fière de ce à quoi elle ressemble ?

Sasuke lança un regard furieux à Neji et Sai roula des yeux depuis sa place près de la porte. Les trois garçons s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Neji, Sai était appuyé contre la porte, Neji était assis sur la chaise face à son bureau qu'il avait retournée afin de faire face à la pièce, et Sasuke allait et venait entre les deux.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas l'impression que tu l'apprécies ? déclara Neji. Il pensait qu'il était devenu le gourou de l'amour depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec Tenten. Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à Sai, pointa discrètement Neji, puis fit des signes comme s'il était sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Sai ricana et ne le fit pas discrètement. Neji serra les dents.

- Vous pouvez demander à Tenten. Elle sait tout sur ce genre de choses.

- Toutes les filles le savent, à l'exception de Shizuka, déclara Sai inutilement.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce genre de choses que ça fait d'elle un _mec !_ dit consciemment Neji. Tu savais dès le début qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ça devrait te déranger maintenant ?

- Parce que ! siffla Sasuke, puis il reprit avec un ton plus abattu. Parce que ... elle agit d'une manière si étrange, et elle ne me dit pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Il y a quelque chose qui nous tient éloigner l'un de l'autre.

_« Tapette »,_ songea Neji avec méchanceté.

- Peut-être que c'est sa **bite **! dit Sai en se montrant plutôt inutile.

Sasuke lui lança un regard assassin.

- Peut-être qu'elle est si petite que tu ne la remarques même pas ?

_- Sai,_ dit Sasuke entre ses dents. Tu ne m'aides _pas_.

Sai soupira et renonça. Quelle était l'utilité puisqu'il était clairement celui qui n'était pas apprécié ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne se sent pas appréciée. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Sasuke laissa retomber sa tête, le menton appuyé contre sa poitrine. Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ça ? Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait le ressentir ainsi. Ne lui avait-il pas donné assez d'attention jusqu'ici ? Peut-être qu'elle était déprimée parce qu'il l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre ces dernières semaines ? Mais elle lui avait _vraiment_ semblé plus forte que ça... Elle avait été vraiment bizarre depuis leur sortie scolaire, mais là encore, en fait elle était bizarre depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mais à quel point la connaissait-il réellement ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait faire pendant son temps libre (sauf s'entraîner), et il ne savait pas quel genre de nourriture elle aimait (si vous ne comptiez pas les ramen). Mais il se sentait tellement à l'aise avec elle. Etait-ce mal de sa part de penser à elle comme ça ? Qu'elle cachait une vérité horrible ? Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ce qu'avait dit Neji ?

Mais que fallait-il faire ?

Sans que Sasuke s'en aperçoive, Neji avait commencé à montrer un dossier avec une image sombre à Sai, qui regarda par dessus son épaule peu impressionné.

- C'est le restaurant où j'emmène Tenten ce week-end ! J'ai même réservé une limousine pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher. J'ai hâte. C'est comme si le destin nous avait apporté cette soirée.

- Comment vous allez vous faufiler hors de l'école ? demanda Sasuke, soudainement intéressé. Cependant, Neji était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua rien mais Sai fit un sourire diabolique, tout à coup amusé.

- Tu oublies que je suis le Délégué de toutes les classes. Je peux obtenir tous les documents que je veux pour sortir de cette école pour une soirée.

- Et où sont ces papiers... ? demanda Sai, ayant enfin le sentiment qu'il pourrait être utile.

- Je les ai ici ! dit le Hyuuga et il sortit un tas de papiers. Soudain, il aperçut le regard que Sasuke jeta à ces papiers, quelque chose de malsain passa dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ?

Sai et Sasuke se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Les gars ? Vous me regardez bizarrement ? Sai ? Sa... Sasuke ?

* * *

- Tu as l'air tellement _adorable_ Shizuka !

- Ici, permets-moi de t'aider avec ça...

- Ca va ici ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Sasuke n'aimerait jamais une jeune fille qui ressemblerait à ça !

- Redresse ton dos !

- J'ai les chaussures ici !

- Tu peux emprunter les miennes !

Naruto était à deux doigts de se trancher la gorge. Les cinq filles (Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata et Tenten) voletaient autour de lui comme les petits oiseaux dans Cendrillon, et elles le rendaient fou! Qui avait besoin d'aide pour mettre ses vêtements à leur âge? Eh bien, pas lui? Il ne les avait même pas invitées, mais tout à coup elles avaient pris d'assaut sa chambre, et il ne la reconnaissait même plus. Elles continuèrent pendant encore dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- La limousine est là! cria Sai.

_- Ok!_ hurlèrent les cinq filles, et Ino et Hinata disparurent et revinrent avec un miroir géant qu'elles avaient apporté avec elles. Elles le placèrent devant Naruto et Sakura, qui avait posées ses mains sur ses yeux, les enleva.

_- Tadaa!_ s'exclamèrent-elles.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux; son propre reflet fut soudain tout ce qu'il vit. Il avait pris soin de se maquiller, mais Temari améliora le tout en rajoutant du fard à paupières - un bleu qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux (selon ses mots, pas les siens). Sakura avait arrangé ses cheveux d'une manière élégante (toutes les filles avaient touché ses rajouts, admirant quelque chose qu'elles auraient aimé avoir). Elles avaient épilé ses jambes (enlaidies par les poils. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que crier durant toute la séance de torture), et ses pieds étaient coincés dans une paire de ballerines roses. Un grand foulard blanc était drapé sur ses épaules, les petites roses roses dessus lui donnant un aspect terriblement mignon. En dessous, il portait une robe blanche avec un motif floral blanc, brodé. Ses lèvres étaient roses et brillantes (grâce à Sakura) et il souriait comme les fleurs (grâce aussi à Ino). Il se reconnut, mais à peine. Toutes les filles soupirèrent de bonheur.

- Dépêchez-vous! cria Sai derrière la porte, et soudain tout se déplaça à nouveau. Naruto fut poussé hors de la chambre et traîné dans la cour, vers le bâtiment de devant (qu'ils dépassèrent sur la pointe des pieds) puis ils coururent vers la limousine qui attendait à la fin de la route. À côté de lui se tenaient Sasuke et Neji (qui avait l'air terriblement énervé), et puis Naruto fut soudainement assis dans la voiture, avec Sasuke, les conduisant vers la ville.

Un lourd silence pesait sur eux, et Naruto croisait et décroisait nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Vu comme ils agissaient, on pourrait presque penser qu'on allait se marier, dit-il nerveusement.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas.

Il le regarda avec suspicion, en inclinant la tête pour laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de Naruto.

Seulement pour s'arrêter sur son entrejambe.

Naruto déglutit trois fois.

* * *

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre à la petite table. Le restaurant était sombre, et une lumière d'ambiance éclairait leur repas. Repas qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Le restaurant était situé dans le quartier le plus agréable de la ville, à côté d'un grand théâtre, qui accueillait un grand spectacle ce soir. L'endroit était rempli de gens satisfaits, heureux et légèrement ivres, mais de manière élégante. Le restaurant faisait beaucoup d'argent avec ces invités ; ils étaient la raison de sa fortune.

Naruto plia sa serviette pour la énième fois, effleurant les coins. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la manière dont Sasuke le regardait. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter cet endroit. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que ce soit écœurement cher - il était déjà venu ici auparavant. Cet endroit avait été (et peut-être l'était toujours) le restaurant favori d'Orochimaru. Il avait fait toutes ses affaires ici. Il avait eu une table et une pièce qui lui avait été spécialement réservées au deuxième étage. Une pièce qui, Naruto était bien placé pour le savoir, renfermait plus de sombres secrets que n'importe quelle autre pièce dans le monde entier. Orochimaru avait très bien connu le propriétaire de l'endroit et il l'avait présenté à Naruto il y a longtemps. Naruto se souvenait qu'il avait presque été violé lors de cette soirée, et maintenant il jetait un coup d'oeil à l'homme effrayant. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas parmi ses clients les plus importants, donc il ne prêtait pas attention à Naruto.

Quelque chose que Sasuke faisait assez bien tout seul.

- C'est une belle soirée, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Naruto, en essayant de se débarrasser de cette tension qui semblait peser sur eux, les surveiller, prête à attaquer quand l'un d'eux ferait une erreur.

Sasuke se racla la gorge et sourit en hochant la tête alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Naruto soupira et se pencha en arrière, l'air lourd du restaurant le frappa soudain. Ils avaient commandé leur nourriture depuis un long moment déjà, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir maintenant. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi Sasuke l'avait emmené dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Ils avaient été en ville il n'y avait pas si longtemps, alors pourquoi le faire venir ici ? Et sur le compte de Neji par dessus le marché ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, et un Naruto confus n'était pas une bonne chose. Il regarda à nouveau l'ami d'Orochimaru, et le trouva entrain de les regarder, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait très fort. Des mèches de ses cheveux recouvraient un de ses yeux et il se lécha les lèvres. Une odeur étouffante de nourriture arriva vers leur table, et tout à coup, leur dîner fut placé devant eux avec un mot accrocheur prononcé par le serveur. Autour de lui, les gens bavardaient et buvaient, et le propriétaire se rapprochait de leur table.

- Sasuke ? demanda Naruto faiblement.

La tête de Sasuke se releva immédiatement, ses yeux alertes et à l'écoute de ce qu'allait dire Naruto.

- Ça te dérange si je vais respirer un peu d'air ? Il fait terriblement chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Dès que ces mots furent sortis, il se mit à rire nerveusement, et quand Sasuke hocha la tête, il se leva.

- Je serais de retour dans une minute.

Naruto se faufila entre les tables, en direction de la porte de derrière où l'on pouvait sortir et fumer. Il ouvrit la lourde porte, respirant l'air frais avec avidité, même s'il avait aspiré un peu de la fumée de cigarette avec. Il ne s'en souciait pas, pas vraiment. Pas maintenant. Il s'éloigna un peu des gens qui discutaient, la nuit sombre l'enveloppait, mais dans cette robe blanche, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde en sécurité. Il s'adossa à un mur, et respira lentement, très lentement. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La façon dont Sasuke le regardait, comme s'il cherchait des réponses. La façon dont tout semblait si proche autour de lui, l'enserrant étroitement, comme des mains invisibles qui le saisissaient et rejetaient jusqu'au dernier souffle l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas continuer avec tout ça, il ne pouvait pas –

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?!

Un homme inspira tout à coup juste à côté de son oreille, le faisant presque crier comme une fille. Il se tourna rapidement dans leur direction, et remarqua trois hommes qui lui souriaient bêtement. Aucun d'entre eux n'était ivre, leurs costumes étaient fabriqués à la main et le fait qu'ils soient bombés sur leurs côtés ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

Ces gars-là étaient des mafieux.

Naruto essaya de sourire poliment et de reculer, mais une grosse main velue l'arrêta.

- Pas besoin d'avoir peur, me belle, dit le plus petit d'entre eux (qui n'était pas si petit, en fait).

- Je dois vraiment y retourner, dit Naruto, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

- Restez avec nous encore un peu. On ne vous fera pas de mal, déclara celui du milieu, un homme barbu avec une petite tresse dans les poils épais de son menton. Naruto gémit intérieurement. Il regarda rapidement leurs armes cachées sous leurs vestes, et celui qui avait pris son bras le remarqua.

- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, ma jolie ! dit-il joyeusement. Ils ne sont pas faits pour vous. Ils sont _spéciaux_ ! Dit-il sur un ton important, comme si le fait d'avoir cette arme à feu le rendait unique, même si les deux autres avaient la même. Naruto le savait puisqu'ils les lui montrèrent avec une expression fière et importante sur le visage. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y prêter intérêt – il n'avait jamais vu des armes de ce genre.

- Ce ne sont pas des flingues ordinaires, dit-il en riant un peu et en faisant plusieurs clins d'oeil. Il fallut un certain temps avant que le dernier – le plus beau d'entre eux – ne se racle la gorge.

- On vous l'a dit, lança-t-il d'un ton puéril. Ce sont des armes ADN ! Ses amis le frappèrent sur son bras pour en avoir trop dit. Il n'était pas seulement le plus beau de la bande – il était aussi le plus stupide.

- Oooh, souffla Naruto impressionné, même si son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. Des armes à feu à ADN ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc bordel ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses existait !

L'homme à la barbe se la gratta, lançant un regard interrogateur au plus petit, qui hocha la tête. Puis il prit la parole :

- On les a eues par ce mec docteur super intelligent. Il sait tout. Le pauvre a atterri en prison il y a six mois. Et maintenant on doit tuer le gars qui lui a fait ça.

- C'était pas plutôt au début de l'automne ? a demandé l'idiot.

- Comme si c'était important, siffla le plus petit, avant de donner à Naruto le sourire le plus laid de l'histoire du monde.

Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte toutefois, parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce « mec docteur super intelligent »... ça ne pouvait qu'être Kabuto. Kabuto qui possédait plus d'un échantillon de son ADN. Il leur fit rapidement un petit sourire et commença à s'éloigner. Les trois hommes se rendirent tout à coup compte qu'ils allaient perdre la fille qu'ils voulaient pour la nuit et ils sortirent rapidement l'un des flingues.

- Hé ! On peut vous montrer comment ça fonctionne !

Naruto leur fit un autre sourire faux.

- Je dois vraiment retourner auprès de mon petit ami maintenant, dit-il.

Il regarda vers la porte et remarqua qu'il était seul avec ces hommes à l'extérieur. Il hâta le pas mais les hommes n'abandonnèrent pas.

- Regardez ! Vous devez le prendre ici et tirer ça vers le bas ! Après, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de tirer ! cria le plus petit du groupe, en essayant de l'impressionner.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! dit le plus bête. On doit tirer ça vers le bas en premier !

- Mais non ! Regarde ça ! Tu vois le numéro un dessus ? Ca veut dire que tu tires sur ça en premier !

Leurs voix se faisaient plus sourdes tandis que Naruto s'écartait de plus en plus d'eux.

- Mais non !

- Mais si !

- Arrêtez !

Naruto entendit l'homme barbu gronder, une fraction de seconde plus tard, une forte détonation retentit dans la nuit silencieuse.

La balle verte fit un trou dans l'épaule gauche de Naruto, mais ne passa jamais à travers la peau de l'autre côté. Naruto fut projeté sur l'asphalte dure, tomba sur ses mains qui reçurent le choc. Sa vision s'obscurcit pendant une seconde, mais quand il revint à nouveau à lui, il put sentir le sang qui coulait librement le long de son épaule et de son bras. A cause de la chaleur et le choc, il ne sentit pas vraiment la douleur. Les trois hommes se tenaient silencieusement derrière lui et regardaient ce qu'ils pensaient être une jeune fille inanimée en train de saigner sur le sol.

Naruto toussa faiblement, en essayant de se tenir debout sur ses bras tremblants, alors qu'une voix numérique emplissait la nuit sombre.

' **ADN CORRESPONDANT** '

Oh bordel.

* * *

A suivre...

Ca commence à chauffer et les aveux approchent...

Encore merci à Yzanmyo et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	15. Chapitre 15

Non me nous quittez pas pour l'autre monde chers lecteurs! Je sais que le suspense était insoutenable cette fois-ci mais votre patience va enfin être récompensée ;)  
Merci à tous pour vos commentaires plus emballés les uns que les autres, c'est juste GE-NIAL!  
Bonne lecture^^

**Traducteur :** Kiwi – Xyao

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Oh Bugger! : Part 2**

* * *

- **Où ce petit connard est-il allé ?**

- **Trouvez-le !**

Il écarta d'un coup sec une table hors de son chemin et la jeta derrière lui afin de ralentir ses poursuivants lorsqu'ils passeraient par la cuisine. Quand il s'était relevé avec l'aide de son seul bras gauche, quittant la dureté du sol, sa vision avait disparu pendant un moment. L'obscurité l'avait empêché d'évaluer correctement la distance jusqu'à la porte et il s'était jeté alors vers la porte ouverte la plus proche. Même si elle l'avait menée aux cuisines, ça l'avait quand même aidé à remplir son objectif, c'est-à-dire foutre le camp de là.

Un chef en colère essaya soudainement de l'arrêter avec une poêle, mais Naruto l'esquiva rapidement en se baissant, ce qui le fit heurter une serveuse (ses fesses, pour être exact). La pauvre fille hurla de surprise, avertissant ainsi encore plus de monde que quelque chose de bizarre se passait. Le blond quitta la serveuse aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu et esquiva à nouveau un autre objet volant supposé bloquer son chemin. Pendant qu'il l'évitait, la serveuse avait attrapé une grosse louche et elle frappa son épaule gauche. Naruto cria lorsque la louche entra en contact avec son épaule blessée, la balle se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur et il sentit son sang devenir chaud et poisseux sous sa robe blanche. La fille qui l'avait frappé vit tout à coup le sang sur son vêtement et cria une fois de plus lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était l'auteur de la blessure.

Ce fut seulement lorsque l'Uzumaki s'écroula sur un plan de travail en acier que la porte de derrière fut violemment ouverte et que les trois gorilles entrèrent en criant sauvagement. Ils étaient rouge de colère, de frustration et d'embarras, puisque qu'ils avaient essayé tous les trois de draguer un mec.

- **Il est là !** Hurla le premier à voir Naruto.

- **Attrapez-le !** Ordonna le second. Les deux premiers se ruèrent dans la cuisine déjà pleine à craquer.

- **Arrêtez-le !** cria le dernier, le plus bête, comme si le "attrapez-le" n'avait pas suffi.

Naruto s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa son épaule, agrippant le bureau jusqu'à se faire mal aux doigts. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et remarqua que plus personne ne bougeait dans la cuisine à part les trois mafieux qui continuaient de s'approcher. La pauvre serveuse qui avait essayé de fuir venait de se faire jeter négligemment contre un four. Le blond ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler.

- **A l'aide !** Ils essaient de me VIOLER !

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent subitement, tant l'idée – pour chacun d'un entre eux – de violer un mec était si dégoûtante qu'ils en restèrent stupéfaits. Le personnel de la cuisine resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un chef ne retrouve ses esprits (sans réaliser que violer une fille dans un restaurant plein de monde n'était pas vraiment logique) et n'attaque l'un des hommes, autorisant par là même ses collègues à s'occuper des autres. Naruto vit une chance de s'échapper, ordonna à ses jambes de bouger et de fuir vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit violemment avec son pied droit, envoyant valser les deux battants contre les murs d'en face. A travers la pièce il vit la grande lumière verte où le mot « SORTIE » était inscrit et fit un pas vers elle..

Le bruit d'une fourchette heurtant le sol attira son attention et il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, vit les gars de la Mafia allaient prendre du temps pour sortir de là et ferma les portes derrière lui. Il avança rapidement vers la table où son petit ami était assis. Naruto constata que leur plat était déjà arrivé et que Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à l'attendre pour commencer. Sa fourchette plantée dans une pomme de terre s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin, entre sa bouche et son assiette, tandis qu'il observait l'air épuisé de son vis-à-vis et qu'il levait un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre finalement sa bouchée.

Naruto entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, voyant une vieille dame qui s'était évanouie. Il réalisa que sa blessure due au coup de feu devait être aussi horrible que la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front tandis qu'il se retournait vers le brun. Il lui adressa un faible sourire tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux emprunter ta veste Sasuke ? Demanda t-il doucement, ayant peur de s'effondrer s'il utilisait trop d'énergie. Ce dernier plissa des yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai froid, souffla Naruto.

- T'as une écharpe, rétorqua-t-il mais il retirait déjà sa veste. Son petit ami tendit la main pour la prendre mais Sasuke l'éloigna de lui.

- Tu m'aides pas là, le pressa le blond.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir si froid que ça, marmonna l'Uchiwa mais il lui donna quand même la veste.

- _Merci_, chuchota amèrement Naruto alors qu'il enfilait la veste.

Il dut utiliser son bras droit pour faire entrer celui de gauche dans la manche et grimaça quand une autre douleur fulgurante traversa tout le haut de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger son bras gauche et il n'imaginait pas le nombre de nerfs que la balle avait dû éclater, maintenant qu'elle était douillettement enfouie dans son corps. Puis, soudain, il entendit un bruit alarmant, et une seconde plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le trio de goombas* couverts de soupe, s'exposant à la vue de tous. Naruto regarda Sasuke qui lui regardait les trois hommes, et sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers lui. Il essaya de stopper son geste, mais il ne put qu'observer son bras bronzé s'élancer vers le brun et s'enrouler autour de son bras. Son mouvement attira l'attention de ce dernier et il le regarda enfin.

Ce que Sasuke vit le laissa sans voix. Sa bouche était déjà ouverte quand il tourna la tête, mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Quand elle était sortie du restaurant tout à l'heure, elle avait agi presque normalement. A son départ, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il était en train de _penser_. Shizuka était un garçon ou était-elle juste une fille bizarre? Et pourquoi agissait-elle comme elle le faisait en sa présence ? Il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à ses questions et lorsqu'on le servit enfin, il l'accueillit son plat avec soulagement et commença à manger pour se changer les idées.

- Où est allée votre_ charmante_ compagne M. Uchiwa?

La voix ne le surprit pas, et il leva les yeux sur un homme bien habillé (comme s'il y avait un seul homme ou une seule femme mal habillée dans ce restaurant, de toute façon) de l'autre côté de la table, ses mains repliés derrière son dos tandis qu'il affichait un sourire faux. Sasuke lança un regard en sa direction puis continua à manger.

- Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il en s'intéressant à son plat l'air intéressé, attendant que l'autre parte. Il n'a pas cherché à savoir qui était cet homme, tout ce qu'il voulait était que Shizuka revienne. Mais l'homme ne partait pas et au bout d'un moment, ce comportement lui avait vraiment porté sur les nerfs et le brun avait alors relevé les yeux vers lui.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

- En fait, je pense que oui, Monsieur Uchiwa, avait-il déclaré. Sasuke souleva un sourcil.

- J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal mais je me demandais si vous voudriez bien me donner le nom de votre compagne_,_ Monsieur."

- Et que ferez-vous de son nom, Monsieur... ?"

- Deidara, répondit l'homme, et Sasuke prit tout à coup conscience que c'était le propriétaire du restaurant. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'il finisse de répondre à sa question et avait émis un grognement lorsque Deidara ne daigna pas poursuivre.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda t-il, d'un air irrité et méfiant.

- Oui, lui répondit Deidara. Je pense que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part et je suis sûr que cela ne la dérangera pas que vous me dites son nom.

Cela fit réfléchir Sasuke. Serait-elle contrariée s'il lui disait ? L'homme avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la mafia et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait donc pas dévoiler son nom comme ça.

Cela lui fit comprendre autre chose. Si Shizuka était suivie par la mafia et menacée de mort, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur d'être dans une grande ville? Pourquoi était-elle venue ici sans se protéger et que ferait-elle si quelqu'un la reconnaissait ? Elle avait dû pensé à cela, d'autant plus qu'elle avait travaillé dans la mafia pendant longtemps. Ils l'auraient sûrement reconnue si elle avait travaillé pour eux, non ?

"Si elle n'était pas déguisée en ce moment même."

"Si elle n'avait pas été sûre que personne ne la reconnaîtrait dans cette grande ville remplie de mafieux."

"Si elle avait été absolument certaine que personne ne s'attende à ce qu'un garçon ressemble à une fille, par exemple?"

Sasuke avait difficilement mâché les aliments dans sa bouche et lança un regard noir à Deidara, qui attendait toujours à sa table. Puis il avait avalé et nettoyé sa bouche avec une serviette tout en grommelant.

- Nanohara Shizuka, avait-il répondu et le propriétaire avait souri.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Uchiwa. Et passez une merveilleuse soirée dans notre restaurant." Et sur ce, l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'était éloigné, laissant Sasuke d'une humeur massacrante.

Mais maintenant qu'il observait Shizuka, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait lui demander, lui dire tout court. Ses cheveux se collaient à son front, sa respiration était lourde et elle avait l'air pâle. Sa main était encore agrippée fortement à son bras et quand elle le tira, il la suivit sans un mot. Soudain, elle le traîna entre les tables, se dirigeant vers la sortie, et le brun entendit à peine les voix s'élever derrière eux.

- **Là-bas ! Attrapez-les !**

Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit les trois hommes qui étaient entrés dans le restaurant par les portes de la cuisine – la même porte d'où était venue Shizuka – balancer tous les meubles derrière eux, des tables, des chaises volaient, des cris résonnaient dans la grande salle. Shizuka accéléra et il ne protesta pas même quand elle a commença à courir.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait entraîné Sasuke dans ce bordel mais son corps n'avait pas pu le quitter. Et qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver, s'il – Naruto – perdait connaissance, seul dans cette grande ville ? Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où les gens qui vous voyaient en train de saigner dans une ruelle sombre, au bord de la mort, prenaient soin de vous et vous soignaient. Non, s'il était seul, il mourrait à coup sûr.

Mais si les trois mecs les attrapaient, Sasuke mourrait à coup sûr aussi.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur ces pensées lorsqu'il entendit les goombas se rapprocher. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais quelqu'un le fit pour lui. Quand il tourna la tête, le temps se ralentit soudainement. Le propriétaire du restaurant lui souriait avec satisfaction et ses yeux le regardaient d'un air à la fois amusé et cruel. Si le sang n'avait pas déjà déserté le visage de Naruto, il l'aurait fait à ce moment-là, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de fuir rapidement.

Sasuke ne manqua pas le regard que jeta Deidara à Shizuka et quand il passa devant lui, toujours entraîné par la blonde, le propriétaire lui sourit, son expression changeant subitement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Deidara que Nanohara Shizuka n'était pas son nom, qu'il n'avait rien dit, mais celui-ci réagit avant lui.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Uchiwa. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Et puis il sourit face au regard choqué du brun, alors qu'il était tiré hors du restaurant. Et, tandis qu'il fixait le vide et que Shizuka et lui disparaissaient dans la nuit, Sasuke n'était capable de penser qu'à une chose : tout ce qui se passait était de sa faute.

* * *

Seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Naruto s'arrêta et tomba contre un mur, s'agrippant aux briques – forçant ses jambes à le maintenir debout. Elles tinrent bon malgré la course, bien que le blond les sentît trembler sous lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie de son l'épaule et il sentait les pulsations de son cœur qui envoyait le sang jusqu'à son dos. Cependant, il était heureux que la balle soit toujours coincée à l'intérieur de son épaule. Cela permettait, si on oubliait l'horrible plaie qu'elle avait causée, d'empêcher que plus de sang ne s'écoule – la balle elle-même servait de garrot. Cela suffisait, pour le moment, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il ne savait pas en quoi la balle était faite et ce qui pouvait infecter son sang. Très vite, il laissa sa main se poser sur sa blessure et haleta lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la tache rouge. Des points blancs brouillèrent sa vision, mais il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et supporta la douleur. Quand il ôta sa main, il poussa un soupir de soulagement – la chair que la balle avait ouverte s'était refermée derrière elle et le saignement devrait probablement (avec un peu de chance) ralentir s'il ne bougeait pas trop.

Et c'était difficile de ne pas le faire, vu qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivis.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui s'était également appuyé contre le mur de briques. Sa respiration était loin d'être aussi hachée que celle de Naruto, mais celui-ci pouvait voir qu'il était sacrément fatigué. Courir comme ça, sans faire de pause, n'était bon pour personne, et le blond n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient être. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de la direction qu'ils prenaient, tant ils couraient pour sauver leur vie. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il trouva Sasuke en train de le regarder avec des orbes sombres et inquisiteurs.

- Pourquoi te suivaient-ils ? Demanda t-il, et le doré tourna la tête vers le ciel qu'il apercevait entre les toits. Il déglutit, sentant un goût ferreux – son sang – et répondit.

- Ils sont de la mafia. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke hocher lentement la tête, mais à sa grande surprise, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tut.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Mais qui était-il pour poser cette question, alors que lui-même ne faisait que dissimuler ses secrets ? Et juste comme ça, l'Uzumaki laissa filer entre ses doigts l'information qui aurait été précieuse à détenir.

Il inspira et expira profondément, encore et encore. Son sang avait besoin d'oxygène, et il était le seul qui pouvait lui en fournir. Son épaule pulsait péniblement et il essaya de ne pas y penser. Il n'avait jamais été blessé par balle avant ça et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voudrait endurer une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda doucement le brun. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

- Juste un peu fatiguée. Et sonnée, je pense. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché notre rendez-vous.

- T'inquiète pas.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, et Naruto en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus d'énergie. Il se concentra sur les voitures qui passaient et le bruit de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Il entendit une ambulance au loin et se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi (n'importe quoi !) pour juste s'allonger à l'intérieur du véhicule et qu'on le soigne. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas – en partie parce qu'il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans les parages, et en partie parce qu'on le déshabillerait sûrement et qu'on se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait rien d'une fille... Oh et aussi en partie parce que l'hôpital devait reporter à la police tous les blessés par balle qu'ils accueillaient et que sa couverture serait alors définitivement fichue.

La peur d'être découvert lui fit plus facilement oublier sa douleur mais quand Sasuke le fit sursauter en parlant, il sentit la douleur une fois de plus.

"Cher Seigneur," pensait-il en jetant au ciel sombre un regard tout aussi obscur. "Vous devez vraiment me détester là".

- Shizuka... ? Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

Naruto ne savait pas s'il était béni ou maudit quand Sasuke fut coupé avant de pouvoir finir sa question. Une paire de voix se fit entendre à proximité et le doré n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise à qui elles appartenaient.

- Mais je suis _sûr_ que je les ai vus courir dans cette direction, dit l'un d'eux, et Naruto était sûr que c'était celui qui était bête (et beau).

- Être sûr n'assure pas tes arrières, rétorqua une voix assurée et un soudain "aïe" leur fit comprendre que le débile avait été tapé par celui qui lui avait répondu.

- Non, je les ai vus aussi, affirma le troisième, et l'idiot grommela en direction du second. Ils ne peuvent pas être allés bien loin.

Sasuke cligna lentement des yeux vers Naruto et celui-ci hocha la tête. Aucun n'osait bouger et ils se collèrent le plus possible au mur, en espérant qu'il les aspirerait et les ferait passer de l'autre côté. Les voix se rapprochaient, et le blond n'osait même plus respirer. Il vit Sasuke faire de même, leurs poitrines s'immobilisèrent et il ferma les yeux pour qu'ils ne voient le blanc de ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité. Ses mains étaient serrées contre le mur, ses ongles le creusant profondément et silencieusement. Et il se trouva à prier Dieu pour que ses jambes le supportent encore une seconde de plus.

Puis des ombres traversèrent ses paupières et il sut que les hommes se tenaient sous le lampadaire qui éclairait l'entrée de l'allée où ils se cachaient. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et l'ombre devant ses yeux s'agrandit.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont ici ? murmura une voix faible, sachant que ceux qu'ils poursuivaient pouvaient les entendre – et c'était le cas, clairement. Personne ne répondit et Naruto devina – tandis qu'il faisait appel à tous les pouvoirs divins qui pourraient le rendre invisible – que l'un d'eux avait soit acquiescé, soit fait non de la tête.

Puis, un grand bruit se fit entendre, celui d'un coup de pied contre une poubelle métallique remplie de la ruelle, s'écrasant sur l'asphalte en un bruit de ferraille. Les cinq personnes – les trois mafieux, Sasuke et Naruto – sursautèrent violemment.

- Bordel de merde ! Cria l'un d'eux, tandis que les deux jeunes garçons essayaient de se calmer, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. T'essaies de me faire avoir une _crise cardiaque_ ou quoi ?!

- Je ne l'avais pas vue. Qui a mis une poubelle dans une ruelle, sérieux ? Gémit le mec coupable.

- Eh bien, ramasse ! dit la troisième voix. Je déteste quand il y a des ordures partout. Celui qui avait accidentellement heurté la poubelle grogna et tendit la main pour mettre la main sur l'objet métallique. Depuis que le bruit les avait surpris, Naruto n'avait pas osé fermer les yeux à nouveau. Et maintenant, l'un des méchants était pratiquement à genoux, à cinq centimètres de Sasuke, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il resta complètement immobile mais l'homme tendit la main et toucha sa jambe.

- Beeeurk ! C'est quoi ce truc ? dit-il en retirant sa main. Le blond pouvait imaginer à quel point Sasuke devait être paniqué en ce moment parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et dur, expliqua l'homme accroupi et il tendit de nouveau la main pour toucher le pauvre Sasuke qui ne bougea pas cette fois non plus (Naruto se sentait incroyablement fier de lui) jusqu'à ce que : Hé mais c'est quelque chose de viv… !

Et Naruto pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un réagir aussi vite avant. Sans qu'il ne remarque quoique se soit, Sasuke déplaça sa jambe et donna un violent coup de pied sous le menton de l'homme, le faisant voler en arrière. Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de voir l'homme atterrir que le brun était devant lui – sa main gauche dans la sienne et courait comme si tous les démons s'étaient déchainés. Le blond ne réussit pas à retenir son cri quand l'Uchiwa tira sur son bras grièvement blessé, la douleur assombrissant sa vision une fois de plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il essaya de desserrer la prise du corbeau mais c'était inutile.

Les hommes derrière eux les avaient forcément remarqués et ils recommencèrent à se hurler des ordres. Et dans un dernier cri, Naruto dégagea son bras. Sasuke essaya de le rattraper et il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas entendu, tout comme le doré, un "clic".

D'un pistolet.

Et Sasuke n'eut pas le de temps de réagir, tout ce qu'il put voir avant d'être poussé loin de Shizuka fut ses yeux bleus flamboyants, presque rouges, avant qu'un tir ne retentisse dans la nuit. Il vit la blonde s'effondrer sur un genou, à bout de souffle, puis tout devint mortellement silencieux. Personne ne bougea.

- J'ai touché quelqu'un ? demanda une voix derrière eux. Le brun fit un pas hésitant vers la jeune fille agenouillée et tendit la main.

- _Est-ce_... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il et il eut l'impression que sa langue avait grossi et qu'elle était devenue bien trop grande pour sa bouche, ce qui le rendait presque incapable de parler.

Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Et si Shizuka avait été touchée en plein cœur? Et si elle mourrait, le laissant seul au monde? Pourrait-il survivre sans elle, sans la seule personne qu'il aimait ? Peu importe qu'elle ait des secrets, si cela signifiait qu'il devait passer le reste de sa vie sans elle !

- Est-ce qu'elle a été touchée ? Fut la pensée qui traversait son esprit, encore et encore.

- **ADN CORRESPONDANT**, annonça soudainement la voix atone et métallique d'une femme dans la ruelle sombre.

- J'ai _bien_ touché quelqu'un ! Exulta un des hommes mais avant que Sasuke ne puisse s'évanouir, Shizuka se redressa et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens en murmurant un petit mot d'une voix faible, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à quelque chose de significatif.

- Cours !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir derrière eux (puisque l'un faisait la danse de la victoire et l'autre se frottait le menton), ils n'étaient plus là. Ils ne pouvaient plus courir aussi vite que tout à l'heure parce que les jambes de Naruto ne le lui permettaient pas. Si quelqu'un les avait aperçus, il n'aurait vu que deux gamins passant d'un coin d'une maison à l'autre, lentement. Mais c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire – que le blond pouvait faire.

Parce qu'on lui avait tiré dessus encore une fois.

Dans la même épaule mais un peu plus bas. Plus près de son poumon, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas percé. La balle avait traversé et il était heureux de porter la veste du brun qui ne lui permettait pas de voir sa blessure. Non pas que Sasuke eut le temps de le regarder lorsqu'il essayait d'aider Naruto à travers les rues. Mais si le corbeau avait jeté un coup d'oeil en arrière, il aurait vu la tache rouge s'épanouir comme une fleur sur la robe blanche. Le blond avait donc de la chance de porter cette veste.

Et ça faisait mal. Ça lui faisait tellement mal que les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, mais il se mordit la lèvre et il les retint. Il n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons et chaque respiration qu'il essayait de prendre lui faisait _mal_. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de penser au brun qui essayait de le faire aller plus vite, de l'aider quand ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, qui jeta son bras sur son épaule et le porta presque à une autre ruelle, le poussant par terre pour qu'il s'assoit.

- Tu es blessée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pantelante qui ressemblait seulement à un doux murmure. Naruto se retrouva en train de hocher la tête avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, et à la lumière du réverbère, il put voir le visage de Sasuke pâlir davantage, si cela était possible.

- Rien d'inquiétant, haleta-t-il, repoussant aussitôt la main d'un Sasuke inquiet. "Juste une égratignure."

Le corbeau était sur le point de dire quelque chose, de lui _crier_ dessus en lui disant d'arrêter de mentir, lorsqu'ils entendirent une nouvelle fois leurs poursuivants. Il avait installé le blond derrière un grand conteneur vert qui sentait vraiment mauvais, mais lui-même se retrouvait assis en pleine lumière. Naruto regarda la manière dont les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna rapidement. Quand il le regarda, il paraissait encore plus terrifié, faisant comprendre à Naruto qu'ils étaient là. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le mur derrière le conteneur qui le cachait très bien. Il était sur le point de lui dire que lui aussi devait se cacher, quand il sentit quelque chose se presser contre ses jambes. Très vite, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'Uchiwa tentait de se glisser entre le conteneur et le mur, lui tournant le dos et essayant de faire rentrer ses pieds.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas le temps de trouver un autre endroit pour se cacher.

Et la place entre le conteneur et le mur n'était pas assez grand pour eux deux.

Sauf si Naruto écartait les jambes et laissait Sasuke s'installer entre.

Et cela créerait des problèmes.

Et les hommes se rapprochaient.

Et le sang s'écoulait de ses deux blessures par balle.

Et sa tête devenait lourde.

Et ses doigts s'engourdissaient.

Et il aimait Sasuke trop intensément.

Suffisamment pour que sa couverture soit grillée.

Et Naruto écarta les jambes.

Et Sasuke se nicha entre elles, dans l'obscurité rassurante.

Et Naruto repensa à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et Sasuke sentit le renflement contre le bas de son dos.

Et Naruto sentit son membre se presser dans le dos de Sasuke.

Et Sasuke mit un nom sur cette chose.

Et Naruto ferma les yeux.

Et les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

Et Naruto abandonna.  
**  
**Et Sasuke se sentit soudainement nauséeux.

Et les hommes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté du conteneur, marchaient lentement à travers les ombres.

Et les deux jeunes garçons retinrent leur souffles, oubliant tout le reste. Les hommes s'étaient rapprochés et ils pouvaient les voir debout à trois mètres d'eux.

- Où sont-ils allés ? Demanda l'un d'eux doucement et alors que plus tôt, ils avaient pensé qu'ils étaient stupides – tous les trois – ils les voyaient finalement pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Des tueurs entraînés.

Naruto entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, en essayant de penser à quelque chose. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Sasuke, un conteneur, des pierres, et Sasuke. Le brun était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, et ce n'était pas le bon moment, non. Il devait penser à autre chose.

Et après une dernière inspiration, il saisit une pierre et la jeta aussi fort qu'il le put. Et la pierre vola à travers la ruelle, frappant une poubelle de l'autre côté, en réveillant un chat endormi qui se sauva, terrifié.

- Là-bas !

Et Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie, car il l'était pour Sasuke et non pour lui, lorsqu'il entendit les hommes courir en direction du bruit émis par le caillou. Ils restèrent là où ils étaient (n'osant pas bouger) pendant dix minutes. La ville continuait sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais pour eux, ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond s'évanouit presque quand le corbeau s'éloigna lentement de lui. Il essaya de le regarder, de voir quelle expression se reflétait sur son visage et quelles pensées lui passaient par la tête. Mais Sasuke semblait mort et ses yeux étaient froids. Et subitement, il se jeta de l'autre côté du conteneur, et vomit.

En entendant le brun vomir, Naruto eut l'impression que la douleur qui broyait son cœur était encore pire que celle qu'il avait à l'épaule. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Car cela signifierait la mort. Et il devait survivre ; pourquoi ? il ne savait plus. Parce qu'il était sûr que sa vie était finie maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret.

Il serra les dents et fit abstraction de ses sentiments. Il se redressa, et tandis que Sasuke était occupé, il ôta le foulard qui pendait encore sous de la veste, ôta celle-ci, et enroula le foulard autour des grandes plaies rouges sur son épaule. Il trouva le portefeuille du brun dans la veste, le serra contre les deux trous dans son dos, puis utilisa le morceau de tissu pour le fixer, arrêtant ainsi le saignement. Il n'avait rien à mettre sur le trou de sa poitrine mais celui-ci était moins gros que celui dans son dos et de toute façon, s'il se mettait à saigner, il pourrait facilement y poser la main. Il remit rapidement la veste, ce qui était beaucoup plus simple à faire, maintenant que quelque chose maintenait ses blessures. Près de lui, un tuyau d'eau laissait s'écouler de l'eau froide qu'il récolta dans ses mains pour en boire et pour se nettoyer le visage. Quand il eut fini, il continua d'écouter la toux du brun qui essayait encore de vomir alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à régurgiter.

Et Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi malade de toute sa vie. Shizuka était un _garçon_, un _homme_ putain! Shizuka avait toujours été un garçon et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Tout prenait sens, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Son corps semblait mort, engourdi, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser et c'était presque plus horrible que d'être dégoûté. Il rassembla sa salive et cracha avant de retourner vers Shizuka. Elle – _il_ – semblait être dans le même état que lui, paralysé. Sa peau était grise et_ il _avait l'air de se sentir affreusement mal. Mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à penser, ni à ressentir quelque chose – que ce soit du dégoût, de la pitié ou du plaisir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder Shizuka se soulever du sol la respiration haletante.

« Oh mon dieu, on lui a tiré dessus ? » pensa-t-il tout à coup. Mais le regard que la blonde lui jeta le fit abandonner.

Un jour, il y a longtemps, l'Uchiwa avait trouvé une arme sous son lit et elle l'avait vu. A ce moment-là, dans son regard bleu, il avait vu défiler pleins de choses effrayantes.

C'était dix fois pire à présent.

Et Sasuke n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il verrait ces yeux bleus, normalement vifs, aussi morts.

Oh, mais il oubliait !

_Il s'en fichait !_ _Il s'en foutait !_

Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et alors qu'elle lui passait devant, Shizuka lui fit un signe de tête. Il le suivit, ne voyant rien de mieux à faire. Son cœur et sa tête lui faisaient mal. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter et tout son être lui hurlait de se réveiller pour qu'il réalise que tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'il verrait Shizuka, à ses côtés dans son lit, et enfouirait son nez entre ses omoplates.

Mais non. La vie était cruelle.

Donc, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de suivre Shizuka. La silhouette se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique, appuya sur les touches, puis remit le combiné en place. Shizuka soupira et posa une main sur ses yeux, inspirant et expirant à plusieurs reprises. Puis il reprit le combiné, appuya sur quelques boutons, et cette fois, il plaça le téléphone près de son oreille, tourna la tête et regarda le brun. Celui-ci ne fit rien, à part rendre son regard à Shizuka.

- Oui, dit Shizuka, surprenant Sasuke. J'appelle en PCV... merci.

Un long silence passa et Naruto détourna son regard du brun, avant de poser sa tête sur la vitre.

- Neji, marmonna-t-il tout à coup. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable appelait-il Neji en particulier ? Appelle la limousine et dis-leur de venir nous chercher à, Naruto se calma, regarda le nom de la rue puis répondit à Neji. Fais juste ce que je te dis Neji. Non. Non. Oui, il est ici. Pas maintenant. Je te raconterai plus tard. Appelle-les, c'est tout, ok ? Merci.

Il soupira.

- Bonne nuit, et il raccrocha.

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers le brun alors qu'il le dépassait pour se diriger vers un banc à proximité et ajoutait :

- La limousine va venir nous chercher.

Sasuke acquiesça mais ne le suivit pas**.**

Tous deux s'installèrent finalement en silence sur le banc et quand la voiture arriva dix minutes plus tard, ils y montèrent sans un mot. Le conducteur leur demanda comment s'était passé leur dîner et Shizuka lui répondit que oui, les plats avaient été bons, et que oui, ils avaient passé un bon moment, et que non, ils s'étaient seulement baladés un peu étant donné que la nuit était si agréable.

Sasuke ne dit rien et fusillait le paysage qui défilait dehors alors que la forêt remplaçait la ville. La route était longue, et quand Sasuke demanda finalement au chauffeur l'heure qu'il était, il lui répondit qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'école et Shizuka remercia l'homme pour la soirée. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment principal en direction de leur dortoir, montèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte. Aucun gardien ne patrouillait dans le couloir à cette heure – Neji s'en était assuré.

Naruto prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, se figeant lorsqu'il vit Sasuke s'en aller vers sa chambre sans dire un mot. Il se mordit la lèvre et cria son nom. Le brun s'arrêta.

- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci froidement. Le blond lui voulait demander tellement de choses, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, il enleva rapidement sa veste et la lui jeta.

- Ta veste, répondit-il, avant de disparaître précipitamment dans sa chambre, abandonnant Sasuke seul, debout dans le couloir. Il garda la veste sale dans les mains, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Il se décida finalement à entrer dans sa chambre et ferma derrière lui. Quand enfin il fut à l'intérieur, il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux en cognant fort l'arrière de sa tête contre le battant en bois, à trois reprises.

- _Putain_, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, bordel ? Comment Shizuka avait-t-elle pu être un il pendant tout ce temps? Et qu'est-ce que son cœur ressentait, et qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait ?**  
**  
Son cerveau lui disait de le haïr. De haïr Shizuka, ou quel que soit son nom, de ne jamais lui reparler. C'était un homme ! Sasuke avait aimé une jeune fille nommée Shizuka, pas un homme, putain ! Et Shizuka l'avait embrassé, touché, branlé, sucé, souri, aimé et lui avait fait se sentir digne. _Elle_ avait fait tout ça sans lui dire qu'_elle _était un putain de _mec_ !

Sasuke n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un mec.

Mais là encore... il n'avait jamais été attiré par une fille non plus, avant.

Juste... Shizuka.

Alors qu'est-ce qui lui faisait aimer Shizuka ? C'était ses seins ? Son corps ?

Non (il l'avait dès le départ trouvé bizarre).

C'était Shizuka qu'il aimait. Son sourire, son rire, ses yeux. Ce n'était pas son corps. Enfin, son corps aussi, peut-être, après.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas attiré par son corps ?

Et s'il était attiré par sa personnalité ?

La façon dont elle l'avait fait se sentir entier alors qu'il se sentait vide depuis de nombreuses années ?

Pourquoi,_ pourquoi_ était-ce si dur, putain ?

Il jura à nouveau et jeta la veste sur une chaise. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, nettoya son visage, puis retourna à sa chambre après s'être essuyé. Son corps ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester effondré au milieu de la pièce, en pensant : « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Il laissa ses jambes s'écrouler sous lui et s'assit sur une chaise, regardant ses mains rougies.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Il fronça soudainnement les sourcils et regarda ses mains. Ils étaient vraiment rouges. Comme s'il y avait eu de la peinture rouge encore fraîche à l'endroit où il avait pris de l'eau dans la ruelle pour s'en asperger le visage. Y avait-il eu de la peinture fraîche dans la ruelle ? Il réfléchit. Mais il ne croyait pas. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

Du sang.

Du sang, lui disait son esprit.

Et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la veste qui était posée sur la chaise et il la ramassa. Elle avait l'air un peu usée mais quelque chose de bizarre attira son regard. Un trou. Un petit trou à l'avant ainsi que dans le dos. Le vêtement entier était trempé de la même substance qui se trouvait sur ses mains.

Du sang.

Shizuka avait reçu une balle dans le corps.

Mauvais. Et il était maintenant seul dans sa chambre, avec un putain de _trou_ dans l'épaule. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke _s'inquiétait_ une fois de plus, et alla rapidement vers sa porte, l'ouvrit et la claqua derrière lui. Il courut à la chambre de Shizuka, et avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte, il entendit à l'intérieur un bruit de verre cassé. Il saisit ensuite la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

La première chose que Naruto avait faite après avoir fermé la porte, fut de cracher une longue série de mots qui ne sortent normalement pas de la bouche d'une personne civilisée. Ensuite, il s'était dirigé vers son bureau, avait lancé sa chaise contrele mur et jeté l'ordinateur portable par terre, la machine se brisant sous lui en morceaux, tout comme la chaise. Puis il cogna les murs et détruisit les photos qui s'y trouvaient et continua jusqu'à ce que sa chambre soit sans dessus dessous.

Et puis il s'était arrêté.

Et maintenant, il étais assis sur le canapé, les mains contre sa bouche, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Fais chier. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Que Sasuke aille se faire foutre.

Fais chier.

Il fit la grimace quand il sentit à nouveau la douleur pulser dans son épaule maintenant que la colère ne la dissimulait plus. Il ramassa son portable qui gisait par terre et ouvrit doucement le clapet du portable dont l'écran était cassé. Lui aussi avait souffert. Il l'examina pour voir s'il était mort, et quand il fut sûr que non, il composa le numéro du bureau de la principale. Après une quinzaine de sonneries, une voix fatiguée lui répondit.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" jura la voix et Naruto sourit tristement. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour calmer son cœur douloureux avant de répondre.

- Tsunade... c'est moi... Naruto... je... _j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide_.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je... je me suis fait tirer dessus.

La ligne se coupa et Naruto laissa tomber le téléphone. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, déchira sa robe et son soutien-gorge rembourré, puis enfila un pantalon de pyjama confortable. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et un ricanement se forma sur ses lèvres.

Son reflet était moche et repoussant.

Il arracha ses extensions sans se soucier de la douleur. Puis il se baissa et se lava le visage, le frottant jusqu'à ce que tout le maquillage ait disparu. Il releva ensuite la tête, son visage était parsemé de petites gouttelettes d'eau qui descendaient vers les six cicatrices visibles sur ses joues.

_C'était mieux_.

Il regarda le foulard qu'il avait autour de l'épaule et l'arracha. Le portefeuille de Sasuke tomba sur le sol, mais il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il attrapa l'une des serviettes vertes qu'il plaça sous l'eau chaude avant de la presser contre son épaule. Ça faisait mal, mais il devait le faire. Il nettoya les traces de sang sur sa poitrine et fit ce qu'il put pour celles de son dos. La serviette était d'une couleur rouge foncé quand il eut fini et il en passa une autre sous l'eau chaude et la serra doucement contre la plaie. Il savait qu'une balle était toujours logée à l'intérieur de lui et il a vraiment besoin de l'aide de Tsunade. Et s'il n'avait pas écouté Sakura, quand elle lui répétait qu'elle voulait devenir un grand médecin comme la principale ? Il se regarda dans le miroir, et sans réfléchir, le brisa avec son poing, déchirant son propre reflet. Puis il soupira et sortit de la salle de bain, la laissant telle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire en désordre et ensanglantée.  
**  
**Il sorti de la salle de bain en même temps que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre.

Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent, sans bouger d'un pouce. Les yeux de Sasuke se focalisèrent sur le torse nu et bronzé du blond puis son regard s'attarda un peu sur le tatouage qu'il avait sur son ventre. Puis ses yeux se déplacèrent vers son visage et il remarqua les six cicatrices et que ses yeux étaient presque complètement démaquillés.

Ils se tenaient juste comme ça, se regardant l'un et l'autre, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade n'arrive. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas quand elle vit Sasuke dans la chambre du blessé, se contentant simplement de fermer la porte derrière elle et de la verrouiller. Naruto détourna finalement les yeux, et regarda la principale. Elle lui fit signe de venir sur le lit, et il s'assit, tournant son épaule vers elle alors qu'elle était assise à ses côtés.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que Sasuke vit le sang, ruisselant sur la poitrine (plate) de Shizuka. Lorsque la blonde utilisa la serviette pour la nettoyer, il vit une grande blessure dont les contours étaient rouges et, quelques centimètres au-dessus, un renflement rouge.

- Elle est toujours à l'intérieur ? Lui demanda Tsunade.

- Oui, murmura Naruto en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que ça allait faire encore plus mal à partir de maintenant.

- Stupide gamin, marmonna Tsunade dans un souffle, ramassant le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. "Je n'ai rien pour calmer la douleur, mais il faut qu'on le fasse. J'ai dois d'abord arrêter l'hémorragie de la plaie avant qu'on puisse sortir la balle, ok ?" Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et elle commença à s'occuper de la première plaie – la nettoyant et l'enveloppant. Puis elle chercha dans son sac et attrapa une paire de pinces fines métalliques. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, nettoya ses mains et enfila une paire de gants en caoutchouc. En revenant dans la chambre, elle passa près de Sasuke et commença à lui donner des ordres.

- Apporte de l'eau chaude, morveux. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sortir la balle.

- Il... il en reste une ?

Tsunade acquiesça et le brun lança un regard effrayé à Naruto qui fit une grimace. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière lorsque la blonde s'assit à côté de lui à nouveau, nettoyant la plaie irritée. Sasuke revint avec de l'eau chaude et elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du blessé. Il lui donna le bol d'eau et s'installa nerveusement. Il n'osait pas regarder le blond dans les yeux et même s'il l'avait fait, ce dernier n'aurait rien vu car lui aussi était nerveux et avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Je vais commencer maintenant, fut tout ce qu'annonça l'ancienne médecin. Puis Naruto sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son corps. Et pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, il ne ressentit que de la souffrance, de l'inconfort et eut la nausée. Les pinces métalliques s'affairaient à l'intérieur de son épaule pour essayer de dégager et d'attraper la balle encore profondément enfouie. Il ne pouvait rien faire que de haleter et de crier de douleur, et quand Tsunade ordonna au brun de l'aider, il saisit sa main et agrippa son épaule droite.

- Tu peux le faire, murmura-t-il, encore et encore, et Naruto serra les dents, empoignant la main de Sasuke si fort que son sang ne l'irriguait plus.

- Je l'ai. Tiens-le tranquille pendant que je la sors.

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux brièvement, puis se rapprocha de Shizuka. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et plaça son visage dans le creux du sien, son autre main ne quittant jamais la main de Shizuka qu'il serrait désespérément.

- Tout va bien se passer. C'est bientôt fini. Il sentit Shizuka acquiescer contre sa nuque, et il hocha la tête à son tour vers Tsunade. Celle-ci fit également un signe de la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Et elle la sortit.

Et Naruto cria.

Quand ce fut fini, Sasuke n'osa pas lâcher l'homme dans ses bras. L'ancienne médecin s'occupa de la plaie, y appliquant certains médicaments avant de lui faire un bandage qui couvrait tout son épaule et une partie de son torse. Le brun avait enfoui sa main et son visage dans les cheveux blonds. Il respirait l'odeur musquée de Naruto, mélangée avec du parfum. Celui-ci tremblait dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas te voir bouger pendant cinq jours. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu dois beaucoup manger. J'enverrai quelqu'un t'apporter un repas et je viendrai vérifier demain.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais Tsunade savait qu'il l'avait entendue, et elle s'éloigna après avoir laissé une boîte d'analgésiques sur sa table de nuit. Sasuke osa finalement le relâcher, mais même après avoir arrêté de s'enlacer, ils restèrent dans la même position.

- Ca va ?

Le blond hocha la tête faiblement – il n'avait plus du tout d'énergie depuis un moment déjà. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, et celui-ci vit les cernes sous ses yeux et les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Sasuke, dit-il et posa une main sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier se dégagea.

- Ne me touche pas.

Il se mit soudain à ricaner. En entendant son rire, Shizuka prit l'allure d'un chien battu, la queue entre les jambes. Il s'éloigna de brun avec des yeux si tristes que Sasuke mit sa main sur son avant-bras. La tête de Shizuka se releva rapidement, le regard interrogateur.

-_ Embrasse moi_.

Et Naruto s'éxécuta. Et Sasuke ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur contre ses lèvres. Ils n'utilisèrent pas leur langue, laissant simplement leurs lèvres sèches se déplacer l'une contre l'autre. Il sentit une chaleur familière dans son bas ventre.

- _Stop_.

Et Naruto s'éxécuta. Sasuke se redressa, les mains crispées à ses côtés. Il voyait la question non formulée dans les yeux du blessé.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je... je ne sais juste pas. Shizuka hocha la tête et baissa les yeux quand Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte. Plus tard..., ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte, il faudra qu'on parle. Sa main saisit la poignée et il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Nanohara Shizuka, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, hein ? lui demanda t-il.

- Non, répondit Shizuka d'une voix rauque (et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu croire que cette voix était celle d'une fille).

- Tu t'appelles comment ? En l'absence de réponse, il faillit abandonner. Il soupira et tourna la poignée de la porte, quand tout à coup Shizuka prit la parole.

- Naruto ! Cria-t-il à moitié et quand l'Uchiwa se retourna, il se laissa retomber dans le lit. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki... Naruto..." murmura-t-il, avant de quitter la chambre.

Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

* (NdT : les petits bonshommes méchants couleur marron de Super Mario)

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ça fait quoi maintenant que la grande vérité est enfin tombée? "Ouch" pas vrai?  
Encore merci à Kiwi-Xyao et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


End file.
